Cobra
by GiselleLevy
Summary: CODERNAME COBRA. Un serpent tatoué au creux de l'aine. Glock dans la main droite. Magnum dans la main gauche. Les règles du jeu viennent de changer...
1. Che Gelida Manina : Pavarotti

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ( bien que je ne sache pas vraiment si le "tous" est vraiment approprié )

Je suis Giselle Levy et je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction ( oui j'en ai écrit plusieurs autres sous des pseudos différents mais c'était il y a fort longtemps )

Donc DE RETOUR sur fanfiction ( woowoo ! )

Bref, mon nouveau bébé s'appelle "Cobra" et ça va être une tuerie ( oui oui mon humilité me perdra )

Je préviens tout de suite que je ne compte pas vraiment faire dans le soft, mais sans tomber dans le vulgaire bien entendu ( être perverse et avoir un langage soutenu vaut bien mieux que d'être une perverse tout court :p ). Ca devra néanmoins commencer doucement ( avant de se casser la gueule progressivement bien entendu )

**COBRA**

* Couple : Malefoy/Granger  
>* Genre : Amour, Humour, Fantastique, Sexe, Guerre et autres joyeusetés<br>* Rating : Je commence en T puis je le ferais passer en M lorsque ca deviendra sérieux…^^  
>* Résumé : La guerre approche. Les faux-semblants s'étiolent. Les secrets éclatent au grand jour. Les idéaux changent. Les haines s'affirment. Et au creux de cette hérésie, deux êtres plongent dans une folie destructrice…<p>

Je vous met en ligne le prologue des maintenant et je devrais poster le premier chapitre d'ici la fin du week-end

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE IMPORTANTE : SUITE A DE NOMBREUSES SUPPRESSIONS DE FANFIC SUR CE SITE DU AU NON-RESPECT DU RÈGLEMENT ( notamment la RAR en début de chapitre, chose que je fais constamment ), JE ME VOIS DANS L'OBLIGATION DE SUPPRIMER TOUTES MES RARs ( je suis dégoutée ! )<strong>

**Néanmoins je les ai toute conservé donc si vous en avez envie je peux vous les renvoyer par mail :(**

**Je ne pourrais donc plus répondre aux reviews anonymes, je vous prie de m'excuser et répondrais aux autres par mp**

**Je suis vraiment désolée :(**

* * *

><p>Bonne Lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Morte. Elle était morte dans ses bras. Sans vie. Toute trace de peur, de rage, de désespoir avait quitté le doux visage de sa mère. Elle paraissait si calme, si … sereine. Lentement, comme si son geste pouvait encore lui être intolérable, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue pâle. Glacée. Elle était glacée.

Il la caressa distraitement, comme si de si légères sensations avaient le pouvoir de la sortir de sa transe. Comme lorsqu'il voulait la réveiller, étant enfant. Et dans ces moments là, elle souriait dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux, posant un doux regard sur son fils. Son enfant à elle. Mais ses yeux étaient déjà désespérément ouverts, le regard écarquillé, figé sur un point inexistant.

Alors il fit dériver ses caresses et lui ferma les yeux avec douceur, une dernière fois. Plus jamais il n'apercevrait, ses prunelles bleutées aux reflets turquoise, cette force nichée au creux de ses iris, qui indéniablement le rassurait mieux que personne d'autre. Cette femme l'aimait. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute la seule. D'un amour puissant, inaltérable, totalement pure, dénuée de toute trace de convoitise ou de cruauté. Cette femme lui avait offert un cadeau merveilleux : l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, la promesse que les choses pouvaient changer si lui, et lui seul le désirait.

Or, pendant toutes ses dix-huit longues années, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, ne l'avait pas écouté, préférant suivre les idéaux de son père, qui préconisait la violence et la menace pour parvenir à ses fins. Et c'était en cette seconde précise, alors que son corps refroidissait entre ses bras, qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de son aveuglement.

Il avait tout faux. Il n'avait été qu'un imbécile, ne cherchant que son propre plaisir ponctuel sans se préoccuper des implications de ses actes. Et le prix à payer pour ses erreurs, dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Sa mère venait d'être assassinée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa mère était morte dans ses bras et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Une larme s'écrasa sur son cou dénudé. Puis deux. Mais il s'y refusait. Il avait déjà prit sa décision. La plus importante de toute son inutile existence. Et pleurer, ne faisait pas parti de son plan.

Alors il se releva, la portant dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre lui, sans la lâcher. Il ne sentait presque pas son poids, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il sorti du salon, traversa deux, trois couloirs, monta les marches du grand escalier de pierre qui menait à l'étage, avant de rejoindre ses appartements où il la déposa avec précaution sur son lit. Il la borda, éparpillant ses cheveux sur l'oreille. Elle aurait pu être endormie. Posa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur sa joue et dans un murmure prononça les mots qui scellèrent son avenir :

« Mère, sur mon honneur et sur tout l'amour que je vous dois, je vous promets de venger votre mort. Même si ce doit être la dernière chose que je ferais avant de vous rejoindre… »

Une dernière fois, il embrassa du regard la chambre de sa mère, les tentures grises perle au mur, les voilages clairs autour de son lit, la superbe vue des jardins du manoir à travers la baie vitrée, la moquette soyeuse sous ses pieds. Une dernière fois, il huma la parfum floral qui flottait dans l'air, du jasmin, du lys et l'odeur si particulière d'une mère, celle du réconfort, de la protection. Puis, il se détourna, en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.


	2. Sweet Dreams : Eurythmics

Bonsoir ! ( enfin bonjour vu l'heure à laquelle je poste )

Petites infos avant de vous laisser lire ( rapide promis) :

- Je compte poster une fois par semaine le week end

- Les chapitres devraient être a peu près de la longueur du chapitre qui va suivre

- L'histoire commence juste après le tome 6

Enfin, merci aux reviews qui m'ont fait très très plaisir !

Voilà je me tais c'est bon : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Au 12 Square Grimmaud, en cette chaude nuit de juillet, Minerva McGonagall observait les étoiles à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était noir, sans qu'aucun nuage ne vienne troubler l'immensité des cieux. Immuable. Et heureusement à vrai dire. Lorsque la vie s'effritait sous vos doigts, se dire que certaines choses étaient bel et bien éternelles, se révélait être presque … réconfortant.

Côté moldu, la vie battait son plein. Bien que le quartier soit considérer comme calme, de nombreuses « voitures » circulaient, certains habitants profitaient des douces températures pour une dernière ballade alors que dans les maisons, d'autres vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Chacun avait ses préoccupations, ses buts, ses rêves, ses envies, ses espoirs. Chacun vivait dans son propre monde en quelques sortes.

Ici, au manoir, tout était calme, aucun bruit ne dérangeait le lourd silence régnant en ces hauts lieux. Après avoir dîné, grignoté plus qu'autre chose en réalité, les plats préparées avec soin par Mrs Weasley, chacun avait rapidement réintégré ses appartements sans dire un mot.

La mort d'Albus Dumbledore touchait chacun d'une façon différente mais profondément brutale. Aucun rire, aucun cri, peu de sourire. Le « Square » était horriblement tranquille, alors que quelques mois auparavant à peine, de nouveau habité, on s'y sentait presque bien. Comme si quelques jeunes, pleins de vie, étaient parvenu à annihiler les dernières effluves de décadence du manoir. A présent, toute joie s'était éteinte, chacun vivant seul avec sa peine.

Minerva, elle, était abattue. Et ce, même si plusieurs jours déjà les séparaient de Sa disparition. Il avait été son ami, son confident, l'homme sur laquelle elle avait pu se reposer pendant des années et des années. Le meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Et il l'avait laissé, abandonné. A présent, elle se retrouvait seule, portant sur ses épaules le poids d'une apocalypse, d'une noire promesse, d'un lourd combat à mener, avec pour toute ressources une mystérieuse prophétie et une poignés d'adolescents aussi téméraires qu'inconscients.

Pourtant elle n'était qu'un vieille femme. Une vieille femme qui commençait depuis quelques années à ressentir profondément les effets du temps sur sa pauvre personne. Sa réactivité, sa force, sa résistance, toutes ces qualités qui avaient fait d'elle une sorcière puissante et respectée de ses pairs, étaient en train de diminuer à vue d'œil. Elle se savait dépassée par les évènements, et il n'y avait rien a faire pour y remédier.

Et c'était maintenant à elle de se débrouiller. Albus avait était là quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. Aujourd'hui c'était son tour : elle devait donc être là quand le monde aurait besoin d'elle… Machinalement elle se posa sur son bureau ( en réalité une simple table en bois plaquée contre le seul mur libre de la pièce ) et entreprit de trier les papiers qui y siégeaient. C'était inutile, profondément absurde, en fait il n'y avait rien à ranger. Seuls quelques parchemins vierges traînaient ça et là. Mais ça la rassurait d'inculquer un ordre. Car même si cela se révélait infime au milieu du chaos des évènements, c'était déjà cela de gagné.

Lorsque soudain un claquement sec contre le carreau la fit sursauter. Un hibou magnifique, au plumage d'un noir d'encre se tenait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il recommença à taper avec férocité alors que ses yeux couleur topaze lançaient des éclairs, insistant silencieusement sur l'importance de sa requête. Or, elle ne connaissait pas cet animal. Et par les temps qui courraient il ne valait mieux pas faire d'imprudence. Mais ce soir, ce soir elle sentait que le vent était en train de tourner. Et que cette nuit allait différer des précédentes.

Alors, prise d'une intuition inexplicable, elle se précipita à travers la pièce pour recueillir la bête qui lui tendit immédiatement la patte. Elle décrocha rapidement la lourde missive avant que le hibou ne s'envole pour se poser sur son bureau. Et cela signifiait clairement qu'il ne repartirait pas son réponse. Intéressant, très intéressant, se dit le professeur avant de décacheter l'enveloppe. De la cire rouge. Classique, rien ne permettait de deviner l'expéditeur de la lettre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise à sa lecture…

_Professeur McGonagall,_

_Aux vues des récents évènements, je doute que ma missive vous paraisse totalement impromptue. Néanmoins j'aimerais vous préciser que vous ne savez en réalité rien de la réalité. L'histoire qu'on vous a raconté sur l'assassinat du directeur n'est pas totalement véridique, et profondément incomplète. _

_Néanmoins, je ne veux et ne peux pas vraiment vous expliquez tout ce dont j'ai à vous parler dans cette lettre, au risque qu'elle ne soit interceptée. Sachez simplement que je suis en partie responsable de la mort du professeur Dumbledore et de l'intrusion des mangemorts au sein de Poudlard il y a quelques semaines. Je reconnais entièrement mes torts, là n'est pas la question._

_Cependant, ceci n'est pas une idiote lettre d'excuses dans laquelle j'implorerai votre pardon. Je souhaite simplement vous rencontrez dans le lieu et à la date de votre choix car je possède de nombreuses informations qui pourraient avantager votre camp. Ne voyez pas cela comme un piège, je viendrais seul et vous pourrez venir accompagnée si vous ne me faîtes pas confiance. J'attends vos indications, professeur._

_J'espère sincèrement que cette rencontre se fera, même si vous ne croyez sûrement pas à la véracité de mes propos._

_Avec mon respect._

_Drago Malefoy_

Minerva McGonagall en resta bouche bée plusieurs minutes alors qu'une multitude de pensées, toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, tournaient en rond dans son cerveau. Tout d'abord, pourquoi, diable, le jeune Malefoy l'avait-il contacté ? Bien évidemment il ne savait pas qu'Harry Potter se trouvait là lors de l'assassinat du directeur, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ainsi, l'Ordre était au courant du refus de Drago à commettre l'irréparable. Harry leur avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Alors bien sûr, ils savaient que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Dumbledore, mais bien Rogue. Severus Rogue, un homme en qui ils avaient tous une confiance aveugle… Cependant reconnaitre son geste n' en pardonnait pas les conséquences. C'était tout comme s'il l'avait tué lui-même.

Il avait mit en danger tout le château. Poudlard, qu'il aurait dû considérer comme son propre foyer. Faire rentrer des mangemorts dans l'école… C'était le summum de l'horreur. La population sorcière s'était toujours enorgueillie à considérer l'enceinte de Poudlard comme inviolable, protégeant ses élèves mieux qu'ils n'auraient pu l'être chez leurs propres parents. Et ce garçon avait lamentablement mit à mal cette confiance qui était due château. Jusque là…

Mais alors, pourquoi cette lettre ? Il paraissait totalement inconcevable que le jeune Drago ait décidé de se rendre au Magenmagot pour venir répondre de ses actes ! Et puis même si cette option était envisageable, ce n'était pas vers elle qu'il se serait tourné. Alors que voulait-il ? Son pardon ? Sa protection ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être déjà assez fier pour deux de son nouveau sbire. Ce n'était pas de son ressort.

Qu'attendait-il donc d'elle… Il fallait qu'elle réunisse l'Ordre. Immédiatement. Les membres les plus importants vivaient ici, ce qui permettait la mise en place de réunions à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Comme s'ils étaient en mesure de supporter de se réveiller au beau milieu et d'être opérationnels, seulement quelques minutes après…

Les autres seraient prévenus par hiboux, quitte à n'arriver qu'au milieu des négociations de la réunion. De toutes façons, cela risquait de rester relativement rapide : ce serait un non ou un oui. Et dans le cas d'un oui, ils devraient réfléchir aux protections à mettre en place pour que cette rencontre se passe dans les meilleurs conditions possibles.

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil à la montre à gousset qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Deux heures du matin. Ce n'était vraiment pas un travail pour une vieille femme comme elle… Néanmoins, elle enfila son immuable robe de chambre, aux fières couleurs de son Ecosse natale, d'un vert sapin dont les coutures élimées témoignaient de toutes ces longues nuits où elle avait du joué les rabat-joie en envoyant les élèves insomniaques de Poudlard se coucher avec une retenue.

Lançant un dernier regard à l'oiseau encore percher sur son bureau, elle réalisa qu'elle l'enviait un peu. Pas de soucis, pas de questionnements qui le réveillait au milieu de la nuit, une simple mission : celle d'aller et venir à travers tout le pays, suivant simplement les indications qu'un autre mettait au point. Tout serait tellement facile. Mais là n'était pas la question. Elle resserra son chignon sévère, rehaussa ses lunettes à monture épaisse et quitta sa chambre. Décidément, cette nuit allait en effet différer des précédentes…

* * *

><p>- DRAAY ! Un plat du jour pour la table 7 ! Et un soda pour la 3 !<p>

- C'es noté !

Dans un bar-brasserie de la banlieue londonienne, Drago Malefoy valsait d'une table à l'autre, sans se préoccuper un seul instant de l'imposante tâche de café qui maculait son gilet de serveur. Une pile d'assiettes dans chaque main, il se déplaçait rapidement avec l'élégance que donne l'habitude. Car depuis près de deux semaines, c'était ici qu'il passait ses journées.

- Mais combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Doucement ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver pleine de ketchup !

- Désolée Sophia, répliqua- t'il en souriant à l'autre serveuse. J'ai juste hâte de finir ça pour prendre ma pause.

Après avoir rapidement laissé la vaisselle sale au cuisine, il attrapa les derniers plats en commande que le cuisinier lui lança à moitié, avant de retourner en salle servir ses clients. Toutes ses journées étaient remplies de multiples allers-retours entre arrière-salle et restaurant, les bras chargés de nourriture. Et c'était donc complètement extenué qu'il rejoignait chaque soir le petit appartement qu'il habitait à l'étage au-dessus.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Dray. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Le travail avait été une toute nouvelle chose pour lui. Au début cela avait été presque amusant. Noter les commandes, servir les clients, débarrasser les tables, encaisser et recommencer. Puis ensuite cela s'était révélé terriblement lassant. Surtout en sachant pertinemment que tout aurait pu être réglé en trois coups de baguette magique. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Et deux bières pour la 12 !

En effet, de peur de se faire repérer par le ministère, Drago n'avait pas utilisé la magie depuis son départ de Poudlard. C'était dire à quel point il apparaissait miraculeux qu'il ait réussi à se débrouiller tout seul jusque là. Ou pas, pensa-t'il en observant la marque sombre de café qui tâchait de façon plutôt ostentatoire son ridicule uniforme de garçon de café.

En temps normal il aurait réglé ça avec un simple sortilège, quelques secondes à peine. Là, il allait devoir passer toute la nuit à frotter son malheureux vêtement, combat perdu d'avance il va sans dire. Car même après plusieurs semaines embourbé chez les moldus, il était hors de question qu'il ne retourne, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, à la laverie ! Ah ça non ! Mais mieux valait passer sous silence les détails de ses périples. Il ne lui restait plus que des bribes de dignité ici-bas : autant tenter d'en conserver le maximum.

- Tom je prends ma pause maintenant, ça ira ?

- Oui tu peux y aller c'est calme

Récupérant ses affaires dans les casiers prévus à cet effet, Drago rejoignit l'extérieur par la porte du personnel, débouchant dans une petit ruelle ombragée derrière l'établissement. Il faisait déjà une chaleur moite en ce début d'après-midi mais heureusement les immeubles alentour le protégeaient quelque peu de l'aridité du temps.

De sa sacoche, il sorti une cigarette française et la porta à ses lèvres, avant de l'allumer avec un briquet en argent. Ce briquet était la seule chose qu'il avait emmené avec lui avant de quitter le manoir Malefoy. Il lui rappelait douloureusement le véritable prix de la vie. Car en effet depuis ce jour, le regard qu'il portait sur le monde avait complètement basculé.

Il tira lentement plusieurs bouffés, s'amusant à observer la braise rougeoyer puis diminuer, au rythme de ses inspirations. Fumer était une des choses qui rendait son père fou de rage. Alors même s'il n'était pas là pour le voir à l'œuvre, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y prendre encore, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, un certain plaisir non-dissimulé.

Il appréciait réellement ces rares moments de calme où rien ne venait briser la quiétude ambiante. Néanmoins, à trop se laisser réfléchir, il risquait de craquer et d'agir à tort de quelques façons que ce soit. Agir, il avait besoin d'agir. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Cela viendrait plus tard. Ainsi, il limitait ces instants, tentant de remplir son inutile existence par le travail qu'il occupait, réalisant bien plus d'heures que nécessaire, rendant service à ses collègues à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit etc…

Distraitement, il passa ses doigts sur les douces ciselures d'argent du briquet. Il avait dû lâcher plus d'une dizaines de gallions pour s'offrir ce petit bijou. Mais ça en avait valu la peine vu le temps depuis lequel il le possédait. Sa mère aussi paraissait agacée lorsque le matin elle apercevait un cendrier plein près de sa fenêtre. C'était d'ailleurs aussi le cas quand elle apercevait une femme quitter la maison en catimini, ou lorsqu'une bouteille de whisky pur feu vide traînait près de son lit. Néanmoins elle avait toujours eu la bonne initiative de ne jamais lui faire de remarques désobligeantes.

Elle avait préféré ne pas trop intervenir dans ses choix, le conseillant simplement lorsque l'occasion se présentait. La seule chose pour laquelle elle avait insisté lourdement pendant son enfance, avait été de l'envoyer à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Durmstrang. D'ailleurs en y pensant, Poudlard lui manquait terriblement. Pourtant il savait pertinemment que rien ne laissait présager qu'il y remette un jour les pieds. Il soupira de frustration.

- Dray on a besoin de toi en salle !

Sa collègue le fit brusquement sursauter. Mais il n'en montra rien, préférant ne pas passer pour plus étrange qu'on ne le considérait déjà. Il lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête alors qu'il écrasait sa cigarette et qu'elle retournait à l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de fréquenter le monde moldu. Aussi, il avait dû apprendre par lui-même, réalisant quotidiennement un bon paquet d'erreurs, laissant les autres penser qu'il était complètement fou.

Mais au fond peu lui importait. Car étrangement il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça dans ce milieu totalement inconnu. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une couverture car beaucoup de monde devait être en train de retourner tout l'empire britannique pour lui mettre la main dessus. Il avait donc été obligé de s'exiler pour se protéger. Auquel cas il ne serait sûrement plus vivant l'heure qu'il est.

Seulement aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Car aujourd'hui allait se décider si oui ou non il pourrait obtenir le soutien qu'il recherchait. Il n'était pas vraiment optimiste à ce sujet, mais aimait à penser qu'il possédait suffisamment d'informations pour faire pencher la balance de son côté. Il devait rencontrer le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que toute une délégation de l'autre camp sûrement, afin de mettre les choses au clair.

A sa grande surprise, elle avait accepté de le rencontrer. A vrai dire, lors de l'envoi de sa lettre, il ne misait pas vraiment là-dessus, cherchant déjà comment provoquer une entrevue sans lui demander son avis. Mais sa réponse avait été favorable. Cependant il était grandement possible qu'il se fasse éliminer par une horde d'aurors avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ». Mais il n'y croyait pas réellement. Ce n'était pas leur genre. Les gentils ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

Râlant à moitié dans la courte barbe qu'il s'était laissé pousser, il rejoignit le restaurant à contrecœur. Et reprit son service sans joie, sans cesser de regarder l'heure. Il avait rendez-vous dans un parc à quelques minutes à peine d'ici, ce soir a 19h. Ca ne lui laisserait que peu de temps après la fin de sa journée de travail, mais suffisamment pour se balader dans le quartier, histoire de jauger la prudence avec laquelle il le considérait. Tout ceci était un pari risqué. Mais il était inconcevable de ne pas en passer par là. Car leur aide lui serait primordial s'il souhaitait mener ses projets à bien…

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère sincèrement que ca vous a plu ! j'attends commentaires, impressions, suppositions sur la suite et que sais-je encore, avec impatience !<p>

Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à la semaine prochaine !

( Allez reviews ! reviews ! oui certes je supplie mais j'assume mdr )


	3. Big Jet Plane : Angus and Julia Stone

Bonjour ! ( enfin re-bonjour pour ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi lors des post de mon twoshot )

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai renoué avec mes anciennes habitudes d'associer un chapitre à une chanson, celle qui tournait en boucle lors de son écriture en fait. L'écouter en même temps que de lire le chapitre, donne plus de profondeur à la lecture, mais après vous faites comme vous voulez ! :p

J'ai aussi changé le résumé suite à un "adorable commentaire" sur son insipidité et son manque de discernement : mais j'apprécie la critique quel qu'elle soit. J'espère avoir pondu quelque chose de plus original même limité sur sa longueur par fanfiction ( et oui avec 200 caractères on risque pas de faire des folies ! )

Bref Merci aussi pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisirs !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Voilà ! Bref comme promis, le chapitre du week end !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

En cette chaude fin d'après-midi de juillet, Hermione Jane Granger était d'une humeur massacrante. En réalité ce n'était pas comme si cet état d'esprit lui été totalement inconnu, car ces derniers temps, Hermione Jane Granger était TOUJOURS d'une humeur massacrante. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait beau accuser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, cette situation la rendait folle. Mais revenons-en aux explications.

L'attente. L'imperturbable attente de plus. Alors que rien n'arrivait. Rien n'arrivait jamais ici. Elle attendant à n'en plus finir qu'un nouvel évènement leur permette d'agir, ici au Square. Mais rien ne se passait. Rien du tout. Et l'attente allait finir par les mettre tous à bout.

Mais il y avait plus. Tout d'abord, sa journée avait commencé après avoir été réveillée par Ginny Weasley, alors que la jeune rousse réintégrait leur chambre commune après une longue nuit de voluptés. Ainsi, elle fut violemment tirée du sommeil aux alentours de trois, peut-être quatre heure du matin.

En effet, depuis la fin de leur 6ème année, Harry et elle avait enfin levé le secret de leur liaison, sous le regard ahuri de son frère Ron. Et les récents évènements n'avaient faits que les rapprocher davantage. Ainsi chaque matin commençait de la même façon : par l'ostentatoire bonheur et l'intense satisfaction de son amie qui réintégrait leurs appartements, un sourire niais aux lèvres, les cheveux en bataille après une nuit d'amour.

Non pas qu'elle en soit jalouse ! Ce qui arrivait à ses deux amies étaient prodigieusement merveilleux, surtout par les temps qui courraient. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, le halo de bien-être qu'arborait Ginny lui rappelait à chaque seconde là où elle avait échoué.

La journée s'était ensuite poursuivie dans un calme plat, morne. Vivre au square depuis la mort de Dumbledore était devenu un cauchemar. Chacun ressassait sa peine, sans se soucier de l'urgence de la situation. De ce qu'elle en savait, presque aucune mission n'avait eu lieu depuis : comme si le temps s'était soudain arrêté avec la mort du directeur.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle fut convoquée dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre juste après le déjeuner. Elle. Juste elle. Ni Ron. Ni Harry. A ses côtés patientait quelques éminents membres et aurors, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall qui trônait en bout de table.

- Parfait, débuta -t' elle. C'est aujourd'hui que nous rencontrons Mr Malefoy.

Hermione sursauta. Malefoy ?

- Ah oui Miss Granger, vous n'étiez pas convié à la dernière réunion et cette information devait restée secrète jusque là. Mr Malefoy m'a contacté il y quelques jours pour demander un entretien. Entretien qui se déroulera ce soir à 19h. Que vous connaissiez plus ou moins le jeune Malefoy est un atout pour nous. C'est pourquoi je compte sur votre participation.

Blanche, figée. Elle retenait sa respiration.

- Malefoy : père ou … fils ?

- Fils.

La réponse fut brutale, sèche. Comme si McGonagall elle-même peinait à cacher son horreur.

- Mais c'était un piège ! S'exclama Hermione

- Je n'en suis pas sûre Miss… Cependant, notre décision est déjà prise. Donc quoi qu'il arrive je n'attends pas votre approbation, juste votre participation.

Hermione, baissa la tête. Sans pour autant parvenir à annihiler la colère qui montait en elle. Elle allait les mener à leur perte en prenant ce genre de risques.

- L'entretien se déroulera dans un petit parc près du métro Hammersmith. Nous transplanerons là-bas les uns après les autres à 2 minutes d'intervalle. Rendez-vous a 18h30 dans le hall pour le départ. Des questions ?

Le silence.

- Soit, finit- elle en se levant avant de claquer la porte derrière elle, suivit de près par le reste de l'assemblée.

Seul Lupin demeurait encore là.

- Professeur c'est de la folie !

Il lui sourit calmement.

- Je vous pensais plus perspicace, Mlle Granger, répondit-il mutin. Réfléchissez quelques secondes : pensez-vous réellement que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom soit vraiment satisfait de la situation ? L'espoir qu'Il plaçait en Mr Malefoy s'est envolé à l'instant où celui-ci à décider de ne pas passer l'acte. Et il vient en plus de perdre Rogue, son meilleur espion, par sa faute. Comprenez-vous pourquoi nous ne craignons pas grand-chose du jeune Drago ?

- Cela relève quand même de l'inconscience à mon sens, répliqua -t' elle. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous sommes suffisamment affaiblis pour tenter le diable avec cet idiot de .. Malefoy ?

- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort Miss. Il faut parfois accepter les ordres de ceux qui nous sont supérieurs hiérarchiquement, car leur regard sur le monde est parfois plus objectif que le nôtre, finit-il en quittant la pièce à son retour.

Mais elle compris en sortant de la pièce, la véritable raison pour laquelle on lui avait demandé sa participation, à elle, et pas à un autre. McGonagall comptait sur elle car elle savait qu'elle accepterait aveuglement ses ordres en cas de problèmes. A la différence d'Harry et de Ron qui pourrait réagir au quart de tour et sans réfléchir face à lui.

Mais Bordel c'était un piège : elle en était persuadée.

Ainsi elle se retrouvait là comme une idiote, assise sur un banc, au cœur d'un joyeux et fleuri petit parc, cachée derrière un journal qu'elle n'effleurait même pas du regard. Habillée d'un jogging foncé et d'un débardeur pour se fondre dans la masse, elle ne lâchait pas sa baguette, enfouie dans son sac à main, prête à réagir au quart de tour.

Mais tout semblait normal. Derrière ses larges lunettes fumées, elle s'espérait méconnaissable, ce qui lui permettrait ainsi de jouer sur l'élément de surprise si jamais le rendez-vous tournait au drame. Ce dont elle était intimement persuadée.

Quelques mètres plus loin, McGonagall, également déguisée en moldu pour l'occasion, patientait calmement en attendant Malefoy.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas été la seule à évoquer la possibilité d'un piège. En apprenant le nouvelle, tout le Square Grimmaud avait pu entendre les doux braillements de fureur d'Harry et de Ron qui s'insurgeaient contre l'idiotie de McGonagall ainsi que sur leur interdiction de participer à la mission à l'instar d'Hermione.

Elle restait néanmoins persuadée qu'ils prenaient tous cette rencontre à la légère, sous-estimant sûrement l'ennemi. Elle se sentait ridicule de paniquer à ce point. Néanmoins s'il y avait un homme en qui elle avait le moins confiance sur Terre : c'était bien Drago Malefoy

Il les observait. Il pensait en avoir déjà repéré une bonne partie, rien qu'en effleurant la zone du regard. C'en était dégradant pour eux. Et c'était comme ça qu'il comptait gagner la guerre… Pour commencer, accepter sa requête aurait, en temps normal, relevait de la mission-suicide. Même si bien sûr ils n'avaient rien à craindre : ils demeuraient néanmoins totalement inconscients.

Mais il était l'heure d'approcher. Il sentit immédiatement l'atmosphère changer autour de lui. Tension. Peur. Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le qui-vive à sa simple approche. Pourtant, habillé d'un jean serré et d'une ample chemise blanche il se serait qualifié d'on ne peut plus innocent.

Il traversa d'un pas fluide les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du professeur McGonagall et prit place à côté d'elle sur un banc. Relavant ses lunettes de soleil d'une inutilité profonde sur sa tête, il croisa les jambes, parfaitement à l'aise. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux.

- Professeur.

- Drago.

Avec respect, il avait utilisé son titre et non son nom. Mais il savait pertinemment que l'usage manifeste qu'elle avait fait de son prénom n'était là que pour lui exposer sa vision hiérarchique de la situation. Comme s'il n'était pas au courant…

- Vous n'êtes pas venu seule.

- Me prenez-vous pour une inconsciente ?

- J'attendais simplement plus de confiance de votre part.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Mais je vois que vous avez plutôt tablé sur l'artillerie lourde : j'ai déjà aperçut Shacklebolt à l'entrée du métro, Lupin derrière la fontaine, Fol-Œil assis au café faisant l'angle. Et j'ai même cru apercevoir Granger en jogging à l'autre bout du parc : un première je pense !

- Venons- en au fait je vous prie, répliqua -t' elle cinglante.

Il ne souriait plus. Soudain, redevenu sérieux. La conversation prenait la tournure tant attendue.

- Soit. J'aimerais d'abord vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année précédente. Rapidement. Les détails viendront plus tard. Peut-être. Tout dépendra de vous à vrai dire.

- Faites donc.

- L'an dernier j'ai été mandaté par le Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres et assassiner Dumbledore. La première fut chose faite. Ensuite je suis parvenu à faire rentrer les mangemorts au château. Mais, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, face à _lui_, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. C'est donc Severus Rogue qui, sous l'influence d'un Serment Inviolable, commandité par ma mère, s'est résolu à le tuer.

Sachant tout cela, Minerva se tut. Préférant le laisser lui livrer l'entière vérité seul. Il poursuivit donc.

- Après cela, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de Poudlard avec Rogue et les autres mangemorts. De retour au manoir Malefoy, quelques jours après, ma mère était morte, sûrement de la main de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, pour la punir d'avoir été l'instigatrice du Serment qui a conduit Rogue à se démasquer. Voilà je vous ai donné une partie des informations que je possède, professeur.

Il reprit son souffle, attendant une réponse qui mit longtemps à venir.

- Bien sûr bien sûr… Sauf que je sais déjà tout ça Drago.

Ce n'était vraiment qu'en partie, en réalité. Elle ne savait pas que le jeune homme venait de perdre sa mère. Mais ceci expliquait facilement cela. Et la raison de sa venue n'en paraissait que plus limpide.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Impossible. Aucun témoin de son camp lors de l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Pourrait-il y avoir des espions du côté mangemorts ? C'était tout bonnement impensable ! Alors qu'il se trouvait être plutôt bon occlumens, il peinait pourtant à résister aux assauts de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Non, pas de possibles espions si ce n'était Rogue.

- Comment… Ce n'est…

- Cesse de bavardages Monsieur Malefoy : dîtes-moi ce que vous attendez de nous, maintenant.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillages. Elle n'était pas là pour s'entendre rabâcher son manque de discernement à son égard qui avait couté la simple et brutale mort du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

- J'ai des informations. Beaucoup d'informations qui pourraient vous être très utiles en ces temps troublés. Et d'après ce que je sais, vous avez perdu ce que vous croyiez être votre seul espion. Je ne peux réintégrer les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je peux vous en dire assez pour devenir d'une aide capitale.

- Abrégez.

- Je souhaite travailler avec l'Ordre du Phoenix, professeur McGonagall.

Sa requête résonnait presque comme un ordre. Comme un besoin primaire , une volonté furieuse. Ce n'était pas les paroles vides d'un gamin. Mais la décision prise par un homme, souhaitant commencer à répondre honnêtement de ses actes en réglant ses dettes.

Sa rage brûlait dans ses yeux gris. La force brutale teintait ses mots de mille et une promesses silencieuses. Durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent sa demande, il n'était plus que vengeance. Vengeance. Revanche. Ô combien ces si nobles sentiments avaient le pouvoir de conduire un être à sa perte. Elle l'avait appris bien longtemps auparavant…

- Non

Silence. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non ? Il lui offrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer ! Un nouveau membre à leur minable confrérie ! Des renseignements secrets dont peu d'élus avaient connaissance ! Le passeport garanti pour la victoire de cette guerre ! Et cette vieille chouette lui avait répondu « non » ?

- Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Vous êtes totalement inconsciente ! C'est une offre inestimable ! Je … J'accepterais de boire du Véritaserum pour vous prouver ma bonne foi mais vous ne pouvez pas me dire non !

- Si je le peux. Et je ne remets pas en cause votre bonne foi, Drago. Mais vous êtes animé par un sentiment qui est inconstant, changeant et insatiable : la vengeance. De plus, je doute que vos idéaux aient changé du tout au tout. Et votre instabilité émotionnelle ne nous assure en rien votre adhérence à notre cause. Vous pourriez répondre correctement sous Véritaserum aujourd'hui. Mais qui sait ce que votre cœur vous dira demain ?

Il resta hébété quelques secondes. Elle lui avait dit non. Tous ses plans venaient de s'effondrer, comme un château de cartes. Ses espoirs réduits à néant en un instant.

- Bien entendu, suite à vos déclarations et aux espoirs que Dumbledore plaçaient en vous, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous assurer que Poudlard vous offrira toujours un foyer. Et que si vous le décidez vous pourrez venir passer votre septième année à nos côtés. Car seule une poignée de membres ont connaissance de ce qui s'est réellement passé en haut de cette tour d'Astronomie Mr Malefoy. Cependant, cela relève seulement de votre choix.

Il rageait. Incapable de lui répondre par quoi que ce soit de politiquement correct. Alors dignement et lentement, il se releva du banc où il n'avait passé que quelques minutes assis.

- Sachez alors simplement professeur que vous regretterez amèrement mon aide. Je vous en fais la promesse.

Il se détourna sans un regard et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux, encore sous le choc.

- Mr Malefoy ?

Il s'arrêta, retournant seulement la tête de sa direction.

- Serez-vous à nos côtés le 1er septembre ?

Il demeura un moment là, à lui tenir tête, son regard perçant braqué sur elle.

- Oui, cracha -t' il avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

><p>Et oui contre toutes attentes pas d'Ordre pour Drago ! Et oui ce serait trop facile ! Mais on va le retrouver a Poudlard : no panic ! J'attends vos réactions et je vous dis au week end prochain ! =)<p>

Giselle Levy.


	4. MOBscene : Marilyn Manson

Hey ! Je publie un peu en avance vous avez de la chance :p Pas le temps de papoter longuement avec vous ce chapitre je m'en excuse infiniement mais je me rattaperais au prochain :p

Au fait vous ne mavez pas dit ce que vous pensiez des morceaux ?

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Merci pour tout vos ajouts aux favoris, vos visites et vos commntaire ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lectre...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Fureur. Fureur totale. Elle ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Elle venait d'être embarquée dans une effroyable colère dont les affres sanglantes avaient eu raison de l'atmosphère ambiante. Elle n'était que rage, que désespoir, qu'abîmes infinies de fureur contenue.

A vrai dire, ils ne l'avaient que très rarement vu dans cet état de nerfs. Sauf peut-être cette fois où, en troisième année, elle en était venue aux mains avec Malefoy. Hermione, fulminante, claqua violemment la grande et lourde porte du Square Grimmaud derrière elle.

Aveuglée par la rage, elle renversa par la même occasion le porte parapluie en forme de jambe de Troll qui trônait dans l'entrée. Et comme de bien entendu, ces deux mouvements coordonnés d'une rare brutalité eurent raison de Mrs Black. En effet, les rideaux de velours qui masquaient son ancestral tableau s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'elle commençait à peine à se mettre brailler.

- MAIS ETES-VOUS COMPLETEMENT A COTE DE LA PLAQUE ? Hurla -t' elle sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait.

- _TRAITES ! VERMINES ! BATARDS REPUGNANTS_ ! Enchaîna la défunte mère de Sirius à travers le tableau.

- Mrs Granger ! S'exclama McGonagall. Calmez-vous voyons ! Vous ne devez pas faire de bruit ici !

- ME CA…. ME CALMER ? VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ? VOUS VENEZ DE FAIRE LA PLUS GROSSE ERREUR DE VOTRE VIE ET VOUS ME DEMANDEZ DE ME CALMER ?

Les hurlements d'Hermione avaient ainsi rameuté toute la maisonnée, qui s'empressa de rejoindre le hall, curieux de ce subit éclat.

- _COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PENETRER DANS CES LIEUX ! SANG DE BOURBE ! ABJECTES CREATURES !_

_- _Mrs Granger je vous prierais d'utiliser un autre ton avec moi, répondit le professeur en tentant de ne pas perdre son calme légendaire.

Mais à vrai dire elle n'avait que faire des objections de cette vieille chouette de McGonagall. Tout le respect dû à son professeur venait de s'effondrer aux vues des récents évènements.

_- _J'utiliserais le ton que jugerais utile, professeur ! S'exclama -t'elle en insistant sur le titre honorifique comme s'il lui inspirait un dégoût incommensurable. Vous dirigez l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Nous sommes sensés nous battre contre Voldemort ! ET VOUS VENEZ DE PRENDRE L'UNIQUE ET IDIOTE DECISION QUI VA CAUSER NOTRE PERTE !

- _QUITTEZ CETTE MAISON ! ABOMINATIONS ! SALETES !_

_- _POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS POUR REFUSER UNE TELLE PROPOSITION SANS DEMANDER L'AVIS DES AUTRES ! C'EST D'UNE TELLE BETISE ! VOUS RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE DE L'AVANTAGE QU'ACCEPTER NOUS AURAIT PERMIT D'ACQUERIR ?

Alors même que tous les habitants du square les entouraient, personne ne prononça un seul mot. Le combat qui se déroulait opposait déjà assez de femmes au fort caractère pour ne serait-ce que tenter de s'y mêler. Mrs Black, Minerva McGonagall et Hermione Granger : c' était déjà bien assez. Mais le Survivant n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis…

- Hermione ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harry en criant pour couvrir les hurlements de Mrs Black que Tonks tentait tant bien que mal de faire taire.

- Malefoy a demandé à se ranger de notre côté en nous offrant l'accès à toutes les données qu'il possédait ! Hurla -t' elle sous le regard ébahi de l'assemblé. Il a même accepté de boire du Véritaserum pour nous assurer de sa franchise ! Et cette … elle… elle a refusé ! Harry elle a refusé !

- Vous avez quoi ?

- _IMMONDICES ! BATARDS ! SORTEZ ! SORTEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !_

- Mr Potter ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !

- AH OUI HARRY NE T'Y METS PAS AUSSI, s'exclama Hermione sarcastiquement. NE TE FAIS PAS DE SOUCIS ! ELLE LUI A PAR CONTRE PROPOSE DE RETOURNER A POUDLARD A LA RENTREE : N'EST-CE PAS MERVEILLEUX ?

L'assemblée ne broncha pas, sous le coup de la surprise, alors que Mrs Black se tut enfin. Hermione était en nage. Furibonde, son visage été rouge, comme si elle était essoufflée d'avoir autant hurler. Quelques unes de ses mèches étaient accolées à son front moite, alors qu'elle serrait les poings, dans l'espoir vain de parvenir à se contenir.

- Cessez ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour de tels enfantillages ! Hermione, je regrette de vous avoir fait confiance…Mrs Weasley, veuillez conduire Mrs Granger dans sa chambre. Puis envoyez les hiboux nécessaires pour une nouvelle réunion s'il vous plaît, ordonna fermement McGonagall.

Puis, d'une démarche fière et assurée, elle quitta le hall pour rejoindre la salle attenante où se déroulaient habituellement lesdites réunions. Et claqua la porte derrière elle, encore plus fort qu'Hermione quelques minutes auparavant, histoire de montrer à tout le monde que c'était bien Elle et Elle seule qui commandait encore et toujours ici.

- Les… les enfants, minauda Molly.

Et Molly Weasley n'était décidément pas le genre de femme qui minaudait souvent.

- Montez dans vos chambre, allez vite, dépêchez-vous. Et ne faites pas de bruit, finit-elle, une pointe de sa sévérité coutumière dans la voix.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et gagnèrent l'étage d'un peu rapide: Harry et Ron avides d'explications et Hermione impatiente de libérer la rage qui la consumait…

* * *

><p>Rage. Rage totale. Il ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Les questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête alors qu'il sentait ses mains trembler sous le coup de la colère. D'un pas fébrile, il grimpa à la hâte les escaliers qui le séparaient de son appartement, ouvrit maladroitement la porte après s'être débattu cinq bonnes minutes avec les clés et la claqua violemment derrière lui. Une pluie de plâtre s'écoula du plafond sous l'impact du coup.<p>

Il soupira, grognant presque, en se débarrassant de la fine poussière qui maculait ses cheveux impeccables. Il n'en revenait pas. Comme avait-elle pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Elle devait se douter pertinemment qu'elle était, en quelques sortes, son dernier recours sur Terre. La seule main qui aurait pu se tendre devant lui. Et même en sachant cela, elle l'avait repoussé.

Autour de lui, l'appartement était à la fois totalement impersonnelle et en même temps fortement imprégné des espoirs qu'il avait bâti durant ces derniers jours. Tout était peint en blanc. Ce qui avait au moins le mérite d'apporter un peu de lumière dans le minuscule studio. De fins voilages clairs laissaient filtrer les rayons de soleil, inexistants à cette heure.

Au sol, du carrelage foncé. Aux murs, une vieille aquarelle défraichie qu'il avait détesté à la seconde même où il l'avait vu. Seul bon point du séjour : un énorme canapé très confortable qui occupait la moitié de l'espace de la pièce. C'était déjà ça, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas l'heure de jouer à l'agent immobilier.

C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il avait survécu pendant des semaines chez les moldus mû par l'espoir qu'il serait bientôt sous la protection de sorciers compétents qui lui permettrait d'orchestrer soigneusement sa vengeance en lui fournissant les moyens pour aider à combattre son ennemi. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, seul dans cet appartement miteux, dans l'incapacité totale d'agir et, ce qu'il avait prit pour de la compétence, n'était en fait qu'un mauvaise blague insipide.

Que valait cet « Ordre du Phoenix », s'il n'était même pas capable de réaliser l'impact que sa coopération aurait pu avoir sur la guerre ? En réalité, ils n'étaient que des pantins de Dumbledore, conditionnés pour lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, sans se poser de réelles questions sur le bien-fondé de leurs actes. Mais à présent que l'illustre directeur n'était plus, ils se retrouvaient tous livré à eux-mêmes, dans l'incapacité totale de s'assumer seuls.

C'était la bien triste vérité. Et Drago savait pertinemment que l'autre camp ne tarderait pas à lancer une nouvelle offensive afin de vérifier si ce qu'ils supposaient, s'avérerait vrai. Il soupira une énième fois, tentant tant bien que mal d'évacuer la rage qui continuait de le gagner.

Il abhorrait se retrouver comme ça. Inutile. Seul. Laissé pour compte. Sur le banc de touche en quelques sortes pour reprendre une expression moldu qu'il avait entendu plusieurs fois au restaurant, sans la comprendre réellement. « Je demanderais à Granger » pensa -t' il sarcastiquement.

Il traversa rapidement l'appartement, tentant tant bien que mal d'altérer sa rage en faisant les cent pas. Arrivé dans le salon, il se mit à l'arpenter de long en large. Or, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une grande pièce. Il se retrouvait donc à tourner ridiculement en rond. Il tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. Et l'image le ramena aux Gryffondors.

Ah Granger ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui taper sur le système celle-là ! En passant près d'elle, il avait bien failli perdre son sang-froid et se jeter sur elle pour lui faire manger l'idiot de journal qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, tentative ridicule pour paraître discrète. Comme si l'air supérieur qu'elle trimballait partout avec elle pouvait être masqué par un bout de papier.

Il marchait toujours, sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Comme si le simple fait de déambuler allait arranger les choses. Non mais franchement…

Et il était bien obligé de retourner vivre à Poudlard à la rentrée. Il trouverait là-bas une protection qui dépassait de loin celle qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à mettre en place ici.

Lorsqu'il avait postulé au poste de serveur dans le bar-restaurant « _Albion »_*, le gérant Tom, lui avait proposé de disposer de l'appartement à l'étage au-dessus, moyennant salaire bien entendu. Et comme tout était déjà meublé et aménagé, Drago avait accepté.

Il s'était donc retrouvé avec le parfait studio moldu, rempli de mille et unes inventions loufoques donc la plupart demeurait de réelles mystères pour lui. Comme par exemple cet espèce de grosse boîte noire inutile en plein milieu du salon. Ou bien cette machine biscornue armée d'un long tuyau spiralé que Tom avait appelé « Spiroteur » Quel bande d'idiots ces ridicules moldus… Encore une fois : la question a un millions de gallions revenait à cette idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe qu'était Hermione Granger.

Il la détestait. Elle incarnait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter chez les êtres humains en général. Alors, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu la rater, même planté au milieu d'un parc moldu. Mais ce n'était effectivement pas tout : Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'une idiote de son genre pouvait bien faire la ? Et la réponse à sa question n'était pas des plus simples à entendre. La jeune Gryffondor travaillait avec l'ordre. C'était évident. Granger et pas lui

Il étouffa un cri de rage pure avant de frapper violemment du pied dans la boite noire face à lui, celle dont il cherchait encore l'utilité. Mais le monstre de ferraille réagit à l'attaque et se mit à hurler et s'illuminer de toute part. Il recula rapidement horrifié, brandissant sa baguette devant lui, défiant de toute sa peur la machine moldu.

Toute sa rage venait de s'effondrer. Il n'y en avait plus que pour la boite noire frémissante. « Talévation » ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis se concentrant un peu, il réalisa que la machine ne cherchait pas l'attaquer mais qu'elle lui montrait des images et émettait des sons. Un peu comme une Pensine en fait. Mais de qui était les souvenirs ? De l'ancien propriétaire de l'appartement ? Sans doute.

Il s'approcha lentement, un peu craintif, même s'il peinait à se l'avouer. La curiosité agissait à sa place. Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des images qui défilaient. Plus qu'une poignée de seconde et il rentrerait dans la Pensine moldu. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à basculer, il ne rencontra qu'une plaque de verre.

Solide. Rien à faire. Il avait beau pousser de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait y plonger. Probablement protéger par un maléfice de sécurité, pensa -t' il. Ca ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'observer de loin ce qui s'y déroulait. Alors, les yeux braqués sur l'écran, il s'assit par terre, totalement obnubilé par ce qui s'y passait. Ayant pratiquement oublié McGo' et ses clowns de Gryffondors.

Devant lui se déroulait un souvenir plutôt particulier. Deux jeunes lionceaux courraient dans la savane, jouant avec les herbes folles, se cachaient derrière les rochers, s'amusaient avec des brindilles trouvées ça et là, alors qu'une voix d'homme résonnait en fond sonore.

_« Le lion (Panthera leo) est un mammifère carnivore de la famille des félidés du genre Panthera (félins). Il est surnommé « le roi des animaux » car sa crinière lui donne un aspect semblable au Soleil, qui apparaît comme « le roi des astres ». Le mâle adulte, aisément reconnaissable à son importante crinière, accuse une masse moyenne qui peut être variable selon… »**_

Drôle de souvenir. La voix monocorde qui accompagnait les images lui rappelait celle du professeur Binn, enseignant l'Histoire de la magie à Poudlard. Chacun de ses cours était d'un ennui incommensurable et rares étaient les élèves capable de se targuer d'avoir déjà écouté plus d'un chapitre sans tomber endormi sur leur table.

Ce qu'il voyait ne l'intéressait pas du tout, bien qu'il avouait être fasciné par les belles images devant lui. Néanmoins quel intérêt de conserver un pareil souvenir ? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il craqua. Se rapprochant de l'écran, il discerna de petits interrupteurs sur le côté de la machine. Un peu comme ceux qu'il utilisait pour faire marcher l'électricité.

Téméraire il appuya sur le premier. Rien du tout. Sur le deuxième. L'image grésilla puis tout redevint normal. Le troisième. Soudain le souvenir changea. Une femme aux courbes particulièrement exacerbées se trémoussait autour d'un homme au regard lubrique alors qu'une musique moldu qu'il avait déjà entendu au restaurant résonnait à plein tube. Non, définitivement non : il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ce genre de souvenir.

Il rappuya une troisième fois. Ce souvenir paraissait différent des autres. Une musique lente et inquiétante en fond. Un couloir sombre dont les parois de métal résonnaient sous les pas rapides d'un homme. Tout habillé de noir, il portait une cagoule sur la tête, masquant presque totalement son visage. Seul ses yeux demeuraient visibles. Des yeux de tueurs.

Alors arrive un deuxième homme, vêtu de la même façon et à l'air tout aussi meurtrier. Ils se jaugèrent un instant. Flottement. Silence. Puis le premier se saisit d'un petit objet métallique et le pointa vers le second. Une détonation sourde fit sursauter Drago qui recula de quelques pas sous le coup de la frayeur.

Le deuxième homme s'effondra au sol alors qu'une marée de sang commença à s'écouler de son torse. Hypnotisé par la scène, Malefoy se rapprocha rapidement, les yeux presque soudés à la plaque de verre. Du sang, tellement de sang. Quelques secondes plus tard le souvenir était finit.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Et alors il comprit. Il comprit ce que le souvenir moldu venait de lui montrer. Un plan se mettait en place dans sa tête. Rapidement, si rapidement. Les rouages de son cerveau grinçaient à lui en donner la migraine. Oui c'était si évident Tellement évident. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

_Les règles. Les règles venaient de changer…_

* * *

><p><em> * Albion : autre nom de l'UK<em>

_** Extrait de wikipedia :p_

* * *

><p><em> Réactions ? Commentaires ? Incompréhension totale ? A la semaine prochaine !<em>


	5. Red Lipstick : Rihanna

Hello Hello Hello !

Bon explosion de commentaires j'étais comme une folle devant mon pc :p

Petite précision avant les réponses aux reviews :

Les titres des chapitres qui sont des chansons n'ont absolument RIEN a voir avec le chapitre : c'est juste que j'écris en musique, et pour chaque chapitre, une seule et unique chanson tournait en boucle :) C'est sûr que Mobscene de Manson paraissait hors contexte pour la dernière parution ^^

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Bref je me tais, merci infiniment encore pour une fois pour vos commentaire et Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Noir. Elle fermait les yeux, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, dans l'espoir vain de parvenir enfin à se détendre. Aucun bruit ne venait la distraire de la mission qu'elle s'était confiée. Elle se mit en tête de décontracter chacun de ses muscles uns à uns. Débutant par le bas, elle progressait avec une lenteur toute calculée.

Ses orteils. Ses chevilles. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Harassée par ce poids sur ses épaules si frêles.

Ses mollets. Ses genoux. Était-elle vraiment la seule à réaliser à quel point ils courraient tous à la catastrophe. Personne ne voyait donc à quel point leur situation était critique ? A quel point leurs efforts se révélaient ridicules face à la complexité de la tâche qu'ils avaient à accomplir ?

Ses cuisses. Ses hanches. Comment pouvaient-ils être si aveugles ? Comment parvenaient-ils à garder encore l'espoir, alors qu'elle assistait, impuissante, à la destruction décadente de leurs dernières chances de vaincre ?

Son ventre. Sa poitrine. Elle se força à respirer profondément. Emplissant totalement ses poumons d'oxygène, avant d'expirer lentement par la bouche. Encore. Et encore une fois. Se calmer. Il était absolument primordial qu'elle parvienne à sa calmer.

Ses doigts. Ses poignets. Quelques minutes, il ne lui restait qu'une poignée de minutes avant que ce fichu réveil ne sonne. Et elle savait pertinemment que si elle ne débutait pas cette journée en étant parfaitement détendue, elle serait bien capable de faire un massacre. Littéralement.

Ses bras. Ses épaules. Car aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Non, aujourd'hui nous étions le 1er septembre. Elle se devait donc d'être en possession de ses pleines capacités physiques, mentales et psychologiques si elle voulait pouvoir espérer venir à bout de cette journée, ô combien éprouvante.

Son dos. Son cou. Poudlard. Elle rentrait à la maison. Sa vraie maison.

Ni celle de ses parents, où elle ne se sentait que très moyennement à sa place depuis que la guerre avait reprit. Ni chez les Weasley où elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse au milieu de cette famille si unie. Ni dans cette horrible Square Grimmaud où l'on murmurait de jolies choses dans son dos depuis sa dernière esclandre.

Non, Poudlard était bel et bien sa véritable maison. Le réveil sonna. Et elle sursauta alors même qu'elle guettait son subit éclat.

- Hermione, chantonna Mrs Weasley en entrebâillant la porte, en une synchronisation avec son réveil, frisant la perfection.

Elle avait passé une nuit terriblement agitée, pleine d'appréhensions. Cependant elle n'avait pas entendu les habituels pas de sa colocataire, réinvestissant leurs appartements communs. Mais un coup d'œil à travers la chambre confirma ses suppositions : Ginny n'était pas rentrée cette nuit. Ca allait barder pour la jolie rousse. Et en effet, elle n'y coupa pas…

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ! PEUX-TU ME DIRE CE QUE…

Mais Hermione s'abrégea les détails de la querelle familiale en se levant fermer la porte, avant d'en apprendre plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait pour le moment. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter les lamentations de Mrs Weasley sur la pureté perdue de sa seule fille. Surtout considérant qu'hormis elle, toute la maisonnée était déjà bel et bien au courant.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre la ramena à ses préoccupations actuelles, à savoir Poudlard. Elle fit donc rapidement son lit, avait d'enfiler des affaires moldus, simple bien entendu : un jean et un top. En effet : inutile d'attirer l'attention sur eux dans la gare, ils se changeraient comme d'habitude dans le train au cours du voyage qui les mènerait à l'école.

Un rapide tour dans sa chambre, histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, quelques minutes dans la salle de bains pour se rafraichir un peu et se maquiller très légèrement, et elle ferma derrière elle, la porte qui l'avait abrité pendant ces deux longs mois d'été. Puis, après posé sa valise sur le palier, elle dévala les escaliers la séparant de la cuisine.

- Bonjour, s'exclama -t'elle en s'asseyant à table, saluant de ce fait l'ensemble de l'assemblée présente.

Ron lui adressa un grand sourire, alors qu' Harry et Ginny tentait de se cacher dans leurs bols de céréales respectifs. Vainement s'entend. Molly déposa un bol de café sous son nez avec une violence rare avant de se détourner en grommelant. L'ambiance n'était définitivement pas au beau fixe.

- Vos valises sont prêtes, les enfants ? Demanda Arthur Weasley, tentant d'insuffler un peu de bonne humeur au cœur de cette marée de malaise.

- C'est bon Arthur, il est tôt laisse-les respirer, répondit Lupin avec son immuable sourire amusé

- Nous allons devoir partir le plus tôt possible, s'il faut les faire transplaner un à un Remus.

- Pas de voitures…, commença George.

- … Ensorcelées cette année ? finissa Fred

- Le ministère n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Ni Portoloin ?

- C'est plus risqué !

- Ce sera donc transplanage collectif , déclara Molly acerbe, coupant court à la discussion.

Un froid polaire se réinstalla donc dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaud, après la tentative infructueuse de Mr Weasley d'y réinstaller un peu de gaité. Hermione en profita donc pour ressasser inlassablement tout ce que contenait sa malle, et ainsi tout ce qu'elle aurait bien pu omettre d'ajouter.

- PATTENROND !

- Mais encore ? Demanda Fred, agrémentant sa réplique d'un sourire narquois.

- Pattenrond ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier : je ne sais pas où il est !

- Peut-être qu'il complote contre toi avec McGo ? Proposa George sous les regards amusés de la table.

Elle lui lança un de ses fameux regards noirs. Mais ca ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Tu devrais regarder dans le lit d'Harry ! S'exclama George.

- Le lit d'Harry ? Demanda -t' elle

- Oui il pourrait très bien y être : on y a bien trouver Ginny ce matin ! Répondit Fred sans parvenir à masquer son hilarité.

Chacun tenta, tant bien que mal à dissimuler un fou rire alors que les concernés rougissaient de plus bel, sous les regards meurtriers de Mrs Weasley.

- Je vous veux dans 10 min dans la hall ! Rugit-elle, coupant court à tout gloussements. Exécution !

Ni une, ni deux, personne ne s'essaya à remettre son jugement en question. Hermione retrouva Pattenrond qui dormait sous son lit et quelques minutes plus tard à peine, chacun se tenait au garde-à-vous, bagages en mains dans l'entrée du Square. Molly Weasley était décidemment le genre de femme qui savait faire marcher les gens à la baguette. Sans aucun mauvais jeu de mot, bien entendu.

Et un à un les transplanage débutèrent. Hermione lança un léger sourire à Harry, auquel il ne répondit qu'à peine.

- Ca va Harry, n'en fais pas un drame, chuchota -t' elle en se rapprochant de lui. J'ai vu Ginny découcher chaque soir pendant les huit dernières semaines. Et je me doutais bien qu'elle ne venait pas prendre sa revanche aux Bavboules avec toi, nuit après nuit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de sa meilleure amie, de sa sœur en quelques sortes.

- Ca ira mieux une fois que Molly arrêtera de me regarder comme si je venais de déshonorer toute la dynastie Weasley, répondit-il en rigolant.

Sans arrêter de rire, elle rejoignit Tonks qui lui tendait le bras, attendant qu'elle le saisisse pour transplaner. Elles sortirent toutes deux avant qu'elle ne lui prenne la main. Ses courts cheveux rouges lui caressaient l'arrête de la mâchoire alors que ses yeux d'un vert quasi-transparent juraient avec la pâleur maladive de sa peau; pensa Hermione alors qu'elle disparaissait en un _plop_ retentissant. Magnifiques, il va sans dire. Des yeux magnifiques. Des yeux de serpent.

* * *

><p>10h20. Il était déjà 10h20 et cet idiot de métro moldu était immobilisé depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. « Un incident voyageur ». Incident voyageur, incident voyageur, il leur en ficherait des incidents voyageurs ! Il allait être en retard à la gare à cause de ces imbéciles de transports communs. Drago Malefoy fulminait sans parvenir à quitter sa montre des yeux.<p>

Premièrement, le wagon était bondé. Deuxièmement, l'air était irrespirable. Troisièmement, il n'avait pas trouvé de places assises. Quatrièmement, il était entouré d'une tribu de marmots braillards qui lui cassaient les oreilles. Cinquièmement, il était parti très tôt car il détestait arriver en retard. Sixièmement, il avait été obligé d'utiliser le métro pour ne pas prendre de risques. Septièmement, il…

- Excusez-moi est-ce que mon fils peut s'asseoir sur votre valise ? Lui demanda une mère de famille au teint fatiguée.

- Pardon ? Répliqua- t' il interloqué.

Elle se mit à soupirer d'agacement. Il se dit à cet instant que vu qu'elle venait de le couper au beau milieu de ses jérémiades silencieuses, c'était plutôt à lui de soupirer. Mais il ne répondit pas.

- Vos bagages ont l'air solides et confortables et vu qu'on a l'air d'être coincé ici pour un bout de temps est-ce que… ah !

Le train fit une embardée en redémarrant, empêchant la femme de finir sa phrase. Elle s'écrasa d'ailleurs à moitié sur Drago qui eut l'immense bonté d'âme de la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe. Un môme sur sa valise ? Quelle idée… Heureusement pour lui, la prochaine station était la sienne et il put aisément s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne lui demande un autre service improbable comme nourrir son chien à sa place ou lui porter ses sacs de courses par exemple.

D'un pas rapide, il traversa les longs couloirs de la gare King Cross en trainant derrière lui sa lourde valise, à l'allure si confortable d'après les dires de certains moldus bien allumés. Finalement il n'allait pas être en retard. Pile à l'heure en fait. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

1er septembre. 11h. Voie 9 ¾. Tous les ans le même rendez-vous. Ce serait la dernière fois pour lui. N'osant se demander s'il serait encore vivant l'année prochaine, il arriva au niveau de la barrière magique qui lui permettait de rejoindre le quai. Droite. Gauche. Les autres voyageurs étaient bien trop pressés pour se préoccuper de lui. Alors il traversa sans hésitation.

Une foule d'élèves occupaient encore les bordures de la plateforme alors qu'il était plus que temps de monter à bord du train. Des dizaines d'enfants, entourés par leurs parents, les étreignant en un dernier au revoir. Leurs sourires étaient teintés d'une tristesse et d'une angoisse persistance. Qui sait s'ils reverraient un jour leurs douces progénitures ?

Même si Poudlard était un des endroit les plus sûr de l'empire britannique, il n'en demeurait pas moins vulnérables à l'ennemi. Et Drago l'avait prouvé au monde sorcier quelques mois auparavant seulement. Et ce, même si seule une poignée de sorciers en avaient connaissance.

Mais les jeunes élèves fragiles n'étaient pas sa priorité actuellement. Il cherchait deux personnes en particuliers sur le quai. Deux personnes qui avaient en réalité toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Notamment parce qu'il ne savait pas où en étaient leurs visions des récents évènements. Mais aussi parce qu'en deux mois d'été, il ne leur avait donné absolument aucune nouvelle.

Question de risques. Tout n'était qu'une question de risques ces derniers jours. Bien sûr, leurs hiboux l'avaient trouvé. Mais il s'était bien gardé de répondre. Qui savait où atterriraient ses lettres. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à jouer avec le danger pour de pareilles futilités. Même si une correspondance, même minime, lui aurait bien remonté le moral, en de tels instants.

Alors il les aperçut. Ils étaient là, tout deux, au milieu d'une foule de Serpentards qui les regardaient avec une vénération non contenue. Blaise le vit en premier, et le signifia a Pansy d'un coup de coude plutôt violent. Elle releva la tête brusquement, le cherchant du regard. Quelques mètres à peine les séparaient. Ni une, ni deux, Parkinson, repoussa ses admirateurs et admiratrices sans douceur et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

D'instinct, il referma ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie, essayant de paraitre le plus calme possible. Cependant, il était impossible pour elle de ne pas sentir l'état de tension intense dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était : l'heure n'était décidemment pas encore aux questionnements sur le pourquoi du comment de ces derniers mois.

- Drago Malefoy tu as vraiment de la chance que nous ne soyons pas seuls, éructa-t'elle sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes. Je t'aurais dès lors déjà arracher la tête pour jouer au Quidditch avec…

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'impulsivité de Pansy. Néanmoins, ses bras autour de lui le réconfortait mieux que tout ce qu'il avait dernièrement tenté de faire pour se calmer.

- T'étais vraiment pas obligé de chialer Parkinson, plaisanta Blaise sans se départir de son immuable sourire amusé.

Elle sécha ses larmes et lui lança un regard furibond auquel il répondit par un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Elle a été intenable à cause de toi, Dray, s'exclama-t' il. Drago par ci. Drago par là. Drago mort. Drago enfui. Drago marié. Drago marié, puis enfui, puis mort. Tu sais à quel point les femmes raffolent des rumeurs…

Cette façon de plaisanter aussi légèrement sur des sujets aussi sérieux était bel et bien propre à Blaise Zabini. Et cela lui permettait facilement de dire exactement ce qu'il pensait sans avoir à se préoccuper des conséquences de ses paroles.

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais un chiot pleurnichard ? S'exclama Pansy en se tournant vers Zabini, les poings sur les hanches.

- Prends pas cette pose Pans' : on dirait la mère Weasmoche !

Elle se redressa d'un bond, horrifiée.

- Alors Drago, commença Blaise en prenant son ami par l'épaule, l'entrainant vers le Poudlard Express. Vu que tu es là, tu n'es ni enfui, ni mort.

- Perspicace Zabini, ironisa-t'il.

- Oui merci. Donc d'après ma mère et la tante de Pansy, tu es donc marié avec une riche héritière hongroise. Ou peut-être était-ce russe ?

- Polonaise d'après ta mère, répliqua Parkinson en rentrant dans le jeu.

- Polonaise c'est ça ! Alors racontes-moi tout comment sont les polonaises Malefoy ? Plaisanta Blaise.

- Aaah… Les polo…

Mais il ne put entamer son récit fantasmagorique d'épousailles virtuelles , car il venait juste de rentrer violemment dans une jeune femme brune. S'apprêtant à s'excuser avant de continuer sa route, il s'arrêta juste à temps. Elle portait un jean clair, une paire de bottines et un top noir très peu décolleté. Rien de bien fou en soi. Le genre de tenue que portaient toutes les londoniennes au mois de septembre.

Un teint plutôt clair, un nez retroussé et un menton fière. Des yeux chocolats, des lèvres pleines et des sourcils froncés. Une imposante crinière brune, une petite taille et un visage sérieux. Hermione Granger ramassait ses affaires tombées en face de lui.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle se raidit, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter face à lui. D'accord elle avait critiqué les directives de McGonagall à son encontre. Rien pourtant n'altérait la vision qu'elle avait toujours eu de lui : un insipide idiot arrogant et dragueur.

- Granger, salua-t' il froidement.

- Malefoy, répondit-elle quelque peu surprise.

Alors sans perdre, ne serait-ce qu'un once de sa fierté coutumière, elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide sans qu'il ne puisse parvenir à la quitter des yeux…

* * *

><p>Bon petit chapitre pré-Poudlard, l'histoire avance progressivement, j'espère que le côté plus léger du chapitre vous a plut :)<p>

J'y pensais, si vous avez envie de papoter, de me raconter vos vies, de connaître la mienne ( ou pas ^^ ), de savoir ou en est l'écriture, bref n'hésitez pas à envoyer un mail à ( fanfiction ne veut pas que je lecrive en entier ) : gisellelevy ( arobase ) rocketmail .com

Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine ! (L)


	6. Are You Gonna Go My Way : Lenny Kravitz

**Certes je publie plus tôt que d'habitude mais j'avais hâte : c'est mon petit bonheur de la semaine et la patience n'est vraiment pas mon fort :p**

**Peut-être ( mais je ne promets rien ! ) un petit OS en fin de semaine prochaine ;)**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

Voilà merci pour toutes vos reviews ! A présent bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, l'émotion était à son comble.

- Allez ! Allez ! Plus vite! Le train va partir sans vous ! S'exclama Molly Weasley, prise d'une vague d'angoisse maternelle, alors que la troupe des Gryffondors se hâtait de monter à bord.

- Ca va maman ! Garde ta panique pour toi ! Râla Ron.

- N'oubliez pas d'écrire ! Ne faites pas de bêtises ! Travaillez bien ! Aidez Harry s'il a besoin de vous ! S'écriait-elle en sanglotant à moitié.

- Maman ! S'exclama Ginny alors que son visage passait à l'écarlate.

- Mangez équilibré ! Ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! Ne trainez pas dans les couloirs après le couvre-f….

Mais sa énième indication ne parvint pas à leurs oreilles, alors que le Poudlard Express commençait à prendre de la vitesse.

- Venez. Mieux vaut se dépêcher pour trouver un wagon avant qu'ils ne soient tous pleins, s'exclama Harry en traînant son énorme valise derrière lui.

- Harry !

Il se retourna vivement.

- Harry, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre si brutalement mais : tu es un sorcier, affirma Ron le plus sérieusement possible.

- Et ?

- Et REDUCTO ! S'exclama le rouquin alors que ses bagages se miniaturisaient au creux de sa main. Ca y'est mon pote c'est finit les bagages à trainer tu as 17 ans ! Ria-t'il

- Ronald ! N'as-tu pas entendu ta mère ? S'écria Hermione. Arrête de lancer des sorts à tort et à travers !

- Lèche-Botte, marnonna-t' il en accélérant le pas alors qu'Hermione affichait une expression outragée sous les éclats de rire de Ginny.

D'un pas rageur, elle décida de poursuivre le couloir du train qui s'étendait devant elle sans se préoccuper des rires de sa meilleure amie. Ron pouvait parfois être si … Puéril ! Ce devait être une des multiples raisons ayant anéanti dans l'œuf, les quelques potentiels sentiments amoureux qu'elle pensait éprouver à son égard. Ca et la vision de sa langue dans la bouche de Lavande Brown à de bien trop nombreuses reprises.

Cependant, il était quand même parvenu à trouver un compartiment vide dans l'un des derniers wagons. Un point pour Ron Weasley donc ! Elle se joignit donc à lui et s'étala non gracieusement sur la banquette qui lui faisait face.

- Locomotor Barda ! Lança-t' il alors que leurs bagages rejoignaient le filet prévu à cet effet.

- Ron ! S'exclama-t' elle alors qu'il lui tirait grossièrement la langue.

Oui puéril : c'était vraisemblablement le bon adjectif.

- D'une grande maturité cet enfant, ricana Ginny en rentrant, suivie de près par Harry, Luna et Neville, sûrement rencontrés dans le couloir.

Elle les salua d'un sourire avant de se plonger dans le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre. Laissant à ses amis la joie de faire la conversation à sa place, elle préféra s'absorber dans la contemplation de la verdure alentour.

La situation était vraiment critique. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient réellement. Chacun babillait gentiment dans son coin alors qu'elle se mettait les nerfs en pelote depuis des mois.

Hermione Granger était une femme d'action. Elle avait besoin d'agir, de faire des recherches, de courir à droite à gauche pour se renseigner, de s'activer pour arranger les choses. Pas de rester inutilement là, les fesses posées sur un fauteuil, un lit, une chaise, n'importe quoi, à attendre que les choses se passent.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir aider. Pouvoir accompagner Harry dans sa quête d'Horcruxes, l'aider, le conseiller, se battre à ses côtés. Mais à la place, il se refermait dans son silence, préférant travailler avec les membres de l'Ordre pour ne pas « les impliquer trop et en faire des cibles potentiels »

Or elle n'attendait qu'un chose : c'était que quelqu'un daigne enfin l'impliquer ! Qu'elle puisse sentir qu'elle, Hermione, juste Hermione, se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait plus que tout.

- Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? Demanda une vieille femme au visage émacié, trainant devant elle un énorme charriot à friandises.

Elle acheta donc un paquet de patacitrouilles qu'elle se mit à grignoter distraitement alors que la pauvre femme se faisait lamentablement dévaliser par la bande morphales qui lui servait d'amis. Elle soupira sans parvenir à cacher un sourire amusé.

- Mais vous ne devez pas aller dans le compartiment des préfets ? Demanda Neville, la bouche pleine de Chocogrenouilles en cours de digestion.

- Si, Ron ?

- J'arrive, répondit-il en lâchant à contre cœur sa montagne de sucreries nouvellement acquise. On fait vite alors !

- Comme si c'était à moi de décider…

- Hanna Abbot est préfète en chef, déclara Luna d'un air absent en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

- Tant que ce n'est pas Parkinson… répliqua Ginny.

- Mais Prenez garde à Anthony : il est pleins de Ronflaks Cornus… , continua -t' elle. Partout… Partout sur lui…

- Ou pire : Malefoy, continua Ron d'un air maussade en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Non McGonagall n'est pas encore totalement dénuée de bon sens, lança sarcastiquement Hermione en s'engageant dans le couloir, sous les ricanements de Ron lui faisant remarquer qu'il connaissait déjà son point de vue sur le vieille McGo.

* * *

><p>- Malefoy est ici…. Lâcha Neville d'une voix blanche. C'est une blague ?<p>

Sur le coup Harry ne sut que répondre. En effet la situation était assez incompréhensible car Neville faisait parti des élèves qui savaient dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était réellement produit en haut de cette tour d'astronomie, quelques mois plus tôt.

- Neville, c'est … c'est compliqué… tenta d'expliquer Ginny.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Dumbledore est mort à cause de ce salaud alors que des mangemorts ont pu pénétré dans l'école grâce à lui, nous mettant tous en danger. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui est compliqué….

- Malefoy a contacté l'Ordre cet été en demandant notre soutien, soi-disant que monsieur avait décidé de rejoindre nos rangs. McGo a refusé. Hermione a fait une scène. Et finalement le serpent nous fait son come back cette année…

- Bon résumé Ginny, soupira Harry en étouffant un rire.

- Hermione a quoi ? S'exclama Neville.

- Elle s'est disputé avec McGo. Un vrai combat de tigresses ! Elle lui hurlait qu'elle était inconsciente, qu'il pouvait nous procurer un avantage indéniable et nanani et nanana. Bien sûr McGo n'a rien voulu savoir. Depuis ce moment, l'ambiance a été glacial. Ajoute à ça Harry, complètement déconnecté du reste du monde, et qui a passé deux mois à explorer toutes les pistes envisageables pour régler le problème des Horcruxes et tu auras une vision assez bonne de mes superbes vacances d'été !

- Tu es une personne sarcastique Ginny Weasley, déclara Luna.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Mais vous êtes tous carrément barges ! S'écria Neville. Comment avez-vous pu la laisser faire ça ? C'est Malefoy ! Malefoy !

Harry poussa un énième soupir de frustration. Il avait entièrement raison, bien entendu. Ils n'étaient tous que des pions, embarqués dans une organisation qui ployait depuis longtemps sous le poids des évènements.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Ce n'est plus l'AD où nous pouvions agir à notre guise. On est tous sous la coupe de McGo : impossible de pousser une gueulante et de claquer la porte derrière nous. C'est l'Ordre ou c'est rien du tout…

- Le seul qui compte dans l'histoire c'est Harry, continua Ginny. Ca se finira inévitablement par un battle Harry/Tu-Sais-Qui. Nous, on ne sert qu'à assurer ses arrières. Enfin non pas vraiment : on tente d'assurer les arrières d'Harry sans vraiment réaliser que l'Ordre surveille les arrières d'Harry mieux que nous et surveille donc les nôtres par transitivité !

- Vous avez complètement perdu l'esprit, déclara Neville.

* * *

><p>- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous ! Pour les nouveaux élus de 5ème année je me présente je suis Anthony Goldstein et voici ma collègue Hanna Abbot. Nous serons vos référents préfets-en-chef cette année. En effet, cette année, c'est vous qui devrez montrer l'exemple à tout vos…<p>

Les vingt-quatre préfets se tenaient tous sagement assis dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet alors que les responsables préfets-en-chef faisaient leur discours de bienvenu habituel. Au début, l'excitation se peignait sur les traits des élèves. Néanmoins les claquements de langues agacés et répétitifs de Pansy Parkinson avait eu raison de la motivation de l'ensemble de l'assemblée.

- Parkinson, arrête immédiatement ou je te fais ravaler ta langue, menaça soudainement Ron, alors qu'Anthony stoppait net son discours.

Silence gêné. Depuis 5 bonnes minutes, chacun avait été tenté de lui demander d'arrêter. Mais personne n'avait véritablement osé s'en prendre à la Princesse des Serpentards. Sauf Ron bien entendu.

- Répète Weasmoche ?

- Comme je le disais, les rondes se…

- La ferme Goldstein, quand je parle tu la fermes, c'est clair ?

Malefoy ne put réprimer un sourire narquois et amusé alors qu'Hermione commençait déjà à refouler les envies de meurtre qui pointaient le bout de leur nez. Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils… Heureusement Ernie Macmillan eut la bonne idée de réagir à temps.

- Parkinson tu déranges tout le monde alors tes bruits agaçants, ce sera pour plus tard. Weasley arrête de la chercher, je ne voudrais pas avoir à appeler du renfort par ta faute. Et toi Granger, je te conseille d'arrêter de fusiller Malefoy du regard : on dirait qu'il vient de te voler ton devoir d'astronomie, déclara- t' il d'un ton las qui eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et même de faire sourire certain. Goldstein : c'est à toi !

Devant l'aplomb d'Ernie, personne n'osa revenir sur ses ordres. McGonagall s'était décidément lamentablement planté dans son choix de préfets-en-chef….

- Je disais donc, les rondes s'organiseront pas roulements, continua -t'il. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'occuperont des cachots, du rez-de-chaussée, des deux premiers étages et de la volière. Les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles des étages intermédiaires, de la tour d'astronomie et du parc. Les cinquièmes années seront réquisitionnés le dimanche et le mardi. Les sixièmes années le dimanche, le lundi et le jeudi. Les septièmes années le mercredi, le vendredi et le samedi.

Un vent de rébellion souffla sur les septièmes années.

- Et nos week-end ?

- C'est inadmissible !

- Qui a décidé du roulement ?

Le pauvre Goldstein était totalement dépassé.

- Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous !

Il tenta un regard d'au secours vers McMillan mais celui-ci paraissait aussi remonter que les autres.

- C'est McGonagall qui a mit ça en place. Attendez de voir les binômes avant de commencer à râler…

Pour le coup, sa dernière phrase eut raison du brouhaha ambiant, alors qu'il sortait un parchemin de sa poche.

- Binômes septièmes année, lut-il. Goldstein-Abbot. Patil-McMillan. Weasley-Parkinson et Granger-Malefoy….

* * *

><p>Bien entendu, longtemps après que tous les préfets aient quitté le compartiment leur étant réservé pour rejoindre leurs amis ou faire quelques rondes, Ron était encore en train de brailler sur Goldstein pour qu'il tente de négocier avec McGonagall le changement des binômes. Peine perdue…<p>

Le pauvre semblait bien dans l'incapacité de calmer la hargne du fougueux Gryffondor. Hermione, elle, s'était rapidement résignée, se rassurant avec l'ultime espoir que Malefoy déciderait peut-être tout simplement de ne pas faire ses rondes. Et ce n'était pas elle qui irait le lui reprocher devant la directrice : loin de là !

Trois. Elle allait passer trois soirées par semaine en sa seule compagnie à déambuler dans les couloirs glacés du château. Pourtant, aux vues des récents évènements, elle s'était plutôt mise en tête que le fuir serait la meilleure solution. Elle ne voulait entretenir aucune relation, même conflictuelle avec lui. Elle avait compté passer l'année à l'ignorer dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Car sa seule vision, était déjà capable de lui faire perdre ses moyens, l'incitant constamment à rentrer dans une colère folle, teintée d'un dégoût profondément ancré. Alors, passer plusieurs heures seule avec lui : elle n'y pensait même pas . Or cette histoire de binôme n'allait vraiment pas arranger son cas…

- Ce Goldstein n'est vraiment qu'un sombre crétin… marmonna Ron en sortant avec elle du compartiment.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa f…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Car devant elle, un spectacle des plus déroutants se déroulait.

La nuit était alors presque tombée, enveloppant d'une légère pénombre le long couloir qui s'étendait face à eux. Un silence profond et lugubre y régnait alors, juste avant que Drago Malefoy ne sorte brutalement d'un des compartiments non loin de celui duquel ils venaient. Seulement, quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.

Il ne les avait pas vu, persuadé d'être seul alors que tous les élèves devaient être en train de sagement se changer dans leurs wagons. Il haletait. Sa respiration était saccadée, brusque, presqu'erratique alors qu'il se retenait au mur adjacent pour ne pas s'effondrer. D'un geste vif, il remonta la manche de sa chemise immaculée.

Sa marque. Noire et dangereuse. Sa marque le brûlait comme jamais elle n'avait brûlé. Elle semblait irradier au cœur même de son être. Comme si des millions d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'insinuaient vicieusement le long de son avant-bras. Ses veines sur le point d'imploser sous la douleur, ses nerfs grésillant sous sa peau, l'air autour de lui semblait soudainement s'être raréfié.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Puis un second. Un cri étouffé qu'il atténua avec peine. IL était dans une colère noire, par sa faute sûrement. Et à présent IL lui offrait un avant-goût de la menace qui planait sur lui. Et pour Drago, cet avertissement sonnait comme le glas qui pourrait porter préjudice à son désir de vengeance.

Mais à la vision morbide de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire du bruit, une sorte de hoquet de surprise, alors que Malefoy levait brutalement les yeux. La rage et la douleur peignait ses traits, en un masque continu de si violentes émotions. Mais un soudain élancement, bien plus rude que les autres eu raison de ses jambes, déjà anormalement flageolantes, alors qu'il atterrissait sur la sol dur du couloir.

Et malgré ses prérogatives, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre instinctivement avant de s'abaisser à sa hauteur. L'heure n'était pas aux conflits enfantins qui les opposaient.

- Malefoy ? Malefoy ? Tu m'entends ?

Ses yeux étaient clos. Un mince filet de transpiration recouvrait son visage, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Sa respiration sporadique ne faisait qu'accroitre son inquiétude face à la situation dont elle était témoin. Puis il sembla retrouver peu à peu la raison, et poussa un long soupir empreint de souffrance.

- Malefoy ca va ? Demanda -t' elle doucement en posant machinalement sa main sur son bras.

Mais, il la repoussa vivement. La vitesse de son mouvement trahissant à quel point fuir son contact relevait du reflexe. Il lui lança un regard des plus noirs qui la fit tressaillir, puis reculer brutalement.

- Ne me touche pas sale Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha -t' il acerbe en se relevant.

Elle ne recula que plus loin sous la violence de ses propos. Ses yeux la bombardaient d'éclairs avant qu'il ne détourne la tête et commence à s'éloigner vers la direction opposée.

- Et bein ça valait vraiment le coup de tenir tête à McGo pour ses beaux yeux… lança Ron sarcastiquement, en relevant son amie.

Malefoy se retourna brusquement, lui faisant alors face. Une lueur d'incompréhension, un éclat de défi, une étincelle de peur au creux de ses prunelles orageuses. Puis il se détourna à nouveau d'elle et disparut quelques mètres plus loin.

* * *

><p>TADAAAAAAM ! J'espère être parvenue à apporter un caractère tout à fait spéciale à cette dernière scène car elle me tient particulièrement à coeur<p>

Le chapitre commençait dans la continuité du précédent, mais rejoignait l'esprit globale de l'histoire dans la dernières scène

Allez une petite review pour une Giselle exténuée par sa vie de psychopathe ? Non rien du tout ? Sure ? Bon bein s'il faut employer les grands moyens...

**UNE REVIEW = UN CALIN DE RECONFORT POUR NOTRE DRAY CHERI**

( la plus inventive gagnera le droit de toucher sa petite barbe : je sais que vous en rêver ne faites pas semblant :p )


	7. Out of Exile : Audioslave

Bonsoir !

Il faut absolument que je m'excuse pour les deux petites erreurs qui se sont glissées dans le dernièr chapitre, pour celle qui l'ont lu dès sa parution :

- Le sortilège que Ron utilise pour ranger la valise d'Hermione n'est pas Collaporta mais Locomotor Barda

- Il n'y a pas 12 préfets toutes maisons et années confondues mais bien 24 ( 2 par maison, i maisons et les préfets sont en 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année )

Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Sur Poudlard, la nuit était déjà tombée alors qu'un épais rideau de brume opacifiait le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Malgré les quelques rayons de soleil qui étaient parvenus à percer à travers les nuages en cours de journée, l'air se révélait étonnamment glacial et les quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasant à intervalle régulier sur ses cheveux fins, menaçaient de se transformer en averse.

Il se forçait à garder ses yeux rivés au sol. Il ne voulait pas voir le château. Il ne voulait pas apercevoir ses tourelles impénétrables, la beauté de son architecture, ni les torches brûlantes derrière chacune de ses fenêtre. Non, il ne pouvait. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu en quittant les lieux quelques mois plus tôt. Cette nuit qui avait marqué le début de la fin. Le début de sa fin.

Il ne se sentait terriblement plus à sa place ici. Comme si en trahissant Dumbledore, il avait également trahi Poudlard. La cheminée de la locomotive rouge crachotait encore quelques volutes de fumée pendant que les élèves, frigorifiés, se hâtaient de rejoindre les diligences prévues à cet effet.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Drago apercevait le célèbre Trio d'or en grande conversation avec cet idiot d'Hagrid, indifférent à la masse de première année qui piaillait autour de lui. Sans s'appesantir sur ces retrouvailles, ô combien grotesque, il écarta la foule qui l'entourait pour rejoindre au plus vite les coches chauffés qui n'attendaient que lui, Blaise et Pansy sur ses talons.

Sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de la petite queue d'étudiants qui s'était former, il pénétra d'un pas assuré à l'intérieur d'une d'entre elle : il avait des choses à dire à ses amis, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de prendre son temps. La porte claqua. Le silence se fit. Il le prolongea consciemment, faisant mine d'observer ses chaussures cirés, sentant parfaitement le regard de ses condisciples peser sur lui.

- Drago… chuchota Pansy d'une voix suppliante.

Il releva brutalement les yeux sur elle. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille perdue avec cette air inquiet sur le visage. Et même si ces mots lui seraient difficiles à prononcer, il leur devait des explications. Il avait terriblement besoin d'eux.

- Je n'ai pas pu… éructa-t'il avec lenteur. Je n'ai pas pu … tuer Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas pu, en haut de cette tour. J'ai fait pénétrer les mangemorts dans l'école avec une armoire magique. Un gadget idiot de chez Barjo & Beurk. Dangereusement idiot. Et ca a fonctionné au-delà de mes expériences. Mais le tuer… je n'ai pas pu. Alors Rogue s'en ait charger à ma place. Et nous nous sommes enfuis. Quelques jours plus tard je rentrais au Manoir. Ma mère était morte. Morte à cause de ma lâcheté. Morte parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort pour …

- Non ! S'exclama Pansy en le coupant dans ses élucubrations. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu n'es pas responsable de….

Mais un regard glacial l'empêcha de poursuivre. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Sinon ils ne comprendraient pas, ils ne comprendraient jamais le sacrifice qu'il allait exiger d'eux.

- Puis je me suis enfui, en jurant à ma mère de la venger. J'ai prit un travail moldu et j'ai vécu dans un appartement minable perdu dans Londres. Puis j'ai contacté l'Ordre du Phoenix…

- Tu as quoi ? Cette fois, ce fut Blaise qui se laissa emporter, laissant de côté son flegme habituel. Mais tu es complètement malade !

- J'ai contacté l'Ordre du Phoenix, poursuivi Drago en faisant abstraction totale de la remarque de son meilleur ami, et j'ai conclut d'un rendez-vous avec McGonagall. Et elle est venue, accompagnée de quelques aurors et de … Granger, cracha- t'il.

- Miss Je-Sais-Tout fait partie de l'Ordre ? Demanda narquoisement Pansy. C'est une blague ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de répondre.

- Bref, et je leur ai demandé de rejoindre leur camp, quitte à m'enfiler un chaudron de Véritaserum pour leur prouver ma bonne foi. Et ils ont refusé…

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Etre reçu comme le fils prodige ? Que la mère Weasmoche dresse un banquet en ton honneur ? Ton père a du cogner trop fort sur ta pauvre tête étant petit, ironisa Zabini.

- Avant de me proposer de revenir à Poudlard…

- C'est McGo sur qui on a du trop cogner, oui !

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Je veux dire tu es marqué comme Mangemort, mais tu es tombé en disgrâce auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répliqua Pansy. Il…on… enfin beaucoup de gens pensaient que tu étais mort. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas été recherché cet été. Mais maintenant que tout le monde t'as vu à King Cross et que tu es de retour à Poudlard…

- Tu es totalement dans la merde mon pote, lança Blaise sans se départir de son sourire ironique. Tu te doutes bien que Lucius et que ses potes viendront te chercher par la peau du c…

- Blaise ! S'exclama Pansy.

- Il a raison, répliqua Drago. Et c'est tout le but de ma venue…

- Enfin tu finis par avouer tes pulsions masochistes !

Le regard noir que Malefoy lança à Blaise ne le dérida pas pour autant.

- Je ne finis pas Zabini: je commence, répliqua -t'il. Tout ne fait que commencer…

Le silence se fit, perturber seulement par les cahotages brutaux de la diligence.

- Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour vos proches déjà tombés sous le main de ce monstre Sang-mêlé ? Pour ton oncle, Blaise ? Pour ta cousine, Pansy ? Pour ma mère ? Pour … moi ? Demanda- t'il de but en blanc alors que son ton se faisait enfiévré.

- Jusqu'à la mort, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Alors je crois qu'il est largement temps que nous reprenions les choses en main…

* * *

><p>De leur côté également, un silence morbide régnait dans la diligence. Ron venait de raconter la terrifiante vision de Malefoy, fou de douleur, au bout milieu du couloir du Poudlard Express.<p>

- La marque des ténèbres. Il porte la marque, exposa calmement Harry.

- Mais ce n'est plus un Mangemort hein ? Sinon il n'aurait jamais demandé l'aide de McGo ? Lança Ron.

- C'était peut être un piège, un piège pour pouvoir réintégrer Poudlard avec la bénédiction de McGonagall, ironisa-t'il.

- Ca m'étonnerait franchement, il avait l'air hors de lui lorsqu'elle lui a refusé nos rangs et assez… perdu. Et la marque, qui vous dit qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà en 6ème année ? hasarda Hermione. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui lui aurait fait mal sciemment s'il faisait encore parti intégrante de sa secte de psychopathes ?

Le silence revint dans l'étroit habitacle alors que chacun se posait les mêmes questions.

- Alors pourquoi aurait-il eu mal ? Vu sa réaction, Tu-Sais-Qui devait être particulièrement énervé, demanda Ron.

- Je crois que Malefoy s'est caché cet été. Peut-être l'ont-ils cru mort avant de le découvrir, nonchalamment adossé au beau milieu de la gare.

- Et maintenant Voldemort compte lui faire payer le fait qu'il ait déserter, conclut Harry alors que les trois autres tressaillaient à l'écoute du nom du mage noir.

- Du coup, Malefoy se cache à Poudlard en fait ? S'exclama Ginny.

- Et par la même occasion nous met tous en danger… conclut Harry alors que son regard se perdait dans la contemplation du château.

Les diligence s'arrêtaient à tour de rôle, déversant des masses et des masses d'élèves devant les portes de Poudlard. Hermione en sortit d'un bond, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas tâcher sa robe de sorcière avec la boue encore fraîche qui maculait le sol. Elle ne tarda donc pas à rentrer à l'intérieur du château, bien trop heureuse de pouvoir se protéger du froid vicieux du mois de septembre.

Avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude, elle se faufila à travers le hall de marbre blanc immense, sans parvenir à ne pas le détailler, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le foulait de ses pieds. Le plafond incroyablement haut était difficilement perceptible, alors que le sol lustré à la perfection reflétait les multitudes de bougies ensorcelées qui éclairaient la pièce.

Un amoncellement sans limite de portraits bigarrés et de tableaux colorés coiffait les murs boisés du hall, se mouvant au creux de leur cadre, passant parfois d'une image à l'autre, se jouant des élèves qui les observaient en riant. D'imposants escaliers, de marbre également, menaient aux étages supérieurs alors que sur la droite s'ouvrant une gigantesque porte de bois donnant sur la Grande Salle.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Allez ! Lança le professeur - à présent la directrice - McGonagall à l'entrée du château. Mr Finnigan voulez-vous bien remettre correctement votre chapeau !

Le vacarme assourdissant orchestré par les élèves de Poudlard semblait totalement hermétique aux hurlements furibonds de la directrice. Mais les années avaient beau passer : l'excitation était toujours à son comble le jour de l'arrivée des étudiants.

La Grande Salle était déjà presque pleine et la vision du fauteuil vide du professeur Dumbledore fit perdre à Hermione le sourire, s'étant peu à peu former sur ses lèvres au cours de sa redécouverte des lieux. Néanmoins la magnificence de la pièce et la beauté céleste du plafond enchanté, lui rappela silencieusement qu'ici, certaines choses étaient bel et bien immuables.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, alors que la directrice venait de rejoindre la table des professeurs, Mme Chourave fit son entrée, accompagnée d'une ribambelle de première année, à l'air tout à la fois effrayé, impressionné et totalement perdu.

- Ils rapetissent d'année en année ou…

- Non c'est toi qui vieillit Ronald, lança Ginny narquoisement alors qu'il lui tirait la langue.

- A présent la répartition va commencer, lança le professeur alors que le calme se faisait dans la Grande Salle.

Mais l'attention d'Hermione fut bien vite détournée de la cérémonie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son regard fut un instant happé par l'éclat métallique de deux yeux gris. Un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

Séparés par les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, Drago Malefoy lui faisait face, trois tables plus loin. Haineux. Hautain. Presque cruel. Le menton relevé. Sa mâchoire contracter comme s'il serrait violemment les dents. Ses lèvres pleines pincées en une expression figée de colère sourde. Son nez fin et droit. Son front large couleur albâtre.

Ses cheveux clairs, légèrement plus long que l'an passé qui s'échappaient en mèches folles autour de son visage, comme taillé dans le marbre. Ses yeux couleur orage, brûlants d'un feu rageur qui paraissait lui être adressé. Ses prunelles aux reflets d'acier semblaient la défier de détourner le regard. Mais elle en était bel et bien incapable.

Lui aussi paraissait comme figé, comme si la fixer ainsi, lui permettait de déverser en elle toute sa colère, toute sa fureur, tout son dégoût, toute sa peur, tous ses sentiments aussi incontrôlables que contradictoires qui s'emparaient de lui lorsqu'il la regardait.

Elle, pour qui tout était facile. Elle, pour qui tout était si clair et si … manichéen. La dichotomie totale qu'elle appliquait à toutes les choses qui faisaient son monde le rendait malade. Dans sa tête de petite idiote, tout devait paraître si évident. Le bien et le mal. Et le gouffre entre ces deux extrêmes, la protégeait immanquablement de douter du petit univers parfait qui était le sien.

Tout en elle l'énervait au plus au point. Et le fait qu'elle vienne à son « secours » quelques heures plus tard, venait grandement d'accroître ce sentiment de haine brûlante. De plus, qu'elle ne daigne même pas détourner le regard de sa personne, faisait naître dans son corps des envies indicibles de violence brutale.

Elle, ne comprenait pas cette fulgurante connexion soudaine. Son regard était proprement terrifiant. Pourtant, le détourner lui aurait offert le plaisir de la domination. Et il en était bien sûr hors de question. Elle ne ploierait sous personne. Et surtout pas sous lui.

Ce fut Ginny qui la ramena à la réalité, en cognant violement et intentionnellement son genou sous la table. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension totale alors que Ron devait être en train de lui parler depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Tu m'écoutes ? S'impatienta -t' il alors que son visage se teintait d'un rose soutenu.

- Excuse-moi, je… je rêve. Je suis fatiguée, tu disais ?

Mais déjà elle ne l'écoutait plus, trop secouée par l'échange visuel qu'elle venait de partager avec … avec Malefoy. Et comme de bien entendu, Ginny avait été aux premières loges de cet étrange tête-à-tête silencieux. Son regard n'avait été que haine. Rien de bien inhabituel en somme. Cependant il l'avait complètement retourner.

Comme si en un simple regard, il voulait lui signifier que le moment de faiblesse qu'elle avait entre-aperçut ne changeait en rien le … le foutu respect qu'il exigeait d'elle. Car par de bien des aspects, Hermione Granger détestait Drago Malefoy. Néanmoins ce qui avait toujours brisé un à un ses masques d'impassibilité, était bien l'arrogance qu'il affichait face à elle, et la supériorité qu'il arborait comme une parure indécemment précieuse.

- Tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda Ron

- Absolument, s'empressa -t' elle de répondre alors que, par Merlin, elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il était question.

Cependant il parut satisfait de sa réponse, et son énième moment d'absence sembla passer inaperçu. Sauf pour Ginny, bien sûr qui le lui signifia d'un petit regard ironique.

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard, commença la directrice tandis que sa voix venait briser le silence profond qui s'était alors imposé dans la Grande Salle.

Certains Serpentards levèrent les yeux au ciel face à cette entrée en matière, si académique.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais commencer par certaines précisions… disons disciplinaires. Cette année, comme les précédentes, vos emplois du temps seront distribués demain matin au petit-déjeuner. J'aimerais rappeler aux septièmes années tout particulièrement que la présence à tous les cours, et je dis bien tous, est obligatoire, sous peine de retenue ou de retrait de points. Comme chaque année également, je rappelle qu'il est totalement prohibé aux élèves d'entrer dans la forêt interdite, que le couvre-feu est à 21h pour les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année et à 22h pour les autres, et que vous retrouverez dans le bureau de Mr Rusard la liste de tous les objets magiques interdits. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sous autorisation parentale débuteront à la mi-octobre. Nous accueillons à nouveau le professeur Lupin en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le professeur Hagrid pour les Soins aux créatures magiques. Les préfets-en-chef sont Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle et Hanna Abbott de Poufsouffle. Je crois avoir fait le tour. Bon appétit !

Et sur ces mots, les tables se chargèrent de nourriture à l'allure plus qu'appétissante. Le repas débuta alors que le précédent silence laissait place au retour des conversations enjouées des élèves attablés. Un joyeux capharnaüm régnait en ses hauts lieux, apportant un caractère si conviviale et si joyeux, qu'Hermione elle-même se dérida quelques peu, se servant abondamment, riant un peu aux manières gloutonnes de Ron et aux réflexions sarcastiques d'Harry.

Mais ce sentiment confortable ne dura pas, car à l'instant où les élèves quittèrent leurs places et ou elle s'apprêta à appliquer à la règle ses fonctions de préfètes, la directrice l'interpella d'un geste discret de la main, avant de disparaître dans une salle attenante à la table des professeurs.

- Avancez je vous rejoins, lança Hermione à la cantonade avant de rejoindre le professeur McGonagall à l'autre bout de la salle.

Bien entendu, elle entendit les remarques hébétées de ses amis derrière elle, mais elle n'y réagit pas, préférant accélérer le pas, se frayant un passage, tant bien que mal, au milieu des élèves déchaînés. Quelques instants plus tard, elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

S'y tenait une petite pièce étouffante, notamment dû à l'absence de fenêtre, aux lourds rideaux de velours sombre disposés ça et là, ainsi qu'à la multitude de tableaux qui recouvraient les murs. Elle n'était jamais venue ici, mais cru se rappeler que c'était là que les participants du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers - dont Harry avait fait parti - s'était rendu après avoir vu leurs noms sortir de la Coupe de Feu.

- Professeur McGonagall, salua Hermione du ton le plus froid qu'elle était en mesure de prendre.

- Miss Granger, j'ai à vous parler et je serais la plus brève possible. Malgré notre dernier … désaccord dirons nous, vous devez bien vous douter que le choix des binômes mis en place pour les rondes des préfets, n'était pas dans le simple but de vous compliquer la vie.

Hermione faillit lui répondre, mais se retint à temps, préférant finalement la laisser poursuivre.

- J'ai quelques peu réfléchit à votre avis sur la question de Mr Malefoy. En fait j'aimerais vous confier une mission assez particulière cette année. Je compte réellement sur vous pour la mener à bien.

- Et en quoi consiste-t' elle ? Demanda Hermione piquée au vif

- Tout mettre en œuvre, coute que coute, pour surveiller Drago : relations, déplacements, gestes suspects, tout je dis bien tout ce qui vous paraîtrait important de me notifier. Et j'attendrais de vous un rapport hebdomadaire. Est-ce clair Miss Granger ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Parfait, je compte sur vous. Bonne nuit Hermione.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je l'ai écrit d'une traite j'étais plutôt fière de moi ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et j'avoue m'être fait très très plaisir en écrivant le petit passage entre Drago et Hermione.<p>

De plus, comme mes désespérantes menaces du dernier chapitre ont fonctionné je réitère :

Une Review et vous aurez le droit de vous faire fusillez du regard par Drago ;) Avis aux amatrices, coeur bien accroché requis ;)

Je finis en vous disant à la semaine prochaine et en vous invitant à découvrir le premier OS de mon nouveau recueil qui se nomme **Scènes de Ménage **( voir mon profil ! )

A bientôt !


	8. Hometown Glory : Adele

**Bonjour !**

**Comme promis le nouveau chapitre !**

**La chanson est HomeTown Glory de Adele**

**Une petite surprise vous y attends ( cest en gras vous pouvez pas la louper, j'espère que ça intéractivera cette histoire ( non ce mot n'existe pas )**

**Bref Je parlerais de ma folle vie après le chapitre ;)**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Bien qu'en ce matin de septembre, de lourds nuages gris recouvraient le ciel de Poudlard, quelques furtifs rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les lourds rideaux de velours rouge du lit à baldaquin. Les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione Granger fixait le plafond.

Il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour se lever prendre un petit-déjeuner, ou passer à la bibliothèque, encore fermée à cette heure. Pourtant les dernières traces de sommeil l'avaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant, et il ne servait à rien de tenter de se rendormir.

Il devait être à peine cinq ou peut-être six heures du matin. Ses colocataires de chambrée, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, devaient dormir encore profondément, alors que le pièce était plongée dans un silence assourdissant. La situation aurait pu être plaisante dans un autre contexte. Néanmoins depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Hermione fuyait ses moments de flottement autant que possible, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde se retrouver seule avec ses sombres pensées, sans avoir la possibilité de s'occuper à autre chose.

Elle prit donc la décision d'aller vagabonder innocemment, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, et de se détendre un peu avant le brouhaha intempestif qui régnerait au sein de l'école dans quelques heures à peine. Ainsi, elle rabattit ses draps loin de son corps, et se dégagea de son lit sans bruit.

Lavande poussa un grognement contrarié puis se retourna entre ses draps alors qu'Hermione s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Après s'être douchée et très légèrement parfumée, elle passa un habituel coup de crayon noir sous ses yeux bruns, avant d'enfiler une de ses larges robes noires de sorcière par-dessus son uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Certaines élèves passaient leurs journées à critiquer ses « horribles uniformes au goût douteux » comme elles les appelaient. Hermione s'en accommodait sans soucis : la mode ce n'était pas vraiment son rayon, plutôt celui de Ginny. Ainsi, le vêtement obligatoire lui permettait de se trouver, pour une fois, sur un même pied d'égalité que le reste de la gente féminine, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Et c'est sur ses pensées, qu'elle entreprit de sortir discrètement de la salle commune.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, et ce pour son plus grand bonheur, les couloirs du château étaient totalement vides. Bien qu'assez sombres, les rideaux ouverts laissaient naître quelques flaques de lumières ça et là. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le parc, Hermione réalisa que le soleil poursuivait lentement son ascension. Le brouillard sinistre d'hier oublié, elle délaissa les tableaux endormis et le calme poussiéreux de l'intérieur pour rejoindre le parc.

Ses pas la conduisirent donc dans le Parc de Poudlard. Elle déambulait sans réaliser exactement ce qu'elle faisait, plongée dans ses pensées. Le soleil caressait sa peau, le vent frais du petit matin rafraichissait son visage, faisait voler ses cheveux. Elle se sentait calme, presque libre. La solitude, elle l'appréciait dans ces quelques petits instants qu'elle s'autorisait parfois. Elle avait l'impression de maîtriser le jeu qu'était la vie, comme si elle venait de récupérer le contrôle des choses tout simplement parce qu'elle laissait ses pulsions la guider.

Elle se sentait si calme, si détendue. Comme si la vraie Hermione avait refait surface, quelques instants seulement. Puis, levant les yeux, elle découvrit ou ses pas l'avait distraitement mené. Près d'elle, le ciel se reflétait au cœur du Lac, parsemant de ses éclats lumineux l'immensité noirâtre qui s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Et en face, une petite allée de galets clairs qui serpentait parmi quelques chênes centenaires, menait à la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait ici depuis les funérailles de l'ancien directeur. Elle eut pourtant l'impression que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était le calme réconfortant qui, aujourd'hui, entourait les lieux. Elle marchait avec lenteur, aussi silencieuse que le jour, mesurant avec précision l'impact de ses pas sur le sol. Elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit, C'aurait été comme déranger le silence paisible baignant l'endroit.

Elle inspirait et expirait calmement. Comme pour s'empêcher de craquer. Elle se savait fragile ces derniers temps, particulièrement à fleur de peau, mais souhaitait se montrer digne, digne pour cet homme qu'elle avait admiré pendant de si nombreuses années. Cet homme qui était tombé au nom de cette cause qui lui tenait tellement à cœur. Il était tombé pour eux.

Seulement elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Un homme était assis au sol, quelques mètres plus loin, tout près de la tombe du professeur. Autour de lui, quelques herbes folles, laissaient deviner que ses grandes jambes étaient ramenées contre sa poitrine, entourées de ses bras, son menton posé sur ses genoux.

Sa chevelure folle d'un blond tirant sur le blanc, son regard d'acier braqué sur la tombe blanche, sa cape jetée nonchalamment sur ses épaules, l'insigne vert et argent de préfet reflétait la lumière, ne laissant pas de doute sur son identité. A l'instar des larmes qui cascadaient sans bruit sur ses joues.

Dans un silence religieux, blotti contre la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy pleurait.

* * *

><p>- Harry ! Tu peux me passer la confiture de citrouille ?<p>

- Quelqu'un peut m'envoyer le lait ?

- Ronald vient m'aider à distribuer les emplois du temps : je vais y passer la journée si tu m'obliges à le faire seule !

- Neville ! Ne laisse pas ton crapaud sa balader sur la table : c'est répugnant !

Un joyeux capharnaüm régnait autour de la table des Gryffondors. Tous les élèves, nouveaux plus qu'anciens, étaient si excités de commencer les cours, que rien n'aurait pu gâcher cet état de joie communicative. Rien, ou presque.

- C'est … c'est une blague ? Ragea Ron.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Harry en levant le nez de son bol de céréales

- Ca ! S'exclama -t'il en brandissant ledit emploi du temps.

**[ Attention, l'auteur s'accorde le privilège de faire une petite interruption au cours de l'histoire. En effet, je vous ai réalisé l'emploi du temps des Gryffondor ! Vous pouvez le voir sur ce lien en enlevant les espaces  
><strong>

** love-dmhg-love .skyrock. ?id_article=3088550605&id _article_media=32051705**

**. Cela vous permettra de suivre en Live quels cours se retrouveront quels jours et avec qui ! Les croix signifient que les préfets de 7****ème**** année ont une ronde à faire. Le code couleur est le suivant : vert pour les cours en commun avec les Serpentards, jaune pour ceux avec les Poufsouffles, et bleu pour ceux avec les Serdaigles. En effet les effectifs ayant été diminué à Poudlard à cause de la guerre, les professeurs ont été dans l'obligation de regrouper les maisons par deux. Cela vous donnera également la possibilité d'engueuler l'auteur si je me trouve dans les jour/cours/binômes :p Bon j'ai essayé de rester hétérogène, et de ne pas les mettre tous les temps avec les Serpentards, mais les esprits les plus aiguisés et les plus habitués à ce genre d'histoire savent parfaitement que ce n'est qu'un habile subterfuge de l'auteur pour caser Drago et Hermione : loin de moi cette idée, cher lecteur-lectrice ! Bref je me tais, je vous retrouve plus bas :p ]**

- Que tu sois plus prolixe nous faciliterait à tous la vie, Ron, répliqua narquoisement Ginny.

- L'emploi du temps de l'horreur voyons ! On a la moitié des cours avec les serpents ! Ca va être un carnage ! L'école est devenue folle ! C'est une honte !

Brandissant toujours son papier, il s'était presque levé sous le coup de la colère.

- Non ce qui est une honte Weasmoche c'est la couleur de tes cheveux…

Pansy Parkinson venait de balancer une de ses adorables répliques avant de s'éloigner de leur table d'un pas rapide, annihilant toutes chances pour Ron de répondre à ses sarcasmes.

- Un jour… je vais… je vais…

- Parvenir à finir une phrase ? Proposa sa sœur, alors qu'Harry s'étouffait de rire dans son bol. Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Elle te cherche c'est tout, c'est pas si méchant et puis c'est si facile de t'énerver !

- Traitresse…

- Montre-moi un peu cet emploi du temps, demanda Harry en tendant la main vers Hermione qui lui tendit en souriant. Ah oui quand même… On est au moins exempté des Serpentards jusqu'à ce soir !

- En parlant de ce soir, n'oublie pas qu'on commence nos rondes, Ron, lança Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

- Comme si je pouvais l'oublier, maugréa -t'il sous les rires de la tablée.

- Je vais d'ailleurs être en retard en Runes, à plus tard ! Lança Hermione en s'éloignant à grand pas.

Elle n'avait pu parler si spontanément à ses amis de la scène si particulière dont elle avait été témoin le matin même. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on balançait au beau milieu du petit-déjeuner. Et en vérité, elle se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise d'être passé par là à ce moment précis.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Hermione Granger vouait une haine sans précédent à Drago Malefoy. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas totalement insensible pour autant. Qui savait réellement ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme tourmenté ? A vrai dire, elle peinait à comprendre son fonctionnement.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit sincère ? Elle avait jusqu'alors considéré son précédent revirement comme un outil en faveur de l'Ordre, sans réellement se préoccuper de la véracité de ses propos.

Elle secoua brusquement la tête en se moquant d'elle-même. Non elle était ridicule de penser de telles choses. Malefoy restait Malefoy. Quoi qu'il arrive, s'il devait obtenir son absolution, il devrait s'en montrer digne en agissant. Car pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il lui inspirait, se révélait être l'horrible impression que quelque chose de sombre se tramait au cœur de son esprit…

* * *

><p>En ce mercredi 2 septembre, Serpentards et Poufsouffles se retrouvaient pour suivre leur premier cours d'arithmancie de l'année. Ils étaient relativement peu à avoir choisi cette option. Les règles des options n'avaient pas changé depuis la troisième année et ils avaient été invité à sélectionner deux matières parmi : l'étude des moldus, l'étude des runes, les soins au créatures magiques, la divination ainsi que l'arithmancie.<p>

Pour Drago Malefoy, l'étude des moldus avait alors été éliminé d'office par ses parents. La divination, il l'avait lui-même abandonné après s'être rendu compte que sa patience légendaire ne lui permettrait pas de passer deux nouvelles heures le nez au fond d'une tasse à café ébréchée à espérer y voir plus clair dans son avenir. Bien qu'enseigné par un incapable, les créatures magiques l'avait toujours fasciné. Restait donc l'arithmancie ou les runes.

Et c'était cette idiote de Granger qui avait donc motivé son choix, lui offrant ainsi une chance de ne pas sentir inférieur à elle, ne serait-ce que dans cette détestable matière qu'était l'arithmancie. Il se trouvait donc nonchalamment seul, adossé, contre le mur attenant à sa salle de classe, la tête balancée en arrière, les yeux clos.

Cette dernière nuit avait été horrible. Lui qui s'était imaginé passer huit longues heures de sommeil, au creux des draps de son dortoir, s'était bel et bien retrouvé dans l'incapacité totale de fermer un œil, sous peine de retomber dans d'horribles cauchemars.

Il ne dormait plus vraiment depuis la mort de sa mère, ressassant sans cesse les multiples erreurs ayant jalonnées sa vie. Il s'était alors persuadé que Poudlard lui apporterait le calme et la sérénité qu'il peinait à trouver dans son appartement de Londres. En vain, seulement.

Se rendre sur la tombe de Dumbledore lui été apparu comme une évidence. Et c'est là qu'il avait craqué. Bêtement. Lâchement. Il s'était détesté, haï pour ses minutes de faiblesse qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, qui ne devaient pas lui ressembler. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

- Drago ! S'exclama Pansy en se jetant à son coup sous ses grognements. T'étais où ce matin ?

- Bonjour Pansy, aurais-tu l'ultime obligeance de lâcher mon cou endolori avant que je ne sois obligé de t'y décrocher moi-même.

Après lui avoir sauvagement tiré la langue, elle croisa ses bras dans un accès de colère.

- Blaise ! Drago est encore grognon.

- Mais Drago est toujours grognon ma petite Parkinson, déclara le beau jeune homme en débarquant au détour d'un couloir, un air taquin vissé sur ses lèvres sombres.

Sa démarche respirait l'assurance et la sensualité. Un classique.

- C'était qui cette fois ? Demanda Malefoy à son meilleur ami en lui souriant d'un air entendu.

- Patil, répliqua -t'il sans se départir de son sourire vicieux.

- Laquelle ?

- Les deux… On est un Zabini où on ne l'est pas mon cher…

- Beurk ! S'exclama Pansy. Tu es courant que tu es passé après Potter ET Weasley !

Quelques élèves étaient arrivés, mais n'étaient bien sûr pas assez téméraire pour s'approcher de trop près des monarques de Serpentard.

- Weasley est aussi innocent que le jour de sa naissance Parkinson !

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda -t' elle en rentrant dans la classe, dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Il était avec Brown l'année dernière non ?

- Oui mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas la belette qui s'est chargé d'elle en juillet dernier, rétorqua -t' il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil facétieux.

- Re-Beurk Zabini, tu tombes dans mon estime à fréquenter toutes ses Gryffondors !

- De vraies petites lionnes…

-Re-Re-Beurk !

- Mademoiselle Parkinson ! S'énerva le professeur Vector qui devait avoir commencé son cours depuis quelques minutes déjà. Voulez-vous bien vous taire ou sortir de mon cours je vous prie !

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant baisser la tête en sortant ses affaires. Ce n'était pas franchement l'année pour se faire remarquer

- Comme je le disais donc, reprit-il, le programme des Aspics portera sur…

Mais déjà Drago n'écoutait plus. Les Aspics. Passerait-il ses Aspics ? Sans aucun doute non. La guerre commençait déjà à faire rage au sein des deux camps. Il ne serait donc pas surpris de voir éclater la « Bataille Finale » comme certains aimaient à l'appeler, d'ici la fin de l'année. Peut-être serait-il même déjà mort. Et sur ses funèbres pensées, il entreprit de rédiger un mot qu'il fit glisser discrètement à ses deux camarades.

Avec l'aisance que donne habitude, Blaise le récupéra machinalement avant de la placer entre deux pages de son livre d'arithmancie, afin de permettre à Pansy de le lire en même temps que lui.

_Rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande _

_Ce soir à minuit après la ronde des préfets_

_Je vais mettre en place un système de sécurité_

_Mot de Passe : Cobra_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre ! J'espère que ca vous a plut même si j'entends déjà certaines raler : en effet je crois qu'il est légèrement plus court que les précédents mais attendez oh les cocottes : a 11 jours des partiels on fait ce qu'on peut ! surtout que je vous ai quand même fait un super bel emploi du temps !<strong>_  
><em>

**Bref sinon partiels le 15 et le 16 donc si vous ressentez la brusque envie de m'envoyer un petit message pour me raconter vos vies, histoire de me changer les idées : je prends !  
><strong>

**THE bonne nouvelle de la semaine c'est que ... J'AI EU MES PLACES POUR SAEZ ! NON MAIS VOIR SAEZ EN CONCERT C'EST LE MEME NIVEAU DE BONHEUR QUE DE PASSER UNE NUIT TORRIDE AVEC DRAGO MALEFOY !  
>Du coup je vous donne rendez-vous au Zenith de Paris le 18 avril prochain. Oui vous avez bien lu : places en vente un an à l'avance : eh on est une rock'n'roll star où on l'est pas ! ( clin d'oeil à mon pote Zabini :p )<br>**

**Bref Je vous embrasse fort !  
><strong>

**Ah j'y pense : une review et Drago vous invitera à sa super soirée pump it up dans la salle sur demande  
><strong>

**Alors n'oubliez pas, Mot de passe : Cobra ;)  
><strong>


	9. Let The Flames Begin : Paramore

**Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices ! D'ailleurs ya t'il des hommes ici ? _Ou sont les hoooooommes ?__  
><em>Je me tais je me tais :p**

**Bref plusieurs points à soulever**

**- Le lien pour l'emploi du temps du dernier chapitre à changé , suites aux nombreuses plaintes d'impossibilité de visualisation ( mais n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces ! )**

**- La musique du chapitre est "Let the Flames Begin" de Paramore**

**- Grande nouvelle qui risque de vous faire plaisir ! Le prochain chapitre sera postée vendredi comme promis, mais suite à cela, je double mes posts à 2 par semaine ( et oui car je serais en vaaaaaacances ) ! Du coup je posterais le mardi soir ET le vendredi soir ! allez avouer : j'ai illuminé votre journée hein ? Comment ça non ? :p**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Le soleil se couchait sur Poudlard alors que les derniers élèves se pressaient de rejoindre l'intérieur chaleureux de l'école. L'heure du couvre-feu n'allait plus tarder à présent et faire perdre des points à sa maison dès le premier jour n'était pas vraiment recommandé.

Pourtant, comme convenu par Anthony Goldstein quelques heures plus tôt, ce soir serait le premier jour des rondes orchestrées par les préfets de septième année. Ainsi, Drago Malefoy patientait, nonchalamment adossé contre la porte d'entrée en bois brut, marquant l'entrée du château.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il soupira. Déjà vingt-et-une heure. Et elle n'était pas là. Il avait pourtant imaginé que Granger était une de ces rares personnes toujours à cheval sur la ponctualité. Maussade, il sortit une cigarette de sa cape et entreprit de l'allumer.

Clic. Idiot de briquet. Il commençait dangereusement à flancher ces temps-ci.

Clic-Clic. Toujours rien. Et l'autre Granger qui ne se dépêchait pas.

Clic-Clic-Clic. C'était peine perdu. Son briquet venait de le lâcher.

- Incendio

Il sursauta violemment, manquant de se brûler sous l'impact.

- Merde Granger ! Préviens ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

- Et je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Et tu es en retard, on avait dit moins le quart.

_[ Flash Back ]_

Seize heure. Cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Serpentard vs Gryffondor. Juste de quoi finir une journée déjà plus qu'éprouvante pour la pauvre Hermione qui avait bel et bien perdu l'habitude de rester concentrer pour trois, plus de huit heures d'affilée. Oui pour trois : ce n'était pas comme si ses deux meilleurs amis prenaient la peine de prendre des notes, ou ne serait-ce que d'écouter.

Et histoire de clôturer ce magnifique jour de rentrée scolaire, ils venaient de se coltiner ses idiots de Serpentard pendant deux heures. On aurait pu croire que, par les temps qui couraient, ils se seraient fait plus discrets qu'à l'accoutumer. Que nenni non. Car si Malefoy avait fait profil bas, ce n'avait pas été le cas de sa bande de clowns qui n'avaient eu de cesse, de se moquer du cours d'Hagrid.

Et à la seconde même où la cloche avait résonné à travers la pelouse du parc, l'ensemble de la maison des vert-et-argent s'était empressé de rejoindre l'enceinte du château. Drago lui n'était pas encore parti.

- Malefoy ?

Il s'était retourné si vivement que son cou s'était mit à craquer sous la force du choc. Depuis quand Granger lui adressait-elle la parole.

- Malefoy je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune animosité. Pourtant Drago n'était pas vraiment rassuré et il s'était approché d'elle, d'un pas incertain, sous les regards ébahis de Potter et Weasley qui ne pipaient mot. Une fois qu'il se fût rapprocher, elle paraissait aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

- Je … Disons que je compte prendre à cœur mes fonctions des préfets, du coup ça te va si on se donne rendez-vous à vingt heure quarante-cinq devant le château ?

Elle n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais vu Malefoy la regarder si … normalement. Pas d'expression hautaine, pas de rire sarcastique, pas de moue dédaigneuse. Comme s'il était vraiment sérieux. Improbable…

- Donc rendez-vous vingt heure quarante-cinq, Granger.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Elle en était restée coïte.

_[ Fin du Flash-back ]_

- Je .. En fait… Je me suis endormie sur mes cours… expliqua-t'elle penaude.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lève les yeux au ciel, en se moquant d'elle, de ses cheveux, de ses origines, de quelque chose qui aurait pu le déranger, lui ou son espace vital d'aristocrate coincé. Pourtant il ne répondit rien. La scrutant avec perplexité.

- On … et bien on y va ?

- Je finis, déclara -t'il en se ré-adossant contre la porte.

Il tirait avec lenteur une longue bouffée de fumée grise, le regard perdu dans les méandres sinueuses de la verdure alentour. Puis la recracha vers les étoiles. Puis une nouvelle fois. Encore. Et encore. Il paraissait détendu, tellement plus calme et plus serein que l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu dans les couloirs de l'école durant les six dernières années.

Une seconde. Juste une seconde. Elle le trouva beau. Et cette ignoble pensée la ramena rapidement sur terre.

- C'est bon maintenant ?

Il acquiesça avant de jeter son mégot par terre et de le faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Puis ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent d'un même élan vers l'escalier menant aux cachots. Cachots, Premier étage, Deuxième étage, Volière. Puis à nouveau Cachot, Premier etc…Jusqu'à qu'il soit décemment tard pour aller se coucher. Tel était le programme de leur folle soirée…

Le silence pesant gênait Hermione. Surtout seule, dans un couloir avec lui. Elle préféra donc attaquer la première.

- Et, tu es au courant que les cigarettes sont d'invention moldue ? Demanda -t' elle sarcastiquement, se sentant bien obligée de le titiller un peu : un semblant de calme avec Drago Malefoy relevait de l'impensable.

Pourtant ses lèvres pleines s'incurvèrent seulement en un pâle sourire amusé. Mais ses yeux, eux, ne riaient pas. L'acier en fusion qui brûlaient au creux de ses iris, ne se mit à flamboyer que plus ardemment.

- Ca avait au moins le don de mettre mon père en rogne…

- Papa Malefoy en rogne ? Mais par « en rogne », tu veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude ?

- Ne me cherche pas Granger… Je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Ce sont des menaces ? Demanda -t'elle alors qu'ils traversaient un énième couloir vide.

- Je ne veux être ni ton ami, ni ton ennemi. Je suis neutre. Alors garde tes sarcasmes pour toi je te prie.

Hermione resta dubitative un instant. Qu'est-ce que signifiait ce petit discours enflammé, surtout venant de sa part.

- Pourtant tu es venu vers nous lorsque ton monde s'effondrait…

Elle regretta instantanément ses paroles. Et vu l'expression qu'empruntèrent ses traits, elle su tout de suite qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle tourne sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, comme aimait à le répéter sa mère.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu vois, ta bande de potes n'a pas voulu de mes services lorsque je les ai proposé. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Chacun son jeu à présent.

Elle ne su que répondre.

- Mais pas vraiment à l'unanimité si j'ai bien compris…

Ses paroles la concernaient directement.

- Pour ce que ça vaut…

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Elle l'imita.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as pris ma défense ?

- Je rêve où on entretient une conversation civilisée ?

- Ne croit pas détourner mon attention comme ça

- Et tu ne m'as pas encore traité de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Miracle ! Je crois que je marche pour ta neutralité du coup !

- Granger… Réponds.

Elle soupira en rageant intérieurement. Défendre Malefoy face aux autres était une chose. Lui expliquer les raisons de ses avis et le cheminement de ses pensées en était une autre.

- Premièrement, nous aurions largement pu te passer au Véritaserum, récupérer tout ce dont nous avions besoin et te renvoyer dans la nature…

- La si noble droiture d'esprit des Gryffondor…, ironisa-t'il

- Laisse-moi finir : et te renvoyer dans la nature, même si cela ne me paraît pas très éthique. Deuxièmement, nous aurions également pu te soutirer les informations nécessaires puis t'utiliser comme espion…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me plait le plus, honnêtement..

- Troisièmement, tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore.

Il se figea imperceptiblement, alors que sa mâchoire se contractait vivement.

- Et lui te faisait confiance. Il … Il croyait en toi et je pense que nous devrions en faire de même. Et quatrièmement, mais ça je ne l'ai appris que plus tard, je … je suis désolée pour ta mère Malefoy… je

Ne la laissant pas poursuivre, il reprit sa marche rapide, l'obligeant à trottiner derrière lui pour demeurer à la même hauteur. Les poings serrés, le regard fixe, l'allure hâtive, la rage suintait de toutes ses pores.

- Ne parle pas de ma mère, c'est compris ?

- Je suis désolée… je

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Granger

Son nom fut craché, comme une insulte.

- Ca s'appelle de la compassion. Et je considère sa perte comme une raison valable de nous rejoindre

Il se retourna brusquement, la faisant encore sursauter par ses brusques changements d'attitude. Elle ne perdit pourtant pas de sa détermination.

- Si je perdais un membre de ma famille ou Harry ou encore Ron, j'irais jusqu'au bout pour les venger. Alors je considère ce revirement comme louable Malefoy.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait ainsi. Il ne connaissait pas cette Hermione. Déterminée. Sûre d'elle et de ses principes. Emplie d'une fureur contenue, d'une rage incandescente qui illuminait son regard, et colorait son visage d'une légère teinte rosée.

Une seconde. Juste une seconde. Il la trouva belle. Et cette ignoble pensée le ramena rapidement sur terre.

- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, on dirait.

Et sans se soucier d'elle, il reprit son chemin, imperturbable. Légèrement honteuse, elle entreprit de le rattraper, alors qu'elle venait bel et bien de se laisser dépasser par ses propres émotions, qui avaient mener son petit laïus, bien plus loin dans ses révélations, qu'elle ne l'avait à la base escompté.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé après cela. Hermione arrêta de compter lorsqu'ils débutèrent leur cinquième tour de parcours. Lasse, elle suivait Malefoy mécaniquement, somnolant déjà à moitié. Puis, aux alentours de minuit, il se stoppa à nouveau.

- On peut s'arrêter là je pense. De toutes façons tout le monde dort depuis longtemps.

- Sauf nous, bailla- t'elle.

- Au fait Granger, je… je… je voudrais m'excuser.

Elle avala sa salive de travers et s'étouffa à moitié.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t'elle sans parvenir à refréner une quinte de toux. Mais « Un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais » c'était pas l'article 7 du Code des Malefoy.

- Je rêve ou un brin d'humour perdure encore sous cette tignasse ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. A son plus grand damne, il ne parut pas si alarmé que ça.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, hier, dans la train.

Silence. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après six ans d'insultes à répétition, imaginer des excuses frisait carrément l'indécence.

- Maintenant dégage, j'ai des trucs à faire, lança -t'il acide, en récupérant son masque de froideur.

- Je… quoi ? Tu t'excuses et ensuite tu …

- Quel mot ne comprends-tu pas ? Allez vas jouer ailleurs !

- Mais tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

- Non, pour la troisième fois Granger.

Le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à plein régime. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de mettre ses talents d'actrice à l'épreuve. Et le moment ou jamais pour voir un peu ce que Malefoy traficotait. Vu sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait énoncé la mort de sa mère, il était évident que le rejet de l'Ordre n'avait absolument pas anéanti son désir de vengeance.

- Ah d'accord. Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les étages. Mais bien entendu, elle partit se cacher derrière une tapisserie, seulement quelques mètres après avoir disparue de son champ de vision.

Tapie dans l'ombre, elle ne patienta qu'une poignée de secondes avant de l'entendre s'éloigner. S'en suivit un jeu dangereux, très dangereux, pour la courageuse Gryffondor. Il traversait à toute vitesse les couloirs de Poudlard, alors qu'à pas feutré, elle peinait à ne pas le perdre de vu.

Et c'est au septième étage que ses pas le menèrent.

Elle entendit les talons de Malefoy claquer au rythme de ses pas.

Il passa une fois.

Il passa deux fois.

Il passa trois fois.

Puis plus rien.

La salle sur demande…

Elle sortit promptement de sa cachette. Et en effet un grand pan de mur vide lui faisait face alors que près d'elle reposait une immonde tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet en train d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. De la danse classique. Autant tenter d'inculquer à Parkinson un minimum de classe.

En parlant du loup…

En attendant les caquètements insupportables de son homologue Serpentard, Hermione eut la grandeur d'esprit de retourner se cacher rapidement. Mais plus proche cette fois-ci. De sa planque, elle apercevait Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, s'approchant de l'endroit même où Malefoy venait de disparaître.

Ils reproduirent trois fois le même manège, alors qu'une porte que Zabini ouvrit, apparaissait devant eux.

- Mot de Passe ? Entendit-elle faiblement

Mais Hermione ne put distinguer qu'un espèce de sas calfeutré exigu où ils se tenaient tout deux, quelques secondes avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux. Une seule parole résonna alors encore distinctement, perdue dans le silence qui s'opéra dans ce couloir du septième étage.

Un seul mot qu'elle parvint à entendre.

- Cobra, lança Zabini de sa voix chaude.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'attends vos impressions !<p>

Allez une petite review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur qui passe ses partiels dans 86 heures ?

**Une review et vous aurez le droit de tourner sept fois votre langue dans la bouche de Drago...**

Comment ça vous êtes outrés ? Ma blague est hyper marrante ! Et encore je n'ai pas fait la blague de Salle sur demande, appelée la Salle Va-et-Vient ( remerciez JKR et son traducteur :p )


	10. Drag : Placebo

**Bonjour ! **  
><strong>Voilà le nouveau chapitre !<strong>  
><strong>La suite mardi prochain comme promis<strong>  
><strong>Et j'ai passé mes partiels de fin de semestre ! Je suis libre ! Bonheur ! Jouissance ! Vacances ! <strong>  
><strong>Du coup si vous avez envie de papoter, de me raconter vos vies, vous pouvez toujours me retrouver par mp, mail, twitter, bref tout et n'importe quoi ^^<strong>  
><strong>Je vous laisse lire !<br>**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Il traversait les couloirs de Poudlard à vive allure. La démarche altière, le regard hautain, le port fier. Rien ne semblait être en mesure de briser cette impression de puissance et d'arrogance qui se dégageait de sa personne. Il paraissait être capable de tout.

La bestialité de sa démarche. La violence de ses rapides enjambées. La volonté de fer inscrite sur le masque d'indifférence qu'il arborait alors. Seuls ses yeux, brûlants de résolution, trahissaient l'état de brutalité extrême dans lequel il se trouvait réellement. La passion de la vengeance. En ces instants de pures affirmations de sa personne, Drago Malefoy semblait plus dangereux que jamais.

Trois premières années légèrement affolés s'écartèrent prestement de sur son passage, alors qu'il poussait théâtralement les portes de la Grande Salle. De nombreux élèves se retournèrent à son arrivée, inconsciemment attirés par l'aura nouvelle de prestance qu'il affichait alors. Majoritairement des Serpentard en vérité.

Beaucoup de rumeurs courraient à son sujet, au sein même de sa maison. De sombres histoires de mangemorts, de missions orchestrées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui-même, ainsi que tout un tas d'affabulations sur sa précédente disparition.

Mais, feignant l'inconscience, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers sa place habituelle, avant de se servir un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Brusquement, il plongea les yeux dans ceux de sa meilleure amie, attablée en face de lui.

- Bonjour, susurra -t'il les yeux rieurs.

La mine horrifiée de ses amis, le conforta quand au côté dramatique de sa si joviale entrée.

- Merde Dray…. C'est quoi ça ? Chuchota Pansy, au bord de l'hystérie.

- Ca quoi ? Demanda -t' il sans se départir de son sourire goguenard.

- Elle parle sans doute de l'ignoble bleue qui te tapisse la mâchoire, répondit Blaise en le fusillant du regard.

- Aaah… Ca ? Questionna -t'il ironiquement en posant le bout de son index sur son menton. Tu devrais pourtant t'en souvenir Parkinson.

- Ne me dit pas que … Drago !

- J'imagine que ce ne sont pas tes lacunes en sortilège qui sont en jeu, ironisa Blaise.

- Je n'ai aucune lacune Zabini, nulle part ! s'insurgea Malefoy.

- Donc tu t'es reveillé ce matin en te disant que ça serait original d'assortir ta gueule à tes beaux yeux ?

Il sourit à sa réflexion.

- Non je me suis plutôt réveillé ce matin en me disant que ce serait sympa de faire flipper McGo et toute sa clique en n'effaçant pas mes marques d'hier…

- Tu débloques complet, mec…

Pourtant ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers la table des Gryffondor. Et en effet, le trio d'or affichait une gamme d'émotions assez diversifiées, allant de la peur à l'effroi, en passant par la colère, l'angoisse, la curiosité ainsi qu'une pointe d'appréhension totalement délectable.

La directrice quant à elle, semblait passablement horrifiée.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, se targua Malefoy tout en mâchonnant un croissant.

- Et peut-on connaître le but de ta manœuvre ?

- Alarmer tout le château ? Proposa Pansy.

- Ou faire croire à un complot ? Lança Zabini.

- Ah non ! Je sais ! Dévoiler tes tendances sadiques à tous les élèves !

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Malefoy se releva, récupéra ses affaires, avant de déclarer :

- Non j'ai d'autres projets bien plus intéressants. Comprenant d'ailleurs une petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui se croit tout permis…

Puis, il s'éloigna fièrement sous les regards ahuris de la petite assemblée.

* * *

><p>Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie battait son plein depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu empêcher Hermione Granger, pas même l'ennuyeux Professeur Binns, de conter à ses amis le récit complet des derniers évènements dont elle avait été témoin.<p>

En effet, durant les précédentes heures de potions et de sortilège, placée en binôme avec Neville puis avec Dean, elle n'avait pu s'entretenir avec Harry et Ron de ses observations de la veille. Contrairement à son habitude donc, elle s'installa au fond de la classe, sans pouvoir s'empêcher néanmoins de noter les quelques bribes d'informations lui parvenant de l'autre bout de la salle.

_- Au Quatorzième siècle, Burdock Muldoon, le chef du Conseil des sorciers dont Eargit l'Affreux était le porte-parole, tenta de classifier les créatures magiques suivant deux statuts différents, les êtres marchant sur deux jambes et les animaux._

- Hermione c'est quand tu veux ? Ironisa Ron.

_- _Excuse-moi de vouloir nous assurer la moyenne en Histoire cette année Ronald !

- Non mais c'est pas comme si on attendait depuis hier soir que tu nous racontes cette ronde avec La Fouine

- Quel surnom idiot…

- Ah tu le défends maintenant ?

- Non je pense juste que…

- Bon arrêtez, coupa Harry. Je veux entendre l'histoire sans être interrompu toutes les deux minutes !

- _Il invita tous les êtres à rencontrer les sorciers à l'occasion d'un sommet destiné à débattre de nouvelles lois magiques. La salle de réunion fut envahie par des gobelins qui avaient amené avec eux autant de créatures à deux jambes qu'ils avaient pu trouver. _

- Hier soir donc, débuta Hermione, après la ronde on…

- Non mais attends, commence par ce qui s'est passé pendant la ronde !

- Ah et bien, pas grand-chose, déclara -t'elle mal à l'aise. Disons qu'on a réussi à discuter à peu près sans se frapper.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent interloqués.

- Tu veux dire… calmement ? S'exclama Ron.

- Non pas calmement non plus ! Mais sans trop d'anicroches. Bref, après la ronde, vers minuit, il m'a dit d'aller me coucher car il avait des choses à faire. Or, comme je l'avais promis à McGonagall, je l'ai suivi pour l'espionner…

- Quel est le rapport avec McGonagall ?

- Elle m'a demandé de le surveiller mais Par la Barbe de Merlin Ronald arrête de me couper sinon je ne finirais jamais !

_- Évidemment, ces créatures qui n'étaient pas forcément consentantes perturbèrent le sommet et la tentative d'intégration au Conseil de membres extérieurs à la communauté des sorciers fut reportée._

_- _Malefoy est donc monté jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où il est entré. Zabini et Parkinson l'ont rejoint quelques minutes plus tard donc je pense que le rendez-vous était fixé à minuit pile. Ils ont d'abord pénétré dans un espèce de sas puis ont prononcé un mot de passe qui leur a permit d'entrer.

_- Une réunion organisée par Elfrida Clagg, la chef du Conseil des sorciers, fut une nouvelle fois perturbée par les gobelins qui étaient venus avec des trolls, à qui ils avaient enseigné quelques phrases simples. Les trolls recommencèrent à détruire la salle. _

- Quel était le mot de passe ?

- Cobra.

Un silence suivit à cette déclaration.

- Pour résumer, commença Harry, Malefoy Zabini et Parkinson se sont organisés une petite soirée dans la salle sur demande. Et Malefoy en revient avec un bleu manifeste.

- Qui te dit que Blaise et Pansy étaient véritablement invités ?

- Ils connaissaient le mot de passe, non ?

- Ils auraient pu l'entendre par exemple.

- Oui mais ce matin, ils ricanaient dans leur coin.

- Donc pas de rixe au sein de leur trio.

- Pourtant Malefoy s'est prit une droite.

- Et une belle !

- _Une révolte des gobelins a lieu en 1612 dont Loyde le Flasque fut le chef des rebelles. Puis une seconde au 18ème siècle dont Euréka le Crasseux fut l'instigateur, petit-fils de Loyde le Flasque._

- On y retourne ce soir ? Proposa Ron.

- Non, je pense pas, souviens-toi : on a Astronomie avec les Serpentard ce soir à minuit. Et de toutes façons, je ne pense pas que Malefoy risquerait de se faire coincer par un préfet, même plus jeûne. Il doit avoir bien trop à cacher. Je pensais plutôt attendre de voir comment se passera notre ronde de samedi et agir en fonction de ce qui se produira.

- Hermione a raison.

_- Oswald Beamish est un pionnier pour les droits des gobelins qui a permit la mise en place la loi du 15 janvier 1865 sur l'avènement de..._

- En tout cas, je me demande bien qui a eu l'immense plaisir de lui en coller une !

- Mr Weasley ! Pourriez-vous me répéter qui était Ug Le Pafiable ? S'énerva le professeur Binns.

La main d'Hermione se leva instantanément.

- Miss Granger ?

- Ug le Pafiable est un gobelin célèbre. Grand escroc, il a organisé le tristement célèbre « Demiguise Derby » et s'est enfui avec la recette.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

* * *

><p>Après avoir bouclé les quelques devoirs déjà demandés en cette deuxième journée de cours, Hermione entreprit de monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour son premier cours de l'année.<p>

Nommée la plus haute tour de tout Poudlard, elle se situait presque directement au-dessus des portes d'entrée du château. Entourée d'un parapet et surmontée d'une imposante tourelle, elle permettait d'observer le ciel étoilé surplombant l'école.

Pourtant, bien trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient rattachés à cette tour. Et Hermione se demandait s'il était vraiment de bonne augure de continuer à laisser les cours d'astronomie s'y dérouler. Et c'est sur ses sombres pensées qu'elle rejoignit le reste des élèves déjà présents.

Malefoy, son joli bleu, ainsi que toute sa clique étaient déjà là. Pour une fois, il l'ignora, elle ne put s'empêcher de remercier tous les dieux connus et inconnus pour ces quelques minutes de félicité. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté aujourd'hui, les souvenirs cuisants de ces précédentes humiliations au cours des années antérieurs restaient encore frais dans son esprit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Aurora Sinistra arriva dans la tour, suivit de près par Harry et Ron, essoufflés et en nage d'avoir, sans doute couru pour la rattraper. Epoussetant sa longue cape noire, brodée d'étoiles mordorées, le professeur s'avança au centre de la pièce.

- Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous avez pensé à vos télescopes. Vous travaillerez aujourd'hui par binômes. Londubat-Thomas, Patil-Zabini, Potter-Weasley, Malefoy-Granger, Parkinson-Nott…

Hermione jura en silence alors qu'elle apercevait Malefoy s'approcher d'elle. Les quelques heures en sa présence la veille, lui avaient amplement suffit : elle pensait avoir bouclé son quota de la semaine, mais non ! Le ciel s'acharnait vraiment sur elle ces derniers temps.

Alors qu'il la saluait d'un léger hochement de tête, elle réalisa que ses deux meilleurs amis la scrutaient avec attention, agrémentant leurs agaçantes manies de vifs clins d'œil aussi discrets qu'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de boules de cristal. Peut-être que les mettre au courant, n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée, tout compte fait.

- De vos observations, vous allez devoir réaliser une cartographie détaillée de Saturne, comprenant les angles de ses anneaux et les coordonnés de ses satellites. Puis vous me rendrez ce devoir la semaine prochaine après y avoir ajouté 30 cm de parchemin, rédigés en binôme, traitant de l'impact de la rotation de ses lunes sur sa faune et sa flore. Vous avez deux heures !

Après un profond soupir d'exaspération quant à la dure tâche qui l'attendait, Drago entreprit de s'installer au sol, près du parapet, histoire d'avoir la meilleure vue possible. Autant en finir rapidement avec cette carte qui était bien loin de ses préoccupations initiales.

- Malefoy ! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Hypérion est bien plus proche de Saturne que Téthys !

- Oui mais j'aime bien Hypérion, alors je le met où j'ai envie

- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Je te signale que ta note sera ma note alors concentre-toi !

- Granger il y a plus de 60 satellites ! Tu crois vraiment que Sinistra fera attention à ce genre de détails ?

- Moi je le ferais à sa place.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester disserter plus longtemps sur la perfection innée, propre à Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme…

- Granger ! Malefoy ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre à moins d'enlever 10 points à vos maisons. Suis-je claire ? Explosa le professeur.

Un silence suivit cette éclat de sévérité.

- Tu le remercieras de ma part Malefoy, chuchota Hermione furibonde.

- Remercier qui ?

- L'adorable gaillard qui a eu la bonté de te rabattre la clapet à coups de poing à ma place …

- Je ferais passer le message, ricana -t'il.

Hermione entreprit donc de lui arracher la carte des mains, préférant finir tout le travail seule, que de lui laisser - encore - l'opportunité de ruiner son travail. Elle le savait intelligent, mais d'une paresse frôlant l'imbécilité. Les récents évènements auraient pu le pousser à travailler davantage, mais elle le sentait déconnecté de la réalité. Dans la lune, à vrai dire, pensa -t' elle.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Malefoy alors qu'elle apercevait Harry et Ron lui adresser un signe de la main avant de quitter la tour.

- Pour rien. Tiens, j'ai finit, lança -t' elle en lui présentant la carte. On terminera le travail ce week-end à la bibliothèque. C'est d'accord ?

Autour d'eux, les derniers élèves finissaient de ranger leurs affaires.

- Bien sûr. Au fait Granger ?

- Oui ?

D'un brusque mouvement, il l'attrapa par la nuque et la ramena brutalement vers lui. Son corps totalement collé au sien, il maintenait une douloureuse prise sur son cou alors qu'elle grimaçait de douleur, dans l'incapacité totale de bouger.

- Mais lâche-m….

- Je te préviendrais, une seule et unique fois. Un seul avertissement, murmura- t'il furieux, au creux de son oreille.

Le contact de ses lèvres contre son cou, la brûlure de son souffle sur sa peau, la révulsait.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me suives. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Accentuant la pression sur son corps, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

- Oui, souffla- t'elle.

Il l'a relâcha avec violence et disparut de la tour.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre !<br>Sondage : Pour celles qui ont un compte, préférez-vous que je réponde aux reviews par mp ou en début de chapitre ? Précisez-le moi, comme ça j'agirais au cas-par-cas J  
>Défi : Dépasser les 100 reviews :p Alors pour me recompenser d'être allé aux partiels ! ( oui vous avez bien lu, d'être allé, pas de les avoir réussi :p )<br>Du coup, Une review et vous aurez le droit de vous faire maltraiter par Malefoy :p  
>A mardi !<strong><br>**


	11. Bloody Mary : Lady Gaga

**Bonjour ! **

**Je poste rapidement j'ai un milliard de trucs à faire **

**La chanson du chapitre est Bloody Mary de Lady Gaga !**

**D'ailleurs Eh Eh vous avez vu ! Je Poste à l'heure =D**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

La si harassante première semaine de cours s'achevait enfin à Poudlard. Déjà naturellement épuisante mentalement, Hermione avait également passé son temps à ressasser les derniers évènements. Encore et encore, ils habitaient ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à abandonner ses investigations.

Pourtant, Malefoy avait été on ne peut plus clair sur l'ampleur des représailles qui l'attendaient si elles s'avisait de réitérer son petit manège de mercredi dernier. Mais, par Merlin, elle ne pouvait laisser les choses ainsi ! Elle se devait d'agir. Alors qu'Harry et l'Ordre passaient leur temps à la mettre à l'écart, Malefoy était Sa mission. Sa décision. Ses prises de risque.

Et puis, que pouvait-il foncièrement lui faire ? La frapper ? La tuer puis l'enterrer dans le parc incognito ? Il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer ! Malefoy ne pouvait rien faire concrètement, se rassurait-elle en dévalant les grands escaliers de marbre menant au hall d'entrée. Elle ne risquait rien, absolument rien.

L'apercevant éteindre sa cigarette en bas des marches du parc, elle se surprit un ressentir une impression familière, un déjà-vu troublant. Sans un mot, il la rejoignit et s'engagea d'un pas vif vers le couloir menant aux cachots. Depuis leur dernière altercation en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la moindre parole. Quelques regards noirs, perdus pendant les repas, mais rien de plus.

Il ne parlait toujours pas, se contentant de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil de temps à autre, histoire de vérifier qu'elle trottinait toujours bien derrière lui.

- On se voit toujours demain pour bosser l'astronomie ? Lança Hermione, tentant vainement de débuter un semblant de conversation.

- Si tu veux, Grinça -t'il sans se détourner.

Là furent les premiers, derniers et seuls mots prononcés par Drago Malefoy au cours de la ronde. Réalisant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de lui ce soir, Hermione préféra s'enfermer à son tour dans un silence morose, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Ses histoires de ronde étaient profondément idiotes. Aussi immatures pouvaient-ils être, les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas non plus assez crétins, au point de vagabonder dans les couloirs de l'école, sachant que, quelques mois auparavant seulement, des mangemorts étaient parvenus à forcer les défenses de Dumbledore lui-même. A qui la faute d'ailleurs…

Amusant qu'il ne lui fasse du coup pas plus peur que ça. Quand on savait de quoi il était en fait capable. La noirceur de son âme aurait dû la maintenir sur ses gardes. Pourtant, elle n'éprouvait qu'une vague indifférence, teintée parfois de colère, de mépris ou de haine selon ses humeurs.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Malefoy s'était arrêté, ainsi que l'endroit où il se tenait. Face à elle, les bras croisés, il patientait en la regardant d'un air amusé.

- Tu t'es trompé de chemin ou…

- Non. Puisque tu n'as pas été fichu de le retrouver seule mercredi dernier, je te ramène à ta chambre.

- A ma salle commune, rectifia -t'elle.

- Loin de moi cette idée, ricana -t'il. Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller sans moi maintenant ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il, franchement !

- Bonne nuit Granger ! Lança-t' il sarcastiquement en s'éloignant.

- Malefoy ?

Il se retourna.

- Dis lui de viser l'autre joue cette fois, ironisa -t'elle.

Il se détourna après un bref éclat de rire.

* * *

><p>Hermione bouillonnait, assise dans les moelleux fauteuils de chintz rouge de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quelques minutes à peine qu'il était parti. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller se coucher. Ni même le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. Il avait pris bien trop d'avance et bien trop de précaution en l'amenant d'abord jusqu'ici.<p>

Pourtant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct. Ses sens. Tout lui criait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ce soir. Certes, ce n'était pas comme si sa vie allait pour le mieux ces derniers temps, mais quand même : quelque chose clochait délibérément.

Prise d'un incompréhensible élan, elle se dirigea à grands pas dans le dortoir des garçons : elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Entreprenant de fouiller à travers les affaires d'Harry, elle fit de son mieux mais la discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à une heure pareille ? Grommela Ron en rabattant ses draps à la hâte.

- Rien. Rendors-toi. J'ai juste besoin de la Carte.

- Humm… Table de chevet… Harry… éructât' il avant de se rendormir en un ronflement sonore.

- Merci. Bonne nuit…

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour en bas. Pattenrond s'enroula autour de ses jambes alors qu'elle dépliait la si célèbre Carte des Maraudeurs. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait réveillé que Ron au lieu d'Harry : auquel cas, elle se serait coltiné un interrogatoire interminable sur le pourquoi du comment de son étrange requête.

Elle, Hermione, si cartésienne dans l'âme, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle pouvait se fier seulement à son instinct. Malefoy. En partant du tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle traça du bout des doigts le chemin menant à la salle sur demande, en espérant ne pas le trouver, signe manifeste permettant de conclure qu'il était bien arrivé à bon port.

Septième étage rien. Sixième rien. Cinquième : son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle sentait son estomac se contracter. Dans une vieille salle de classe désaffectée, quatre points. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle s'activaient. Mais Malefoy, Drago ne bougeait plus…

* * *

><p>Malefoy vagabondait tranquillement à travers le couloir du septième étage. Il était un peu en avance. Or ses amis n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour leur sens inné de la ponctualité. Du coup, il ne se pressait pas. Et puis, ces instants de calme avant la tempête, il les appréciait infiniment ces derniers temps.<p>

Pour le moment, tout fonctionnait comme il l'avait prévu. L'Opération Cobra fleurissant dans son esprit depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, se déroulait selon ses attentes, malgré quelques protestations de Blaise et de Pansy. Ils le prenaient pour un fou, mais lui faisait confiance : c'était en vérité la seule chose qui lui importait, qu'ils lui fassent confiance.

Quant à la petite Granger, sans s'en rendre compte, elle réagissait exactement comme il l'avait escompté. Tellement prévisible, elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle fonçait tête baissée dans ses manigances. Restait encore à voir comme elle réagirait après avoir apprit ce qui se tramait réellement…

Si courageuse. Si volontaire. Tant de bienveillance le rendait malade. C'en devenait insupportable. A sa place, il se serrait terré dans un coin sans quémander son dû. Mais non. Elle, elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup sans se rendre compte qu'elle courrait sans doute à sa perte. Exquis.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas un instant qu'il était suivi. Pourtant après avoir été entrainé chez les mangemorts durant plusieurs étés de sa vie, il maitrisait parfaitement le jeu de la filature. Mais c'était sans compter la jeune Gryffondor qui occupait la majeure partie de ses pensées ces derniers temps. A cause de sa mission bien entendu. Seulement à cause de ça.

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul, il était effectivement trop tard.

- STUPEFIX !

Le sort le prit de court. Il ne s'y était pas du tout préparé. Et un instant plus tard, il s'écroula inconscient.

* * *

><p>- Enervatum, entendit-il distinctement.<p>

Une odeur de bois ciré. Une odeur de craie. Une odeur d'humide moisissure. Un bandeau sur ses yeux. Un bâillon dans sa bouche. Pieds et poings liés. Cela ressemblait à un vieux film moldu de gangster américain. Sauf qu'il avait reconnu la voix.

- Réveillé, Malefoy ?

Quelques instants plus tard, il put voir à nouveau alors que bandeau et bâillon lui furent ôtés. Et comme il s'en était douté, Théodore Nott lui faisait face. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Crabbe et Goyle se trouverait également là. Et malheureusement pour lui, cela risquait de compliquer méchamment les choses.

- Nott, salua -t'il d'une voix rauque.

Le coup partit avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, alors que le poing de son camarade atteignait sa mâchoire en un craquement sonore. La douleur se propagea à toute vitesse sur tout le coté droit de son crâne mais il se retint de gémir. Sa lèvre, éclatée sous le choc, saignait abondamment sur son menton.

- Malefoy Malefoy Malefoy… Tant de choses à dire, tant de choses à te faire et si peu de temps… Quel dommage !

Néanmoins, Drago ne put s'empêcher de jouer la carte du sarcasme.

- Oh mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi, fais comme chez toi, rétorqua -t'il en toussotant. Une tasse de thé peut-êt…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, alors qu'on le tirait violemment par l'arrière. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Crabbe s'était déplacé derrière lui avant de lui agripper violemment les cheveux. Nonchalamment, Nott se mit à caresser sa gorge blanche, offerte, du bout de sa baguette.

- Quelqu'un a fait de grosses bêtises on dirait, ricana -t'il. Et il faut payer maintenant…

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de tester ses liens en tirant dessus de toutes forces. Peine perdue, ses muscles ne pouvaient rien faire contre un sortilège.

- Sois un homme, merde ! N'as-tu pas finit de fuir constamment, lâche ! ENDOLORIS ! Rugit-il.

La voix de Nott claqua, sèche et violente, alors que Drago souffrait mille tortures. Les dents serrées, tout son corps contracté, il pressait ses paupières, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tentant d'encaisser la douleur sans hurler. Aucune pensée cohérente ne parvenait à se former dans son esprit. Il n'était que douleur. Que sang. Que larmes. Qu'horreur. On ne s'habituait pas au Doloris. Bien sûr que non…

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, des jours, il parvint à se calmer alors que la douleur diminuait, lentement. Quittant progressivement chaque cellule de son pauvre corps meurtri.

- Entre toi, me torturant en obéissant aveuglement au Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi, refaisant ma vie, comme je l'entends, qui est le plus lâche ? Hein Théo ?

- Mais l'ordre ne vient pas du Seigneur, Drago : Elle vient de ton père…

Silence. L'information progressait lentement jusqu'à son cerveau léthargique. Son propre père avait orchestré cette petite réunion ? Voilà qui avait le mérite de clarifier les choses…

- Et oui Lucius est disons… très déçu de toi et de tes récents actes. Désobéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, t'enfuir de chez toi, revenir à Poudlard et puis, par-dessus tout, croire que tu pourrais Lui échapper, que tu pourrais Nous échapper…

- Tout ça ! Et bien… Tu crois que je pourrais tenter de négocier une médaille, Nott ?

Encore une fois, le poing de son bourreau s'abattit sur sa pommette avec rage. La petite Granger avait vu juste pour son histoire de coups. Heureusement qu'il était devenu un pro des sorts de guérison, Il allait se retrouver avec de jolis bleus le lendemain matin. Si bien sûr, il y avait un lendemain matin…

- Tu te prends pour un moldu maintenant ? A frapper avec tes poings ? Les Sang-Purs tombent de plus en plus bas à ce que je vois…

Bien entendu, il le provoquait ouvertement, sachant pertinemment que cela ne lui vaudrait que plus de coups, donc plus de souffrance. Mais cela sous-entendait également, gagner plus de temps. Même si cela ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose…

Blaise et Pansy devait l'attendre devant la salle du demande. Et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils pensent à venir le chercher jusqu'ici. Ils patienteraient plusieurs dizaines de minutes, puis iraient se coucher en se disant qu'il leur avait posé un lapin. Quand à Granger, soit elle l'avait écouté et devait être en train de dormir. Soit elle n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête et devait également patienter derrière la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Bref, à moins d'un miracle, il allait finir par crever ici.

Nott l'attrapa brusquement par le menton, lui maintenant fermement le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentait ses ongles s'incruster sous sa peau, son propre sang issu de ses lèvres, couler sur les doigts de son ennemi. Noires et Grises. Leurs prunelles toutes proches ne se lâchaient pas.

- Et sais-tu ce qui va se passer maintenant, Malefoy ? Susurra- t'il.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il se sentait pris au piège mais désirait plus que tout cacher sa peur à l'homme qui le menaçait. Il ne lui offrirait pas ça. Quitte à mourir sordidement ou moins le faire avec dignité.

- Sais-tu ce que ton cher père m'a demander de faire ?

Silence. Mieux valait ne pas répondre.

- Je te parle connard ! Grinça -t'il en accentuant sa prise.

Ca faisait un mal de chien mais il préféra le laisser dans l'ignorance de son trouble.

- Non… Non je sais pas

Nott ricana. Et ce rire semblait de bien mauvaise augure.

- Ton père m'a ordonné de te tuer, Malefoy…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà Voilà Je vous aime tous à la Folie mes lecteurslectrices adoré(e)s !**

**Un review et Drago vous ramenera à votre chambre... euh à votre salle commune :p**

**A Vendredi !**


	12. Requiem For A Dream

**Bonjour ! **

**Explosion de reviews ! Merci infiniment ! On a même passé la barre des 100 !  
><strong>

**Je pensais qu'en publiant deux fois par semaine, je vous laisserais moins de temps pour commenter et à mon grand étonnement ça n'a pas été le cas ! **

**C'est génial =D Et le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu, donc c'est d'autan plus génial.  
><strong>

**Ce chapitre-là est un de mes préférés jusqu'ici, j'espère que ce sera également le cas pour vous !  
><strong>

**Requiem for a Dream pour la bande-son, ça me parait assez significatif^^  
><strong>

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling**  
>Bonne Lecture !<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Courir. Courir. Courir encore.

Vite. Vite. Toujours plus vite.

Qu'importait le bruit sourd de ses bottines sur le parquet ciré du cinquième étage.

Qu'importait son souffle devenu erratique au cours de ses précédentes foulées.

Qu'importait le longue robe noire de sorcière qui flottait derrière elle.

Qu'importait son cœur tambourinant à folle allure contre sa poitrine.

Elle sentait que quelque chose était en train de se produire. Un pressentiment. Une impression. L'instinct d'une femme. Plusieurs appellations, un seul sentiment : l'urgence. Alors elle se hâtait à en perdre haleine, à travers les couloirs de l'école de Poudlard.

Probable qu'elle fasse en réalité un boucan pas possible. Mais le temps n'était pas à ce genre de futiles inquiétudes, elle devait agir. La carte indiquait une salle probablement vide, perdue au fond de l'étage. Elle en apercevait la porte. Trois enjambées plus tard, elle s'y tenait.

- Alohomora ! Scanda -t'elle, sa voix empreinte de tremolos angoissés.

La porte s'écrasa avec violence contre le mur attenant. Ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte… elle s'en doutait, mais appréhendait la vision de ses suppositions. Campée à l'entrée de la salle, baguette en main, Hermione semblait prête à défier le monde entier. Et l'horreur lui apparut alors.

- Expelliarmus ! Hurla -t'elle.

La baguette de Nott vola avant d'atterrir dans sa main. Crabbe et Goyle sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers elle d'un même mouvement. Merde. Elle ne ferait jamais le poids face à trois adversaires. Surtout que Drago n'avait pas vraiment l'air en état de lui prêter main forte.

Sa seule solution était de tout miser sur Malefoy.

- Abrogare Funes* ! Lança-t'elle

- Stupéfix !

Elle évita de peu le sortilège de Crabbe en se rabattant contre le mur, alors que les liens de Malefoy venait de s'écraser au sol.

- Attrape ! S'écria -t'elle en lui lançant la baguette de Nott.

Tenant à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes, il parvint tant bien que mal à saisir la baguette au vol.

- Stupéfix ! Lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Crabbe et Goyle s'écroulèrent sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. La scène leur parut durer des heures alors qu'en réalité, seule quelques secondes venaient de passer.

- SectumSempra…

Nott. Magie noire… Un sortilège informulé. Les syllabes du sortilège roulèrent sur sa langue. Les lettres effleurèrent ses lèvres en un souffle. Habité d'une étrange obscurité, ses pupilles semblaient dilatées. Elle n'eut le temps de réagir. Et Malefoy s'écroula.

Le temps semblait s'être soudainement suspendu. Comme embourbé au cœur d'un brouillard compact, empêchant la naissance de la moindre pensée, de la moindre parole, du moindre geste. Comme si tout se produisait au ralenti. Le regard horrifié de Malefoy. Le cri silencieux qu'il poussa alors. Le bruit mat de son corps s'écrasant au sol.

- Stupéfix !

Nott s'écroula à son tour. Hermione se retrouva seule, seule, debout au milieu de quatre hommes au sol, donc un en danger de mort imminente.

Agir. Agir. Elle devait agir.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille à qui on pouvait se permettre de poser un lapin. D'une assurance digne de son ascendance, au déroulé impeccable de perfection, elle n'en demeurait pas moins doté d'un foutu caractère, lui valant le respect incontesté de ses pairs.<p>

Droite, le port hautain, ses longs cheveux d'ébène cascadaient en vagues douces jusque dans le milieu de son dos, encadrant un visage aux traits fins qu'illuminaient de grands yeux verts. Et en cet instant, ses yeux lançaient de terrifiants éclairs.

Bras croisés, elle tapait du pied, signe ostentatoire de son ennui profond et de sa colère croissante. Elle avait attendu ce rendez-vous avec impatience depuis le mercredi dernier, comptant les heures qui la sépareraient du moment où elle retournerait dans la Salle sur Demande.

Et à présent qu'elle s'y trouvait, au côté de Blaise, Drago avait décidé de les laisser attendre comme deux idiots, jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. Il allait vraiment entendre parler d'elle à son retour. Elle n'envisageait même pas la possibilité qu'il ne vienne pas.

Minuit dix. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de manquer pareil rendez-vous. Surtout lorsqu'on savait ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette salle… Les minutes passaient, et le couloir demeurait vide, vide et vide. Pansy commença donc doucement à s'inquiéter. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils arrivèrent.

La vision qui s'offrit à elle dépassait, et de loin, tous les scénarii qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. En effet, Hermione Granger se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, totalement échevelée, sa crinière semblait encore plus folle qu'à l'accoutumée alors que son visage arborait une pâleur de craie.

Baguette brandie, devant elle, Drago Malefoy, probablement évanoui, lévitait. La situation aurait presque pu paraître comique, si son torse n'était pas maculé d'un sang pourpre dont l'odeur âcre leur parvenait d'aussi loin. Quelques gouttes semblaient même s'écouler de son corps, tâchant les tapis mordorés du couloir.

* * *

><p>A vrai dire, Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment faire plus que de rapides enjambées. La vie de Malefoy était en jeu, et même si elle aurait préféré courir comme une dératé, qui savait ce que pouvait engendrer ce sortilège ? Mieux valait être prudent dans ces cas-là.<p>

Heureusement elle aperçut enfin le mur vierge de la Salle sur Demande où patientaient - comme elle s'y était attendue - Zabini et Parkinson. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour enquêter sur leurs étranges petites affaires ou pour poser quelques questions.

Ils accoururent alors vers elle.

- La salle sur demande ! Cria -t'elle. Ouvrez la salle sur demande ! Il nous faut une infirmerie !

Ni une ni deux, Parkinson eut la grandeur d'esprit de réagir très rapidement. Et moins d'une minute plus tard, elle y pénétrait, Malefoy toujours en lévitation devant elle. Sa tête se balançait dangereusement d'un côté plus de l'autre, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Entre se hâter au prix de sa vie ou ralentir au risque d'aggraver les choses, elle avait choisi un espèce de ridicule entre-deux qui lui donnait l'horrible impression de lui être profondément inutile. Elle avait réagit d'instinct : restait à savoir si elle avait fait le bon choix…

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle, dont la plafond montait à près de cinq ou six mètres, composé de gigantesques arcades de pierres d'où s'échappaient une intense lumière, probablement magique au vue de l'heure qu'il était, illuminant la pièce d'une sourde clarté.

Trois lits disséminés à travers la pièce s'y trouvaient, chacun entouré d'un lourd rideau de baldaquin sombre, dans l'idée sûrement, d'apporter un peu d'intimité à chaque patient. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur préoccupation première à vrai dire. Quoi qu'il soit, de nombreuses armoires étaient présentes, regorgeant sûrement de potions et d'antidotes qui leur seraient sûrement plus utiles.

- Parkinson, dégage-moi un lit, ordonna Hermione.

A son grand étonnement, la jeune Serpentard obéit sans rechigner, une fois n'était pas coutume. Mais la vie de son ami était en jeu, elles le savaient toutes deux. Une fois installé sur les draps en coton de la couche la plus proche, Hermione se hâta de dégager ses blessures.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Gronda Zabini, alors que sa voix grave troublait le silence oppressant de la pièce pour la première fois.

- Nott. De la magie noire. Un « SectumSempra » . Je… Je ne connais pas…. Harry m'en a parlé mais je ne connais pas… débita -t'elle à toute allure sans s'arrêter d'ôter les vêtements de Malefoy.

Déchirant le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait encore, elle crut défaillir. Une demi-douzaine de profondes entailles lézardaient son torse d'albâtre. Du sang suintait des plaies, recouvrant la blancheur de sa peau d'un voile rouge, sombre, néfaste, qui faisait trembler ses mains et claquer ses dents.

- Je connais l'incantation Granger. Mais il est peut-être trop tard. Va me chercher du Dictame. Granger ?

- Oui… Du… Du Dictame. Du Dictame. Je vais en chercher, psalmodia -t'elle en essayant de s'éveiller de la torpeur léthargique dans laquelle elle venait de plonger.

Se détachant de la vue sanglante qui lui faisait alors face, elle aperçut Zabini pointer sa baguette sur la tempe de Malefoy avant de commencer à entonner une sorte d'incantation, ressemblant presque à une chanson. Elle se détourna tant bien que mal, se dirigeant vers l'armoire la plus proche.

_Vulnera Sanentur. Sanguinem Siccabuntur. _

La voix de Zabini semblait calme et assurée. Profonde et suave, il semblait habitué à sa prononciation. Farfouillant dans l'armoire, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que de nombreuses fioles s'écrasaient au sol sous ses mains tremblantes. Enfin elle trouva le dictame.

_Vulnera Sanentur. Sanguinem Siccabuntur. _

L'essence de dictame entre les doigts, elle s'approcha doucement du lit. Elle aperçut Parkinson qui semblait dans le même état qu'elle, si ce n'était pire. Accroupie au sol, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, son regard braqué sur le visage de Malefoy, elle semblait totalement déconnectée du moment présent.

_Vulnera Sanentur. Sanguinem Siccabuntur._

Le flux de sang s'était tari et les plaies avaient commencé à se refermer. Pourtant à la vue de l'expression qu'arborait Zabini, Hermione comprit que son incantation n'avait pas fonctionné selon ses espérances. Elle lui tendit le dictame. Il repoussa sa main. Elle réalisa enfin qu'il tremblait.

- Applique quelques gouttes sur ses blessures. Vas-y avec tes doigts… murmura- t'il.

Sa voix semblait plus rauque, moins assurée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chuchota -t'elle.

- Le sort était … très puissant. Je…

Il s'effondra à moitié, se rattrapant in extremis au montant du lit.

- Trop puissant… Vas-y

Elle s'avança vers Malefoy en débouchant la potion. Les yeux clos, son visage était recouvert d'ecchymoses. Un premier au niveau de sa mâchoire, bleu qu'il arborait depuis quelques jours déjà. Puis un second de l'autre côté, et encore un autre plus haut sur sa pommette.

Son nez avait sans doute saigné, sa lèvre avait éclaté, sûrement sous l'impact d'un des coups qu'il avait reçu. Hermione espéra alors que son bourreau ne se soit limité qu'aux douleurs physiques. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait tort. Son torse immaculé, fièrement musclé, portait les stigmates du sort qu'il venait de recevoir.

Trois entailles courraient à présent sur son ventre. Vidant quelques gouttes d'essence sur sa main, elle dessina du bout des doigts ses trois blessures, les imprégnant de l'antidote.

La première partait du milieu de son abdomen pour finir transversalement sur le côté droit de son torse, au niveau de ses dernières côtes.

La seconde débutait un peu plus bas, à gauche, serpentait sur ses abdos légèrement dessinés et terminait en effleurant son téton droit.

La dernière commençait au niveau de son nombril, ondulait près de son aine gauche, descendant sûrement plus bas, mais elle n'eut pas l'indécence de poursuivre ses soins.

Une fumée verdâtre s'élevait de ses entailles qui continuaient de saigner, alors qu'elle observait les blessures se guérirent, petit à petit. Lentement, trop lentement, d'après le regard affolé que se lancèrent Zabini et Parkinson qui semblaient avoir reprit leurs esprits.

- Ce n'est pas normal, conclut-elle.

- Non… soupira Parkinson, s'exprimant pour la première fois.

- Peut-être que…

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle, entrevoyant l'ultime possibilité qu'une idée génial ait pu poindre de son esprit aiguisé.

- Je pourrais peut-être essayer d'enrayer l'hémorragie, comme le font les moldus.

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

- Laissez-moi faire soupira -t'elle.

Elle prit les choses en main. Elle n'avait jamais passé de brevet de secourisme ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais ayant été élevée comme une moldue, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle possédait les techniques de base. Ainsi, elle se saisit d'une bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau. Y plongeant un linge, elle se mit en quête de bandages qu'elle trouva dans une de multiples armoires de la pièces.

Retournant auprès de Malefoy, elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'essorer le morceau de tissu. Puis, l'appliqua avec une douceur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas sur les longues entailles qui striaient son corps, lavant les plaies, les assainissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Pourvu que ça ne s'infecte pas, pria -t'elle en son for intérieur.

Pourquoi faisait-elle cela… Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se jeter ainsi dans la mêlée en agissant à la hâte, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Elle réagissait d'instinct, comme s'il était naturelle pour elle de prendre la tête des agissements, de de décider pour les autres, d'agir plutôt de que de penser.

Et pourquoi Malefoy. Elle ne le connaissait pas, n'était même pas réellement certaine de sa bonne foi. Ses agissements étaient suspects, son comportement était anormale, ses actes laissaient sous-entendre bien plus qu'il n'en disait. Oui Malefoy était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps, la laissait totalement dans la flou quand à ses actions et à ses prérogatives.

Pourtant, elle se retrouvait à moitié allongée sur lui, s'activant sur ses blessures, brûlante d'un feu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tremblante d'une puissance qui lui était étrangère et qui dirigeait ses gestes, comme s'ils lui étaient évidents. Comme si, c'était véritablement là qu'était sa place.

Enfin, avec l'aide de Zabini qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle parvint à entourer la majeure partie de son torse d'un épais bandage blanc, qu'elle réalisa le plus serrer possible, afin d'enrayer une potentielle hémorragie. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

- C'est bon Granger tu peux partir.

La réplique de Parkinson mit quelques secondes à parvenir à son pauvre esprit fatigué.

- P..Pardon ?

- Oui c'est bon on s'en occupe. Tu peux retourner te coucher.

- Non ! Mais je…

- Tu quoi Granger ? Pourquoi resterais-tu ? Tu n'as aucune raison de rester là ?

Sa voix était sèche, sans appel. Mais Hermione se sentait étrangement responsable de l'état de Malefoy. Pourtant, elle n'avait en effet aucune raison de rester. Sans un mot, elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit d'un pas rageur en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Voiilà ! J'attends vos avis ! Tous !<strong>

*** A oui le sort inventé permet de défaire des liens. J'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas vu de sort existant déjà chez JKR, si c'est le cas merci de me le notifier !  
><strong>

**Allez une petite review et vous aurez le droit de soigner les blessures de Drago :p**

**A Mardi !**


	13. Liberian Girl : Michael Jackson

**Bonsoir ! **

**Oui oui je suis à la bourre je sais mais on est encore mardi ! **

**Donc je suis encore dans le timing et tooc :p**

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, vos ajouts, vos favoris, vos visites etc etc**

**Cette fic ne serait rien sans vous tous !**

**Chapitre plus Soft que le précédent mais il faut un peu de tout :p**

**Bref Bonne Lecture !**

**( je suis folle de la chanson du chapitre : voir déroulé ;) )**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE IMPORTANTE : SUITE A DE NOMBREUSES SUPPRESSIONS DE FANFIC SUR CE SITE DU AU NON-RESPECT DU RÈGLEMENT ( notamment la RAR en début de chapitre, chose que je fais constamment ), JE ME VOIS DANS L'OBLIGATION DE SUPPRIMER TOUTES MES RARs ( je suis dégoutée ! )<strong>

**Néanmoins je les ai toute conservé donc si vous en avez envie je peux vous les renvoyer par mail :(**

**Je ne pourrais donc plus répondre aux reviews anonymes, je vous prie de m'excuser et répondrais aux autres par mp**

**Je suis vraiment désolée :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Silence. Autour d'elle, la pièce était plongée dans le silence. Ses camarades de chambre dormaient encore profondément alors que le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Somnolé peut-être. Tournant et retournant, dans l'incapacité totale de fermer l'œil.

Bien trop de pensées tourbillonnaient inlassablement dans son esprit. La gorge serrée, un nœud à l'estomac, elle ne pouvait parvenir à se détendre convenablement. Tout son corps lui criait de se lever et de retourner dans cette mystérieuse salle sur demande.

Elle, Hermione Granger, avait abandonné quelques heures plus tôt, un Serpentard renégat, inconscient et blessé de surcroit, à ses deux meilleurs amis, encore moins doués qu'elle pour ce qui était de la Médicomagie. Et Merlin savait, qu'elle était plus que dépassée par cette catégorie de sortilèges et de techniques ô combien passablement compliqués.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son ami. Il était son pire ennemi depuis six ans déjà. Elle l'avait détesté d'une haine si profonde, qu'il éveillait en elle des sentiments d'une incroyable brutalité. Drago Malefoy faisait ressortir les pires aspects de sa personnalités, les plus bestiales de ses pulsions. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir si mal.

La culpabilité et l'angoisse la rongeaient donc, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Mais ç'en était bien assez. Elle ne pourrait tenir une seconde de plus ainsi, enroulée dans ses draps immaculés, ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés autour d'elle sur l'oreiller, ses mains moites, le cœur battant la chamade, ses lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang.

Sans se soucier une seconde du bruit qu'elle pouvait faire et de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, d'un coup de pied, elle fit voler ses couvertures avant de se lever brusquement. C'en était trop pour elle, elle devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose d'autre que patienter ici, dans cette chambre sombre, à attendre inlassablement.

Enfilant un jean de moldu ainsi qu'un t-shirt pioché dans sa valise, revêtu à la hâte sous son habituelle robe de sorcière, elle empoigna une pile de grimoires , quelques parchemins ainsi que de quoi écrire et descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Vide. Il devait être sacrement tôt. Non pas que cela ne lui pose un quelconque soucis : elle avait l'habitude d'arriver la première ici le week-end, n'étant pas vraiment friande des grasses matinées, à l'instar des autres élèves de sa maison.

Elle s'installa donc dans un des plus moelleux fauteuils de la pièce, ses jambes ramenées sous elle, ses livres sur ses genoux, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle avait à préparer une dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie sur les Révoltes des Gobelins au XVIIème siècle. Elle s'y attela donc.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle envoyait tout valser à travers la pièce. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire de l'Histoire. S'essayer à quelques calculs d'arithmancie serait sans doute bien plus concluant. Mais quelques instants plus tard, les devoirs demandés par le professeur Vector suivirent le même chemin que ceux exigés par le professeur Binns. Elle avait également le devoir d'astronomie en binôme à régler.

Elle soupira de frustration. Qu'importait la matière, elle n'était pas en mesure de se concentrer. Et cette situation inconnue l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Ce n' était pas dans ses habitudes de demeurer ainsi, aussi … incapable ! Cette histoire obnubilait son esprit. Totalement inconcevable.

Décidant de mettre fin à cette ridicule situation, elle se leva d'un bond, et sortit de la Salle Commune d'un pas rageur. Tant pis pour l'Arithmancie, elle commencerait par l'Astronomie. Malefoy devait sans doute être réveillé, en forme, et prêt à travailler. Elle s'était sûrement fait du soucis pour rien. C'était bien son genre d'ailleurs.

Traversant les couloirs d'un pas rapide, elle ne se formula pas une seule seconde de n'y croiser personne. Les élèves passaient leur week-end à dormir : c'était bien connu. Certains ne prenaient même pas la peine de descendre manger dans la Grande Salle, préférant demander aux elfes de les servir directement dans leur chambre : lamentable.

Mais en arrivant aux abords de la salle sur demande, elle s'étonna d'y découvrir Zabini et Parkinson en train d'en sortir.

- Ah Granger ! Tu tombes bien ! S'exclama Zabini d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre un jour Blaise Zabini, terreur des Serpentard, lui parler de cette façon. C'en était proprement terrifiant. Un peu comme apercevoir au détour d'un couloir, Rogue caresser maternellement le crâne d'un première année horrifié.

- On a un … un truc à faire, expliqua Pansy. Quelqu'un doit surveiller Drago.

- Un truc à faire ? Plus important que la vie de votre meilleur ami ?

- T'occupes Granger, soupira -t'elle.

- Drago s'est déjà réveillé deux fois. Tu n'as qu'à rester à côté de lui et faire … je sais pas… une dissertation d'histoire comme tu sais si bien le faire, ironisa Blaise.

Hermione remarqua alors à quel point les deux amis semblaient fatigués. Mettant de côté sa rancœur due à la façon si désobligeante utilisée pour la congédier la veille, elle hocha vaguement la tête alors qu'ils se détournaient de son chemin en laissant la porte de la salle ouverte.

Finalement, elle pourrait ainsi travailler tout en arrêtant de s'angoisser pour cette espèce de fouine bondissante aux mœurs plus que réprouvables. Cela n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Même si, honnêtement, la situation frisait l'absurde. Harry et Ron ne la croirait jamais. Et ne comprendrait d'ailleurs probablement jamais son geste.

Après l'avoir défendu devant tout l'Ordre, voilà qu'elle jouait à l'infirmière dévouée alors que le mystère planait toujours sur les raisons de son attaque de la veille. Peut-être parviendrait elle à lui soutirer quelques informations, à présent qu'il se retrouvait moins alerte que d'habitude et que ses deux compères s'étaient envolés on ne savait où.

Et en effet, Malefoy était toujours là. Allongé sur le même lit que la veille, il dormait presque paisiblement. Les yeux fermés, les bras le long du corps, un drap le recouvrait à hauteur du nombril, masquant le bandage maladroit qu'elle lui avait elle-même apposé quelques heures auparavant.

Même inconscient, il lui inspirait toujours cet étrange sentiment d'urgence, comme s'il lui était impossible de demeurer calme à côté de lui. Elle ressentait l'étrange besoin d'agir, de s'activer, de faire quelques chose. D'habitude, c'était ce qui la poussait à lui répondre, à lui hurler dessus ou même parfois à le frapper.

Pourtant, elle devait bien avouer que pour cette fois, elle ne pouvait accuser son comportement, ses manies ou ses paroles. Sa simple présence l'agaçait au plus haut point. A fleur de peau. C'était cela, il la rendait à fleur de peau.

Ses cheveux blonds caressaient son front clair. Elle devinait ses yeux gris sous ses paupières closes. Ses fines lèvres étaient à peine entrouvertes. Elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à le trouver attendrissant. Pour elle, il demeurait dangereux quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il semblait bien mieux bâti que l'année précédente. Se serait-il amusé à soulever de la fonte pendant les vacances d'été ? C'était bien son genre… Pourtant cela ne ressemblait pas à dû vulgaire bodybuilding. Ses bras, ses épaules, son torse, même ses abdos semblaient s'être épaissit.

Elle décela également quelques cicatrices, quelques marques colorant son corps diaphane. Se serait-il récemment battu, sans tenir compte de l'incident de la veille ? Un gang alors ? Ce n' était pas vraiment mieux. Guère plausible en réalité. Malefoy était un sorcier. Les sorciers, et surtout les sorciers de Sang-Pur ne se battaient pas, voyons !

Il tressaillit. Elle sursauta. Ses doigts frémirent. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant alors qu'un grognement de douleur s'échappait de sa gorge. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, braquant ses iris d'acier au cœur de ses prunelles couleur chocolat.

Le contact dura un bref instant qui lui permit de lire une myriade d'émotions : incompréhension, peur, douleur, ainsi que quelque chose de plus étrange, une sorte de satisfaction, assez particulière, le même regard qu'elle devait avoir, à la vue des résultats d'un examen, qu'elle savait d'avance réussi. Très particulier. Très étrange aussi.

- Gran…Granger ? Eructa-t'il d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…

Il paraissait assez décontenancé. Mais moins qu'elle, aucun doute là-dessus.

- Oh j'étais venue pour qu'on puisse travailler l'astronomie. Et puis j'ai croisé Zabini et Parkinson à l'entrée de la salle, et ils m'ont demandé de te surveiller parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire. Chercher je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où, d'ailleurs je ne trouve pas ça très responsable quand on sait que…

- Granger ! La coupa -t'il. Stop ! Ca va j'ai compris.

Elle avait l'affreuse manie de se mettre à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Déblatérant un tas d'idioties, Malefoy en avait fait les frais.

- Je suis désolée. Tu dois avoir mal à la tête et probablement aussi..

- Attends une seconde, répète moi pourquoi tu es venue ?

- Pour bosser l'astronomie.

- Redis-le encore une fois, Granger.

- Et bien… pour bosser… l'astronomie…en binôme tu sais ?

- Tu peux me dire quelle heure donne ta montre ?

- Six heure.

- Six heure du matin ?

- Oui, six heure du matin.

Il ne répondit pas, la regardant avec insistance. Elle réalisa alors le ridicule de la situation, au moment où il explosait de rire. Il explosait de rire. Drago Malefoy riait sous ses yeux. Les Serpentard étaient vraiment devenu fous…Entre lui et Zabini, elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement d'attitude. Elle se surprit à sourire.

Et tout se passa alors en un éclair, un éclat de rire plus prononcé que les autres, une grimace de douleur, il porta instinctivement ses bras sur son ventre. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle sentait la peur s'insinuer en elle. D'un geste qui se voulait expert, elle descendit délicatement le drap qui le recouvrait et se figea d'horreur.

Le bandage autrefois blanc, se teintant peu à peu de pourpre. Les cicatrices venaient de se rouvrir par sa faute. Refrénant un hoquet d'horreur, elle assistait impuissante à son soudain mal. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour réagir. Elle se précipita à nouveau dans l'armoire à pharmacie à la recherche de dictame.

S'abaissant à sa hauteur, elle entreprit de défaire son bandage. Il la repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gronda -t'il.

Une seconde, elle prit peur. Il la fusillait du regard, la repoussant de ses bras musclés, alors qu'une lueur de colère brillait au creux de ses pupilles.

- Je te soigne, répondit-elle fièrement sans baisser les yeux. Je l'ai déjà fait. Je peux le refaire.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Ce n'était pas une question, Malefoy. Maintenant écarte tes bras si tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher Mme Pomfresh. Je suis certaine qu'elle serait très curieuse de savoir avec quel animal tu t'es battu pour récoler ses jolies balafres.

Sans que ses yeux ne perdent une seule once de rage, il s'écarta à peine. Elle prit néanmoins cela pour une sorte d'accord tacite. D'une main experte, elle défit rapidement le pansement réalisé par ses soins la veille, et ouvrit la fiole d'essence de dictame.

Les plaies ouvertes, le flot de sang semblait continu. Alors réitérant les mêmes gestes, elle trempa son doigt dans le potion, et entreprit de la passer délicatement sur ses blessures.

- Pourquoi Nott t'a-t'il fait ça ?

- Ca ne te concerne pas Granger…

_La première partait du milieu de son abdomen pour finir transversalement sur le côté droit de son torse, au niveau de ses dernières côtes. _

_- _C'est moi qui te soigne non ? Je pense être digne de confiance non ?

- Je devrais te faire confiance ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, répliqua -t'il d'un ton froid.

- Sans moi, tu serais probablement mort.

_La seconde débutait un peu plus bas, à gauche, serpentait sur ses abdos légèrement dessinés et terminait en effleurant son téton droit._

Elle le sentit tressaillir. Mais ne s'en formalisa pas. En réalité, elle était bien moins à l'aise de le soigner alors qu'il était réveillé.

- Penses-tu réellement que je serais acclamé par les foules en revenant à Poudlard cette année ? Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça…

- Ca ne me parait pas assez pour attenter à tes jours.

- Trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius Malefoy ? Ca me paraît être déjà un bon début.

_La dernière commençait au niveau de son nombril, ondulait près de son aine gauche, descendant sûrement plus bas mais elle n'eut pas l'indécence de poursuivre ses soins._

- Prude Granger ? Ricana -t'il.

- Je te préférais vraiment endormi…

Il grimaça de douleur alors qu'elle l'entourait d'un bandage propre. A moitié couché sur lui, elle prit sur elle de ne pas se formaliser de la situation. Inconscient, cela ne lui avait pas posé de problèmes. Dans l'urgence du moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

A présent qu'il la regardait faire avec attention, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques longues secondes où elle sentait ses joues qui devenaient de plus en plus rouges, ce fut terminé et elle le lâcha précipitamment. Peut être trop précipitamment d'ailleurs, tenant compte du léger rire ironique qu'il lâcha.

Elle s'éloigna alors, entreprit de ranger fiole et bandages dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet. Loin de lui elle reprenait ses esprits, et se réprimanda d'avoir autant paniqué. Ce n'était rien. Vraiment rien.

Pourtant il la coupa dans ses auto-reproches.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu veux.

Elle se retourna vivement. S'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, il peinait pour se relever, dans l'idée de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas faible.

- Pardon ? Répondit-elle

- Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je vois très clair dans ton jeu. Alors arrête tes simagrées, petite Granger.

Elle soutint son regard de glace.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Elle lui faisait à présent face.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Ne me mens pas. Je ne le supporte pas.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il poursuivit donc.

- Tu m'observes. Tu me suis. Tu fouines. Tu réfléchis. Tu essayes de comprendre. Tu me soignes même, maintenant ! Tu veux me sauver, c'est ça Granger hein ? Tu cherches à me sauver. Mais sache une chose, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, tu ne peux décemment PAS me sauver de mes choix. Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends. Et ce n'est une misérable petite idiote dans ton genre qui changera la donne. Suis-je clair ?

Il avait beau être allongé, ensanglanté dans un lit d'hôpital. Il n'en paraissait pas moins terrifiant. Son ton acerbe et sans appel, y était forcement pour quelque chose. Elle hocha légèrement la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

- Maintenant donne-moi cette carte. Je crois qu'on avait prévu de l'astronomie non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà Voilà !<strong>

**Une review et vous aurez le droit à un petit coup particulier d'astronomie avec Drago Malefoy : la classe non ? :p**

**A vendredi !**


	14. On my Shoulders : The Do

Bonjour à tous/toutes

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE IMPORTANTE : SUITE A DE NOMBREUSES SUPPRESSIONS DE FANFIC SUR CE SITE DU AU NON-RESPECT DU RÈGLEMENT ( notamment la RAR en début de chapitre, chose que je fais constamment ), JE ME VOIS DANS L'OBLIGATION DE SUPPRIMER TOUTES MES RARs ( je suis dégoutée ! )<strong>

**Néanmoins je les ai toute conservé donc si vous en avez envie je peux vous les renvoyer par mail :(**

**Je ne pourrais donc plus répondre aux reviews anonymes, je vous prie de m'excuser et répondrais aux autres par mp**

**Je suis vraiment désolée :(**

( je remercie au passage **Yuki** pour sa review qui a commenté en anonyme : si ça ne te dérange pas, ce serait mieux que tu me donne un mail ou te contacter pour pouvoir te répondre plus facilement )

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

- Bonjour ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous Mr Zabini ? Et votre mère ? Comment se porte -t'elle ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un huitième prétendant était d'actualité ? Vous me raconterez ça lors de mon prochain dîner ! Allez installez-vous ! Installez-vous !

Le professeur Slughorn vagabondait dans sa salle de classe, passant entre les rangés de pupitres parfaitement alignés, saluant quelques élèves, complimentant- pour quelque raison que ce soit- les plus célèbres d'entre eux. Ainsi se déroulait le début de chacun de ses cours.

Après le départ de Rogue, le cachot assigné aux cours de Potions, avait été relativement redécoré : de multiples bougies flottaient constamment dans l'air, dans le but d'apporter un peu de lumière dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, alors que de riches tentures aux couleurs des quatre maisons tapissaient les murs de la salle. La pièce en devenait presque chaleureuse.

- Parfait, nous allons commencer ! S'exclama d'une voix enjouée le professeur Slughorn.

La salle se fit silencieuse. Mis à part le bruit sourd du livre de Neville Longdubat qui venait de s'écraser au sol. Mais, par habitude, personne n'y fit attention.

- Nous allons aujourd'hui travailler sur le filtre de Veritaserum. Qui pourrait expliquer ce qu'apporte son ingestion ? Oui, Miss Granger.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Le Veritaserum est un puissant sérum de vérité, une potion qui provoque chez celui qui l'absorbe une incapacité à mentir. L'usage du Veritaserum est soumis à une réglementation du ministère de la Magie. La potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de la lune, et environ un mois est donc nécessaire pour la préparer.

Comme à son habitude, la main de Granger s'était envolée à une vitesse fulgurante, manquant d'éborgner Weasley par la même occasion. Si pathétique.

- La potion est incolore et inodore. Trois gouttes suffisent à ce sérum de vérité puissant pour agir. Le buveur se retrouve dans l'incapacité de mentir et parle d'une voix monocorde. Toutefois, le Veritaserum n'est pas infaillible.

Et comme à l'accoutumée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réciter tout le bouquin… Ce comportement insupportait Malefoy au plus haut point, et ce depuis leur tout premier cours en commun, en première année. Tellement détestable.

- Son efficacité est maximale sur les personnes vulnérables, insuffisamment compétentes (d'une manière ou d'une autre) pour s'en protéger ou inconscientes du fait qu'on va l'utiliser sur elles. Un sorcier peut se sceller la gorge et produire de fausses déclarations, transformer la potion en un breuvage inoffensif ou utiliser l'Occlumancie pour en contrer les effets.

Déjà à cette époque-là, elle arborait un fier caractère de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, passait son temps à la bibliothèque, se mettait les profs dans la poche en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, et violait le règlement, encore et encore, sans en subir les conséquences. Totalement Insupportable.

- Parfait ! Absolument parfait ! J'accorde 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Bien, très bien, les instructions ainsi que les ingrédients vont s'afficher au tableau. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans l'armoire. Vous avez deux heures.

Sur ce, il rejoignit son bureau, s'y installa confortablement, avant de - probablement - s'atteler à la correction de copies. Malefoy se releva nonchalamment et se dirigea vers la réserve. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour se précipiter où exécuter certains gestes avec brusquerie. Moins de trois jours après les faits, il n'était encore pas totalement guéri.

La réserve était une grande salle sombre, attenante à celle où se déroulait les cours. Des dizaines d'étagères, des centaines de bocaux, de fioles, de sachets, de boites y étaient entassés, certains ingrédients étaient même accrochés au plafond, dégageant une odeur particulière de fruits pourris et de cardamome.

Après avoir récupéré tout ce dont il aurait besoin, il rejoignit son pupitre, accompagné de Zabini et Parkinson, qui veillait au grain depuis « L'incident-Nott » comme ils avaient commencé à l'appeler. Malgré les blessures avec lesquelles il en était ressorti, ce petit évènement lui avait permit d'affiner quelques détails prépondérants de son plan…

Couper finement des racines de mandragore, hacher grossièrement à la petite cuillère des bulbes sauteurs ou encore incorporer des larmes de phénix au compte-gouttes ne se révélait pas vraiment des plus simples lorsqu'un bandage vous étreignait les trois-quarts du torse.

Ainsi, Drago Malefoy semblait lamentablement peiner à se débrouiller seule. Personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir, bien trop absorbé par sa propre potion. Tous, sauf Hermione Granger qui l'observait d'un œil agacé. Il croisa son regard une fois, puis deux, et trois fois. Elle semblait furieuse. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Pour le coup, il n'était responsable de rien !

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa vaine tentative de monter en neige des œufs de salamandre, par plusieurs coups sonores frappés à la porte du cachot.

- Entrez ! Ah Mr Smith ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés semblait passablement mal à l'aise face aux regards de toute une classe de septième année.

- Le … Le professeur… euh la directrice McGonagall, Bégaya -t'il. Elle demande à voir Malefoy et Granger dans son bureau. Tout de suite.

Malefoy fronçait les sourcils : pourquoi voulait-elle le voir maintenant ? Et avec Granger surtout ? Lui jetant un coup d'œil discret, il s'aperçut qu'elle rangeait ses affaires en silence, sans paraître ne serait-ce que troublée par l'annonce de l'exécrable Poufsouffle.

- Bien allez-y, déclara Slughorn, dans l'impossibilité de refuser pareille demande. Mais cela ne vous empêchera pas de rattraper ce cours ainsi que les devoirs correspondant !

Et après quelques salutations d'usage, ils quittèrent tout deux les cachots.

Zacharias Smith avançait quelques mètres devant eux, le port hautain, la démarche droite, le torse bombé. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'être nommé Ministre de la Magie. Et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Pas qu'il était en train d'accompagner deux élèves chez la directrice de l'école. Granger semblait également sûre d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Granger ? Chuchota -t'il, ne souhaitant pas vraiment que l'autre benêt de Poufsouffle prenne part à leur conversation.

- Je ne sais pas, éluda -t'elle sans le regarder.

Le regard braqué, droit devant elle, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches, elle se mordillait les lèvres. Quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas, aurait pensé qu'elle était seulement inquiète de l'issu de cette entretien avec la vieille McGo. Malefoy, quant à lui, connaissait cette expression sur son visage, celle qu'elle arborait lorsque Potter ou Weasley étaient en train de l'entraîner dans un plan particulièrement fumeux, qui les amènerait à désobéir ouvertement à l'ensemble du corps professoral.

Granger savait exactement la raison de leur convocation.

- Je sais que tu mens.

Elle ne releva pas.

- _Sir William Topaz McGonagall_, lança Smith avant de repartir

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot de passe à la c…

Elle le fusilla des yeux, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa remarque, mais sans perdre pour autant son regard quelque peu paniqué. Mais ils étaient déjà arrivé en haut des marches. Face à eux, se tenait une imposante porte boisée, les séparant du bureau de la directrice. Sur d'elle, Hermione frappa.

* * *

><p>En entrant dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione n'était pas des plus à l'aise. Tout d'abord, cette pièce lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs, qu'elle aurait préféré laisser moisir dans un coin de son esprit. Ensuite, elle sentait peu à peu la culpabilité la gagner, à mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient de la directrice.<p>

Peu fière, Hermione s'était sentie obligée de se confier suite aux derniers évènements. Elle avait donc parfaitement connaissance du but de leur visite. Malefoy risquait de mal le prendre…Rectification : Malefoy risquait de la hacher grossièrement à la petite cuillère dès qu'ils ressortiraient d'ici. Oui, comme les petits pois sauteurs du cours de Slug'.

Néanmoins, si cet idiot de Zabini ne lui avait pas flanqué la peur de sa vie, deux jours auparavant, elle n'aurait pas été prévenir la directrice ! Tout était de faute ! Ce n'était pas sur elle que devait être rejeté le blâme de cette … dénonciation peu scrupuleuse.

_[ Flash Back ]_

Samedi soir. Hermione patientait devant le château, sans vraiment savoir si Malefoy la rejoindrait pour leur ronde. Quelques heures auparavant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se lever alors qu'elle le quittait après avoir bouclé leur devoir d'astronomie. Et bêtement, elle n'avait pas pensé à annuler leur rendez-vous.

Frigorifiée, resserrant les pans de sa cape autour d'elle, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. S'il n'arrivait pas dans dix minutes, elle retournerait dans son dortoir se coucher. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient jusqu'alors coincé aucun élève trainant dans les couloirs du château. Le temps n'était pas aux vagabondages intempestifs cette année…

A son grand étonnement, les portes de chêne menant au hall s'ouvrirent. Mais ce n'était pas Malefoy…

Blaise Zabini la rejoignit dehors, légèrement débraillé, comme s'il s'était vêtu à la hâte, se souvenant brusquement qu'il était impatiemment attendu quelque part.

- Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Drago m'a demandé de le remplacer. On y va ?

Elle acquiesça en silence avant de le suivre en direction des sous-sols. Comme à son habitude, elle se limita à le suivre et ne chercha pas à engager la conversation. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter l'arrivée de Peeves…

- Ah mais c'est la Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! Ricana -t'il alors qu'il passait à quelques centimètres à peine de sa chevelure.

- Peeves, arrête ça tout de suite, Gronda -t'elle.

Elle entendit Zabini soupirer bruyamment, mais il ne l'aida pas à contenir Peeves, qui venait d'envoyer valser plusieurs armures à travers le couloirs, avant de s'enfuir en hurlant de rire. Cependant une des armures se trouvant juste à côté d'eux, s'effondra sur lui avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir. Il s'écroula en un gémissement de douleur.

- Zabini ! S'écria -t'elle en accourant auprès de lui . Tu t'es fait mal ?

Alors qu'il peinait à se relever, elle le dégagea des morceaux de ferraille éparpillés autour de lui, avant de poser une main sur le haut de son dos pour l'aider à se relever. Néanmoins elle ne rencontra pas seulement le tissu soyeux de la chemise blanche qu'il arborait alors. Un épais bandage recouvrait la moitié de son dos, du haut de son cou jusqu'à la base de son omoplate droite.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu'il grognait à son contact. Tout se passa très rapidement. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu réagir, il venait de bondir sur elle, la plaquant violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

- Aïe ! Mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! , s'exclama -t'elle, paniquée, en tentant vainement de se dégager.

A quelques centimètres d'elle seulement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs rageurs, alors qu'il la maintenait fermement contre les pierres glacées du mur, de ses épais bras musclés.

- Ne..Me…Touche…Jamais…Plus, éructa -t'il alors que la colère déformait ses traits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au dos ? S'écria- t'elle d'une voix qui se révéla être suraigüe.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas arrêter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, et tu ne poserais plus de questions c'est compris ?

En temps normal, elle aurait rapidement hocher la tête en baissant le regard. Néanmoins, elle commençait à en voir plus que marre qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. En une semaine, elle avait reçu assez de menaces de la part de ces idiots de Serpentard, pour en faire toute une collection.

Brusquement, visant approximativement son entre-jambe, elle envoya son genou contre Zabini alors qu'il s'écroula de douleur, en se rattrapant in extremis à une vieille statue poussiéreuse qui trainait par là.

- Tu .. Vas … Regretter…

- Non Zabini c'est toi qui va le regretter. J'en ai ras-le-bol de vos menaces infondées et de vos coups foireux de semi-Mangemorts à la noix. Alors maintenant t'arrêtes de geindre et tu finis cette ronde sans moi ! C'est compris ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, tremblante de peur, elle s'éloigna à grands pas, le laissant seul dans le couloir.

_[ Fin du Flash-back ]_

La directrice McGonagall les attendait, debout derrière son immense bureau, alors que ses lunettes se tenaient sur le bout de son nez. Elle semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Lorsqu'ils furent face à elle, elle prit enfin la parole.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna- t'elle. Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger m'a récemment fait part des évènements ayant…

- Quels évènements ? Gronda -t'il en la fusillant du regard.

Elle l'ignora, plongée dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

- Et bien ! Votre récente agression par on-ne-sait-qui vendredi soir voyons ! Je vous assure d'ailleurs que nous ferons tout ce qui sera en notre pouvoir pour débusquer les coupables !

Malefoy haussa les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Comme ça la petite Granger venait de mentir : Intéressant… Pour quelles raisons cependant ?

- Elle a d'ailleurs très bien fait de venir m'en parler. Nous savions pertinemment que vous ne seriez pas totalement en sécurité à Poudlard suite à … bref. J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir ce soit vous qui veniez m'en parler, Mr Malefoy.

- A l'avenir ? Ironisa- t'il.

Il ne comptait pourtant pas réitérer l'expérience, sauf erreur de sa part.

- Nous allons donc prendre certaines mesures de protection à votre encontre, Continua -t'elle sans relever le sarcasme présent dans ses propos. Nous nous doutons tous qu'il y ait de grandes chances que l'attaque vienne de votre propre maison. Ainsi, à l'avenir, des appartements personnels seront donc mis à votre disposition. Miss Granger vous y mènera, vous pourrez ensuite retourner en classe, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Et sur ces mots, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, les incitant à quitter les lieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre marque la fin de ce que j'appelle le premier bloc de cette histoire. Dès le prochain chapitre, on quittera progressivement ce flou rempli de mystères<strong>

**Jusque là, j'attends vos impressions !**

**Une review et vous aurez le droit d'accompagner Drago jusque dans ses appartements ( j'ai dit "accompagner" seulement, bande de vilaines ! )**

**Je vous aimeeeeeeee ! A Mardi !**


	15. Since you're Gone : The Pretty Reckless

Bonjour !

Je suis de super bonne humeur en postant ce chapitre ! D'abord parce que d'ici une dizaine de minutes, je vais me mettre à dos plusieurs centaines de visiteurs ( voir plus bas ) =D Ensuite parce-que je suis toujours en vacances ( niark niark ) ! Enfin parce-que je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre et que je m'amuse comme une folle.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ( même si je n'y reponds plus ici snif :( ) ! Néanmoins je réponds par mp et si des lecteurs n'ayant pas des comptes ont des questions je peux toujours y répondre ici :)

Bref je vous laisse lire : Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Le mois de Septembre était passé à une vitesse folle. Octobre semblait être arrivé alors que les élèves reprenaient à peine leurs marques à Poudlard. Un froid mordant s'était installé, chassant les derniers vestiges d'été qui perduraient encore. Pourtant, une certaine routine s'était peu à peu mise en place.

Trois fois par semaine, aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure, Hermione rejoignait le fond du couloir le plus au sud du quatrième étage. Là, se tenait une tapisserie qui détonnait, perdue au cœur des boiseries mordorées qui recouvraient les murs de l'étage. De velours vert, un serpent d'argent y était représenté.

Et c'est ici qu'elle se trouvait alors, en ce vendredi 9 octobre, soirée de rondes des septième année. Avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude, elle brandit sa baguette de bois clair, et tapota le reptile, qui s'enroula alors sur lui-même.

- _Revelare, _chuchota- t'elle.

Presque aussitôt, une porte prit la place de la tapisserie. Elle frappa deux coups secs et se recula. C'était leur code. Lorsqu'elle toquait ainsi, il savait que c'était elle qui se tenait derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il ne se pressa pourtant pas vraiment pour venir lui ouvrir, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

Ils n'étaient pas ami. Loin de là. Néanmoins une sorte d'accord tacite, implicite, semblait s'être formé entre eux. Dans leurs meilleurs jours, il se permettait de la taquiner, mais ses piques restaient joueuses plus qu'offensives, espiègles plus que cruelles.

A d'autres instants parfois, il redevenait l'être abject qu'elle avait toujours connu, ne reculant devant rien pour la rabaisser, pour détruire le semblant de relation qui semblait s'être construit au fur et à mesure des rondes qu'ils exécutaient ensemble. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière, en quelques sortes.

Ainsi elle ne savait vraiment jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Redoutant ses colères soudaines presqu'autant qu'elles les attendaient. Car dans ses instants, elle se trouvait plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Comme s'ils partageaient cette rage, cette violence, qui prenait parfois possession de son corps et de son cœur la poussant dans ses tous derniers retranchements.

Lorsqu'il la menaçait, lorsqu'il l'insultait, elle se sentait à même de découvrir son secret. Comme si chaque geste superflu, chaque mot soufflé au détour d'un éclat, se révélait être porteur de toute la pression qu'il supportait, de toute la fureur qui l'habitait. Il cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de prépondérant. Quelque chose qui changeait la donne. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : le faire craquer.

Ce jeu qui, à la base, n'était pour elle qu'un questionnement parmi tant d'autres dont Drago Malefoy était la cible, se transformait peu à peu en une véritable obsession. Elle attendait ainsi, presqu'impatiemment ces rondes où, seuls, tout les deux, les masques semblaient se fissurer, imperceptiblement.

Enfin, il lui ouvrit. Et comme d'habitude, il venait d'émerger.

Privé de ceinture, son pantalon à pinces noir lui tombait bien plus bas sur les hanches qu'il ne l'aurait du. Sa chemise semblait avoir été fermée à la hâte, totalement de travers d'ailleurs alors que sa cravate aux armoiries des Serpentard pendaient lamentablement autour de son cou. Enfin, le regard déboussolé, il s'adossa à la porte, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux complètement décoiffés.

- Il est quelle heure, souffla -t'il d'une voix rauque encore empreinte de sommeil.

Il paraissait dix ans de moins ainsi.

- Presque l'heure.

- Rentre, je vais prendre une douche pour me réveiller.

Assez mal à l'aise, elle le suivit quand même alors qu'il refermait la tapisserie derrière eux. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, avant de disparaître derrière une porte, la laissant seule. Elle décida de s'installer sur le confortable canapé qui trônait là, ne sachant pas vraiment pour combien de temps il en aurait.

Elle observa donc les lieux. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée qui lui faisait face, flammèches rougeâtres peignant de mystérieuses ombres sur les murs lambrissés du salon. Assise sur un moelleux canapé d'un vert émeraude, Hermione réalisa alors que la directrice avait sans doute tenté d'insuffler quelques relents de la salle commune des Serpentard au cœur de cette appartement stérile.

C'était exactement la deuxième fois qu'elle venait ici. C'était en effet avec elle, qu'il avait découvert l'endroit. Habituellement, il ne la laissait jamais franchir le pas de la porte. Il devait vraiment tomber de sommeil pour la laisser ainsi, seule, intrusion dans son petit univers. Ou bien avait-il décider de lui faire davantage confiance.

Etrange. Très étrange, surtout qu'ils savaient tout deux, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Chaque soir de ronde, le même rituel s'était mise en place. Elle venait le chercher à sa chambre, il la ramenait à la sienne, s'assurant qu'elle regagnait bel et bien sa salle commune avant de se détourner.

Puis, il rejoignait la Salle sur Demande, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le suivait. Il ne se retournait pas, ne disait pas un mot, ne changeait pas son itinéraire. Mais il savait qu'elle était là. Et elle savait qu'il était conscient de sa présence. Puis, une fois qu'il disparaissait, elle partait se cacher, comme à son habitude, attendant l'arrivé de Zabini et de Parkinson qui ne tardaient pas à venir.

A l'affut, elle demeurait là, luttant contre le sommeil, jusqu'à qu'ils en ressortent, aux alentours de quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Rien ne changeait entre l'instant où ils entraient et celui où ils sortaient. Le mystère planait. Et après un mois d'espionnage, elle n'avait réussi à glaner qu'une seule et unique information.

Cette fois, elle n'avait rien dit à McGonagall. La fois précédente, elle s'y était sentie obligée, connaissant d'avance la réaction qu'aurait la directrice. Et en effet, tout s'était produit exactement comme elle s'y attendait : Malefoy avait quitté la salle commune des Serpentard et occupait un appartement duquel elle pouvait se permettre d'étudier ses passages.

Cette information là, elle l'avait gardé pour elle. Deux ou trois semaines auparavant, planquée comme à l'accoutumée au septième étage, elle avait aperçut Zabini, rejoignant la salle sur demande, un lourd carton entre les bras. Il en ressortit sans, quelques heures plus tard. Lors de la ronde suivante, il en avait fait de même. Et après, maintes investigations fortuites, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ramenait ses étranges paquets de l'extérieur.

En effet, au deuxième étage du château, près des toilettes des filles, se trouvait la statut de la sorcière borgne Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, permettant de rejoindre la cave de la boutique de sucreries Honeydukes, à Pré-au-Lard. Et c'est de Pré-au-Lard que venait donc ces paquets mystérieux.

Des rendez-vous hebdomadaires dans la salle sur demande qui durait de minuit à cinq heure du matin. Des bleus sur le visage de Malefoy. Un bandage sur l'épaule de Zabini. D'étranges paquets ramenés de l'extérieur. Et des menaces. Voilà tout ce dont elle avait été capable de mettre en relation jusqu'alors. Pathétique.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer Malefoy, à présent tiré à quatre épingles. Le Malefoy débraillé de tout à l'heure venait disparaître pour laisser place à ce monstre d'arrogance qu'il était habituellement. Sans un mot, il enfila sa cape qui traînant dans un coin et sortit de la pièce, Hermione sur ses pas.

Il semblait de bien méchante humeur en ce froid soir d'octobre. Bien qu'elle soit sûre de n'être pour rien dans ce subit comportement, elle préféra commencer par faire profil bas, histoire qu'il puisse d'abord, se calmer quelque peu. Bientôt, ils dévalèrent les marches de marbre et atteignirent le hall de l'école.

En bas, un bien étrange spectacle les attendait.

Les portes d'entrée était grande ouverte, dévoilant un sombre pan de nuit, entre l'entrebâillement de ses battants. Harry Potter se tenait là, seul, dos à eux, sûrement plongé dans la contemplation des cieux, sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi qu'un gros sac de voyage jetés au sol. Il sursauta, se retourna vivement à leur approche.

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l….

Elle comprit avant d'avoir pu finir de poser sa question. Il soupira bruyamment en lâchant un juron inaudible.

- Ecoutes Hermione, je…

- Tu pars.

Ce n'était pas une question. Une simple constatation tout au plus.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu dois comprendre que je…

- Que tu ? Non vas-y ! Termine ta phrase Harry Potter ! Je dois comprendre que tu préfères risquer ta vie en satisfaisant ton égo de mâle, plutôt que de t'abaisser à mettre au courant tes amis des détails de la guerre en cours ?

Hermione laissait exploser sa rage. Dans son dos, Malefoy demeurait impassible.

- C'est bien trop dangereux pour…

- BIEN TROP DANGEREUX ? Et pour toi ce n'est pas dangereux peut-être ? Nous sommes tes amis ! Tu ne peux pas partir sur un coup de tête à la chasse aux Horcruxes sans aide et sans soutien ! C'est de la folie ! Rugit-elle.

Elle ne souciait même plus de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire devant Malefoy, ou même du bruit qu'elle pouvait bien faire en plein cœur du château endormi. Seuls comptaient sa colère et son désespoir. Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce.

- Harry, essaye de comprendre, nous sommes là, profondément inutiles, à attendre que les choses avancent, et toi tu prends des risques sans en parler à quiconque, je…

- Ron est au courant.

Un horrible silence suivit ces informations.

- Ron est au courant, Répéta -t'elle hébétée, comprenant lentement le sens de ses paroles.

En cet instant, elle se sentie tellement seule. Seule, rejetée, ignorée par ses paires. Ron était dans la confidence. Elle non. Il laissait Harry risquer sa vie. Alors qu'ils auraient pu l'aider, qu'ils auraient pu faire des recherches ou encore…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, j'imagine… Demanda -t'elle d'une voix blanche, bien plus terrifiante que l'assourdissante colère qui était sienne quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Non.

Un mot, un seul. En la confinant dans ce mensonge, ses deux meilleurs amis venaient de la trahir.

- Et quand comptais-tu me dire que tu jouais avec notre seule chance de nous en sortir ? Jamais, peut-être ?

A présent, son ton était acerbe, sarcastique, dur et violent.

- Peut-être aurais-je appris ce qui se tramait en découvrant ton corps, un beau matin sur le parvis de Poudlard ? Ou peut-être le jour où Voldemort se serait pointé à l'école avec ta tête sur un piquet ?

Elle sentit Malefoy frémir derrière elle, alors qu'Harry semblait furibond à l'écoute de ses propos. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, laissant transpirer toute la rage que lui inspirait l'instant.

Elle avait été mise sur le banc de touche. Encore une fois. Comme toujours. Elle, qui se sentait si inutile, tellement perdue, au cœur de cette guerre qui décimait avec rage, les rangs de son camp. Elle, qui passait chaque nuit à prier, à espérer pour la vie de ses proches.

Elle qui se sentait si seule.

- Hermione, grogna Harry.

- Vas-y.

Il demeura abasourdi.

- Allez vas-y Potter, continua -t'elle sans de démonter. Prend des bagages, embrasse la pièce des yeux une dernière fois et va -t'en. De toutes façons, je ne t'apporte rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Alors vas-y, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Mais l'ai-je jamais eu…

Sur ses paroles, et sans un regard pour lui, elle se détourna, les yeux brillants de larmes, et pénétra dans le couloir menant aux cachots, Malefoy sur ses talons. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée rebondissant sur le linteau de bois, lui indiqua qu'il venait de quitter les lieux.

- Je t'en prie, ne dis rien… murmura- t'elle à Malefoy, assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Etrangement, il obéit, se contentant de marcher à ses côtés sans la regarder, sans chercher quelques mots de réconforts à dire ou quelques abjectes paroles à lui balancer histoire de l'attrister davantage. Les informations tournaient à toute vitesse dans son crâne. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Les heures passaient. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Trop obnubilée par les dernières paroles de son meilleur ami. Il compromettait leurs chances de sortir vivant de cette guerre depuis près d'un mois. Ron était au courant et ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Pour elle, c'était la pire des trahisons : se retrouver contre les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit attention ni au sourire de satisfaction qu'arborait Malefoy, ni à l'endroit où il la raccompagnait. Ils étaient bien au septième étage. Néanmoins, les appartements des Gryffondor se trouvaient bien loin de là où ils se trouvaient. Face à eux un grand pan de mur nu. Derrière eux, la vieille tapisserie élimée de Barnabas le Follet. La salle sur demande…

Elle regardait Malefoy. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle apercevait ses yeux gris pétiller d'excitation. On aurait dit un gosse le matin de Noël. Mais où était le cadeau…

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que…

- Chut, Réprimanda -t'il alors que ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire diabolique.

Ce rictus ne lui disait vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien.

- CLAC, prononça -t'il. Tu as entendu ça Granger ? C'est le bruit de la dernière pièce de mon puzzle se mettant en place. Et devine, qui est-ce, cette pièce ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Oh allez réfléchis un peu. Ca fait un mois que tu me suis partout, et que tu espionnes chacun de mes mots, chacun de mes gestes. Ne me dis pas que tu ignores tout de ce qui se passe dans cette pièce ?

Elle secoua la tête, en guise de négation. Sans se préoccuper d'elle, il se mit à arpenter le couloir, tout en poursuivant son petit laïus.

_Il passa une fois_

- Et c'est ça, la plus intelligente sorcière de Poudlard…

_Il passa deux fois_

- Granger, Granger, Granger, soupira- t'il. Tu viens de prouver que tu étais digne de ce secret.

_Il passa trois fois._

_Une porte apparut._

- Ce secret qui, dès l'instant où tu franchiras cette porte, deviendra également tien. Alors, acceptes-tu ?

Elle regarda la porte, puis Drago, et encore la porte. Ses pensées devenues chaotiques, elle ne pensa même pas à peser le pour et le contre, ou à tenter d'analyser la situation en profondeur. C'était son instinct qui se prononça à sa place. Elle plongea à nouveau au cœur de ses orbes glacés.

- J'accepte.

La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

><p>Je suis une garce. Mais vous m'aimez pour ça non ? :p Les messages d'insultes seront les bienvenus !<p>

Autre chose, je me permets une courte page de pub ( maintenant que vous êtes énervés après moi, autant jouer le tout pour le tout :p) car cette semaine c'est **La semaine du Commentaire** organisé par le FoF ( THE forum francophone de fanfiction ! ) Pour plus d'informations vous pouvez vous rendre ici ( attention aux espaces ! )

forum. fanfiction topic /77278/31917 334/1/

Ah oui autre chose ! Je me suis remise à **MSN** si ça vous intéresse de papoter dans le plus grand anonymat =)

**Une review et vous aurez le droit d'admirer Malefoy a la sortie de sa douche** (la question de la serviette est encore en négociations. merci de votre compréhension.)


	16. Jeunesse lève toi : Saez

**Bonjour !**

**Explosion de commentaires ! J'en croyais pas mes yeux !**

**Je hurlais, je sautais partout ! Merci un milliard de milliard de fois**

(en vérité, je sais bien, que comme c'était l'anniversaire de Drago, vous vous êtes tous mis en tête de rentrer dans mes petits papiers : je vous ai vu venir les filles : But Draco is mine... )

Merci également aux reviewers anonymes : **La-vrai-Hermione, Manon **( merci pour tes compliments adorables ) **Harry-Fiction-Hermione, Brioche Fourré aux fraises** ( Je suis une saleté et je vous aime =D ), **Amazonelo** ( génial tes insultes, je suis malheureusement une non-violente également dans la plupart des cas :p Pour l'instant, si bébé oblige je comprendrais ! Ca y'est l'échéance approche si je me souviens bien =D ), **Yuki** ( Ton malefoy devrait être livré sans-serviette, incessamment sous peu :p ) et **Sybilla** ( te fais pas de soucis mon Drago est tout sauf gentillet :p )

Bref à part, mes ongles sont corail foncé, je bosse dans 6 jours, dimanche je vais au hammam et au karaoké pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille et je vous aime à la folie

**Enfin, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

_La porte s'ouvrit._

Comme elle s'y était attendue, ils débarquèrent dans le petit sas calfeutré qu'elle avait déjà aperçut de nombreuses fois depuis sa cachette habituelle. Face à eux, une simple plaque en acier inoxydable, le genre de porte blindé qu'on pouvait voir dans des films moldus.

- Quel est le mot de passe ?

Elle sursauta.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien… Je, Bégaya -t'elle.

- Le mot de passe, Granger. Insista -t'il.

- Cobra.

Aussi discrètement qu'un souffle, l'unique barrière les séparant de la salle sur demande se volatilisa.

- Les femmes d'abord, ironisa -t'il.

Elle plongea donc dans la pénombre de la pièce. Mais se rattrapa à temps à Malefoy qui ricana dans son dos. Déséquilibrée, elle ne réalisa où elle se trouvait que lorsque ses yeux se furent adaptés au peu de lumière présente. Ils se tenaient en effet sur une sorte de passerelle métallique, seulement retenue par de larges cordages d'acier.

Leurs pas résonnaient au cœur du silence. Elle ne réalisa la hauteur de leur périple qu'à l'instant où , il eut l'intelligence d'illuminer leur progression. Et pour le coup, Hermione s'en serait bien passé.

- Lumos !

Ils avaient parcouru environ la moitié de l'étrange passerelle. Mais ce qui la tétanisa fut le néant qui l'entourait. Ni plafond, ni sol. Rien à droite, ni à gauche, ce n'était qu'un sombre infini, une immensité dénuée de toute chaleur, dépourvue de toute lumière, qui étreignait son âme et glaçait son cœur.

- Si tu n'étais pas avec moi, Pansy ou Blaise, la passerelle disparaîtrait.

- Mais que…

- Pas de questions. Avance. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se produit lorsque l'on reste ici trop longtemps.

Elle ne tergiversa pas une seconde de plus et accéléra le pas. Au bout du chemin, une seconde porte blindée. Malefoy la devança et y apposa sa main, sa paume bien à plat contre le métal froid, doigts écartés, ses tendons saillaient sous sa peau d'albâtre. Il inspira lentement alors qu'elle retenait son souffle.

La porte disparut également, à l'image de sa jumelle. Il pénétrèrent dans la lumière alors qu'Hermione commençait à paniquer, en pensant à ce qu'ils risquaient d'affronter dans la pièce suivante de ce temple du mystère. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, cette nouvelle pièce paraissait des plus innocentes.

Brillamment éclairée d'une infinité de chandeliers, disséminés ça et là, cette nouvelle sale se révélait être une sorte de salon, peut-être un QG, rempli d'une multitudes de larges fauteuils aux allures confortables, de grandes tables de bois, recouvertes de toutes sortes de parchemins : notes, cartes, plans, listes, étranges inscriptions…

Quel qu'il soit, l'endroit semblait bien plus accueillant que ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors rencontré aux côtés de Malefoy.

- Bienvenue au quartier général de l'Opération Cobra, Granger. Assieds-toi je t'en prie, Continua- t'il en se jetant lui-même dans ce qui semblait être son siège attitré.

- L'Opération … Cobra ? Tu t'es pris pour qui Malefoy ? James Bond ? Ironisa- t'elle.

- Laisse Bond où il est, veux-tu, répondit -il en la fusillant du regard.

Sans se laisser déstabiliser une seule seconde, par le fait qu'il puisse lui répondre avec tant d'aisance, sur un personnage moldu, qui ne devait sans doute rien évoquer pour lui, elle poursuivit.

- Tes amis ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Zabini va arriver avec un nouvel autre gros carton, sensiblement assez lourd, et Parkinson marchera à ses côtés, pestant contre toi, les obligeant toujours à faire le sale boulot.

Malefoy sourit, amusé.

- Bonne observatrice donc…

- La discrétion n'est pas leur fort, à vrai dire.

- Tu te trompes, petite Gryffondor. Ils peuvent se montrer très discrets. A condition de le leur avoir demandé, bien sûr.

Hermione fronça le sourcils, décontenancée.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Répliqua -t'elle.

- Penses-tu réellement que trois futur-ex-Mangemorts, entrainés toute leur vie par les meilleurs assassins du pays, feraient montre de si peu de … considération à ton égard ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Granger, les seules choses que tu as vu, entendu ou comprit, ce fut le cas car j'ai décidé que tu les vois, que tu les entendes, que tu les comprennes. Toutes tes trouvailles ne sont que le fruit de ma seule volonté.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle buvait ses paroles, sentant la colère poindre en elle. Il s'était servit d'elle. Il savait pertinemment que, ne lui fournir que des bribes d'informations , la pousserait à chercher, à espionner, à se rendre malade pour en deviner plus.

Tout avait été préparé, prévu, mis au point à l'avance. Point de libre-arbitre. Seulement Malefoy, déplaçant les pièces sur son propre jeu d'échecs grandeur nature. Elle n'était qu'un pion. A nouveau.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi Malefoy, Cracha -t'elle.

- Ah Granger, Granger, Granger…Soupira -t'il, faussement tragique. Je vais te raconter tout ce que tu brûles de savoir, tout absolument tout. Ensuite, je te proposerais de me rejoindre, de nous rejoindre. Si tu acceptes, sache que tu me seras enchainée jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Mais si tu refuses, j'effacerais ta mémoire, et tu oublieras tout, tout, de l'existence de cet endroit, jusqu'à tes soupçons à mon égard.

- Parle, Serpent ! Poursuivit- elle en soutenant son regard d'acier.

Il sourit, et débuta son récit.

- Croyais-tu sincèrement qu'après le refus de la vieille McGo, de m'intégrer à votre ridicule Ordre du Phoenix, je renoncerais là ? Que je m'arrêterais tout simplement après ce que ce porc avait fait de ma mère ?

Mâchoire contractée, ses yeux brûlaient. Un frisson de pur terreur la traversa. Aussi nobles fussent ses attentions, Drago Malefoy n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux. La mort de sa mère, semblait avoir eu le pouvoir de dévaster son esprit.

- La vengeance. Je recherche la vengeance pour la seule personne qui ait un jour compté à mes yeux. Mais j'étais seul. Que vaut un unique homme, contre le monde entier ? Rien. Rien du tout, sauf s'il décide de changer les règles du jeu. Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai choisit de faire : fausser les aprioris, détruire les postulats. J'ai décidé de changer la donne, Granger. Et la solution m'a été apporté par ceux que je considérais comme inférieurs à ma personne. Les moldus m'ont offert un présent inestimable : un savoir dont Voldemort ignore tout.

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place progressivement, alors qu'elle réalisait le génie avec lequel il avait orchestré ce combat. Elle, l'enfant de moldus, était passée outre son héritage. Le monde magique lui avait posé des œillères, l'empêchant de voir plus loin que ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

- Tu es fou…

- _Il n'y a point de génie sans un grain de folie_

- Et tu cites un auteur moldu…

- J'ai passé deux mois à les étudier. A comprendre leur mode de fonctionnement, leur culture, leurs inventions, leurs découvertes et … leurs armes.

- Malefoy, ça ne marchera jamais… Nous ne sommes que … que des enfants !

- Des enfants ? Oh Granger, je pensais que, toi, tu ne te laisserais pas avoir par tout ce qu'on a tenté de t'inculquer !

Il s'approcha d'elle brutalement. Ses jambes contre les siennes, il posa ses bras contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient. Une volonté, une puissance, sans précédent habitait ses traits.

- On peut le faire Granger. Tout les deux, on se comprend bien plus que tu ne sembles vouloir le croire. Nous voulons nous battre. Nous voulons blesser. Nous voulons tuer. Nous voulons vaincre. Je ne crois pas, je ne crois plus à la seule image que tu as toujours daigner exposer au monde. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es qu'un mensonge. Je le sais maintenant. Nous sommes animés d'une passion, d'une rage qui détruira tout sur son passage. Nous sommes capables de triompher là où tant d'autres se sont effondrés.

Son discours fougueux embrasa son cœur, son corps et son âme. Depuis tout ce temps, ils tenaient au creux de leurs esprits, un savoir et des armes qui leur permettraient de venir à bout d'ennemis qui se révélaient être aussi mortels qu'ils ne l'étaient. Il tendit son bras vers elle, paume vers le ciel.

- Rejoins-moi Granger. Rejoins-moi. Brise les conventions à mes côtés…

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle remonta sa manche, exposant à sa vue la marque des ténèbres qu'il arborait. Il ne broncha pas. Elle la caressa délicatement. Il tressaillit. Enfin, elle apposa sa main contre la sienne.

- Marché conclu, souffla -t'elle.

* * *

><p>- Soldat… Garde-à-vous !<p>

- Blaise, arrête de te foutre de sa gueule et aide-moi à bouger ce carton. Et toi Granger, bouge-toi de mon chemin, vociféra Pansy Parkinson

Zabini soupira en empoignant ledit carton.

- Arrête de râler Pansy, pour une fois qu'on s'amuse un peu ! Et Drago a dit d'être gentil avec notre nouvelle recrue.

- Tu sais où il peut aller se la mettre sa nouvelle recrue ? Aucune confiance envers ses Gryffondor de malheur, et surtout elle !

- Sois pas si rabat-joie, elle peut nous être franchement utile. Répliqua Zabini.

- Euh je suis encore là, signala Hermione.

Cependant les deux compères continuèrent à débattre sur son cas, déblatérant sans se préoccuper de son humble présence. Elle avait accepté d'aider Malefoy. C'était de la folie. Elle aurait du se sentir utilisée, anxieuse et coupable. Or rien de tout cela n'animait son esprit. Elle ne se sentait qu'impatiente à l'approche des prochains évènements. Elle allait enfin pouvoir agir.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Zabini et Parkinson les avait rejoints dans l'étrange pièce qui succédait à la passerelle de la salle sur demande. Feignant l'indifférence la Serpentard était partie s'installer dans le fauteuil opposé à celui qu'Hermione occupait, alors que son homologue, sûrement plus enclin à la sociabilisation intra-scolaire, s'était approché pour la saluer.

Puis Malefoy s'en était allé à travers une porte masquée derrière un rideau de velours sombre, en parlant d'un dossier à examiner, chargeant Zabini de lui faire visiter les lieux. Et c'est pourquoi elle patientait là, debout comme une idiote, ne sachant pas du tout comment se comporter entre cette teigne aux allures de bouledogue et cette étrange élève, la menaçant un jour, pour la taquiner quelques temps après.

- Bon Granger on y va pour la visite. Si madame veux-bien se donner la peine ? Plaisanta -t'il en lui indiquant une nouvelle porte blindé, également cachée dans un des coins de la pièce.

Il ouvrit la porte, elle déglutit difficilement. Une nouvelle passerelle, aussi terrifiante que la première lui faisait face. Cette fois, elle décida de la braver fièrement, tentant vainement de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se tramait sous elle. Hermione avait toujours eu de sérieux soucis de vertige…

Comme Malefoy l'avait fait quelques mètres derrière eux, Zabini ouvrit une seconde porte en posant sa main dessus. Peut-être une sorte de reconnaissance tactile, pensa Hermione. Elle allait de surprises en surprises ces derniers temps. Totalement inconcevable…

Il atteignirent donc une nouvelle pièce, aux murs recouverts d'acier glacial. Elle se sentit prise au piège dans une sorte d'énorme boite en métal, ressemblant vaguement à celle dans laquelle sa mère avait l'habitude de ranger le thé. Amusant comment de cocasses et inexplicables souvenirs, pouvaient venir poindre au cœur de son nébuleux esprit dans des moments pareils.

Autour se trouvait quatre portes distinctes. Zabini se redressa et prit un air sérieux. Tout de suite, sa plaisanterie sur le salut militaire lui parut bien plus d'actualité. Même Pansy avait perdu son air revêche.

- Très bien. Comme Drago te l'a expliqué tu te trouve au cœur de notre QG. Cette pièce donne accès au centre d'entraînement. Tout s été imaginé et mit sur plan par lui, puis la Salle sur Demande s'est occupé du reste.

Il s'adressait à elle sur un ton clair et autoritaire. Elle entr'aperçut le soldat, le meneur de troupe qu'il était réellement. Et pas le frimeur, dragueur qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser au détour des couloirs de Poudlard. Poudlard… elle avait l'impression d'être à des lieux de l'école de sorcellerie.

- La première porte que tu vois sur ta gauche donne sur un salle de combat. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à te battre à mains nus et à manier différents instruments. Elle permet également l'accès à un vestiaire et à des douches. Celle qui se trouve sur ta droite, imite un parcours d'obstacles en extérieur, mais ça, je pense que ce sera pour plus tard. La porte qui est juste à côté, elle, te permet d'accéder à une salle de mucus… muscu…. Oui c'est ça, de musculation. Un truc moldu que Drago a décidé d'installer. Personnellement, je n'y vois pas grand intérêt mais bon. Du salon dans lequel nous étions tout à l'heure, tu peux accéder à une bibliothèque, mais pour l'instant cela ne te concerne guère. Nous nous entrainons ici quatre heures par nuit, trois fois par semaine. Ce sera également ton cas. Mais ne te déplace jamais seule ici, tu n'imagines pas toutes les protections, les alarmes et les sorts que nous avons mis en place pour ne pas… risquer quoi que ce soit.

Même lui, ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici, c'était dire…Néanmoins, un dernier détail la titillait.

- Et la dernière porte ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle comprit.

- Les cartons… Que contiennent les cartons Zabini ?

Il sourit.

- Des armes Granger, des armes…

* * *

><p>Alors ? La pour le coup, si jusque là vous n'avez pas encore commenté, c'est <strong>THE moment<strong> ( ça marche également pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de commenter je précise :p )

Bravo à ceux qui s'était approché de Cobra, mais tout n'est pas encore dévoilé, loin de là

En attendant, **Un Review et Drago vous suppliera de le rejoindre...**

**A Mardi !**


	17. Piranha : The Prodigy

Bonjour !

Certes, je poste plus tard que d'habitude, je m'en excuse mais bon j'étais un peu surbookée ce week-end !

Je tiens à remercier énormément ceux et celles d'entre vous qui ont commenter le dernier chapitre, riche en rebondissements :p

Merci aux lecteurs non-inscrits sur le site : **Amazonelo** ( qui a interdiction formel de sauter partout :p Bébé me remerciera un jour =D ) et **Brioche fourrée aux fraises **( Blaaaaaaaaaise ! )

Une petit pensée à mon **Petit-Doc** préféré,** Reine-du-Goudurix, **qui a eu 19 ans hier ( espèce de vieille :p ). Signée : Falbala...

Bref : Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Hermione se trouvait donc dans ce qui semblait être la salle de combat du QG de l'Opération Cobra. Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit qu'elle se tiendrait là, vêtue d'un jogging et d'un débardeur trop large, entourée de trois Serpentard à l'air affable, elle l'aurait prit pour un fou et aurait soutenu son internement au service Psychomagie de Ste Mangouste.

Malefoy lui faisait face, entouré de ses deux comparses, tous affublés de la même manière qu'elle. La pièce ressemblait plus à un gigantesque gymnase qu'à une salle d'entrainement. Le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de tapis rigides d'un bleu électrique, sans doute dans le but d'amortir les coups en cas de chute.

Comme dans la pièce précédente, aucune fenêtre n'était présente, bien que la pièce semblait s'éclairer d'elle-même Aucune source de lumière, on y voyait pourtant comme en plein jour. La salle sur demande était vraiment pleine de mystères. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse y installer un pareil centre d'entraînement.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questionnements. Malefoy la dévisagea d'un air si sévère qu'elle fut instantanément tirée de ses sombres pensées.

- Granger, je te préviens tout de suite que tu as énormément de retard à rattraper. Que maitrises-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que je.. Je mait… maitrise ? C'est-à-dire ? Bégaya -t'elle, décontenancée par son étrange question.

Il soupira. Sa tirade brutale, presque militaire, lui rappelait le professeur Rogue. Bref, elle ne se sentait plus vraiment en confiance. Elle décida cependant de ne pas se laisser dominer par son ton froid et sans appel.

- Enfant, je suis allée chasser avec mon père plusieurs fois. Je dois encore savoir tirer correctement. Il m'a également apprit quelques techniques de défense. Mais ton nez doit - je le pense - doit se souvenir de mon poing, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? Répliqua -t'elle sarcastiquement.

Zabini pouffa alors que Parkinson lui envoyait un violent coup de coude entre les côtes, qui eut le mérite de le faire taire. Un éclair de rage passa dans les prunelles du chef de groupe.

- Bon crochet du droit, certes, admit-il à contre cœur. De la chasse alors ?

- Etonné ?

- Devant la profonde bêtise de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Oui, totalement !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas me dire que, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a récupéré ses pouvoirs, il y a plus de deux ans, aucune initiative n'a été prise ?

- Et bien…

- Aucun programme d'entrainement ? Rien ? Et donc vous avez passé vos journée à croupir dans leur forteresse secrète en regardant les mouches voler ? Pathétique…

Hermione le fusilla du regard, mais ne put qu'admettre qu'il avait véritablement raison. Et c'était bien l'unique raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là, à ses côtés.

- Ecoute Malefoy : si je suis là, dans ce vieux jogging, ce n'est décidément pas pour aller faire un footing en ton ignoble compagnie, expliqua -t'elle d'une voix doucereuse rappelant dangereusement celle du professeur Ombrage. Je ne suis pas ici pour le simple plaisir mais parce que je refuse - ne serait-ce qu'une seconde supplémentaire - de jouer encore à la potiche pour le compte de l'Ordre. Je veux avoir un rôle dans cette guerre, je veux me battre pour mes idées, je ne veux plus me sentir hors-jeu. Et je crois que toi seul peut me donner ce que je veux. Si tel est bien ton offre, je te suivrais.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Heureuse d'avoir enfin « mit les points sur les i », elle releva la tête, hautaine et fière.

- Attache tes cheveux.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Attache tes cheveux Granger, gronda -t'il en se mettant en garde, face à elle.

Elle s'exécuta sans plus attendre, comprenant soudain où il voulait en venir. Prédateur, il s'approche d'elle. Elle recula. Comme deux lutteurs sur un ring, ils se tenaient face-à-face, à l'affut.

Il feinta à droite, elle réagit en bondissant à gauche alors qu'un nouveau sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres. Un sourire carnassier. Bientôt, ses acolytes s'éloignèrent, alors qu'ils commençaient à tournoyer sur les fins tapis, sans se quitter des yeux.

- Ici, ne relâche pas ton attention, jamais, Débuta -t'il. Après chacune de nos rondes, je t'emmènerais ici. Tu commenceras par aller te changer, puis tu iras courir une demi-heure dans la salle d'à côté. Ensuite, je te rejoindrais et tu travailleras une nouvelle demi-heure sur le parcours d'obstacles qui s'y trouve.

Il lui expliquait tout cela, sans relâcher sa garde, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

- Puis, nous viendrons ici, où je t'entrainerais comme nous l'avons tous été. Enfin, tu iras passer du temps en salle de musculation.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je n'ai pas…

Mais elle ne put finira sa phrase car son poing venait de voler à travers la pièce, s'écrasant avec violence contre sa mâchoire, lui explosant la lèvre, avant qu'elle n'atterrisse au sol. Brulante de rage, elle passa sa main sur sa bouche : recouverte de sang.

- Mais t'es un grand malade ! Explosa- t'elle sans se relever du sol où elle s'était brutalement écroulée.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas relâcher ton attention, Répliqua -t'il alors qu'une moue sarcastique se peignait sur ses lèvres.

Elle décela pourtant au creux de ses prunelles, qu'il semblait au bord de l'éclat de rire. Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle agrippa à contre cœur. Bandant ses muscles il la releva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Trop brusquement cependant. Elle s'écrasa contre son torse. Il arqua un sourire ironique. Elle se recula brutalement.

- Quel intérêt de faire de la musculation ou de la lutte ? Reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était en recommencer à tournoyer autour de lui.

Il semblait amusé de son attitude.

- Et bien, différentes façons de procéder s'offrent à nous. Et il est possible que tu te retrouvent à combattre en corps à corps. Sachant que les Mangemorts sont rarement des Mangemortes et que le recrutement se fait de plus en plus accru : je te conseille vivement d'être en mesure de te battre contre des assaillants de ma carrure ou de celle de Blaise. Tu me suis ?

Elle acquiesça en silence.

- Je vais t'apprendre à te battre à mains nues, à te défendre également, à te débrouiller avec différentes armes : épées, bâtons, arbalètes, couteaux etc.… Si tu travailles avec nous, tu partiras en mission régulièrement à nos côté or on ne sait pas dans quelles situations on peut se retrouver. Tu dois être préparée à tout affronter, je dis bien tout.

Son pied vola vers elle, mais elle réagit au quart de tour, bondissant brusquement en arrière.

- Bon réflexe, complimenta -t'il, ce qui lui valut un bref sourire.

Il poursuivit pourtant.

- Là où tu risque de m'être utile, ce n'est pas vraiment à ce sujet là, bien que je ne déplore pas ta soi-disant intelligence hors du commun, chère Miss Je-Sais-Tout…

Elle ne releva pas. Cette insulte sonnait dans sa bouche, presque comme un compliment.

- Et dans quelle mesure pourrais-je te venir en aide donc ?

Elle évita un nouveau coup. Elle apprenait de ses erreurs, alors que sa lèvre continuait à la brûler outrageusement.

- La solution se trouve au cœur des armes moldues. C'est là que se trouve la clé qui nous permettra de vaincre. Nous débuterons par quelques missions, visant à éliminer les membres les plus influents du camps adverse, histoire de jeter le trouble sur la rigidité de la hiérarchisation de leurs soldats. Oui, quoi qu'on en pense Granger, ce sont des soldats. C'est l'anarchie totale de leur côté, aucune organisation, mais il possède une volonté de vaincre à toute épreuve et une confiance absolue en leur Lord. Cela fait d'eux des soldats redoutables. Ils savent pertinemment que leur vie ne vaut rien, qu'un autre les remplacera lorsqu'ils tomberont au combat. Une vie ne vaut vraiment rien là-bas. C'est leur plus grande arme. J'en sais énormément sur eux. Ainsi, quand ils assisteront à nos meurtres à répétition, parfaitement orchestrée, sans bavure, par le biais d'armes dont-ils ignorent l'existence, à quoi penseront-ils à ton avis Granger ?

Elle comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

- A la magie noire…

- Exactement. Ils penseront qu'un traitre, ayant accès à une magie dont ils ignorent tout, est parmi eux. Là commencera la formation de clans, les batailles au sein du même camp, la suspicion, les interrogatoires, les tortures, semant la zizanie dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est brillant, souffla -t'elle.

Mais un coup de pied latéral frappant son estomac de plein fouet, la tira de son hébétude. Reculant de quelques pas, elle gémit alors que Malefoy fronçait les sourcils d'agacement.

- Bon je ne pense pas que ce soit ma meilleure idée de chercher à t'entrainer de la sorte, Constata t'il.

- Non, jure ! Lança -t'elle ironiquement, une main contre son ventre douloureux.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Zabini et Parkinson avaient disparu, mais elle ne sut dire à quel moment. Ils se tenaient par terre, si proche. Il laissa courir son regard sur elle. Si petite, si fragile. Qu'avait-il en tête, elle ne ferait jamais le poids… Pourtant, il espérait fortement qu'elle lui prouverait le contraire

- Tu sais te servir d'une arme moldue ? Lança -t'il de but en blanc.

- Je devrais réussir à la charger. Quand à tirer, il va me falloir un peu d'entrainement et probablement quelques bouquins à potasser. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être compliqué, non ?

- Toujours les livres hein Granger ?

- Tu vois une autre option ?

- Oui. Un précepteur.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Un précepteur moldu sous impero que je ferais entrer clandestinement à Poudlard, Continua -t'il en l'ignorant.

Tout de suite, elle ne riait plus.

- Tu… Tu irais jusque là, chuchota -t'elle.

- Pourquoi parles-tu doucement ?

- L'impero Malefoy… c'est très grave…

Elle le sentit se fermer.

- Qu'ai-je à perdre, hein Granger ?

Elle ne sut que répondre. Il s'était relevé, fixant un point imaginaire, loin derrière elle.

_- L'homme qui n'a rien à perdre est le plus dangereux de tous les adversaires._

- Quel auteur à dit cela ? Demanda -t'il en reportant son regard sur elle.

- Oh un personnage d'un film moldu.

Il acquiesça. Elle commença à croire qu'il en savait plus sur les moldus qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Il est déjà tard, tu vas aller courir.

Elle préféra ne pas commencer à râler et le suivit en dehors de la « Salle de Combat » comme il l'appelait, sans rechigner. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans l'espèce de sas intégralement revêtu de métal, alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte de la salle d'en face. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur sans plus attendre.

Elle en demeura coïte. L'illusion était absolument parfaite : elle se serait cru en plein milieu d'une agréable prairie, perdue au cœur des landes écossaises. Même le ciel enchanté à l'image de la Grande Salle du château, était d'un bleu pastel, parsemé de quelques nuages cotonneux.

Face à elle, un petit chemin de gravier clair semblait serpenter à travers un petit bois, alors que sur sa gauche se trouvait le genre de parcours d'obstacles dont se servaient sûrement les militaires lors de leurs séances d'entrainement. Elle ne s'appesantit pourtant pas sur son observation : une chose à la fois, pas besoin de se faire peur plus que nécessaire…

- Cours pendant quinze minutes. Puis revient dans l'autre sens. Je te retrouve ici dans une demie heure.

Sur ces paroles, il se détourna sans un seul regard dans sa direction. Etrange, il était vraiment, vraiment très étrange… Encore plus que d'habitude s'entend. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

Drago Malefoy avait toujours été un élève, suscitant vivement son intérêt. D'abord parce-qu' il semblait éprouver une haine à son égard, dépassant de loin tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Cette rage, cette colère qu'elle lisait constamment dans ses yeux, elle ne la comprenait pas. Cela semblait aller, au-delà d'un simple racisme.

Pourtant, cette attitude, loin de la terrifier, la fascinait de plus en plus à mesure que les années passaient. Au tout début, elle s'était persuadée qu'il la détesterait moins, qu'il s'habituerait à sa présence, au fil du temps. Ca n'avait absolument pas été le cas.

Il avait enchainé les coups bas, les insultes, les humiliations, allant jusqu'à rejoindre la Brigade Inquisitoriale de la détestable Ombrage, dans le seul but d'affirmer son aversion pour sa simple personne. En sixième année, bien qu'il aurait été normale et justifié de lui rendre la pareille en guise d'animosité, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir beaucoup de peine pour lui.

Elle le considérant comme un enfant conditionné, limité dans ses choix et dans ses actes, bien trop imprégné des directives de son père, pour se créer une propre opinion, pour se détacher du carcans de règles qui constituaient sa vie. C'était la raison pour laquelle, elle avait autant insisté auprès de McGonagall, afin qu'elle lui laisse en chance.

Quoi que les autres en pensent, elle voulait, elle avait toujours espéré qu'il puisse un jour être enfin lui-même. Peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'au fait qu'il lui faisait de la peine. Peut-être était-ce plus que cela…

Oubliant sa fatigue, elle s'étira rapidement avant de se mettre à courir à petite foulées, s'enfonçant parmi les arbres.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? =D<p>

Une petit review et **Malefoy vous accompagnera pour votre footing de demain matin =D**

**Au fait je vous invite à jeter un coup d'oeil à mon nouvel OS " La groupie du Pianiste"  
><strong>

Je vous aime ! A Vendredi ! ( je devrais poster très tôt le matin ou très tard le soir : we'll see ! )


	18. Calling You : Bagdad Cafe

**Bonjour !**

Comme vous le voyez je publie hyper tôt vu que je bosse dans ... environ 20 min ^^

Pour l'instant j'espère pouvoir conserver mon rythme de postage de 2 chapitres par semaine

Maintenant je vous avoue que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le faire en travaillant

Mais bon ne parlons pas de malheur : pour l'instant j'espère gérer =D

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos **reviews **ainsi qu'à **Yuki** ( je poste le mardi et le vendredi ) et **Harry-Fiction-Hermione** ( merci c'est en effet une idée pour le moins originale )

Ah oui une petite pensée pour **Amy-Key** qui vient d'écrire un formidable OS de réconciliation DMHG qu'elle publiera bientôt ( mais je l'ai lu en VIP ah ah ) : Donc Amy si tu passes par là ^^

Bref Bonne Lecture !

**EDIT : Je suis DESOLEE j'ai mal ré-édité mon chapitre lorsque j'ai voulu corrigé deux trois trucs : bref je viens de rectifier ça :s**  
><strong>Merci à ceuxcelle qui me l'ont notifié :s**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

- Bouge pas, Granger

- …

- Bouge pas je te dis !

- Je ne fais pas exprès de bouger, grogna -t'elle. Tu me fais hyper mal !

Son visage la faisait profondément souffrir. Et tout ça par sa faute. Néanmoins il prenait le temps de la soigner. Elle était sensible à ce geste, même si elle refusait de le lui montrer. Mieux valait éviter de dévoiler ses sentiments devant un Malefoy.

- Je te ferais moins mal si tu ne bougeais pas…

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il passa une dernière fois le linge humide, imprégné d'une potion bleuâtre sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne sentait plus rien, soupira de contentement. Mais ne se leva pas pour autant.

- C'est finit, conclut-il alors que le silence entre eux se faisait oppressant.

Elle gardait ses yeux fixement dirigés vers le carrelage immaculé du vestiaire. Tête baissée, assise face à lui, à califourchon sur un banc de bois vieilli, elle demeurait là, sans bruit.

- Bon c'est quand tu veux, ca y'est tu …

- Je ne veux pas partir.

Sa voix claqua, sèche. Elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer, lui expliquer, se livrer. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Il n'était rien pour elle.

- Tu ne peux pas rester seule ici.

Elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir demandé les raisons de son désir de ne plus quitter la Salle sur Demande. Mais les questionnements ne sauraient tarder, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

- Alors reste avec moi.

Il arqua un sourcil, interloqué.

- Explique-moi en quoi rester ici, avec toi , me serait plus profitable que de rejoindre Blaise et Pansy dans le dortoir des Serpentard ? Demanda -t'il, hautain, alors que le sarcasme suintait de ses mots. Qu'as-tu de plus à m'offrir ?

- Le calme.

Alors il la regarda. Il la regarda comme il n'avait jamais regardé personne. Ni comme un vulgaire spectateur de sa propre perdition. Ni comme le juge impartial de ses actes et paroles. Non, il plongea au cœur de l'océan de désespoir, au creux du néant éperdu de ses prunelles couleur chocolat.

Dans ses yeux, il voyait comme il n'avait jamais vu. Il sentait ce qu'il avait l'habitude de fuir. Il guettait ses peur et ses espoirs naissants. Se perdre dans le fin fond de ses iris le terrifia. Car il y découvrit ses plus profondes angoisses, il y décela ce qu'il ne pouvait, ce qu'il ne voulait admettre.

Au creux de ses prunelles, une étincelle d'espoir. Filante, solitaire, mais lumineuse. Le clair de lune qui combat l'obscurité nébuleuse des ténèbres. Les dernières étincelles de volonté qui avaient déserté les siennes. La haine et l'envie. Et la peur. La peur brute qui animait son être et empoisonnait son esprit. La peur, l'angoisse, la terreur.

Non, non il ne fallait pas. Il brisa le contact. Reprit son masque de froideur. Imperturbable.

- Ne restons pas ici.

Sans aucune autre parole superflue, il se releva et sortit du vestiaire. Elle le rejoignit rapidement.

* * *

><p>Malade, il était complètement malade. Non mais quelle idée de rester seul ici avec elle ? Ce n'était pas prudent. Elle n'était qu'à pion. Qu'un vulgaire pion sur son échiquier. Il ne devait pas se préoccuper autant de ses états d'âmes. Ce n'était pas dans son plan.<p>

Pourtant, son expression bouleversée de petit fille paumée, là, assise près de lui, son visage de pathétique poupée, marquée de ses coups. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la rejeter. Qu'importait les raisons de son trouble, il ne se sentait vraiment pas de la chasser du QG à coups de pieds. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Tant pis donc, il la supporterait quelques heures de plus. De toutes façons, il avait du travail. Elle n'aurait qu'à rester dans un coin et patienter. Avec un peu de chances, au bout d'un certain temps, elle se lasserait de sa présence silencieuse et quitterait les lieux bien gentiment.

Ils rejoignirent la première salle du centre, celle qui ressemblait à un petit salon. Une porte dérobée derrière un voile sombre menait à une petite bibliothèque où il pénétra, Hermione Granger sur ses talons. Quelle situation improbable, quand même… Elle émit un sifflement d'approbation. En effet, il y avait de quoi. Il était particulièrement fière de cet endroit.

Circulaire, la pièce chichement éclairée donnait l'impression de se tenir au creux d'un cocon de bois. Le lambris foncé aux murs et au plafond, le parquet boisé, plus clair au sol. Tous les meubles, les étagères, les armoires, les bureaux, étaient également façonnés dans le même luxueux matériau.

De multiples alcôves dans des renfoncements de boiserie, permettaient de s'installer confortablement tout en consultant un des milliers de livres exposés. En effet, les bibliothèques étaient pleines à craquer : enchantements, sortilèges, potions, métamorphoses, prophéties, mythologie, et même magie noire ainsi que quelques ouvrages moldus qu'il avait trouvé fort peu utiles.

L'endroit contenait également un trésor inestimable, un bien des plus profitable à leur égard. En effet, à eux trois, fils et filles de Mangemorts, ils étaient parvenus à mettre en commun, l'ensemble des informations qu'ils possédaient sur le camp adverse : noms, lieux, famille, activités, rôles, habitudes… Tout, tout, ils avaient tout sur leurs ennemis, une véritable petite mine d'or.

Ainsi, avec l'arrivée du dernier membre escompté de leur fine équipe : tout pouvait se mettre en place. Et c'est sur quoi il souhaitait travailler ce soir.

- Bon Granger, tu vas t'installer là, bien sagement, j'ai des choses importantes à faire.

- Et quelles choses ? Demanda -t'elle en s'asseyant confortablement dans une des alcôves de la bibliothèque.

Il soupira en s'installant sur un des bureaux de la pièce, après s'être emparé de deux énormes dossiers, remplis de parchemins griffonnés.

- Des choses qui ne te concernent pas, Répondit- il alors qu'elle se renfrognait.

- Tu me caches encore des choses alors…

- Et je continuerais à le faire tant que je ne te ferais pas confiance.

- Donc au final, retour à la case départ pour moi.

Il se retourna brusquement.

- Fais tes preuves et tu deviendras active à nos côtés.

- J'ai fait mes preuves depuis plus de six ans auprès d'Harry et de Ron et regarde où j'en suis… Aux côtés de mon ennemi de toujours, dans une pièce glauque de la salle sur demande, feignant l'indifférence alors que je suis en train de mourir de culpabilité d'avoir ainsi laisser partir mon meilleur ami sans lui donner une seule chance de s'expli…

Mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le mélodramatique.

- Stop Stop Stop ! Je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de t'entendre geindre toute la nuit Granger.

Ses cruelles paroles la ramenèrent rapidement sur Terre. En effet, elle s'était laissée complètement aller. C'était Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. Ni un ami, ni un confident, ni une épaule pour pleurer. Elle devait se reprendre rapidement si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la vire d'ici, quitte à la trainer par les cheveux jusqu'au sas de sortie. Elle respira un grand coup, ravalant sa fierté.

- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Plutôt à ce qu'elle s'énerve, lui crie dessus, ou l'insulte en claquant la porte. Il ne la savait pourtant pas franchement docile. Elle était l'insupportable Hermione Granger. Amusant comme elle parvenait à se contenir lorsqu'elle le voulait vraiment.

- Tu pourrais peut-être m'être utile…

Il la sentait totalement à l'écoute, totalement à sa merci, dans l'attente de ses paroles, des informations qu'il lui livrerait. Impatiente de sa personne. Et il adorait cela…

- Dans moins d'un mois, nous tenterons notre premier raid. Si tu es prête, tu pourras venir avec nous.

A genoux sur son siège, imperceptiblement penchée vers lui, la bouche entr'ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, elle buvait littéralement ses paroles. L'impatience et l'excitation se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Nous devons mettre au point notre plan d'attaque. Notre première cible sera le manoir Rockwood : depuis que mon … père, n'est plus dans les grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rockwood est devenu son bras droit. Beaucoup de Mangemorts doivent donc vivre là-bas.

- Des plans ?

- Oui mais beaucoup de sécurité autour du domaine.

- Des mesures anti-transplanage ?

- Manoir incartable, beaucoup d'enchantements également.

- _Protection et Nuisibilité Notoire _?

Il semblait décontenancé.

- Quoi ?

- Le livre ! _Protection et Nuisibilité Notoire _!

- De quoi parles-tu Granger ?

- Si tu en sais assez sur les divers moyens mises en place par Rockwood, ce livre te serait nécessaire je le pense. Réserve de la Bibliothèque, troisième rangée, quatrième étagère, sur ta gauche. Mais peut-être se trouve -t'il également ici.

Il en resta coït. La petite Gryffondor ne devait pas être si inutile et si innocence que ça, en fin de compte. Peut-être même pourrait-elle les aider, encore plus qu'il ne l'escomptait aux premiers abords. Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle pourrait l'aiguiller sur les armes et techniques moldus, et qu'elle ferait une nouvelle combattante, frustrée de n'avoir occupé jusque là que le banc te touche. Peut-être se révélerait-elle être un élément redoutable en fin de compte…

D'un bond elle se leva et entreprit de fouiller les étagères de sa bibliothèque personnelle, sans son accord bien entendu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer à râler, elle venait de lui lancer un lourd grimoire défraîchi, qu'il rattrapa habilement.

- Celui-ci et celui-là pourraient également te servir, Continua -t'elle en ignorant ostensiblement son indignation.

Deux nouveaux ouvrages atterrirent dans ses bras.

- _Les Secrets de la Dissimulation _et … qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un roman d'espionnage moldu.

- Un quoi …

Elle soupira, semblant excédée.

- Si tu veux travailler comme les moldus, autant adopter leurs techniques !

- J'ai déjà vu des films sur leur Talévation, Expliqua -t'il, fier de lui.

Elle étouffa un fou rire. Il fronça les sourcils. Se fichait-elle de lui ?

- Télévision Malefoy. Télévision. Et alors qu'as-tu appris ?

- Que les moldus vêtu de métal et aux yeux rouges n'étaient que très peu fréquentables et qu'il fallait se méfier des belles femmes en robes longues.

Elle éclata littéralement de rire, alors qu'il se renfrognait en croisant les bras. Impressionnant à quel point il pouvait facilement changer d'humeur. Une seconde il était plus menaçant que tout, dangereux, prédateur. La suivante, il ressemblait à un enfant furibond, presqu'attendrissant.

- Tu as raison, admit-elle en se calmant. Il faut se méfier des belles femmes en robes longues.

Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle lui sourit. Il sembla perdre de sa précédente fureur.

- Bon je vais commencer par celui-là, Déclara -t'elle en se munissait d'un des deux grimoires qu'elle lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt. Tu devras t'atteler au livre moldu.

Il préféra ne pas riposter, bien qu'il en eut envie. Mieux valait ne pas continuer sur cette voix. Autant pour lui que pour elle. Ainsi, elle reprit sa place dans la fauteuil d'une des alcôves. Repliant ses jambes contre elle, elle posa le livre sur ses genoux, et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Il ouvrit donc le roman qu'elle lui avait conseillé. Amusant de voir où il en était. Lui, un Malefoy, tombé si bas. Dynastie décadente aux reflets de mensonge qu'était la sienne. Pourtant il savait que c'était l'unique solution. Et finalement, peut-être n'y était-il plus aussi réfractaire.

Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il n'était pas seul comme à son habitude. Elle envahissait l'espace qu'il avait jusqu'alors toujours fait sien. Sans le savoir, elle occupait son fauteuil, sa bibliothèque, sa parcelle de silence dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, qui n'était plus le sien.

Elle semblait pourtant imperturbable, là, recroquevillée sur ce siège, concentrée sur ce grimoire qu'une enfant comme elle ne devrait pas approcher. Une enfant, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Pourtant il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. De ses sourcils froncés, de ses lèvres soucieuses, de ses petites mains qui agrippaient l'ouvrage relié de cuir.

Elle ne remarquait pas qu'il la regardait, bien trop absorbée par les lettres, par les mots, par les phrases, par les pensées qui tournoyaient dans son esprit, s'entremêlaient, perdaient leur sens à mesure que le sommeil la gagnait. Elle lutta quelques minutes encore.

Puis s'endormit.

* * *

><p>A peine quatre heure du matin et elle dormait déjà. Il l'avait observé tomber dans le sommeil. Ses yeux qui papillonnaient de plus en plus vite, ses paupières qui s'affaissaient, sa tête qui dodelinaient à mesure que les vagues de nuit s'emparaient d'elle. Et elle s'était assoupit. Comme une enfant.<p>

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi innocent. Elle l'avait troublé. Profondément. Et il se détestait pour ça. Et il la détestait pour ça. Pourtant, il ne put s'en empêcher : il se leva, s'approcha d'elle. Se refusant à la toucher, ne serait-ce qu'à l'effleurer, il se munit de sa propre cape qui trainait là, et l'en recouvrit, veillant à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas froid en dormant.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un soldat malade, voyons.

Sur ses pensées, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>Bon et bien voilà je finis sur ces quelques petites pensées de notre Drago chéri =D<p>

Bref à part ça mon coeur bat trop vite d'après le médecin ( normal je suis un vampire ! ) et je me suis bousillée les chevilles avec mes nouvelles espadrilles ( il faut souffrir pour être grande ! )

Je veux pas aller bosseeeeeeeeeeeeeer MAIS Vous pouvez encore me retrouver sur mon dernière OS **La groupie du Pianiste** ( qui a eu un succès mitigé il faut l'admettre :p )

A part ça, **Une review et Drago vous fera la lecture : à vous de choisir quel livre =D****  
><strong>A mardi !


	19. Anxiety : Black Eyed Peas

Bonjour Bonjour !

Bien matinal suis-je, en effet je m'en vais bosser d'ici quelques minutes !

Tout d'abord j'ai fait une **grosse c*nnerie sur le dernier chapitre**, j'ai réussi à mal le publier, bref retournez y faire un tour pour ceux qui l'aurait raté :p

**J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous : Je vais changer mon rythme de post et repasser à une par semaine, le mardi.**

Je suis désolée, peut-être que ce ne sera que pour un temps, mais les deux semaines qui suivent seront très chargées donc je préfère ne pas bâcler certains chapitres que je juge très importants afin de respecter un certain rythme de post.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez :s**  
><strong>

Bref , merci énormément pour vos adorable reviews !

Merci également à Harry-Fiction-Hermione, Manon et Yuki pour leurs reviews anonymes !

Allez Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Ce matin-là, Hermione fut réveillée par Parvati Patil, en pleine remise en question du bien-fondé de la perfection de sa coiffure. Son amie, Lavande, ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec les reproches que se faisaient sa camarade. Quoi qu'il en était, leur futile conversation semblait profondément gêner Hermione qui grogna de désapprobation.

Samedi, nous étions samedi matin. Il était déjà neuf heures. Et sa nuit de quelques heures à peine, venait bel et bien d'être écourtée par ses deux colocataires. Des courbatures. Elle avait des courbatures partout. L'ensemble de son corps la tiraillait affreusement tandis qu'elle découvrait posséder des muscles dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'alors.

Ces Serpentard finiraient par la tuer. Plus de deux semaines qu'elle s'entrainait à leurs côtés. Plus de deux semaines sans nouvelles d'Harry. La peur commençait à dissoudre sa colère alors que sa culpabilité ne se faisait que plus oppressante. Elle peina à se lever, tentant vainement de ne pas laisser transparaître à quel point chacun de ses gestes la faisaient souffrir.

Mais ses deux camarades de chambrée ne firent pas du tout attention à elle alors qu'elle émergeait des rideaux de velours du baldaquin et se rendait dans leur salle de bains commune. Comme d'habitude un joyeux capharnaüm y régnait. C'était dans ces instants-là qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été la cible de Nott afin de pouvoir également bénéficier d'appartements privés.

En parlant de Nott, lui, Crabbe et Goyle avaient quitté l'école quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être craignaient-ils que Malefoy en ait trop dit à McGonagall. D'après Zabini - qu'elle s'efforçait d'appeler Blaise, comme il le lui avait demandé - le Seigneur des Ténèbres devaient les avoir rappelé à lui. Ignorant tout de ce qui se passait réellement à Poudlard, il n'y avait en effet aucun intérêt à les laisser vagabonder ici à leur guise, en plein terrain ennemi.

Bien qu'Hermione n'y croit qu'à moitié, ils lui avaient assuré que les maudits Serpentard n'avaient fait qu'essayer d'effrayer Malefoy - qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas appeler Drago - mais leur version des évènements ne tenait pas la route. Qu'auraient-ils gagner à lui faire peur ? De toutes façons, ils ne le voulaient plus dans leurs rangs. Le tuer semblait bien plus approprié. Elle espérait la menace envolée avec le départ des trois comparses. Au moins pour un temps.

L'opération Cobra l'obligeait à dormir moins, à multiplier ses prises de potions revigorantes, à masquer chaque matin les nombreux bleus et entailles causés par ses séances d'entraînement. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant « à sa place », comme si depuis tout ce temps, c'était à leurs côtés, aux côtés de ses pires ennemis, qu'elle aurait du se trouver.

Une nouvelle personne semblait avoir prit sa place. Une nouvelle personne plus forte, plus puissante, plus indépendante. Elle sentait son corps devenu plus tonique, plus résistant. Mais plus que tout, elle était utile à sa cause. Et c'était cette sensation, totalement grisante, qui la poussait et la pousserait à se lever chaque matin, encore et encore.

Se déshabillant, elle verrouilla la porte et entra sous la douche. Brûlante. Rien de mieux pour la débarrasser des derniers lambeaux de sommeil encore accrochés à son corps endoloris. Les volutes de fumée dégagées du contraste entre la température de sa peau et celle de l'eau achevèrent de la détendre.

Elle se sentait bien.

Mais elle ne put s'attarder autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. La folle vie qu'elle menait depuis ces dernières semaines, l'empêchait d'étudier autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaiter. Parkinson se moquait constamment de son envie de bien faire, de son engouement pour l'apprentissage, alors qu'actuellement, les cours n'auraient pas du représenter l'une de ses préoccupations.

Pourtant, elle était Hermione Granger. Elle ne pouvait ainsi se détacher brusquement de ce qui avait occupé la majeur partie de sa vie : c'est-à-dire étudier. La rigueur, la concentration, la sensation de bien être et de totale détachement causée par le savoir, qui succédait à celle de stress et d'angoisse du manque de temps. Elle avait encore besoin de ça. Pour combien de temps cependant…

La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac. Elle décida donc de se préparer, puis de prendre les livres dont elle aurait besoin pour travailler aujourd'hui avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour emporter de quoi manger à la bibliothèque. Bien entendu, n'importe quel élève aurait été puni pour ce genre d'incartade au règlement. Mais encore une fois, elle était Hermione Granger. Mrs Pince ferait donc abstraction de la loi pour elle.

Seule, elle dévala les escaliers la menant à la salle commune et passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Seule, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la Grande Salle, presque vide, afin de prendre de quoi déjeuner. Seule, elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondor. Elle avait prit une lourde décision en acceptant l'offre de Malefoy.

Cobra lui avait offert une mission.

Cobra lui avait volé sa famille.

En effet depuis le départ d'Harry plusieurs semaines auparavant, de nombreuses choses avaient changé dans sa vie, ici, à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, ayant sans doute eu vent de sa dispute avec son meilleur ami, et de la découverte de leurs mensonges, Ron l'évitait comme la peste. Ils ne s'asseyaient plus ensemble en cours, ou pendant les repas.

Comprenant qu'il se tramait sans doute quelque chose de louche, ses autres amis s'étaient implicitement tous mis d'accord pour faire comme si de rien n'était, mais sans pour autant rechercher sa compagnie ou tenter de lui apporter un quelconque soutien.

« Mieux valait attendre Harry » devaient-ils penser. Attendre Harry. Harry… Ce qu'Hermione ne commençait seulement qu'à comprendre, c'est qu'Harry était désespérément seul dans cette histoire. Seul et ignorant. Il n'était pas plus fort que les autres, plus courageux ou plus intelligent. Pourtant, le monde semblait se reposer sur lui. Et ce, à ses dépends…

Ses meilleurs amis lui manquaient, certes. Néanmoins, toucher du doigt ce à quoi elle aspirait depuis toujours, possédait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier sa peine. Pas entièrement, mais au moins dans sa globalité. Mais l'atmosphère régnant à la table des Gryffondor ce matin-là, dénotait franchement avec celle dont elle avait eu l'habitude depuis quelques jours.

En temps normal, Ginny aurait déjà été là, à sa place habituelle, juste en face d'elle. Tout en mâchonnant ses œufs brouillés et son bacon, un hochement de tête penaud et légèrement inquiet lui aurait annoncé - une nouvelle fois - qu'Harry n'était toujours pas là. Elle aurait poussé un profond soupir et aurait fait semblant de se plonger dans ses cours pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard coupable de sa meilleure amie.

Mais ce matin, Ginny n'était pas là. Ron non plus d'ailleurs. Ni le professeur McGonagall. En soit, quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose de louche. Sentant son estomac se révulser à la vue de la nourriture que contenait son assiette, elle préféra aller faire un tour dans le château au lieu de se rendre à la Bibliothèque. Peut-être aurait-elle ainsi les réponses à ses questions.

Et en effet, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall du château.

- Harry ! S'exclama -t'elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Tous les visages des personnes présentes se retournèrent vers elle, lui intimant du regard de ne pas faire davantage de bruit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'attirer la foule. En effet, Harry venait à peine de passer les lourdes portes de l'école, s'appuyant tant bien que mal contre Ron, qui peinait sous le poids quoique peu conséquent de son meilleur ami.

Boitant, le visage crasseux de terre, marqué de différentes entailles plus ou moins profondes, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ses lunettes tordues sur son nez, il avait bien piètre allure, semblant revenir tout droit de l'enfer. Peut-être était-ce bien le cas, en fin de compte.

- Mlle Granger, lui intima le professeur McGonagall. Veuillez aider Mr Weasley à amener Mr Potter à l'infirmerie.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, fébrile du spectacle de son meilleur ami blessé lui faisant face.

- Mais ne restez-pas planter là ! Dépêchez-vous voyons !

- Oui… Oui professeur, désolée. Je me dépêche…

Sans se soucier un instant du regard courroucé que Ron lui lança, elle se plaça à la droite d'Harry, calant son bras par-dessus sa propre épaule, tentant vainement de le soulever assez pour qu'il n'ait pas à supporter la totalité de son poids. Et tant bien que mal, trainant le survivant plus qu'autre chose, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie, suivis de près par la directrice, ainsi qu'une petite troupe de Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>Harry était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mrs Pomfresh, venait à peine de parvenir à mettre dehors les trois quarts de l'assemblée qui entourait la couche de son blessé de guerre. Ginny, Ron et Hermione se tenait donc là, agenouillés autour de leur ami, comme s'il était sur le point de leur murmurer ses dernières volontés.<p>

Il se trouvait pourtant bien loin d'un semblant d'état critique, seulement des blessures superflus d'après l'infirmière, Pompom de son petit nom. Elle l'avait néanmoins abruti de toutes les potions anesthésiantes qu'elle avait pu trouver dans son armoire à pharmacie.

Un silence, pesant, s'était installé entre les amis. Hermione décida d'en venir à bout.

- Alors… Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry plongea son regard au cœur du sien. Deux orbes émeraude. Si rassurantes, réconfortantes, emplies d'amour et de gentillesse. Les yeux d'Harry lui inspirait la chaleur d'un foyer, l'idée absolue qu'il serait sa maison, où qu'ils soient, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

- Hermione, je suis désolé.

Elle aurait voulu se retrouver seul avec lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être entendue par les Weasley. Cette conversation, elle la trouvait trop personnelle pour être écoutée par d'autres qu'elle ou Harry. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle aimait Ron, profondément. C'était un ami formidable, toujours le mot pour rire, sachant exactement quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère ou pour la faire sourire lorsqu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, il avait parfois un comportement puéril qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Mais c'était son ami, au même titre qu'Harry ou que Ginny, qu'elle considérait de plus en plus comme ce qui approchait d'une meilleure amie. Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille qu'on retrouvait à Poudlard, pomponnée à l'extrême, tombant amoureuse du premier venu, n'ayant à la bouche que les plus récents articles du dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo. Pourtant Gin' la soutenait, l'épaulait, la comprenait, comme personne ne le faisait.

- Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, j'ai été carrément imbuvable avec toi ! Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça et te laisser avec l'autre fouine ! J'aurais du te…

Elle l'arrêta en posant brusquement sa main sur ses lèvres.

- Stop ! Rit-elle faussement. Je ne veux pas du « Survivant Repenti » ! Seulement que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé.

Mais il semblait ne pas être vraiment en accord avec ses dernières paroles. Tant bien que mal il se releva quelque peu de son lit , grimaçant sous l'effort. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi indemne qu'il paraissait le croire.

- Je te dois des excuses Hermione. Et je pense que Ron est d'accord avec moi, la coupa -t'il.

Le rouquin acquiesça en baissant la tête.

- On est désolés Hermione. On aurait pas du faire ça. C'était pour te protéger…

Il fût un temps où elle n'aurait été capable de résister aux yeux bleu piscine de Ron Weasley, de son regard de petit garçon prit en faute. Mais c'était bel et bien du passé maintenant. En réalité, Hermione se sentait coupable que de telles excuses lui soient destinées.

Mortifiée, elle savait ne pas les mériter. Elle avait rejoint Cobra, et Malefoy par la même occasion. Elle s'était engagée, et comptait se tenir à ses prérogatives. Ainsi, elle trahissait pas la même occasion, ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses meilleurs amis.

- Je le sais bien. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs ces temps-ci, expliqua -t'elle en prenant une voix sérieuse.

Quelle piètre menteuse elle faisait. Elle se surprit à vouloir avancer le temps. Près de onze heure déjà. Elle ne voulait pas entendre leurs belles paroles qui poussaient sa culpabilité à son paroxysme. Non ce qu'elle souhaitait en cet instant, c'était savoir ce qu'Harry avait vécu. Et elle se détesta d'éprouver un tel désir, sachant à qui seraient destinées ces informations.

- J'aurais sans doute réagi de la même façon à votre place. Raconte-nous maintenant ! Insista- t'elle.

Un silence d'attente, un silence d'appréhension, précéda les explications d'Harry.

- Et bien, commença -t'il. Sur les indications de plusieurs gobelins ayant rejoint l'Ordre durant l'été, je suis partie sur la piste de l'Horcruxe contenue dans la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle…

Mais à peine avait-il débuté son histoire, que l'attention d'Hermione fut happé par quelque chose d'autre. Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. En effet, Drago Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie, de telle façon qu'elle était la seule de la salle à pouvoir l'apercevoir.

Raide comme la justice, il se tenait dans l'ombre, ne voulant pas être vu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Ses yeux l'intimaient de la rejoindre, elle le sentait. Néanmoins ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout le moment de l'importuner.

- Hermione ? Hermione tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Les yeux de toute la petite assemblée se tournèrent vers Malefoy, qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, devant le manque de discrétion de sa récente petit protégée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? Cracha Ginny.

- J'ai besoin de Granger. Modalités de Préfets tu comprends…

Visiblement elle ne comprenait pas, aux vues des éclairs qui semblaient s'échapper de ses prunelles. Mais Hermione se releva quand même.

- Attends Hermione tu ne vas pas le suivre… Eructa Ron.

- Je suis désolée je dois…

- Non tu ne dois rien, contra Harry. On a des choses bien plus importantes à se dire !

- Je ne crois pas non, lança le Serpentard de sa voix morne et trainante.

Pourtant Hermione sentait l'anxiété et l'excitation transparaitre au travers de son ton glacial.

- Désolée…

Elle sortit, claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Il se mit à avancer d'un pas rapide. Elle le suivit, non sans le fusiller du regard.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna -t'elle.

- Je t'aurais pensé plus enthousiaste…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Prends tes affaires, on part en mission Granger chérie…

* * *

><p>Bon et bien je vous dis à Mardi prochain alors !<p>

**Une review et Drago vous emmenera en Misison...**

Je vous aimeeeeeeeee =D


	20. Rasputin : Turisas

Bonjour !

Et oui vous ne vous y attendiez plus mais si je publie encore ( et un mardi un plus ! )  
>J'ai eu quelques soucis récemment comme vous vous en doutez ! Tout y est passé scolaire, psychologique, relationnel ( ça veut dire amoureux ) bref la totale !<br>Du coup je me traîne à vos pieds en implorant votre pardon :p

Je vous remercie de votre soutien, de vos petits mots ( quelques mots d'amouuuuuuur ) et de vos adorables reviews en ces temps troublés !  
>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

L'ensemble des membres de l'Opération Cobra se tenait dans le petit salon du QG de la salle sur demande, installé autour d'une table ronde. Le cadre aurait pu paraître agréable, s'ils n'étaient pas pour la plupart tendus à l'extrême, prêts à bondir au moindre geste de leur chef. Des soldats. En si peu de temps, il étaient devenus des soldats, _ses_ soldats.

- Notre première mission officielle se déroulera aujourd'hui.

Il paraissait calme, si calme. Le contraste entre son ton et les battements furieux du cœur d'Hermione était saisissant.

- Rockwood ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Non Granger. Il vaut mieux y aller doucement pour commencer. Surtout avec toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu …

- Que tu ne serais pas encore capable de tuer de sang-froid.

Les paroles de Parkinson, silencieuse jusqu'alors, la glacèrent au plus haut point.

- Nous nous rendrons sur l'Allée des Embrumes. D'après le père de Zabini, Mr Barjow, de _Barjow & Beurk, _aurait en sa possession quelques informations qui pourraient intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons donc le liquider…

- Le liquider ? Mais je croyais que…

- Granger, tu me fatigues avec tes réflexions incessantes, soupira Malefoy en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Laisse-moi finir mes phrases et arrête donc de me couper à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

Hermione n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser rembarrer de la sorte. Pourtant ce n'était pas exactement le moment d'entrer dans le débat. Elle se tut donc, à contrecœur.

- Nous n'allons pas le tuer. Ce serait nous dévoiler. Et ça incriminerait forcément la famille de Blaise. Or ce n'est pas vraiment le but vu que sans s'en rendre compte, il est un de nos informateurs les plus précieux. Bref, nous allons simplement nous débrouiller pour qu'il ne garde aucun souvenir de ces précieuses donnés qu'on lui disait posséder. Dans un premier temps bien sûr…

Elle comprit immédiatement que cette dernière phrase lui était destinée. Elle rentra donc dans son jeu, le fusilla du regard, mais ses lèvres demeurèrent closes. Il sourit imperceptiblement. Il déplia ensuite un plan jauni.

- Ceci représente la boutique de B&B. Il y a ici une entrée principale que Pansy surveillera et une porte de secours dont Blaise s'occupera. Granger et moi, on gère Barjow.

Un silence choqué succéda à ses paroles.

- Quoi ? explosa Parkinson. Mais elle n'est même pas marquée ! Pourquoi ce serait elle qui…

- Marquée ? Comment ça marquée ?

- Ah oui… souffla Malefoy. Merci pour cette précision Pans'…

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi nous pouvions vagabonder ici à notre guise ? Alors que toi, tu devais sans cesse être accompagnée ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. En effet, elle y pensait depuis quelques jours déjà.

- Blaise ? demanda Malefoy.

Zabini se leva de son siège en affichant un sourire goguenard. Ce rictus n'était pas vraiment de très bon augure. Mais, contre toute attente, il se contenta de retirer sa robe de sorcier, puis le simple t-shirt blanc qu'il portait en dessous.

Hermione se força à ne le regarder que dans les yeux, luttant pour ne pas laisser trainer ses yeux sur son torse, dévaler les aspérités formées par sa musculature avantageuse.

- Et ? se risqua-t-elle.

Puis, il se retourna. Et elle comprit. Son dos. Un tatouage. Il était bel et bien _marqué. _Partant de son omoplate et cheminant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, un immense reptile serpentait sur sa peau sombre. Un Cobra.

- Exact Granger, c'est un cobra.

Elle avait pensé à voix haute. Elle réalisa que le serpent ondulait, suivant les mouvements d'épaules de Zabini qui se rhabillait.

- A quoi sert-il ?

- Je te l'expliquerais quand viendra ton tour…

- Euh et … J'imagine que vous êtes tous également tatoués ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Et le regard que lui porta Malefoy à cet instant-là, lui confirma qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir où…

- Des questions ? demanda-t-il en se détournant d'elle.

- Oui.

- Blaise ?

- On part quand ?

Malefoy fit mine de regarder sa montre alors qu'il n'en portait pas.

- Dans vingt minutes les enfants…

* * *

><p>Rien. Elle ne voyait rien. Une robe de sorcier sombre, bien trop grande pour elle, la rendait méconnaissable alors qu'un large capuchon recouvrait l'intégralité de son visage. Tête baissée, Malefoy la guidait d'une main apposée dans le bas de son dos. Et heureusement ! Car dans le cas contraire, elle se serait déjà cassée la figure à de nombreuses reprises sur les pavés sales de l'allée des Embrumes.<p>

Son contact la dégoutait, la désarçonnait. Pourtant elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Cette mission n'avait été mise en place que dans le but de vérifier s'ils pouvaient réellement lui faire confiance et compter sur elle.

En réalité, elle avait parfaitement compris que sa présence était superflue : ils auraient pu se débrouiller sans elle pour cette fois-ci. Elle avait donc grandement intérêt à parfaire sa prestation, auquel cas elle risquait de se retrouver sur le banc de touche, la prochaine fois. Prochaine fois où - elle l'espérait - son implication au sein de l'organisation se révélerait plus … décisive.

Enfin, il s'arrêta. Une porte sembla s'ouvrir devant eux. Ils entrèrent alors qu'un bruit de carillon particulièrement glauque résonnait. Une sorte de tintement aigu, comme des ongles crissant sur un tableau noir. Elle frissonna. Pourtant, elle savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Elle releva donc sa capuche. Assez pour découvrir ses yeux ainsi que le haut de son visage. Pas suffisamment pour risquer de se faire reconnaître par l'homme qui lui faisait face. Mr Barjow sans nul doute.

- Bonjour madame ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_**Phase 1 : Entrer. Fait !**_

L'homme aux épaules voutées et aux cheveux huileux ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pas confiance du tout. Pourtant, elle prit sa voix la plus hautaine, se voulant sûre d'elle.

- Nous venons admirer vos objets les plus … rares

Un sourire abject se dessina sur ses lèvres fines alors qu'il se persuadait d'être face aux deux abrutis qui lui permettraient de se remplir les poches ce mois-ci.

- Suivez-moi je vous prie…

Elle obtempéra, Malefoy sur ses talons. Jetant un coup d'œil dehors, elle aperçut une troisième silhouette encapuchonnée. Pansy.

_**Phase 2 : Sécuriser le périmètre. Fait !**_

Elle suivit donc le gérant vers le fond de la boutique, n'écoutant qu'à moitié son monologue continu.

- Main de la gloire … Le seul à voir … Collier d'Opale…

Ce n'était pas le contenu du stock qui l'intéressait. Mais le contenu de la boutique. Et en effet après un rapide tour du magasin, Malefoy et elle en vinrent à la même conclusion. Ils étaient seuls avec lui. Tout fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes.

_**Phase 3 : Vider la boutique. Fait !**_

Elle ne croyait pas vraiment aux coups de chance. Pourtant, elle était bien obligée d'avouer que pour une fois, elle n'avait rien à redire au plan de Malefoy. Attaquer ainsi en plein milieu de la journée se révélait être idée prometteuse. Lui-même paraissait satisfait de sa propre manœuvre.

Mais le coup partit sans qu'elle ne parvienne à comprendre exactement ce qui se produisait.

- _OUBLIETTES ! _

Elle sursauta. Barjow aussi d'ailleurs. Elle ne pensait pas que Malefoy agirait aussi vite. Aussi délibérément. Avec autant d'aplomb. Pourtant il avait prononcé la formule distinctement, sans que sa voix ne tremble, sans ciller, sans aucune appréhension semblait-il. Seuls ses yeux brillaient. D'un feu nouveau. D'une renaissance.

_**Phase 4 : Ensorceler Barjow. Fait !**_

D'un leste mouvement du poignet, il lui fit signe de rejoindre la sortie principale à ses côtés. Ne souhaitant surtout pas lui laisser deviner son trouble, elle obéit sans s'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un seconde de réflexion. Il lui tint la porte. Elle passa devant lui.

L'apercevant remettre machinalement son capuchon, elle l'imita sans plus attendre. Chacun de ses gestes lui semblaient mécaniques. Programmés. Comme si une autre avait prit le pouvoir de son corps et de son esprit à la seconde même où ils avaient quitté l'école.

Tout avait été savamment orchestré par Malefoy, sûrement plusieurs jours auparavant. En effet, ils avaient d'abord rejoint Pré-au-Lard par le biais du passage secret se trouvant derrière la statut de la sorcière borgne. Là, un Portoloin les attendait, leur permettant de rejoindre le Londres Sorcier. Puis ils avaient pénétré dans la ruelle malfamée.

En temps normal, elle aurait prit le temps d'observer les gens, les lieux, les objets. De détailler chacune des visions qui s'imposaient à elle. Pourtant, jusqu'ici, tout s'était déroulé sans qu'elle y prenne foncièrement part. Sans qu'Hermione Granger n'intervienne réellement. Elle se sentait comme un soldat au cœur d'une bataille sanglante.

Déconnectée. Absence. Indifférente. Mécanique, c'était le terme idéal. Mécanique.

Et pourtant, elle réagit au quart de tour. Elle l'aperçut la première alors que Malefoy trottinait derrière elle, totalement ignorant du danger qu'ils encourraient alors que le pire restait à venir. Un visage masculin qu'elle connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir observé à de nombreuses reprises sur d'anciennes coupures de la Gazette du Sorcier. Antonin Dolohov. Ils étaient perdus. Sauf si…

Elle bondit sur Malefoy, l'agrippa violemment par sa cape, avant de l'attirer contre elle, au cœur d'une des nombreuses alcôves de pierres blanches de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ne comprenant pas à quoi elle était en train de jouer, il se débattit à moment avant qu'un de ses fameux regards noirs ne le dissuade de tenter de s'échapper.

Enfin, il aperçut également Dolohov. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : il combla le peu de distance qui les séparait, la placardant farouchement contre le mur qui se tenait derrière elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Pas un mot, pas un bruit, pas un geste. Respire le plus discrètement possible. Et surtout, surtout ne le regarde pas… murmura-t-il alors que son souffle brulant et erratique la faisait frissonner.

Bien entendu, elle obéit. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Mais ses yeux demeuraient clos, de peur de faillir à l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner. Il se rapprocha encore. Elle grogna imperceptiblement.

- Si nous n'étions pas sur le point de nous faire prendre je te promets que je t'aurais fait regretter le jour de ta naissance…

Elle le sentit refréner un sourire crispé. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'adonner à leurs habituelles joutes verbales. Ce plan qui, jusqu'alors, avait fonctionné sans anicroche, se trouvait sur le point de tourner au désastre.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et au travers des épais tissus qui séparaient leurs peaux, elle sentit le sien faire de même. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, s'écarta délicatement pour lui faire face. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître. Totalement imperturbable. Tellement étrange… Elle referma les paupières.

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut des heures, il sembla se détendre.

- Il est parti ?

- Je ne sais pas Granger…

- On va rester là combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas Granger.

- Parce que je crève de chaud et j'ai tes cheveux dans les yeux…

Il soupira. Elle se tut. Mais pour un temps seulement car quelques minutes après à peine, la peur délia à nouveau sa langue.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je ne peux décemment pas dire non.

- Où es-tu tatoué Malefoy ?

Il éclata de rire. Visiblement le danger semblait passé.

- Il est l'heure de rentrer. Pansy et Blaise doivent sûrement nous attendre plus bas

- Et ton…

- Félicitations Granger : première mission menée à bien.

- Mais ton…

- Le débat est clos. On rentre.

Sur ce, il la relâcha et s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc le chapitre 19 !<p>

Prochaine publication dans 2 semaines car je pars en vaaaaaacances =D

**Allez une review et Drago vous plaquera violemment contre un mur pour vous chuchotez de jolies choses**

Je profite également de ces quelques secondes d'attention pour remercier ma Amy ! Qui a magnifiquement corrigé et commenté ce chapitre en un temps record ( je suis une auteur insupportable qui travaille dans des délais dégradants ) Bref on l'applaudit =D

Je vous aime Je vous embrasse Je vous dis a très vite !

Giselle Cobra Levy !


	21. Freed From Desire : Gala

Bonsoir ami(e)s lecteurs/trices !

Je suis rentrée de vacances, reposée et je l'espère opérationnelle pour écrire la suite de cette histoire  
>Je vais tâcher d'être la plus brève dans les délais, même s'il me faudra peut être un petit moment pour trouver un rythme à la rentrée :)<p>

Je vous remercie de me suivre, et de prendre le temps de commenter ( merci d'ailleurs à ceux et celles ont commenter en anonyme ! )

**Merci encore à Amy pour avoir corriger ce chapitre en un temps record !**

Je vous embrasse fort et vous retrouver en bas !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, alors que l'éclectique petit groupe rejoignait discrètement le château. La joie d'être venus à bout de ce qu'ils considéraient tous comme leur première épreuve semblait parfumer l'atmosphère d'une douce odeur de victoire, alors que l'adrénaline de ces quelques instants de risque pur électrisait encore leurs veines.

A pas de loup, ils ré-infiltrèrent sans bruit l'enceinte de l'école, en reprenant le même chemin qu'à l'aller. L'air était humide en ce brumeux jour d'octobre, pourtant rien ne semblait en mesure d'obscurcir, ne serait-ce que partiellement, l'humeur de la troupe, même si pour le moment, silence et calme étaient de rigueur.

En effet, la vision de trois Serpentard et une Gryffondor émergeant d'un des passages secrets de Poudlard n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait considérer de normal, même en ces temps plus que troublés. De plus ce n'était pas non plus exactement le moment d'attirer l'attention du corps professoral.

- Je meurs de chaud ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cape affreuse que tu nous as refilé Dray ? T'aurais franchement pu faire un effort sachant que j'allais devoir la garder toute la journée….

Le concerné soupira bruyamment.

- Pansy…

Elle ne sembla pourtant pas affecté par sa profonde consternation.

- Et Blaise qui a passé son temps à me tripoter dans le tunnel, à coups de « Mais tu pourrais trébucher Parkinson » ! Non mais je te jure ! Et ca se considère comme des amis ! Sans parler de cette mission : tellement ennuyeuse et puis surtout que…

- Pansy…

Pourtant, sans nous accorder une once d'intérêt, la Serpentard s'éloigna à grands pas sans cesser de marmonner dans sa barbe, paraissant soudainement remontée contre tout le monde sorcier. Après un haussement d'épaules incrédule, Zabini lui emboîta quand même le pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Dolohov, soupira-t-il.

Hermione ne considérait pas vraiment ça comme une réponse, pourtant le moment ne semblait pas des plus opportuns pour assommer Malefoy de questionnements en tout genre.

- Bon et bien je vais rejoindre le dortoir des …

- J'ai une surprise pour toi Granger.

Une surprise. En règle générale, Hermione Granger aimait les surprises. Mais le genre de surprises amusantes dont elle avait l'habitude. Une après-midi shopping avec sa mère. Un livre offert par ses amis. Ou encore une rencontre hasardeuse au beau milieu du Londres moldu. Pourtant, rien dans les yeux de son meilleur ennemi ne présageait que leurs visions du mot « surprise » coïncidait.

- Une surprise ? demanda-t-elle, alors que l'angoisse transparaissait clairement au travers de sa voix claire.

- Oui une surprise. Et crois-moi, je suis convaincu que ça va te plaire…

Elle déglutit bruyamment. Il éclata d'un rire bref, presque froid, avant de lui empoigner le bras, la trainant littéralement derrière lui. A son contact, sa condition de Sang-de-Bourbe lui revint en mémoire. Pourtant, en cet ultime instant, il semblait réellement n'en avoir que faire…

* * *

><p>Ils se trouvaient dans leur QG. Où exactement, elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Après avoir traversé un nombre incalculable de portes et de couloirs étriqués, elle avait perdu le fil de leur parcours et avait préféré se laisser bercer par la démarche endiablée de son éternel acolyte.<p>

L'homme qui leur faisait face lui était totalement inconnu. Plutôt grand, bien bâti, une carrure qui laissait présager qu'il n'avait pas passé sa vie dans un bureau à trier des papiers. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés à ras, et ses traits durs ne lui inspiraient pas vraiment confiance. Pourtant, le grand sourire de Malefoy l'appelait à la décontraction.

Bien évidemment, tout en lui criait son statut de Moldu ensorcelé. De son jean délavé à son air abasourdi, en passant par sa paire de baskets du dimanche. Pourtant Hermione ne pouvait croire qu'ils en étaient arrivé à de telles extrémités. Il n'avait tout de même pas pu faire ça…

- Malefoy ne me dis pas que…

- Surprise ! Voilà notre professeur de tir : Je te présente…. Comment vous appelez-vous au fait ?

L'invité aux allures de tueur à gages eut l'air passablement étonné qu'on s'adresse enfin à lui. Il répondit, presque mécaniquement.

- Tom.

- Tu as capturé un moldu…

- Parfait, je te présente Tom.

- Tu-as-capturé-un-moldu !

- Je ne l'ai pas capturé Granger. Arrête de voir le mal partout.

Pourtant, Hermione ne semblait décidément pas croire que ce geste soit aussi dénué de conséquences. On ne pouvait kidnapper quelqu'un de la sorte, pour le plier à sa volonté, même dans le cadre de la défense d'une cause juste.

- As-tu perdu la tête ?! Ce n'est pas un jouet…

- Ai-je prétendu le contraire ?

Excédée, elle sentait cependant que les choses n'étaient pas en train de tourner en sa faveur.

- Tu ne peux pas jouer ainsi avec la vie des gens, merde !

Il paraissait soudainement furieux qu'elle puisse avoir l'indécence de ne pas visualiser les choses de la même manière que lui. Ne pouvait-elle pas, pour une fois, essayer de se défaire de ses assommants discours éthiques, de ses inutiles principes moraux, uniquement bons à lui faire perdre du temps ? A lui faire perdre son temps. Encore et toujours.

- Sors.

Sa voix claqua, brutale. Elle ne réagit pas, ne comprenant pas où il voulait réellement en venir.

- Sors, répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction.

- Quoi ? Mais... Je…

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était sur elle, sa main empoignait fermement son menton et le bas de ses joues, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau fragile de son visage. Terrorisée, elle ne bougeait plus, bien trop effrayée par ce nouvel accès de colère incompréhensible.

- Tu es avec moi ou tu es contre moi Granger. Tu travailles selon mes principes, tu obéis à ma volonté. Ou alors toi et tes airs de pimbêche vous sortez d'ici. Tu viens de me montrer que tu pouvais être bien plus qu'utile. Tu viens de me prouver que tu pouvais œuvrer à mes côtés. Mais je ne supporterais pas une seconde de plus tes tergiversassions constantes. Je ne me répéterais plus. Tu n'es qu'un soldat sous mes ordres ici. A toi de choisir ce que tu souhaites réellement…

Sa main s'éloigna de son visage. Son regard demeura ancré dans le sien. Ainsi elle n'eut pas l'impression d'être véritablement relâchée, de s'être vraisemblablement extirpée de son incroyable emprise. Pourtant, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir une seule et unique seconde.

- Je te suis.

Qu'importait le sacrifice de sa raison. Il était sa seule et unique issue de secours. Sans lui, elle n'était rien. Au diable l'intégrité qui lui tenait tant à cœur, lorsque son unique chance de perdurer dans ce monde de folie était de le suivre sur le chemin tortueux qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter.

Bien sagement elle déposa la « Hermione Granger » qu'elle avait été pendant dix-huit longues années aux pieds de Drago Malefoy. Sans regret, ou presque.

- Alors, le véritable jeu commence maintenant…

* * *

><p>- Plus à gauche.<p>

Le coup partit. Elle ne sursauta pas.

- Encore.

Elle ne tremblait pas. Ne se déconcentrait pas.

- Recule maintenant.

Elle s'exécuta. Tira à nouveau. Venir s'entraîner ici était devenu une de ses nouvelles habitudes. Chaque soir, elle venait passer plusieurs heures dans la grande salle aux murs blindés qui servait de stand de tir. C'était devenue sa drogue, un des seuls moyens qu'elle avait trouvé pour se calmer, pour supporter toute cette pression.

Les morts qui s'accumulaient. Les attaques qui se multipliaient. L'effervescence morbide qui animait l'école. Les jours qui défilaient, à la fois si semblables et si différents les uns des autres. Et immanquablement, se rapprochait la date de leur prochaine mission.

Elle en tremblait d'avance. Cette fois, ils entraient dans la cour des grands. Et ils s'étaient préparer à cela. « L'expédition Rockwood » comme s'amusait à la surnommer Blaise, avait grandement intérêt à se solder par une réussite totale. Dans le cas contraire, leurs noms pourraient d'ores et déjà être ajoutés à ceux de la liste interminable des disparus mystérieux que le Ministère tenait depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- Ta position n'est pas bonne Granger.

Cette voix trainante la fit sursauter.

- Allonge davantage ton bras.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle s'entrainait ici, le monde aurait bien pu s'arrêter de tourner qu'elle ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. D'autant plus que la surprendre semblait être devenu le nouveau jeu du Serpentard. Sûrement encore une histoire de soldat à entraîner, de soumission à son autorité et elle ne savait quels autres titres pompeux Sa Majesté utilisait pour asseoir son autorité sur ses pauvres sujets.

- Non pas comme ça, continua-t-il.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même : autant avec une arme de tir longue portée, elle se savait quasiment imbattable, autant Malefoy s'était décidément montré bien plus habile qu'elle avec un semi-automatique entre les mains.

Se retournant, elle réalisa que leur précepteur venait de quitter les lieux, les laissant seuls. Malefoy arborait un simple vêtement de sport, sans aucun doute tout juste sorti de sa si précieuse salle de musculation. Pour rien au monde, Hermione ne se serait laissée traîner là-bas. Lui pourtant, semblait y trouver le calme et la sérénité que lui apportait quelques dizaines de minutes avec un Beretta entre ses mains.

- Attends je vais te montrer.

Dans son dos, il s'approcha d'elle, son torse tout contre elle, plaçant ses bras au contact des siens, ses mains enroulées autour de l'arme qu'elle empoignait fermement.

- Tes bras doivent être dans la continuité de ton épaule. Voilà comme ça. Parallèles au sol.

D'un mouvement brusque, il chargea en reculant la culasse. Tendus à l'extrême, ils tirèrent trois fois.

A chacun de ses coups, l'impact réduisait davantage l'espace infime qui séparait leurs corps. Si bien qu'à l'instant où ils abaissèrent leur arme, elle sentait son souffle brûlant dans le creux de son cou. Elle lâcha le semi-automatique et se retourna vers lui avec une lenteur frisant l'insupportable, posa ses mains sur son torse.

Au cœur de ses bras, l'arme pressée contre le bas de son dos par ses mains musclées, elle se sentait comme le rocher au milieu d'une tempête déchainée, au creux d'un mortel ouragan, à cheval entre la vie et la mort. L'anthracite de ses yeux la paralysait au plus haut point.

Respirer lui était devenu difficile, alors que tout elle la poussait à combler la distance entre eux. Comme un appel, incontrôlable, indépendant de sa volonté, animal, instinctif, ancré. Une force mystérieuse qui se réveillait soudainement à elle, aiguisée par cette impromptue et nouvelle proximité.

Elle n'osait bouger de peur de réveiller son courroux. Ou pire encore…Il resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte. Elle prit ce geste pour une ouverture. Comme face à un animal dangereux, elle approcha progressivement l'une de ses mains de son visage. Que faisait-elle ? Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Mais lorsqu'elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche, il ouvrit imperceptiblement les lèvres, comme une invitation silencieuse à poursuivre son outrageuse exploration. Caressant du pouce la chair rosée à la douceur voluptueuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main tout contre sa joue glabre, geste presque maternel…

Il réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Bondissant vers arrière, il s'arracha à elle avec une violence frôlant l'absurde. Dans sa frénésie, l'arme qu'il agrippait toujours cogna sa hanche avec force, elle réprima un gémissement de douleur. Les yeux fous, la respiration erratique, il semblait s'extirper à peine d'un affreux cauchemar au goût de désir.

Peu à peu, il se calma. En apparence seulement. Car son regard était toujours habité de l'éclat de folie qui le caractérisait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais sentir ta peau contre la mienne…

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

- C'est compris ? assena-t-il brusquement.

Elle acquiesça lentement, encore surprise de la tournure improbable que prenait les évènements. Il disparut.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ce sera tout pour ajourd'hui<br>Oui ce chapitre est court, j'essaierais de faire mieux pour le suivant !

En attendant,** une review et Drago vous apprendra à manier un Glock :p**

**Je vais tenter de pondre le prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine, mais vous pouvez vous tenir au courant en me suivant sur Twitter ! ( TheGiselleLevy )**

Voilà ! Je vous aime !

Giselle Cobra Levy


	22. Bangarang : Skrillex

**Bonsoir !**

**Et voilà le chapitre 21 de Cobra !**  
><strong>J'ai pleins de choses à vous dire. Je vais débuter sur une note détendue et après le chapitre, je parlerais de choses plus sérieuses ( oh ça fait peur ! )<strong>

° Saeziennes êtes vous là ?! Deux extraits du nouvel triple album viennent de sortir : j'étais comme une folle et c'est peu dire ! Alors vos avis ?

° J'ai été voir "Confessions d'un enfant du siècle" avec Charlotte Gainsbourg et Peter Doherty et c'est une tuerie ! Qui l'a vu ?

° Enfin je n'avais pas encore fait la pub, mais j'ai publié deux os assez marrants dernièrement suite à des défis de ma beta chérie Amy W. Key ( qu'on applaudit à nouveau pour la correction de ce chapitre ! ) Donc si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur mon profil ;)

Réponse aux reviews et je vous retrouve en bas =D

**RAR**

**PaulineMK** : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait autant plus ! Bon j'ai été un peu à la bourre sur les délais, j'en suis désolée mais je te promets de me dépêcher de retrouver un rythme convenable de post dès que j'aurais bien reprit les cours :) Faute de statut, j'espère au moins un petit autel en mon nom ^^ Rassure-toi ma ville aussi est totalement paumée mais je suis sûre que Drago appréciera la glace au chocolat =D

**Mama** : Hermione trop gentille ? Tu trouves ? C'est possible qu'on puisse le voir comme ça, mais dans mon esprit Hermione veut aller au bout de ses idées. Totalement imprégnée de cet élan revolutionnaire, toutes les connivences externes ne l'importent que très peu, si elle est sûre d'emprunter le bon chemin :)

**Manon** : En effet si Drago se barre à chaque fois qu'Hermione se pointe, on va être un peu dans la merde pour engager un rapprochement ^^ Mais n'ait crainte, y'a de l'attirance dans l'air, je vais me débrouillerais pour transformer cette histoire de guerre en histoire d'amour...guérrière ! mdr  
>Bonne Lecture<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

Nuit noire. L'obscurité était opaque, quasiment palpable. Une légère brume s'élevait, comme un appel de la nature à un retrait rapide et silencieux. L'air était glacial, presque douloureux lorsqu'il pénétrait dans leurs poumons, lorsqu'il brûlait leurs gorges.

Face à eux se tenait le manoir Rockwood. De ce qu'elle parvenait à discerner, la propriété semblait s'étendre sur plusieurs hectares, composée de grands jardins à l'abandon, et d'un bâtiment annexe qui aurait pu tenir lieu d'écurie. La demeure en elle-même suintait le laisser-aller.

Un parfum de danger planait. Un frisson d'adrénaline électrique, désagréable. Comme un souffle rauque qui hérissait le fin duvet recouvrant leurs nuques. En cet instant, ils ne faisaient qu'un, ensemble, seul, quatre corps, une âme, un esprit. Leurs pensées identiques, leurs souffles erratiques, leurs mains tremblantes qu'ils s'efforçaient de masquer.

Assis sur l'herbe humide de la colline où ils avaient établi leur campement, ils patientaient sans bruit. L'oppressant silence régnant ne faisait qu'accroître le sentiment de peur qui leur écorchait le ventre depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ils observaient.

Munis de Multipliettes dernier cri, ils guettaient chaque geste, chaque passage, chaque expression sur le visage de leurs proies. Comme des charognards à l'affût, ils attendaient le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Les secondes semblaient des heures. Pourtant, le silence perdurait.

A vrai dire, Malefoy avait été clair. Cette mission commando pouvait à tout moment tourner à la mission suicide. Ils en étaient tous pleinement conscients. Ils ne jouaient pas. Ou plutôt si : ils jouaient avec leurs vies. Entre le succès euphorique et l'échec cuisant, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

- Rockwood Fils monte dans sa chambre, murmura Zabini, si doucement qu'Hermione crût sur l'instant avoir été la seule à l'entendre.

- Rockwood Père est toujours dans le salon, compléta Parkinson, plus professionnelle que jamais.

Le changement s'opérant entre les Serpentards qu'elle observait et ceux qu'elle côtoyaient habituellement était radical. Plus de sarcasmes ou de taquineries, plus de rires ou de moqueries. Le calme et le sérieux qu affichaient leurs visages n'en étaient que plus impressionnants.

- Blaise, Pans', vous suivez le plan, décréta Malefoy.

Sans attendre, ils se relevèrent à demi avant de s'éloigner en direction du manoir, les laissant seuls. Soudain Hermione sursauta.

- Les barrières de protection… Malefoy on a pas pensé que… commença-t-elle au bord de la panique.

- Il n'y aura pas de barrières magiques, coupa-t-il.

Elle le regarda, interloquée.

- Bon je réponds à toutes tes questions et je te rassure maintenant. Mais ensuite je ne veux plus entendre autre chose que des « Oui, Malefoy », c'est clair ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Le manoir Rockwood fonctionne comme la majorité des demeures de Sang-Purs. Les protections magiques qui y sont installées ont pour principe de repérer la magie. C'est de cette façon qu'elles détectent les intrus : utilise ta baguette et tu te retrouveras en très mauvaise posture. Et bien entendu aucun sorcier sain d'esprit n'entrerait ici sans sa baguette à portée de main.

- Et si un moldu passait par là ?

- Un moldu est totalement dépourvu de magie. Ce qui te permet de voir cette demeure c'est la magie résiduelle qui vit en toi. Ainsi la boucle est bouclée : un moldu ou un sorcier armé ne peuvent entrer ici.

- Mais comme nos armes ne sont pas magiques

- Exactement.

Malefoy se détourna d'elle pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ses Multipliettes. Il soupira doucement.

- Pansy et Blaise sont sur le toit. A leur signal, je veux que tu me suives sans bruit. C'est compris ?

- Oui, Malefoy.

- Nous allons rentrer par le sous-sol. Nous arriverons directement aux cuisines. Là, il faudra mettre hors-jeu tous les elfes de maison : ce sont les seuls habitants de la maison, hormis les Rockwood.

Hermione déglutit mais réussit à ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Cependant il ne fût pas dupe, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Du simple chloroforme suffira, Granger.

- Ai-je prétendu le contraire ?

Elle soutint son regard, parfaitement sûre d'elle, souhaitant lui montrer que malgré son caractère et ses sautes d'humeur à répétition, elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance, envers et contre tout. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle ne le lâcherait plus.

- Après ça, il faudra rejoindre le salon et abattre Rockwood le plus rapidement possible.

- Je le ferais, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Malefoy lui lança un regard de parfaite incompréhension.

- J'abattrais Rockwood.

* * *

><p>Il dégageait le passage. Elle assurait leurs arrières. Ils ne couraient pas, avançaient rapidement, à l'affût, concentrés, imperturbables. Entrer dans le manoir avait été assez facile. Malefoy ayant eu connaissance des plans de la maison, il les avait fait passer par une grille d'aération qui leur permettait l'accès direct aux sous-sols.<p>

Quant à Pansy et Blaise, du toit ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'introduire par une des nombreuses fenêtres de l immense demeure. Comment étaient-ils montés jusque là ? Un complexe système de grappin leur avait permis d'escalader toute la façade nord de la propriété.

Les couloirs s'enchainaient sans qu Hermione n y prenne réellement garde. Toute son attention était dirigée devant elle, les yeux braqués sur son acolyte. La combinaison d'un noir mat qu'ils portaient tous accentuait l'impression de danger qu'il lui évoquait habituellement.

Les muscles de son dos se dessinaient sous le tissu sombre, souples mais finement dessinés, ondulant au rythme de ses pas. Bien que tendue à l'extrême, sa démarche n'en était pas moins gracieuse. Comme un animal, sauvage et redoutable. Ses enjambés, mesurées, demeuraient silencieuses malgré la tension qui semblait l'habiter.

Pourtant, Hermione ne peinait en rien à synchroniser son pas au sien. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de travailler, de s'entraîner, de courir, de se battre ensemble. Un simple geste, un simple regard et les pensées de l'autre apparaissaient clairement. Dans ces instants là, les mots devenaient superflus.

En quelques semaines à peine, ils étaient passés d'ennemis à associés, puis à binôme. Leurs relations n en étaient pas devenues moins tumultueuses pour autant. Mais à l'instant où le danger apparaissait à leur porte, c'était comme si toutes les tensions qui les opposaient s'évaporaient en un clin d'oeil.

Malefoy demeurait toujours un schizophrène éperdu, sarcastique et névrosé, brutal et autoritaire_. _Pourtant elle savait qu elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle croyait en lui, en ses idées, en ses choix. Elle comptait sur lui. Et cette certitude suffisait à lui faire accélérer le pas, se rapprochant davantage de lui.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux abords des cuisines. Une lourde porte en bois leur faisait face. Il se plaqua sur le mur adjacent, elle l'imita.

- Je vais dégoupiller la grenade. Ouvrir la porte. Lancer la grenade. A ce moment précis, tu devras courir dans cette direction, expliqua-t'il d'un ton détaché en lui indiquant le couloir sur leur droite. Cours vite et surtout ne te retourne pas. C'est clair ?

Elle acquiesça en silence. Aussi vif qu'un cobra, Malefoy dégoupilla la grenade à chloroforme après l'avoir sortie de sa sacoche et défonça d'un coup de pied l'entrée des cuisines. La porte se fracassa bruyamment contre la palissade qui la soutenait sous le regard apeuré de la demi-douzaine d'elfes qui se trouvaient là.

Seulement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. La petite bombe venait d'atterrir sur le carrelage de la pièce, laissant opérer son pouvoir somnifère. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant et bondit hors de portée du gaz narcotique, laissant les pauvres elfes de maison s'endormir à même le sol.

Cette fois-ci, ils courraient bel et bien à en perdre haleine à travers les couloirs du manoir. Sous leurs foulées, les étages inférieurs et leurs murs blanchis hâtivement à la chaux laissèrent place aux riches corridors du rez-de-chaussée. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de détails architecturaux qui obnubilait la Gryffondor.

Car ce soir, en ce rude jour de novembre, elle avait décidé de tuer.

Malefoy avait été profondément surpris de son choix. Pourtant il avait préféré ne rien dire. C'était sa décision. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé là un moyen de faire ses preuves. Ou peut-être était-ce bien plus important que ça. Une façon de se prouver à elle-même sa propre valeur.

Pour le moment, la mission se déroulait exactement comme ce qu'il avait programmé. Néanmoins ce n'était que le début, et les choses pouvaient se gâter à tout moment, il en était conscient. Mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. Qu'à l'issue de cette nuit, Rockwood père et fils perdent la vie dans de si mystérieuses circonstances entrainerait l'implication de Cobra au cœur de cette guerre.

Ces attaques incompréhensibles maculeraient d'une soif de vengeance les lèvres de chaque mangemort. L'auteur d une magie si noire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'en avait pas connaissance laisserait automatiquement sous-entendre que l'ennemi était dans leur rang. Et la chute n'en serait que plus dure

Pas de doute là-dessus, ces morts signeraient le déclin d'une passivité qui au cours des années, avait eu raison. Il savait ce que chaque membre de son équipe valait, ses capacités, son potentiel. Différents mais inextricablement soudés. Et cette pensée le réconforta alors qu'ils approchaient de leur but.

Elle entendit les pas de Malefoy ralentir derrière elle, et se cala donc sur son rythme. Il s'arrêta. Se retournant elle réalisa qu il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle à peine. Sa proximité demeurait dérangeante, bien qu'habituelle. Elle ne parvenant pas à se débarrassait de cette impression.

Urgence. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il s'approchait trop d'elle. Un sentiment d urgence comme un empressement presque grisant, exténuant mais addictif. Elle n avait jamais ressenti pareille chose avant de le côtoyer, comme si chaque instant s'étirait à l'infini.

C'était le moment. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Le harnais qu'elle portait autour de la poitrine parut bien plus lourd que quelques secondes plus tôt. Les Glocks qui y étaient rangés formaient une bosse visible à travers le cuir sombre de l'harnachement. Mais ils la rassuraient au plus haut point.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? chuchota-t-il.

Prononcer ces mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il se trouvait si proche qu'elle aurait pu les lire sur ses lèvres.

- J'en suis certaine.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Le temps venait de s'arrêter. Pris d'un élan incertain, il posa sa main sur son avant-bras. L'agrippa férocement. Elle en garderait sûrement les marques jusqu'à demain. S'il y avait un lendemain bien entendu. Elle se surprit à espérer pour sa vie.

Puis il réalisa ce qu il venait de faire, observant ses doigts mus d'une volonté propre. Mais il ne la lâcha pas tout de suite. La lâcher signifiait la laisser partir. La lâcher signifiait la laisser œuvrer à sa guise et réduire à néant une des seules choses qui lui restait : son innocence. Mais c'était son choix. Alors il s'écarta.

- Je serai derrière toi.

Et ces paroles résonnèrent comme une promesse.

Sans bruit, elle s'approcha donc. Le grand salon où se trouvait Rockwood donnait sur un couloir. Elle se plaça à l'angle de façon à garder le mangemort à portée de tir sans pour autant risquer de se faire voir. Il se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement, installé sur un large fauteuil de cuir, les yeux rivés vers la cheminée qui lui faisait face.

Bien qu'assis, l'homme paraissait relativement grand. Ses longs cheveux gris pendaient lamentablement sur ses maigres épaules. De ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, il semblait fatigué, désespérément las. Elle ne le prit pourtant pas en pitié, sachant pertinemment ce que cet homme était et avait été capable de faire.

Il ne les avait bien sûr pas entendus, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'il vivait là ses derniers instants. Elle sentait Malefoy dans son dos, si proche qu'elle pouvait ressentir son souffle dans son cou. Ainsi que l'arme, massive, glaciale, au creux de son poing.

Etdans ce contexte totalement surréaliste, une citation issue d'un film moldu lui revint en mémoire. Amusant à quel point l inconscient pouvait coller à la réalité :

_« Souviens-toi. » _

- Tu vises, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Je vise, déclara-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

_« Souviens-toi de ce 5 de novembre, de ces Poudres et sa Conspiration. »_

- Tu charges, continua-t-il.

- Je charges.

_« Souviens-toi de ce jour, souviens-t-en. »_

- Et tu tires, compléta-t-il.

- Et je tires

_« A l'oubli, je ne peux me Résoudre. »_

Il s'effondra.

Malefoy posa son bras sur son épaule. Comme un signe de réconfort. Le tapis était taché. Une marre de sang teintait le sol d'un voile rouge, éblouissant. Elle agrippait l'arme comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne parvenant pas à en décoller ses mains moites.

Un hurlement effroyable retentit. Parkinson.

Et sans réfléchir elle s'élança à travers le couloir sans prêter attention aux cris de Malefoy qui lui ordonnait de rester. Pansy. Elle volait, fonçait. Aucune pensée. Rien. Le vide. Parkinson. Vite. Seul son cœur qui tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine, et son souffle irrégulier. Aile ouest. Premier étage.

Un bruit sourd résonna alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'escalier, comme un meuble qui se fracasse violemment au sol.

Elle accéléra encore, poussant, tirant sur ses jambes qui bataillaient pour aller vite, encore plus vite. Elle n'entendait plus Malefoy. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une porte close au bout du couloir. Là, elle était là. Elle s'écrasa sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le choc.

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, je finis sur du suspens =D Je suis sincèrement désolée c'est vicieux mais j'adore indéniablement ça !<p>

D'abord qui a reconnu V for Vendetta dans le chapitre ? Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce film ! Et j'ai fait coincidé la chronologie en plus ! Surtout que ça va avoir une incidence sur la suite eh eh !

Bref, je voulais faire une note de fin de chapitre un peu particulière. En effet d'après mes récents calculs, seul 3,45% de la population lectrice ne laissent de reviews : et oui en additionnant tous les visiteurs reçu depuis la publication du prologue, on tombe sur 7722 visiteurs pour 267 reviews. C'est assez troublant, même si bon je ne marche pas à la review ^^

Donc je me suis posée quelques questions. Plusieurs choix s'offrent donc à vous :

Réponse A) Je n'aime pas : dans ce cas là, dîtes-le moi ! Je ne mords pas ! Et sans vos conseils je ne progresserais jamais…  
>Réponse B) J'aime : et bein dîtes le aussi ! C'est hyper motivant de savoir qu'on fait du bon boulot ( personnellement je saute partout en hurlant mais bon chacun évacue sa joie comme il le veut ! )<br>Réponse C) J'aime mais je ne sais pas quoi écrire dans la review

Un maximum de répons C au test ? Cette note est faite pour vous ! Je vous propose donc mon initiation à la review. C'est simple comme bonjour, il suffit juste de suivre les étapes :

1) Je salue l'auteur et me présente en ajoutant un détail significatif qui me détache de la masse : car oui chaque lecteur est unique ( par exemple : « Bonjour Giselle, moi c'est Florence et j'aime les glaces à la menthe ! » )  
>2) Je relève les + du chapitre ( par exemple : « J'ai aimé les nombreuses descriptions de la sexyttude innée malefoyenne » )<br>3) Je relève les - du chapitre ( par exemple : « J'ai déteste réaliser que tu avais coupé à un moment aussi fatidique, espèce de beach » notez l'orthographe vaseuse de l'interpellation, en effet : il parait que je suis vulgaire, alors j'ai décidé de faire des efforts =D )  
>4) Je fais des suppositions sur le prochain chapitre ( par exemple : Je suis ceeeeeeertain(e) qu'une pieuvre géante va sortir de la cheminée des Rockwood pour kidnapper Zabini et le livrer aux gnomes du jardin de Molly Weasley )<br>5) Je finis en saluant l'auteur et en envoyant ma review

Allez-y on s'échauffe on souffle un bon coup et on se lance !

Et bein voilà ! C'était pas si difficile ! En plus c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir ! Et comme vous avez tous été très obéissants, ce soir Drago viendra vous border ( oui oui promis : dans le cas où cette close du contrat ne serait pas respecter, veuillez en référer à papa Lucius ! )

Allez je vous aime je vous embrasse à tout de suite j'espère ! (L)


	23. ADIDAS : Korn

**Bonsoir !**

**Explosion de reviews pour ce chapitre ! **

**Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci-Merci**

**J'ai vu Rebelle au cinéma ! C'était trop bien ( osef certes )**

**Enfin bref RAR anonymes ;)**

**Alice D** : Merci pour ta review ! Oh une rebelle qui ne suit pas les étapes de constructions pour review : j'adore ça =D Bon espace ou non entre cliff hanger, je voterais plutôt pour cliffhanger mais le doute subsiste. En ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres, il me tenait à coeur de garder un rythme de post d'une fois par semaine, et pour cela mon emploi du temps de malade mentale me permet difficilement de faire plus que ça pour la longueur. Néanmoins j'ai eu tellement de réclamations que je promets ( attention promesse ! ) de faire des chapitres plus longs ( mais en espaçant forcément un peu les posts donc ) pour ma prochaine histoire :) Je pense essayer de développer davantage la psychologie d'Hermione, en ce qui concerne, l'opération Cobra, le meurtre, la soumission à l'autorité que représente Malefoy. Mais sache juste que cet acte n'est pas à prendre à la légère au sein de cette histoire :). Je travaille déjà avec une béta maintenant si tu trouves des soucis d'orthographes ou des incohérences, ce serait adorable de ta part de me les faire partager. Enfin bon j'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie encore d'avoir prit le temps de commenter ! :)

**Ambroisie :** Petite poule ?! Okay j'avoue j'adore les surnoms improbables ! Alors c'est noté ce sera donc petite poule. Moi aussi j'adore les tagliatelles au saumon ( en fait en générale j'adore tout ce qui mélange "nourriture" et "calorie" ^^ ) Bref merci pour ta review ! J'attends d'en savoir plus sur toi dans la suivante hein ( tentative de l'auteur de faire admettre à ton inconscient que tu continueras à laisser des reviews :p ) ! Ce prochain chapitre est fort en émotion tu me diras à quel point il a dépassé les tagliatelles au saumon ^^

**Chewingirl** : Toi, j'adore ton pseudo ! =D Hélène aussi c'est jolie, si j'ai une fille je veux l'appeler Helena : Bref Osef xD ! Groupe de pop irlandais : wooo original ! J'écoute à peu près tout donc je tenterais à l'occasion. Ah oui suspens sensuel et sexuel en effet, là j'ai tout donné : mon petit doigt me dit que ce chapitre va te plaire... Non je ne dirais rien ! Ah mais c'est le jeu ma pauvre lucette : vous faire patienter dans le désarroi, les questionnements hasardeux et l'attente ignoble d'une semaine sur l'autre ! C'est les joies de la fanfiction ^^ Harry, Ron et Ginny seront plus présents aux chapitres d'après, pour ce qui est des serpentard, ça ne devrait pas tarder non plus ! Voilà voilà enjoyyy !

**Amber1994 :** Pas de glaces ? De nutella ? Mais à quoi rime ta vie ?! Non je déconne moi non plus j'aime pas les bonbons en vrai par contre je voue un culte au nutella voilà c'est dit ^^ Mais c'est vrai que du coup je suis un peu réticente à te parler :p Bref ! Ah oui je comprends en ce qui concerne les reviews, je suis dans le même cas que toi vu qu'avant d'être auteur je suis également une lectrice assidue. Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point vos reviews illuminent notre vie et nous aident à progresser. Alors bon je veux pas faire de forcing, je préfère le prendre avec humour mais en attendant ma subliiiiime petite note à très bien marcher =D Tu m'as tué de rire avec ton catalogue ikea ^^ Aaaaah toi aussi tu aimes ce genre d'Hermione battante et révolutionnaire ! Par contre pour la découpe des chapitres je me contenterais d'un "niark niark !". Bon je retourne également à mon travail et te remercie encore pour ta review ! Au plaisir =D

**PaulineMK** : Alors cette rentrée ?! Comment ça s'est passé ? Raconte-moi tout je veux vivre une rentrée par procuration faute de ne plus y avoir droit : je te jure que ça manque après! Niveau vulgarité je parle comme une charretière, j'ai intérêt à me calmer si je ne veux pas perdre toute ma crédibilité ^^ Pour ce qui en est du tatouage : ouaaaaah je continue à déchainer les foules avec ça ! Des news de ce côté là d'ici 3-4 chapitres ;) Le beluga ?! qu'est-ce ?! Aaah et puis cette combi noire moulante, trempée de sueur et ... Ok j'arrête =D

**Marjsafi** : Merci pour ta review ! J'attends d'en savoir plus sur tes attentes et sur tes critiques ma chère ( mon cher ? ) :p En tout cas bonne lecture !

**Sscg :** Ambiance sombre pour ce chapitre, en effet ça dénote des premiers chapitres plus joyeux et colorés. Mais ça risque pas de s'arranger malheureusement pour nos protagonistes préférés. Ah Drago le psychopathe : je l'aime mon Dray quand même. Et je crois que malgré ses multiples défauts, il vous plaît aussi :)

**MASOrciere** : Ton pseudo me plaît aussi =D Les olives ? A l'ail et au basilic ? Ouais c'est original why not mais Conseil : évite de te faire rouler un patin magistral par Drago après en avoir avaler une barquette ( ah ah ). Et oui la petite Hermione évolue, elle grandit, elle change, elle s'adapte, ç'en est presque triste ! Le suspens je ne m'excuserais même pas :p Par contre niveau rapprochement ce chapitre devrait te plaire ( enfin j'espère ! ). Ah mais j'adore ton imagination ! Ca donnerait un truc hyper macabre glauque passionné et sanguinaire : genre baisons comme des fous sur les cadavres de nos ennemis =D Disons que c'est très ... antique comme vision des choses =D Mais non ne meurs pas tout de suit : lis d'abord mon chapitre :p

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

_Elle s'écrasa sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le choc._

Il la tenait en joue. Rockwood fils se tenait là au centre de la pièce. Zabini avait disparu. Parkinson se trouvait accroupie au sol, roulée en boule, agrippant férocement son maigre corps fébrile comme s'il était sur le point de se disloquer entre ses bras.

Le visage crispé en une expression de pure souffrance, le regard dans le vague, elle semblait incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que le supplice qui lui écorchait les entrailles. La voix à présent cassée, seul un gémissement rauque s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, un râle de douleur.

Rockwood s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau Doloris lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione. Quelques mètres à peine les séparaient. Cette soudaine proximité lui parût irréelle. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté à l'instant où elle avait pénétré dans la chambre du Mangemort.

Rien ne semblait réel. Un mirage, un rêve, un brouillard qui opacifiait son jugement et ralentissait ses réflexes.

- Serait-ce... Mais oui je vous connais... Vous êtes Hermione Granger, déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Se détournant de Pansy, il entreprit de se rapprocher d'elle à pas mesurés.

- Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de cet idiot de Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe, est-ce bien cela ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Son esprit tournait au ralenti. Impossible de se concentrer, de réfléchir, d'imaginer une quelconque voie de sortie. La panique s'emparait d'elle. Jusqu'alors, chaque seconde avait été programmée, rythmée, imaginée, pensée, encore et encore. L'improvisation n'avait absolument pas été envisagée.

- J'aurais été ravi de faire davantage votre connaissance. Dommage, poursuivit-il en élevant sa baguette.

Elle se sentait aussi démunie qu'une enfant. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. La formule. L'éclair de lumière verte. Le néant. Son souffle s'accéléra.

- Avada...

Elle ferma les yeux, en attendant la mort. La porte claqua derrière elle. Un hurlement.

- HERMIONE !

La voix de Malefoy. Un coup. Un tintement. Un cri étranglé. Un bruit sourd. Plus rien.

Son regard fut d'abord attiré par la masse informe à ses pieds. Elle reconnut Rockwood, enchevêtré dans sa robe de chambre sombre, du sang maculant son crâne. Blaise Zabini se tenait là, armé d'un chandelier en argent, une longue estafilade sur sa pommette droite.

Lui-même ne réalisa pas tout à fait qu'il venait de l'assommer avant qu'il ne jette le sort fatal, lui sauvant la vie par la même occasion. Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle, sans pour autant perdre une once de son calme légendaire. Parkinson se releva à demi en s'appuyant sur lui.

- Est-ce ... Est-ce qu'il est mort ? bredouilla Hermione en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Malefoy la contourna. Il posa un genou au sol, braquant son magnum sur la tempe du fils Rockwood encore inconscient.

Il tira. Le coup partit, assourdissant, souillant le sol de fluides. Hermione détourna le regard.

- Maintenant oui, conclut-il en se détournant de la scène macabre.

Elle ne pouvait apercevoir son visage. Mais l'aura de colère qu'il dégageait lui suffisait pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Le silence se fit. Ils venaient de mener à bien cette mission. L'adrénaline retombait doucement alors qu'ils demeuraient là, ensemble, perdus dans leurs pensées morbides.

_Un craquement retentit._

Ils sursautèrent tous, leurs lèvres entrouvertes en un inaudible cri de frayeur. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner, signant ainsi leur arrêt de mort. Une poignée de seconde seulement s'écoula avant que Malefoy, livide, ne réagisse. Elles semblèrent pourtant durer des heures.

- Cours, murmura-t-il à Zabini en lui indiquant d'emmener Parkinson avec lui.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il empoigna violemment la main d'Hermione avant de se mettre à fuir comme si le diable lui-même était à leurs trousses. Ils fonçaient, ne se souciant aucunement du vacarme qu'ils pouvaient à présent faire dans le manoir.

Sa main serrait la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés aux siens, ses ongles férocement plantés dans sa peau, comme une promesse silencieuse : il ne la lâcherait pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils s'en sortiraient à deux, ou alors personne ne reviendrait de cette mission suicide. Elle accélérait. Il la traînait presque derrière lui. Pourtant, ils ne flanchèrent pas.

Les couloirs s'enfilaient à une vitesse folle. Pourtant les premiers cris retentirent, accompagnés du bruit assourdissant des sorts qui s'écrasaient contre les murs de pierre de l'édifice. La panique leur fit accélérer le mouvement. Mais Hermione réalisa qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Savait-il où il allait ? Connaissait-il les méandres sinueux de l'architecture de cet horrible manoir ? Ou les conduisait-il à leur perte ?

Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin de l'ignoble bâtisse. La morsure du froid lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Sa longue chevelure brune s'agita au rythme du vent frais qu'ils rencontrèrent en arrivant dans l'immense.

Pourtant, ralentir n'était pas encore envisageable. Il fallait transplaner : un transplanage d'escorte vu qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore passé son permis. Mais pour cela, ils devaient d'abord se mettre hors de portée de tout sort de pistage. Après un bref instant, ils se remirent à courir sans pour autant se lâcher.

Leurs chaussures glissaient sur les herbes folles, s'enfonçaient dans la terre meuble du terrain risquant à chaque instant de les faire trébucher. Le sol boueux ralentissait davantage leur course folle. Mais il fallait continuer, sans quoi _ils_ les rattraperaient, quels qu'ils soient.

Il ne fallait pas penser à leurs poursuivants, Hermione se l'était interdit. Ni à Parkinson et Zabini qui s'étaient enfuis précipitamment. Ni encore moins aux conséquences dramatiques que pouvaient entraîner leur potentielle capture. Non il fallait seulement courir.

Courir sans s'arrêter. Oublier ses jambes qui la brûlaient, ses chevilles qui se tordaient sous ses enjambés de plus en plus chaotiques, son souffle qui se faisait erratique, ses poumons qui hurlaient, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, et la paume brûlante de Malefoy plaquée contre la sienne.

Enfin elle aperçut la colline sur laquelle ils avaient établi leur campement, à peine quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Et derrière la colline, un petit bois suffisamment éloigné des barrières de protections magiques pour pouvoir transplaner sans se faire repérer.

Malefoy faiblissait. Elle le sentait à ses inspirations de plus en plus irrégulières qui résonnaient distinctement dans la nuit noire, et sa main qui se faisait plus lâche. Il ne fallait pas ralentir maintenant. La dernière ligne droite s'offrait à eux. Enchevêtrant davantage ses doigts aux siens afin de raffermir sa prise, elle le poussa à accélérer encore un peu.

Enfin ils ralentirent en arrivant à l'orée de la forêt.

- Donne-moi ton autre main, éructa Malefoy.

Elle obéit. Ils transplanèrent.

* * *

><p>Elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'endroit dans lequel ils venaient d'atterrir. Tout était sombre autour d'eux. La seule source de lumière provenait des rares fenêtres calfeutrées à la va-vite qui laissaient filtrer quelques maigres rayons de clair de lune.<p>

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce ronde où une couche de poussière absolument inconcevable s'était accumulée au cours des ans. Un lit surmonté d'un matelas éventré, un vieux piano duquel la moitié des touches avaient été arrachées et une antique cheminée - dont le conduit était probablement bouché - surmontée d'un gigantesque miroir cassé, constituaient l'ensemble des meubles de la chambre.

L'endroit aurait pu prétendre au rang de maison hantée pensa-t-elle avait de réaliser que c'était bel et bien le cas. Elle était déjà venue dans cet endroit, près de quatre années auparavant. Ils venaient en effet de pénétrer dans la Cabane Hurlante du village de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle se savait en sécurité ici. Personne ne viendrait les chercher dans cette pièce sordide. Elle recommença à respirer normalement, sentant son rythme cardiaque ralentir, ses muscles se détendre. Se calmant peu à peu, Hermione s'installa sur l'unique lit.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua Malefoy.

Debout, dos à elle, il se tenait parfaitement immobile au beau milieu de la chambre. Ses poings serrés faisaient ressortir les os fins de ses doigts et les muscles de ses mains. Ses épaules paraissaient contractées, comme s'il était en proie à une colère sourde ou un stress particulièrement intense.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il aurait du être plus détendu et au moins aussi calme qu'elle ! Ils venaient de mener à bien une nouvelle mission et malgré le petit dérapage de fin de soirée, il n'y avait pas eu de dommages collatéraux. Pansy et Zabini étaient certainement déjà rentrés au château sans souci.

Il n'avait donc aucune raison de ne pas se réjouir de leur réussite. Bien sûr, son attitude à elle était digne de quelques reproches. Elle était parfaitement consciente d'avoir réagi de façon légèrement impulsive à l'égard de Parkinson. Mais la situation avait été rapidement réglée par Blaise.

Sa propre réaction la déstabilisait. Comment avait-elle pu faire fi de toutes les règles de sécurité, toutes les recommandations qui lui avaient été faites au préalable, pour ainsi se précipiter dans ce qui aurait très bien pu - dans ce qui avait dû - être un piège.

Peut-être s'était-elle trop attachée de trop aux membres de son équipe...

- Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne réagit pas. Ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Malefoy ? questionna-t-elle plus fort.

Rien dans son habitude ne laissait sous-entendre qu'il l'avait écouté.

- Malefoy... Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller... Tu es blessé ou...

A cet instant il se retourna vers elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Ses traits étaient crispés, sa bouche tendue en une ligne mince, bien plus pâle que la rougeur naturelle de ses lèvres, ses yeux gris - dont les prunelles tournaient à l'orage - lançaient des éclairs. Plus aucune trace de douceur ne perdurait sur son visage d'ange.

Effrayant, il était profondément effrayant. Il dut lire la terreur sur son visage mais ne se calma pas pour autant. Il continua à la dévisager de son regard de feu sans se soucier un instant de l'effroi qu'il décelait au creux de ses prunelles, y lisant la peur, l'angoisse, l'appréhension...

- Ca ne va pas ? Réponds-moi... Drago ?

Il fut sur elle avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Le lit grinça atrocement sous son poids alors qu'elle sentait le matelas s'enfoncer sous ses reins. Son corps férocement pressé contre le sien, il emprisonna ses poignets avec force avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Sa bouche était douce contre la sienne mais son ardent baiser fut brutal, comme un combat empli de rage, de fureur et de frustration. Ses dents s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Sa langue affrontait le sienne au cœur de l'arène que formait leurs lèvres enchaînées.

Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, qui elle était et pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Elle se sentait fondre, disparaître dans ce baiser qui éclipsait tout. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait d'importance, seul comptait ce corps, pressé contre le sien, qui exigeait davantage.

Ils n'étaient que passion farouche, que morsures amères, que désir violent. Elle le voulait plus fort, plus dur, plus violent. Chaque mouvement de ses lèvres provoquait des frissons sur l'ensemble de sa peau. Ses gestes étaient erratiques, incertains mais pourtant affirmés.

Sa présence, partout sur elle. Son odeur qui envahissait son esprit et troublait ses sens. La chaleur de son corps entremêlé au sien. L'air lui manquait, elle n'en avait que faire. Le monde avait disparu. Comme deux rochers au milieu de l'océan déchaîné, de l'orage terrible, submergés par les effroyables vagues de sensualité qui déferlaient sur eux**. **

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il la mordit jusqu'au sang. Elle ne pensait même plus aux raisons ou aux conséquences de leurs actes. Elle réalisait seulement qu'elle se trouvait face à son désir le plus inconscient. Resserrant leur étreinte brûlante, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux qu'elle agrippa plus sauvagement. Instinctivement elle caressa le duvet fin de sa nuque.

C'est là que tout dérapa.

Il s'écarta aussi rapidement qu'il s'était couché sur elle, comme un animal effrayé et furibond. Ses cheveux décoiffés, ses lèvres rougies de leurs baisers enfiévrés, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi attirant et aussi furieux. Il jura, si doucement qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.

Son poing partit à toute vitesse, s'écrasa contre le vieux lambris grisâtre du mur adjacent. Le coup fut assourdissant, brisant l'atmosphère électrique provoquée par leur violent désir. Il jura une seconde fois, quelques gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent au sol.

L'instant d'après, il quittait précipitamment la pièce.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour moi mes chéri(e)s !<p>

**Bien entendu, une review et Drago vous roulera le patin du siècle xD**

Vu que ça vous a plut et que ça a eu l'air de marcher, je réitère avec mes CPR ( conseils pour review ) ! =D

**° Vos impressions du chapitres**

**° Racontez-moi votre rentrée**

**° Vos suppositions pour le prochain chapitre**

Bien entendu, liste non exhaustive =D

Je vous embrasse fort fort fort et j'espère poster en début de semaine prochaine !

Encore merci à Amyrti, ma beta chérie qui a encore fait un super boulot !


	24. Hello : Evanescence

**Booooonjour les Girls ( & Boys ? ) !**  
><strong>J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis HS.<strong>

**Bon je dois m'excuser un milliard de fois pour ce retard mais c'est pas ma faute ! ( l'auteur ment). Si en fait c'est totalement ma faute, y'avait pas mal de merdouilles dans ce chapitre et ma Beta chérie a fait un super travail pour rattraper tout ça ( à coup de parpaings certes :p )**

**Bref, comme d'habitude, voilà la RAR des reviewers anonymes que j'aime ( autant que les autres oui oui oui ) ! Et je blablaterais en bas ;)**

**RAR**

**Ayaki-Sama** : Bonjour Ayaki, Yayakiki, Camille ou quel que soit ton pseudo ( j'en ai un paquet aussi ! ). Je ne pouvais pas te répondre via mp, tu as du désactivé la fonction mais je te réponds ici sans soucis :) Je crois que je vais poursuivre les CPR parce que ça m'arrive souvent de pas savoir quoi reviewer en ayant envie de reviewer ( faut me suivre ) donc du coup j'essaye de la jouer "mode lecteur on" =D J'ai explosé de rire pour le Cluedo ! J'accuse Blaise Zabini dans le bureau rockwood avec le chandelier ! Colonel Moutarde... Avec la moustache et tout ! J'ai halluciné : moi aussi doublante en médecine ! Ma copine de déprime ! C'est horrible je suis a Paris6 tu es ou toi ? ( imagine on est dans la même fac =D ). Bref, j'ai pensé à faire la sortie de la cabane hurlante mais j'étais sure que ça finirait en gag donc je me suis vivement abstenue :p Etant également une pauvre p1carré qui ne peut geeker et qui écrit sa fic dans le RER sur le bloc note de son portable, non je n'arrêterais pas =D Promis, je le jure sur le cytosquelette ( oh la la blague à la con... )

**Ambroisie** : C'est beau ?! Oh c'est adorable comme commentaire ! Oui c'est beau ! C'est sensuel ! C'est graphique ( comprend par là qu'il y a un blond et une brune :p ) ! J'adore les fondants au chocolat ! En fait j'aime tout ce qui comporte du chocolat en général :p Le problème avec ces trucs que tu mets au micro ondes c'est que je suis trop impatiente et que je le laisses jamais assez longtemps, donc je suis obligée de le remettre, et après il est brulant mais comme je suis trop impatience ( cf. supra ) je me brûle et j'ai mal pendant 2 jours =D Qu'il avait frappé Hermione ?! Ah non quand même pas :p

**Kalyno** : Pauvre Petit Drakychou comme dirait notre amie Pansy ! En effet, trop de tension, trop de stress et boum ! Sur le lit ! Pour le coup on aurait payé cher pour être là nous aussi ! La suite est là ! En ce qui concerne les explications, ça me semble vaguement compromis... Allez va lire tu me raconteras ça :p

**MASOcire** : Niveau impro Hermione c'est pas une pro : ah et c'est foutrement le cas de le dire ! T'inquiète elle va s'améliorer la ptite Hermy ! C'est ses premiers pas, elle est nulle c'est normal :p Par contre Drago, en effet réaction musclé ! Comment ça t'es en vacances ? La chance ! =D Tu veux bien m'adopter alors ? Ah oui c'est de la punition ça ! allez hop ! Tatouage ! Comme les vaches ! T'avais qu'à courir plus vite ! =D

**PaulineMK** : Oui c'est de la fin de la semaine, on pardonne les onomatopées de fin de phrase ! En effet Drago a flippé sa race à mort ( cf. fin de semaine ), et il est bien connu que, bein quand on a peur, on se jette sur la donzelle ! ( la donzelle ca fait très pirates des caraibes ! J'adore ! ) Bref, disons que les évènements vont influencer leurs réactions (*se prend une porte dans la gueule* ok ok j'arrête de parler pour rien dire et énerver la lectrice ! ). Okay moi aussi j'étais morte de rire en imaginant la scène mais vous êtes très peu à en avoir ri ! Ooooh Rubrique Raconte Ta Rentée à Gigi = C'est hyper bien trouvé ! Malheureusement j'ai également eu des ... euh oui c'est ça des problèmes de sociabilité au lycée :p (bande de cons...) breeeeef la fac c'est génial !

**Chilou** : Hey ! Oh merci beaucoup tes compliments sont adorables ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et j'espèce sincèrement qu'elle continuera à l'être autant. J'ai hâte de lire tes impressions sur ce chapitre-ci ! A très bientôt j'espère !

La 300e review a été posté par **Marion ( alias Petit-Doc )**, mon acolyte de Fac, ma compagne du RER, la vice-présidente de ma secte de sadomaso, ma co-éleveuse de Bernard l'hermite, bref =D ( Je t'envois une barre via collissimo, tu adores ça =D )

Voilà, je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

Elle se sentait flotter, rêver. Un incommensurable sentiment de bien-être envahissait son corps et apaisait son esprit. Elle n'était plus qu'un flocon de neige au milieu de la tempête, qu'une pétale de rose au cœur de l'immense forêt, qu'une larme salée perdue dans l'étendue sombre qu'était la mer. Communion. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec le cosmos.

Puis, elle fut brutalement ramenée sur Terre.

Une superbe femme à la peau noire la portait tout contre elle. De ses bras graciles, elle l'entourait, la chérissait, la protégeait avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. De temps à autre, elle déposait un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne, soufflait dans le creux de son cou pour la faire rire, ou la serrait davantage contre son sein.

Une douce mélodie s'échappait de ses lèvres charnues, dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue. Pourtant, le roulement des R dans la bouche de cette femme et les mots étrangers de la chanson la firent somnoler.

Une porte claqua mais elle n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Diana... Diana viens vite !

La voix d'un homme qui semblait au bord de la panique retentit.

- Regarde Marvin : Bébé s'est endormi, murmura la femme.

Un élan d'amour la traversa à l'écoute de ces quelques mots. Elle ne sut expliquer pourquoi.

- Diana... Je t'en prie, insista-t-il. Ils sont là pour nous

Aussitôt, la femme se raidit. Il n'y avait plus rien de doux dans son étreinte. Hermione avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle s'agrippait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle atterrissait brusquement dans ce qui paraissait être un lit à barreaux.

La porte se referma avec violence. Elle était seule, toute seule.

Elle se réveilla brutalement en étouffant un cri de pure détresse.

* * *

><p>Elle évoluait à travers la Grande Salle sans prêter grandement attention aux futiles conversations qui égayaient l'atmosphère autour d'elle. Les dernières frasques du professeur Trelawney, le récent album des Bizzar' Sisters, ou encore la polémique soulevée par l'avancé du couvre-feu.<p>

« Rockwood »

Elle se retourna brusquement. A la table des Gryffondor, des quatrièmes années à l'air excité piaillaient d'un air enthousiaste.

- Oui Rockwood ! Regarde l'article de la Gazette ! _Double Meurtre au Manoir Rockwood : Dans la nuit du 4 au 5 novembre, un effroyable homicide a eu lieu dans le comté de Surrey. En effet, les deux seuls habitants du domaine - Augustus Rockwood et son fils- ont été retrouvé morts ce matin !_

- Un double meurtre ?!

- C'est ce qu'ils disent ! Et attends ce n'est pas tout ! Ils racontent que l'alerte a été donné par des amis de la famille qui passaient par là. Ils ont retrouvé Rockwood père dans le salon et le fils dans sa chambre

_- _C'est d'un glauque...

Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. S'agrippant au banc le plus proche, elle fit mine de chercher quelqu'un pour en entendre davantage.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus étrange. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les a tué.

- Ce n'est pas un sortilège de mort ?

- D'après eux, non.

- La Gazette aussi se pose aussi la question...

Entendre le descriptif du meurtre qu'elle avait commis de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre lui donna le tournis. D'un pas mal assuré, elle se rendit aux côtés de ses amis, tout en attrapant au passage un exemplaire du journal qui traînait au sol. L'article faisait la première page. Elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de réaliser que tout avait déjà été dit.

D'une main qui se voulait ferme, Hermione reposa lentement le journal sur la table. Des images représentant des officiers du Ministère de la magie sur les lieux du crime s'agitaient sur la première de couverture. Elle reconnut le jardin dans lequel elle avait mené sa folle course la veille, et le salon dans lequel elle avait tué.

Elle avait tué...

- Hermione ?

Elle releva vivement la tête sous l'interpellation d'Harry, reprenant par la même occasion contact avec le monde qui l'entourait. La Grande Salle était bondée en cette heure matinale et les riche victuailles du petit déjeuner recouvraient la table des Gryffondor.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle bredouilla vaguement qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'un revigorant jus de citrouille. Elle se surprit à se détester de ne parvenir à masquer ses émotions, comme savait si bien le faire Malefoy. Malefoy...

- Allo Hermione, ici Weasley, singea Ginny en lui passant la main devant les yeux. Tu as la tête d'une fille qui a fait la fête toute la nuit ! D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer hier soir...

- Oh, une ronde planifiée à la dernière minute qui s'est éternisée.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par une vague de suspicion qui eut le don de la mettre prodigieusement mal à l'aise. Elle tenta vainement de n'en rien laisser paraître. Soufflant un bon coup, elle expliqua :

- Seulement des premières années qui ont décidé que le règlement ne s'appliquait pas à eux.

- Comme si on avait un jour respecté le règlement ! répliqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione préféra afficher une mine exaspérée plutôt que d'entrer dans le débat. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. S'efforçant de contrôler au mieux ses réactions, elle réalisa pourtant que ses joues devaient avoir prit une embarrassante couleur carmin. Elle se sentait transpirer, son souffle s'accélérait. D'ailleurs tout son corps semblait en ébullition.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?

Harry récupéra la Gazette qu'elle venait de déposer entre deux plats de pancakes. Il parcourut rapidement l'article des yeux, ne s'arrêtant que quelques instants pour contempler les photographies du sinistre, avant de revenir à sa meilleure amie.

- Rockwood est ... mort ?!

Ginny s'étouffa dans ses céréales.

- C'est l'Ordre ? chuchota-t-elle après une violente quinte de toux.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient dans le creux de sa nuque, serpentant sur toute la hauteur de son dos, s'agglutinant en bas de ses reins.

- Non. Enfin pas que je sache. Et des amis qui « passaient par là » ? Ca ressemble davantage à un coup monté qu'à un guet-apens...

- Des mangemorts qui s'entretuent ? C'est nouveau ça, on aura tout vu ! s'exclama Seamus Finnigan assis près d'eux.

La douleur la prit subitement en bas des hanches. Une douleur qui lui ceignait les reins, qui lui saignait les reins_. _Le stress probablement. Mais la douleur se faisait plus forte alors que la conversation se poursuivait autour d'elle.

- Non c'est illogique, enchaîna Ginny. Principalement si ce n'était qu'une guérilla inter-mangemorts, quel intérêt auraient-ils à prévenir le Ministère de leurs propres différends ?

- Illogique, c'est le terme, déclara Harry. Et puis surtout que tout le monde se doute bien que la Gazette est aux mains de Voldemort depuis plusieurs mois.

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles, pendant qu'Hermione continuait de se tordre sur sa chaise. Le bas de son dos la démangeait toujours affreusement.

- Pourquoi vouloir mettre tout le monde au courant ? Que pourraient-ils gagner à annoncer la mort de Rockwood alors que tout le monde sait quel genre de monstre il est ... enfin qu'il était.

- Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit pour demander de l'aide au Ministère. Ils préfèrent sûrement régler ça entre eux.

- Ou alors pour décrédibiliser l'Ordre ?

- Ça pourrait se tenir...

- Tu n'es au courant de rien Hermione ?

La question d' Harry tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Si prononcer le nom du Seigneur du Ténèbres avait jeté un froid au cœur de l'assemblée, l'accusation sous-entendue du Survivant laissait tout le monde perplexe.

- Je... Je... Bien sûr que non, balbutia Hermione en récupérant ses affaires. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Cet article semble te préoccuper.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, conclut-elle en se levant. J'avance à la bibliothèque, on se voit là-bas.

Ron, la bouche pleine, poussa un grognement d'assentiment alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas pressé. Apercevant Blaise et Pansy à leur table, elle leur adressa un sourire discret avant de s'engouffrer entre les portes de la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère dans la bibliothèque était oppressante. Depuis quelques jours, l'ensemble du corps professoral s'était échiné à les abrutir de devoirs en vu des A.S.P.I.C. qui approchaient, inexorablement. Les cinquièmes années semblaient avoir également eu droit au même traitement de faveur, et peuplaient la moitié des tables de la si silencieuse salle de travail.<p>

Des piles de parchemins griffonnés à la hâte s'entassaient sur des monceaux impressionnants de grimoires, tous plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. "_Sorts et Enchantements Niveau 7"_ tapissait la majeure partie de l'espace que s'était octroyé Hermione, ne laissant que peu de place pour les quelques plumes et brouillons qui trainaient par là.

La semaine précédente, Flitwick les avait assommés de devoirs. Cependant, le Survivant se limitait à regarder la pluie tomber derrière la fenêtre, alors que son meilleur ami jouait distraitement avec sa baguette magique. Quand à Hermione, feindre le travail constituait son activité principale de l'après-midi. Impossible d'imaginer pouvoir réfléchir alors que son esprit était totalement embrumé par les évènements des dernières vingt-quatre heures et que son dos la brûlait toujours autant.

Après un bref passage aux toilettes dans la matinée, elle n'avait rien remarqué de suspect sur ses hanches. Pourtant, pensa-t-elle, il faudrait penser à se faire rapidement examiner par Mrs Pomfresh. Mais une simple douleur ne représentait qu'un ridicule îlot parmi la vaste étendue de ses soucis actuels.

D'abord il y avait cette rage nouvelle au fond d'elle. Qui s'intensifiait, de jour en jour plus forte, plus tenace et surtout plus violente. Elle se sentait prête à affronter tout et n'importe quoi si cela lui permettait d'aller dans le sens de ses idéaux. Elle voulait vaincre, combattre, gagner. Encore et encore.

Qu'importait les heures d'entraînement auxquelles elle s'astreignait parfois plusieurs heures par jour, la fatigue, la peur. Elle se sentait s'éloigner de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses anciens objectifs pour se consacrer pleinement et exclusivement à la mission qu'elle s'était donnée.

La veille, elle avait abattu un homme de sang froid. Elle aurait dû se détester pour ça. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devrait ressentir. Se haïr profondément, regretter son geste, la portée de ses actes, la démence de ses choix, comme elle l'avait si souvent lu dans les livres moldus traitant de la criminologie

Mais rien, le néant. Elle se sentait comme un robot parfois, exécutant machinalement les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Cependant, elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle le souhaitait et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'y jetait corps et âme.

D'ailleurs, mettre de l'ardeur au travail, elle en avait quasiment fait sa vie. Elle ne parvenait pourtant pasà voir les choses autrement que comme un des plus sombres aspects de la passion dont elle avait toujours fait preuve.

Elle se savait dans le droit chemin. Et cela lui suffisait.

En plus de cela, il s'avérait que Drago Malefoy avait récemment élu domicile au cœur de ses préoccupations. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille... Cette fureur, cette passion. Pourtant, y penser ne changerait rien. Elle ne ferait que compliquer les choses en ressassant infiniment des évènements qu'elle ne contrôlait même pas au final.

Rassurée, elle réalisa que l'ancienne Hermione semblait refaire peu à peu surface.

Mais de bruyants pas précipités les tirèrent de leur léthargie commune. Il n'était pas commun d'assister à un tel vacarme dans ce lieu sacro-saint qu'était la bibliothèque de Mrs Pince. Plusieurs élèves soupirèrent rageusement d'être ainsi dérangés dans leur travail.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'auteur de ce bruit quasiment blasphématoire, et l'expression sinistre sur ses traits anguleux, le calme se fit instantanément dans la salle. Le professeur McGonagall avait l'air complètement paniquée en arrivant près d'eux. Et d'un bref signe du poignet les invita à la suivre dans un environnement plus adapté à la discussion.

Et bien entendu, ils s'exécutèrent rapidement.

* * *

><p>- A vrai dire, je dois vous parler d'un sujet assez délicat concernant les très regrettables informations qui me sont dernièrement parvenues.<p>

Regrettable ? L'adjectif paraissait incongru dans la bouche de leur directrice. Elle-même semblait réaliser à quel point le terme se révélait inapproprié.

- En effet, il y a eu un double meurtre...

Sa voix se brisa mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

- Nous sommes au courant de ce qui s'est produit chez les Rockwood, la _Gazette_...

- Non Potter, ce n'est pas de ce double-meurtre-là dont je dois vous faire part. À vrai dire... Miss Granger...

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge dans l'expectative de la fin de sa phrase.

- Miss Granger, je viens de l'apprendre, je suis sincèrement désolée...

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension.

- Hermione, vos parents ont été assassinés hier soir.

_Souviens-toi. Souviens-toi de ce 5 de novembre, de ces Poudres et sa Conspiration. Souviens-toi de ce jour, souviens-t-en. A l'oubli je ne peux me résoudre._

* * *

><p>Je suis une Beach je sais =)<br>Mais vous m'aimez pour ce genre de cliffhanger à la con, avouez xD !  
>Bref, mes CPR ( conseils pour review ) vous plaisent, so je continue !<p>

° Vos impressions du chapitre en général  
>° Toutes les tortures que vont compter opérer à mon encontre<br>° Vos suppositions sur la réaction d'Hermione ? de Drago ? des autres ?  
>° Parlez-moi un peu de ce que vous faîtes dans la vie ( pas mal sont au courant, mais je suis personnellement redoublante en première année de médecine sur Paris : p1carré de p6 êtes-vous là ? )<p>

Bonus Spécial Saeziennes ( oui je fais de la préférence j'en suis consciente :p ) : ALORS ?

Bon j'attends vos reviews mes chéris ! En attendant, je dois vous avouer que je sens que je vais pas mal galérer pour le prochain chapitre, c'est vraiment une scène qui me tient à coeur, donc possible qu'il prenne un peu plus de temps à arriver, j'espère que vous m'excuserez !

Je vous aime à la folie.  
>Et j'aime Amyrtia W Black, ma beta d'amour.<p>

( Et j'aime aussi Le Docteur Lauren qui m'envoit ses reviews par texto et que je ne pense jamais à remercier ici =D )

Giselle Cobra Levy


	25. Heavy in your Arms : Florence & The Mach

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes**

**Une semaine de retard certes, mais ce chapitre correspond à mes attentes ( traduction : j'ai chialé comme une gosse en l'écrivant :p )**

**La chanson du chapitre est hyyyyyper importante : à écouter impérativement**

**RAR** d'abord avant de vous laisser lire ;)

**Chilou** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliements ! Bingo : Hermione va rejoindre la salle sur demande. Et devine qui se trouvera là :p  
>Psychomot c'est sympa ! Ca reste dans le paramed ça me plairait je pense :) p1 c'est la mort mais tu sais ce que c'est ^^<br>Pas d'adoption à la naissance mais on en saura plus dans les prochains chapitres !

**MASOrcire** : Oh une maman ! J'adore avoir des lectrices maman vu que je rêve que ma mère se convertisse à fanfiction :p Mitigé donc mais je comprends ton choix : en effet c'était un chapitre transition tu l'as parfaitement compris. Pas de tortures : ouf sauvée ! Ah milieu médical toi aussi :) Sûre que tu veux pas m'adopter ? T'aurais les chapitres en VIP pourtant ! Génial pour les RCP je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire donc je pense continuer sur cette voie. Bref merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Alice D** : Cliffhanger : j'adore =D Mais tu me connais à force ! Torture oui, mort non : imagine toutes les scènes muy caliente drago-hermione que tu vas rater ! ( * se fait deterrer à la va-vite par une lectrice en furie * :p ) Et oui médecine c'est dur lourd mais c'est génial ! Encore merci pour ta review !

**PaulineMK** : Le pire c'est que je cours vraiment mais alors vraiment pas vite. " J'ai des seins trop gros pour courir vite m'dame" ( excuse sorti toute ma scolarité :p )  
>Boule de gomme : je suis plus à ça près ! Tout fanfiction veut ma mort par éviscération :p<br>Ou pas mais Drago revient en force next chapter !  
>Ah non non : pas de bisous pas de chapitre ( bon je ne peux pas mettre mes menaces à execution ). Du coup je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaite une mauvaise lecture et je ne t'embrasse pas =D ( je deconne hein )<p>

**Cam** : Bienvenue sur FF ! En temps normal je t'aurais fait une banderole avec des paillettes et une petit chorégraphie style club med mais bon internet oblige : I can't :p Bref, remercie ton amie pour moi alors ! Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Mais ne m'étripe pas je te prie :p Enfin, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et espère te retrouver très bientôt ! Bisous !

**Margaux** : Bonjour ! Noon non ça ne fait rien ! Tu laisses des reviews comme tu le sens ça ne doit pas être une contrainte :) Personnellement j'adore papoter avec les lectrices que je n'effraie pas :p OMG j'avais les larmes aux yeux en lisant ta review si adorable si parfaite si oooh ! Vraiment de tels compliments me touchent, je t'en remercie du fond du coeur ! Ca me rend tellement heureuse de me dire qu'en écrivant, je donne le sourire ou je fais perler des larmes d'émotions. C'est grâce à vous que tout ceci peut se faire, c'est vous que je devrais autant remercier. Merci d'être là et de me suivre (l)

**Docteur Lauren** : Docteur ?! Oh you rocks babe =D Aaaah ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ici ! Tes Sms sont toujours des tueries il faut le dire et je t'en remercie infiniment =D Oh oui ! Tu m'as manqué ! Je t'attends dans ma maison ( la bu ). Je suis sure qu'en plus nos toilettes sont mieux que les votres =D Je t'aime à la foliiiiiie ! Et oui, désespérément oui, Drago serait orgasmique en blouse blanche :p

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

**Heavy in your arms - Florence and the Machine**

_Vos parents ont été assassinés hier soir._

Le néant. L'incessant tourbillon de pensées qui animait habituellement son esprit fut brusquement réduit au silence le plus total, au vide le plus profond. Toutes ces voix, tous ces espoirs, toutes ces craintes qui l'abrutissaient en un flot assourdissant de paroles et d'images, disparurent soudainement. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que ces quelques mots tout juste prononcés.

Elle se sentait totalement détachée de son enveloppe charnelle. Comme si l'ensemble de son métabolisme interne s'était subitement arrêté, mué d'une volonté propre, complètement indépendante des lois physique et chimiques régissant son monde. L'univers semblait s'être brutalement suspendu. Silence.

_Vos parents ont été assassinés hier soir._

Les mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Balbutiant quelques inepties à propos d'une illusoire volonté de solitude, de calme. Peut-être des excuses aussi, elle n'en savait rien et s'éloigna à pas lents. Elle entendit des cris, des appels, des sanglots dans la voix de ses amis. Mais ne se retourna pas.

Son souffle était mesuré, presque calme, elle avançait sans s'en rendre compte. Son esprit était aussi vide que son cœur. Les yeux dans le vague, elle bouscula quelques jeunes élèves sans le réaliser réellement, totalement déconnectée de ce monde qui lui paraissait si étranger, inconnu.

_Vos parents ont été assassinés hier soir._

Perdue, tel un fantôme à l'allure épurée, elle fendait cette foule compacte de vacuité. Elle se retrouva devant la salle sur demande sans parvenir à comprendre comme elle était arrivée là. Après trois passages, la porte apparut. Et elle entra.

Elle dépassa le sas et atterrit au début de la première passerelle. Le vide sous elle lui parut tout aussi impressionnant que la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Le silence qui régnait dans l'atmosphère était oppressant, presque religieux. Elle avança d'un pas.

Puis d'un autre, réglant chacune de ses enjambées afin que l'enchainement de ses foulées se calent parfaitement sur les lattes d'aciers de la passerelle. Comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et que sa mère lui faisait traverser les passages piétons moldus. Un pied sur la bande noire. Un pied sur la bande blanche. Encore et encore avant de rejoindre l'autre trottoir.

En ces instants-là, sa mère avait prit l'habitude de la laisser marcher à son rythme, silencieusement attendrie par ses manières de petite-fille qu'elle-même avait perdu au cours du passages des ans. Mais ici tout était teinté de gris. Comme si les distinctions qui lui paraissaient jusqu'alors évidentes avaient perdu leur caractère singulier.

Sa mère. Maman. La douleur dans son ventre se fit sauvage, brûlante comme de l'acier chauffé à blanc qui se plantait brutalement au cœur de ses entrailles. Maman. Chacune des lettres de ce mot représentait un nouveau coup d'épée au plus profond de son âme.

Maman. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui caressaient ses joues lorsqu'elle la prenait dans ses bras. Le bruit rassurant de sa démarche dans le couloir près de sa chambre. Son odeur réconfortante qui apaisait ses peur et taisait ses doutes. Son rire cristallin qui résonnait dans la maison de son enfance.

Elle accéléra le pas et trébucha, se rattrapant in extremis à la rambarde glacée. L'écho de ses pas retentissait affreusement dans l'océan de silence de la passerelle. Indifférente au bruit qu'elle pouvait bien faire, elle continua à avancer. Débouchant dans le petit salon du QG de Cobra, elle se débarrassa de sa cape et de sa robe de sorcière, bien trop encombrante pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Son sac vola à travers la pièce, avant qu'elle ne s'engage sur le chemin menant à la seconde passerelle. Elle étouffait cette fois. Elle sentait la panique la gagner. Dévastatrice, enfiévrée, bouillonnante sous sa peau moite. Cette fois, elle courait pour de bon. Le souffle court, ses enjambées avalèrent plus rapidement la distance, alors qu'à chacun de ses pas résonnait le même mot.

Père, son père. Papa. Une tempête de feu sous une carapace de velours. Le calme après l'ouragan. Le réconfort derrière de simples regards tendres. L'effluve d'un parfum capiteux qui demeurait, inaltérable, dans la sale de bain après son passage chaque matin. Le souvenir de son étreinte, bourrue mais tellement aimante. Papa.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine au creux de ce vide froid et menaçant. Le boucan provoqué par ses foulées n'altérait en rien l'ignoble douleur, l'affreuse solitude qui inondait son cœur. Enfin, elle parvint de l'autre côté. Elle s'élança dans le vestiaire.

La pièce était vide, pourtant une moiteur étouffante occupait les lieux, témoin manifeste d'une douche récemment prise. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés, à la fois trop rapides et en même temps trop lents. L'incoordination à l'état pure. Elle se déshabilla à la hâte, enfila un jogging qui trainait là, se griffant les jambes au passage.

Son corps mince, musclé par la rage et la persévérance, lézardé de courbatures éternelles causées par ses nombreuses heures d'entrainement. Cette enveloppe charnelle malmenée, brisée, affutée pour le combat. Passant rapidement un débardeur, elle releva rapidement ses longs cheveux en un chignon haut et désordonné.

Un bourdonnement sourd retentissait au sein de son crâne, comme un voile de buée, une nuée d'incompréhension qui altérait ses gestes, pourtant si simples. Avec l'impression de n'avoir arrêté sa course qu'une poignée de secondes, elle reprit son épopée folle et débarqua dans la salle de combat.

La porte blindée s'écrasa avec violence contre le mur. Un sinistre filet de poussière accueillit son arrivé. Et ainsi qu'elle l'avoir escompté, il était là. Le bruit l'avait fait sursauter, le tirant brusquement de la léthargie de concentration dans laquelle il s'était jusqu'alors plongé.

S'agrippant au sac de sable dans lequel il frappait depuis un temps considérable, il darda ses prunelles d'orage sur elle. Elle sentit son corps s'électriser sous son regard. Ses vêtements trempés par l'effort, ses cheveux pâles qui obscurcissaient sa vision, la puissance effrayante qu'il dégageait en cette seconde silencieuse.

- Hermione... Il faut qu'on parle... commença-t-il doucement.

- A mains nues.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur ses traits. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne le voir aujourd'hui. Parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, exiger des explications rationnelles à son geste, dans la cabane hurlante. Pourtant rien sur son visage ne reflétait la rationalité. Elle paraissait complètement déconnectée.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux m'entraîner à mains nues. Me battre. Maintenant.

Ses mots semblaient hésitants. Pourtant son ton était féroce, aussi acéré qu'une lame. Sa voix s'égarait dans les aigus mais ses yeux demeurait fixes, assurés. Elle gagna rapidement la distance qui les séparait. La concentration animait ses gestes. Pourtant elle ne chercha pas à protéger son visage, le jaugeant simplement comme un prédateur devant sa proie.

- Attaque, éructa-t-elle.

- Granger... Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton état normal.

- Attaque je te dis !

Cette fois, sa voix frisait l'hystérie. Ses mains tremblaient au gré d'une rage qui lui était totalement étrangère. En cette seconde ultime, elle lui fit peur. Trop de haine, trop de peine, trop de hurlements étouffés par ses lèvres closes, semblaient s'agglutiner au cœur de sa personne.

- Je ne... débuta-t-il.

Mais le coup partit avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Le poing pâle d'Hermione Granger s'écrasa avec une brutalité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, contre sa pommette droite. Une des bagues en argent qu'elle portait lui écorcha la moitié de la joue alors qu'une traînée sanglante perla jusque sur ses lèvres.

_Douleur._

Il releva les yeux vers elle, furieux. Elle semblait en proie à une rage si intense que rien ni personne ne paraissait en mesure de la stopper.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Granger, vociféra-t-il, menaçant.

La façade de calme qu'il arborait à son arrivée venant de se craqueler sous l'assaut de son poing. La folie en son âme venait de prendre le dessus, exacerbée par un deuxième coup qui vint s'écraser tout proche du premier.

_Colère._

_-_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! hurla-t-il en capturant ses poignets.

Il ne prévu pourtant pas qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de se contrôler. L'engrenage était irrémédiablement lancé. Son genou s'écrasa contre son ventre et il gémit sous l'assaut alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son cou d'albâtre.

- Non je ne veux pas m'arrêter... chuchota-t-elle. Bats-toi...

Il ne réagit pas. Elle serra plus fort.

- Bats-toi Malefoy, ordonna-t-elle férocement.

Il croisa son regard empli d'horreur. Elle accentua la pression dans sa nuque. Alors il céda.

_Haine._

D'un coup d'épaule, il la propulsa loin de lui alors qu'elle se retenait à ses vêtements. En une fraction de seconde il fut à nouveau sur elle. Les coups pleuvaient entre eux, alternant pieds, bras, coudes en un océan indiscernable de corps enchevêtrés et sanguinolents qui s'affrontaient en un terrible combat.

Ses mouvements se faisaient effrénés. Plus brutaux mais plus désordonnés. Comme un flot intarissable de rage qui annihilait sa vision du monde, les aspérités de sa peine, la violence de ses coups. En un mouvement prévisible, son poing repartit encore une la contra et tordit son bras.

- C'est finit, déclara-t'il avec un aplomb qui l'effraya presque.

Elle gémit sous la douleur mais en profita pour atteindre ses jambes.

- Non ! Bats-toi !

Il s'effondra en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Et tout en retournant les choses à son avantage, il coinça son bassins entre ses genoux. Elle se cambra, tentant vainement de s'écarter de lui, de sa chaleur, de son étreinte violente. Elle frappa à nouveau mais il parvint à éviter le coup.

_Cris. _

Cette fois, un hurlement de frustration étouffée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cependant il la tenait solidement en la maintenant tout contre lui. Il ne lui restait que ses poings pour le frapper ou ses ongles pour le griffer. Mais elle parvint à reprendre le dessus en s'aidant de ses bras et se retrouva sur lui.

- Stop.

- Non ! Je te dis de te battre ! tonna-t-elle en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par autant de coups féroces.

Il emprisonna ses poings. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle tentait de se dégager, remuant dans tous les sens. Mais en vain. Elle gémit, encore et encore, alors que ses terribles plaintes se transformaient en cris de détresse. Sentant qu'elle était sur le plomb de craquer, il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire et préféra libérer ses bras.

Un nouveau flot ininterrompu de coups se déchaîna sur son visage. Elle frappait, elle frappait sans prendre le temps de s'interrompre, sans même penser à celui qu'elle martyrisait, lui qui l'avait prit sous son aile, lui sans qui elle n'était rien, rien du tout.

Elle cognait, encore et encore inlassablement jusqu'à que ses poings ne la brûlent, jusqu'à ne plus savoir si le sang qui maculait ses mains était à elle ou bien à lui. Elle s'arrêta net.

_Larmes._

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle sanglotait. Des vagues de pluie salée se déversaient sur ce visage abîmé par sa rage. Elle pleurait à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Des hoquets de souffrance déchiraient sa gorge et obstruaient son souffle. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, ni à réfléchir.

Il cligna des yeux et réussit à se relever à demi. Il s'approcha d'elle, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Un souffle seulement les séparaient. Il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains, ses grandes mains blanches tâchés du rouge de leurs ébats. Elle se perdit une seconde dans le gris de son cœur, dans l'acier de sa rage. Rien qu'une seconde.

- Ils sont morts.

Son souffle s'accéléra.

- Malefoy... Drago... Maman...

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le contact visqueux du sang contre ses lèvres. Un sanglot déchirant lui échappa. Elle pleurait. Ses larmes étaient les siennes. Un rien entre eux. Un tout dans le néant de leurs âmes.

- Malefoy... gémit-elle encore une fois alors que tout son corps tremblait sous l'assaut de sa peine. Maman et Papa...

Il l'entoura totalement de ses bras. Formant une protection, une barrière infranchissable autour de son corps affaibli, un cocon. Il la serra fort contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

_Douleur. Colère. Haine. Cris. Larmes._

Alors, blottie au creux de l'étau de son corps, elle hurla.

Elle hurla sa peine.

Elle hurla sa rage.

Elle hurla le vide.

* * *

><p><strong>CPR ( Conseils pour review )<strong>

****1) Avez-vous pleuré ?

2) Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Drago

3) Que pensez-vous de l'attitude future d'Hermione ?

**4) [ MOST IMPORTANT ] : Qui a remarqué que quelque chose clochait ?**

Pour trancher un peu, j'aimerais répondre à une question qui - je m'en doute - vous taraude nuits et jours

La question est " Pourquoi dis-tu avoir la meilleure beta du monde ?! "

Lecteur, Lectrice, j'ai décidé de répondre ici en exclusivité ( histoire surtout de relever un peu votre moral après ce chapitre kleenexieux : oui ce mot n'existe pas ).

Et tout ça en vous livrant certains passages dégradants de mon premier jet qu'Amy corrige un grand renfort de salvateurs sarcasmes =D

Je disais donc :

**POURQUOI DIS TU AVOIR LA MEILLEURE BETA DU MONDE ?!**

Parce que ma Beta est polie :

**"La pièce était vide bien qu'une moiteur étouffante** **occupait...**

_Conjugaison chelou. Et oui je me suis foiré et j'ai mis le commentaire en plein milieu de la phrase et je te bouse de dragon ! _

Parce que ma Beta m'engueule en allemand : 

**"Alors qu'il commençait à s'y attendre, son poing repartit encore une fois.**_** "**_

_Funktionieren nicht. J'suis bilingue auf Deutsch, tout le monde y croit à FOND. ET NE FAIS PAS CE PETIT SOURIRE NARQUOI JE TE VOIS. Oui, toi, en vert dans le fond de la salle, essaye pas de te planquer y'a tes talons qui m'appellent *tête de psychopathe fétichiste*_

Parce que ma Beta est multitâche : 

**"Il s'effondra ****en**** l'entraînant dans sa chute tout ****en**** retournant les choses à son avantage ****en**** coinçant son bassin entre ses genoux**."

_Nous avons ici une phrase dite « en poupée russe », avec toutes une série de subordonnées reliées par le MEME mot. COLLECTION DE EN ! YEAH BITCH. Sinon je vais bien, et je te bêta avec une crêpe au nutella dans la bouche : like that_

Parce que ma Beta est neutre et objective :

DRAGO EMBALLE LA ! BAISE LA SUR LE TATAMIIII !

**Bref, My Beta is Da Best ! =D**

****( si ce genre d'intermède vous plaît j'essaierais de réitérer selon le bon vouloir de ma beta que je remercie encore =D )

Je vous aime à la folie même si vous me détester (l)


	26. Smell Like Teen Spirit : Nirvana

**Bonjour à tous/toutes !**

**Mes délais de post sont anarchiques je sais mais je crois qu'un moment il faut arrêter d'en attendre trop de moi : je serais une continuelle en retard/mal organisée mais je crois que vous m'aimez comme ça ^^**

**A part ça j'aimerais sincèrement vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews et vous félicitez pour avoir été si nombreuses a trouver ce qui clochait dans le dernier chapitre kleenexieux :p**

**RAR **

**Amber199**4 : Oui sans la musique c'est plus le même trip je suis d'accord. Ah mais tu veux pleurer je peux te faire pleurer ! ( bon on va se faire lyncher par tout FF mais bon : ce que lecteur veut, auteur écrit ! :p ). Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de reviewer tout le temps donc j'apprécie grandement que tu le fasses déjà de temps en temps ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**PaulineMK** : Standing ovation ?! Ouaaah rien que ça ! ( si tu vois où j'ai coupé pour ce prochain chapitre tu m'étripes sans plus de cérémonie :p ). Alors je suis fière de t'avoir presque fait pleurer du coup ! =D Siii c'est ça ! Bravo ! Mais vous êtes beaucoup à avoir trouver ! Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ? Euh un bisou de l'auteur ça vous va ? :p Je t'aurais bien dit un café mais bon ^^ Ma Beta est juste parfaite ( a moi a moi je la gardes ! :p ). J'étais sérieuse pour l'excuse du sport : crois-moi ou pas ça maaaaarche =D ! Je t'embrasse et bonne lecture !

**AliceD** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et pour cette review ! J'ai d'abord pensé à écrire ce chapitre sous la point de vue de McGo avant de réaliser qu'il serait plus judicieux de travailler sur le couple DH, dans le sens où leurs relations sont des plus inhabituelles et basées sur la souffrance, la douleur, la peur et encore pleins d'autres trucs sympa :p Enfin bref, merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Chilou** : Bon alors si ça valait le coup d'attendre c'est que cest plutôt bon signe ^^ Bravo pour le coup de la passerelle c'est ça ;) Mais je ne m'appesantirais pas trop. Le prochain chapitre sera fort en révélations :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Je t'embrasse !

**Nylhia** : Félicitations vous avez gagné la palme de la review du chapitre =D Non sérieusement t'es une grande malade j'adore ! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review ! Oh non mais Lecteurs anonymes n'ayez pas peur je ne mords pas =D ( enfin tout dépend du contexte mais là non ... okay je me tais breeeef ) Je suis déjà mariée avec ma beta. mais on peut peut-être s'arranger un jour de garde partagée :p Dans l'amurerie ! Dans l'armurerie ! *Ok je sors* A part ça j'adore ta chanson =D

**Yorwan** : En effet l'assassinat des parents d'Hermione est assez dur. Mais bon ce n'est malheureusement pas une histoire des plus joyeuses :) Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ses souvenirs :p mais je n'en dirais pas plus, la lumière sera faite dans les chapitres suivants ;) D'ici la bonne lecture !

**Cam :** Ah dommage ! Fallait écouter la chanson : elle est sublime ! Pour une fois le chapitre colle bien en plus ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Drago nous fait toutes mourir d'envie, auteur compris :p Ca marche pour la banderole ^^

**Myia S :** Merci de ta review et pour tes compliments ! C'est justement le point sur lequel je voulais attirer votre attention : Hermione ne devait pas pouvoir passer cette passerelle :p Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Bonne Lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

Tout était sombre et austère. Depuis les antédiluviens tableaux accrochés aux tapisseries, murmurant de sombres malédictions apocalyptiques, jusqu'aux tapis élimés qui s'effilochaient sous ses pieds nus. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, rougeoiement inquiétant qui teintait la pièce de lueurs sanguines.

Quelques chandelles ensorcelées planaient aux quatre coins du salon, sans pour autant apporter au lieu ne serait-ce qu'une once de chaleur. Les meubles anciens, témoins des horreurs qu'avaient abrité ces murs, chuchotaient de drôles d'insanités à qui voulait bien les écouter.

La pourriture des souvenirs semblait suinter des moulures vernies qui ornaient le plafond de la salle. Et au beau milieu de ces oppressantes menaces silencieuses, une petite fille dansait. Elle tournoyait, tournoyait en riant aux éclats sous le regard attendri d'un vieil elfe de maison aux mains décharnés.

_A la chasse aux Hippogriffe, griffe, griffe_

_Je ne veux plus y aller maman_

Sa longue chevelure de jais s'enroulait autour de son corps frêle d'innocence. Saisissant contraste entre ses chantonnements d'enfant et l'horreur sous-jacente qu'évoquait ces lieux. Elle agitait les bras comme un oiseau peinant à prendre son envol, courrait autour de son protecteur qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

_Les gens de Poudlard, lard, lard_

_M'ont prit ma baguette maman_

Elle trébuchait à intervalles réguliers en se rattrapant de justesse avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Ses yeux brillaient à la lueur des flammes, empreints d'une joie et d'une candeur déconcertante. Et puis un gloussement de trop, un geste brusque, et elle s'écroula contre un trépied qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

_Les gens de Poudlard, lard, lard_

_M'ont prit ma baguette maman_

Elle poussa un cri de panique. Le vase qu'il supportait jusqu'alors s'explosa au sol en répandant des morceaux de verre à travers tout le salon. De ses débris se dégageaient des volutes de fumée noirâtre qui finirent par alarmer l'elfe de maison. Elle contempla les preuves manifestes de son écart de conduite tout en se tordant les mains, mordant violemment sa langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Baissant la tête, elle attendait sa sentence qui ne se laissa pas désirer davantage. L'unique porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Son père se tenait sur le seuil, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Qu'avez-vous fait jeune fille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, sensée taire ses intentions premières.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas dupe. Son elfe lui lança un regard désolé. Elle se devait d'être courageuse. Huit années de terreur remontaient à la surface sous le regard dur de son géniteur. D'un claquement de doigt, il congédia l'elfe qui s'éclipsa rapidement.

- J'ai trébuché pap... père. Veuillez m'excuser je vous prie, expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Chacun de ses mots étaient réfléchi, mesuré, dans l'idée illusoire d'échapper à la punition. Il s'approchait à pas mesurés, comme pour lui faire prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce n'était pas la dernière fois.

Ce n'était pas le premier. Ce ne serait pas le dernier.

Ce n'était pas le seul. Ca n'avait jamais été le seul.

Avec lenteur, il plongea sa main dans sa longue chevelure sombre, enroulant ses doigts dans ses boucles de jais pour les maintenir en un vague chignon où s'emmêlaient les précieuses bagues qui ornaient sa poigne puissante. Il tira alors qu'elle gémissait.

- Que t'avais-je ordonné Pansy ?

Elle peina à répondre à sa question pourtant si simple. Les larmes maculaient ses joues, dans l'expectative de sa réaction, si redoutée. Elle renifla silencieusement, s'obligeant à lui répondre.

- Vous m'aviez interdit de crier... de... de courir... et...

- Et ? insista-t-il en accentuant la pression exercée sur son cuir chevelu.

- Et de toucher à vos affaires.

Il la relâcha. Elle soupira, relâchant peu à peu la tension qui l'habitait. La gifle partit si brusquement qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois projetée au sol. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, la rattrapant à nouveau par les cheveux pour la frapper une seconde fois. Cette fois elle pleurait à gros sanglots, sans parvenir à se calmer.

- Tu m'as désobéi une nouvelle fois, tonna-t-il sans parvenir à contenir la rage qui animait ses coups, toujours plus violents.

Elle se laissait faire, se contentant de fermer les yeux le plus fort possible. Ces images étaient bien trop douloureuses. Mieux valait ne rien voir. Ainsi, une fois que la douleur et les bleus auraient disparu, elle oublierait tout. Tout, elle oublierait tout. Ce mensonge la rassurait, comme à l'accoutumée.

_A la chasse aux Hippogriffe, griffe, griffe_

_Je ne veux plus y aller maman_

Bientôt au bruit des claques sur ses joues vint s'ajouter celui des vêtements qu'on déchire dans la précipitation. Le bruit des grognements de colère de son père et de ses gémissements apeurés qu'elle ne parvenait à enrayer. C'était tout le temps la même chose, elle aurait dû s'être fait à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il suffisait de garder les yeux fermés.

_Les gens de Poudlard, lard, lard_

_M'ont prit ma baguette maman_

Elle avait envie de crier, d'hurler, d'appeler sa mère, de supplier. Tout cela était inutile, cela ne menait à rien. Et alors que la douleur se faisait insupportable, elle enfouit sa conscience au plus profond des méandres sinueuses de son esprit et oublia tout. Du haut de ses huit ans, Pansy Parkinson supporta le viol. Une nouvelle fois.

_Les gens de Poudlard, lard, lard_

_M'ont prit ma baguette maman_

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla à nouveau en hurlant. Un cri primaire, viscéral. L'horreur s'agglutinait dans chaque pore de sa peau. Elle se débattait, brassait l'air de ses membres engourdis, battant ses paupières encore et encore, tentant vainement de chasser ces images terribles qui brûlaient ses rétines et accélérait son souffle.<p>

Son hurlement se brisa, bien vite remplacé par de chaotiques sanglots qui exténuaient son corps malmené. Elle se perdait dans cette océan de souffrance en murmurant inlassablement son prénom en continu.

Pansy, Pansy, Pansy...

Mais de grandes mains blanches et glacées s'emparèrent de ses joues, formant un étau puissant autour de son visage. Elle se débattit un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux, affrontant la brutalité de Son regard. Drago.

- Calme-toi, assena-t-il en renforçant son emprise.

Elle secoua la tête en guise de négation. Non, elle ne pouvait se calmer. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Ce qu'elle venait de voir, ce n'était pas un rêve, elle en était intimement persuadée. Trop violent, trop réel, trop explicite. En temps normal, son cerveau aurait évidemment censuré ce genre d'images.

Or là, elles s'imposaient à elle avec une brutalité et une férocité frôlant l'inconcevable. Ses coups. Ses larmes silencieuses. Sa folie. La honte. La honte et la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé faire sans réagir... Tout ça était trop vrai, trop...

- Granger ! Granger ! tonna-t-il. Réveille-toi !

- Pansy... Elle... balbutia-t-elle en se perdant au cœur de ses pleurs.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Bois-ça.

Il lui tendit une potion d'apaisement qu'elle entreprit de siroter consciencieusement. Un rêve, juste un rêve, tentait-elle de se persuader alors que ses mains continuaient de trembler. Elle réalisa se trouver dans le salon du QG de Cobra, installée sur un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Un épais plaid la recouvrait. Il l'avait installée là, c'était la seule possibilité. Accroupi à sa hauteur, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, paraissant tendu, sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir aux moindres de ses mouvements. Alors elle se souvint. Ses parents. Une vague de douleur et de colère s'empara d'elle.

Quelques nouvelles larmes dégringolèrent de ses joues qu'elle effaça brutalement. Ce n'était plus l'heure de pleurer. Plus tard. Elle se leva précipitamment. Néanmoins, il avait sensiblement prévu sa réaction et la força à se rasseoir.

- Ne bouge pas.

- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, vociféra-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il sans perdre son aplomb éternel.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- J'ai bien mieux à faire que de rester ici avec toi, cracha-t-elle.

Des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle les évinça rapidement. Elle refusait de se sentir redevable pour quoi que ce soit. Il n'était rien pour elle. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Il avait juste été là au bon moment, se persuada-t-elle. A présent, elle se devait d'agir qu'il soit avec, ou contre elle.

- Tu vas rester ici et commencer par te calmer.

- Même pas en rêve Malefoy. Je vais les retrouver, déclara-t-elle comme une évidence. Maintenant écarte-toi de moi !

Il plongea au cœur de ses prunelles sombres comme pour lui dicter sa conduite, la forcer à lui obéir. Elle tenta de se dégager avant de comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien. S'il voulait qu'elle reste, un seul de ses regards suffirait à la clouer sur place. Elle ne parvenait à identifier l'instant où son emprise s'était ainsi affermie sur elle.

Les choses semblaient si complexes et à la fois si évidentes. Comme si, en arrêtant de se poser continuellement des questions, tout se simplifierait naturellement. Il agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, s'approchant inexorablement d'elle.

- Recule-toi, murmura-t-elle.

Et comme de bien entendu, il lui désobéit effrontément en réduisant l'espace ridicule qui les séparait. Son torse imposant formait comme une cage autour d'elle alors qu'elle se blottissait instinctivement contre les coussins du canapé. Son corps encore engourdi de sommeil semblait irradier d'une indécente chaleur qui troublait son esprit et obscurcissait sa raison.

Aucun des récents évènements ne se révélait pourtant propice à ce rapprochement : sa récente fuite devant leur premier baiser, la mort de ses parents, ses cauchemars étranges et si réels qui peuplaient ses nuits... Pourtant, elle se sentait attirée, aveuglée, désespérément soumise à une volonté qui ne semblait plus lui appartenir.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. La tension qui régnait dans l'atmosphère semblait rythmée par le chaos frénétique des battements de leurs cœurs. Le sang pulsait dans leurs veines alors que l'adrénaline affutait chacun de leurs sens.

Leurs souffles conjoints qui se faisaient haletants attisaient l'oppressante fureur qui animait leurs cœurs. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux lorsque leurs bouches se frôlèrent. La violence de leur échange rendait l'air irrespirable, insupportable de retenue.

- Recule-toi, répéta-t-elle encore plus doucement.

- Embrasse-moi...

Elle se releva à demi sans éloigner ses lèvres des siennes. Il suivit le mouvement comme hypnotisé par son regard brûlant. Elle s'approcha doucement, tout doucement, avant de se jeter sur sa bouche en mordant voracement la chair rosée qui s'offrait à elle.

Il gémit, se recula vivement alors que des gouttes de sang vermeil s'écoulaient sur son menton d'albâtre. Mais elle empoigna violemment son visage, plaquant sa bouche contre son oreille.

- Arrête immédiatement ce petit jeu à la con. Oublie-ça Malefoy. Je ne suis pas une de tes putains. Toi et moi, ça a commencé dans le sang et ça finira sûrement dans le sang. Éloigne-toi de moi ou c'est moi qui te dégagerait de mon chemin, assena-t-elle en le repoussant.

Il se laissa faire, trop hébété par le soudain revirement de sa meilleure ennemie. Elle se leva, dos à lui, observant la cheminée où ronflait un feu imposant.

- Qui a tué mes parents ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il bien trop rapidement pour être honnête.

Elle le jaugea du regard. De ses yeux, transparaissaient toutes les émotions contradictoires qui l'animaient en cet instant.

- Je sais que tu mens. Je dois... Je vais me doucher.

La porte claqua derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Plaquant violemment ses paumes contre ses yeux, il retint difficilement un gémissement de frustration. Une flopée d'insultes se trouvèrent sur le point de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres... Cette fille allait le rendre fou. L'envie de lui en coller une flirtait atrocement avec celle de la jeter sur le sol pour lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom...<p>

Tout en elle l'insupportait viscéralement. La folie qui habitait son regard. La force qui animait chacun de ses gestes. La peur qu'elle cachait si bien au fond de son cœur. Elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'il en devenait malade de rage. Il sentait ce qu'elle ressentait, voyait comme elle voyait, souffrait comme elle souffrait.

Il aurait voulu détruire chaque parcelle de la personne incarnée par Hermione Granger, pour s'être ainsi imposée dans son esprit. Et en même temps, il s'en savait foutrement incapable. Cette fille allait le rendre complètement fou... L'attitude qu'elle avait eu hier...

Il s'était retrouvé comme face à lui, quelques mois plus tôt. Cette colère dévastatrice, cette peine incommensurable, cette douleur qui semblait la bouffer de l'intérieur, annihilait chaque ridicule pensée logique qui aurait pu lui venir en aide, la ramener à la raison.

Aussi troublant que cela puisse paraître, c'était vers lui qu'elle s'était tournée...

Et soudain il prit conscience d'une chose qui lui avait échappé. La lumière se fit brutalement.

_"C'était vers lui qu'elle s'était tournée"_

Comment - Merlin - était-elle entrée seule ?

Un hurlement de pure horreur résonna, confirmant ses suppositions quant aux raisons de sa présence. Étouffant un juron, il s'élança à travers le complexe du QG.

* * *

><p>Et ce sera tout ( j'entends vos hurlements de désespoir, doux chant à mes oreilles =D )<p>

**Bref CPR **

1) Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ?

2) Aurais-je dû détaillé la rêve du viol d'après vous ?

3) Réactions d'Hermione ? Pour ? Contre ? =D

4) Vos pronostics sur la fin du chapitre ?

5) Question Bonus : Qui a lu/lit/compte lire 50 Shades of Grey ? Que pensez-vous de ce tas de m... de ce livre ? =D

Ah et comme ça vous a fait rire la semaine dernière je continue mon ode à ma Beta ( qui m'a écrit une chanson oui oui je vous jure =D )

**POURQUOI DIS TU AVOIR LA MEILLEURE BETA DU MONDE ?!**

Parce que ma Beta n'est pas une psychopathe :

_"Je vais pouvoir cracher du noir sur les gens comme ça. Et on verra tous ceux que j'ai critiqué dans ma fac et alors, je deviendrais haïe et je pourrais enfin toiser les misérables détritus qu'ils sont tous, du haut de mes plateformes… "_

Parce que ma Beta est multilingue en plus d'être multitâche :

_"You always write this. Et je speak english si je want, verstanden ? Putain, j'te fais un mix de langue de fou là ! Attends il manque que l'espagnol et t'as un aperçu de toutes mes capacités linguistiques. But das ist nicht the point. "_

Parce que ma Beta prend toujours des gants pour me critiquer :

_"Pas logique. Et le délibérément ne veut absolument rien dire ici."_

_"STOP ON ARRETE TOUT. C'est quoi ça ? Non mais c'est horriiiible, mon cerveau a grillé sur place."_

Parce que ma Beta n'est pas du tout exigeante :

_"Un thé et un tatami. Sans sucre et avec beaucoup de citron. Tout de suite !"_

Parce que ma Beta ne se fout jamais de ma gueule :

_"Attends, c'est comme si je te disais « QUOI DES JEFFREY CAMPBELL A 15 € ? Oh regarde, un avion. Tiens je vais m'acheter des Uggs. »_

_"Mais sérieux, tu voudrais pas rajouter, je sais pas, oh, deux trois adjectifs, je trouve qu'il en manque encore… *ironie mon amour*. Non, sans déconner. Elle pèse le poids de trois sumos morts ta phrase là. LIGHT LE COCA LIIIGHT ! _

Parce que ma Beta complote avec les personnages/les objets :

_" Mon petit Drakichou, pour une fois, nous sommes entièrement d'accord toi et moi. Tiens, regarde, je bâillonne l'auteur inutile qui t'empêche de baiser et je te sors Hermignonne de sa douche, hum ?"_

_"OUI LE TATAMI EST MON AMI ET JE T EMMERDE. Lui et moi on s'est rencontré, un jour, au détour d'un dojo, et depuis, eh bien, tu vois, on aime bien hanter tes chapitres. "_

**Bref ma Beta est la meilleure !**

J'attends vos reeeeeeeviews !


	27. Power - Kanye West

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

**RAR aux anonymes assez rapide je m'en excuse à vos pieds mais je suis hyper pressée les amis:(**

**On approche des révisions et c'est la course mais soyez en sûr, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous, sans ma beta et sans drago :p**

**Non sérieusement feufeu me fait tenir le rythme j'aurais baissé les bras depuis longtemps sans vous ( oui oui c'est une déclaration d'amour )**

**Alors je remercie encore et encore MrsT et ses adorables compliments,Guest qui a réussi à trouvé un adjectif à Amy : oui une tatamiophile ! Thats it !, Alice D( 50 fsg est une cata ne t'en approche pas ), Pauline MK qui va tous nous chanter à la pêche aux moules ( tous en coeeeur ), Myia S et ses yeux de chats, Nylhia-The-Psycopate avec qui – bien sûr - je veux adopter un poussin !**

**On se retrouve en bas j'ai pleins de choses à vous dire:)**

** Bonne Lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

**Power - Kanye West**

Un tatouage. Un sombre tatouage sur sa peau de porcelaine. Une esquisse qui marquait son corps, un contraste saisissant dégageant une chaleur sourde contre son flanc. Un langoureux reptile pourléchait sa carnation pâle, sa tête reposant dans le creux de ses reins, son corps filiforme redessinait sa fesse droite alors que sa queue s'enroulait autour de sa cuisse.

Dans le miroir, elle croisa le regard de l'animal qui claqua ses mâchoires en ondulant. Elle tressaillit d'horreur. Elle était tatouée. Son corps abritait le fruit de la mort et de la vie. La tentation ultime, le désir primaire avait investit son être, l'enserrant, la possédant, l'encerclant pour la faire sienne.

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Souhaitant se rafraîchir afin de reprendre ses esprits - et s'éloigner de Malefoy par la même occasion - elle avait opté pour une douche dans les vestiaires. Mais lorsque ses derniers vêtements avaient libéré ses membres douloureux des efforts des semaines précédentes, l'horreur s'était imposée à elle.

Elle se sentait trahie par son propre corps, abandonnée lâchement par la seule chose qu'elle croyait encore être en mesure de diriger selon son bon vouloir. Elle se savait fragile et malléable suite aux récents événements, mais s'était appuyée sur ce qu'elle pensait tangible, concret et imperturbable pour garder la tête froide.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien.

A la découverte du tatouage, elle avait crié sans s'en rendre compte. Un cri primaire, viscéral, qui avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres afin qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle entendait déjà Malefoy rappliquer. Elle se rhabilla rapidement, se précipitant à sa rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

- Tu es tatouée, affirma-t-il comme une évidence.

- Tu le savais ! Sale petit ...

- Serpent ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Pourtant, ses yeux exprimaient tout le contraire. Elle le fusilla du regard, mobilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois devant tant de légèreté, tant d'inconscience de sa part.

- Montre-moi, ordonna-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Je ne peux pas.

Sa dernière réplique lui valut un de ses regards lubriques.

- Si tu me montres le tien, je te montre le mien, tenta-t-il de négocier_,_ la perversion incarnée.

- Arrête tout de suite tes blagues à la con et enlève-moi ça immédiatement Malefoy !

- C'est impossible. Tu t'es fait ça toute seule.

Elle se sentait sur le point de s'écrouler à nouveau. Ses genoux tremblaient, sa vision se faisait trouble, elle n'était pas capable de supporter autant de choses d'un coup. Et souffrir les ridicules et constants changements d'attitude de Malefoy la fatiguait au plus haut point.

Cependant, sentant sans doute le vent tourner, il reprit un masque plus impassible et lui tendit la main. Elle le regarda comme s'il avait attrapé la dragoncelle. Était-il en train de lui proposer sciemment un contact physique ?

Viens avec moi. Il est temps que je te montre quelque chose ...

* * *

><p>Le contact de sa main au creux de la sienne semblait annihiler le temps et l'espace. Ce n'était pas la main de Granger, la fille de moldus qu'il tenait. Non, c'était celle d'Hermione, la guerrière qui combattait à ses côtés.<p>

Celle qui risquait sa vie pour défendre sa cause et qui laissait de côté tous ses préjugés pour se jeter à corps perdu dans une guerre au cours de laquelle elle avait tant à perdre et si peu de chances de s'en sortir.

Il détestait la personne, il respectait la femme. Sa main était si douce...

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de laisser ses pensées se disperserde cette façon. Ce qu'il avait à lui apprendre, les révélations qu'il avait à lui faire, devançaient de loin de telles préoccupations infantiles. Cet instant se révélerait crucial au sein du parcours qui avait été le leur.

Jusqu'ici, elle s'était révélée être une alliée de taille, bien au delà de ses espérances, lui apportant bien plus qu'il ne l'avait à la base escompté. Et elle était là, à ses côtés, sur le point d'entendre ce qui pouvait la condamner, ce qui pouvait les condamner tous.

Verrait-elle qu'au-delà des incommensurables risques, se nichait l'espoir de la réussite ? Parviendrait-elle à dépasser sa peur pour le rejoindre dans cette folie qui était la sienne ?

Il lui avait caché tant de choses, lui avait tu tant de secrets. Elle ne savait dans quoielle s'était embarquée. Il s'attendait au pire quant aux réactions qu'allaient provoquer ses révélations. Néanmoins c'était maintenant ou jamais, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Imperturbable, elle ne desserra pas sa poigne lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce du complexe qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il lâcha sa main et ouvrit l'armoire qui leur faisait face.

* * *

><p>Une Pensine emplie d'un liquide argenté qui frissonnait subtilement au gré de pensées, de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Que pouvait-elle bien contenir de si précieux pour qu'il se soit échiné à le cacher dans cette pièce ? Elle qui pensait connaître sur le bout des doigts toutes les méandres de cette étrange complexe...<p>

Le regard sombre qu'il affichait la désarçonnait profondément. En proie aux sarcasmes un instant, puis si sérieux le suivant, elle ne parvenait à suivre le cheminement de ses pensées pour tenter de s'adapter à ses constants revirements. Elle ne le comprenait pas.

Il la tira de ses réflexions et attaqua le premier.

- Cobra est bien plus qu'un simple nom, bien plus qu'une association ou qu'une confrérie que j'aurais mise en place. Cobra est un pacte. De la vieille, de la très vieille magie. Notre sang n'est pas lié, ce sont nos âmes qui s'entremêlent, se rejoignent, se complètent.

Ses paroles semblaient dénuées de toute substance, vides de tout sens. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? murmura-t-elle horrifiée.

- Tu m'as confié bien plus que tu ne le crois Granger. Je dois te montrer mes souvenirs pour que tu comprennes. Le souhaites-tu ?

Mais derrière son ton, on ne peut plus formel, elle décela le défi était sous-entendu derrière sa simple question. Souhaitait-elle vraiment savoir ? La connaissance... Il était le serpent qui la tentait. Elle s'approcha de la pensine en guise de réponse.

Une fois de plus, elle décidait de lui faire confiance.

Et alors qu'ils basculaient dans le vide, un extrait de la Bible lui revint en mémoire.

_« Mais de l'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du mal tu ne mangeras pas._

_Car le jour où tu en mangeras, tu en mourras. »_

* * *

><p>Ils atterrirent dans une bibliothèque dont l'allure était similaire au salon des Parkinson de son rêve. L'horreur s'infiltra au cœur de ses pores avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de la présence de deux Drago Malefoy à ses côtés.<p>

Le premier lui adressa un hochement de tête austère, le second, plus jeune, était profondément occupé à vider une bouteille de Bierraubeurre tout en farfouillant au milieu d'une étagère poussiéreuse. Lorsqu'il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Blaise Zabini entra à son tour. Son attitude nonchalante et l'innocence de ses traits conforta l'idée qu'il appartenait au souvenir de Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé...

Le vrai Malefoy lui fit signe de s'approcher. Être ainsi entourée de deux d'autant de représentants de la dynastie détestée se révélait des plus déroutants.

- _« Ad Vitam, Ad Mortem ». _Encore un bouquin de magie noire de mon père je suppose, constata Blaise.

Malefoy feuilleta quelques pages avant de s'arrêter sur un passage qui lui semblait digne d'intérêt. Et la lecture du paragraphe fut à la hauteur de ses attentes.

_« L'âme d'un sorcier n'est pas une entité figée, un concept brut, dénué de toute subtilité. Sa nature propre confère à l'être qu'elle habite de nombreuses possibilités d'évolution. Les âmes peuvent se diviser (voir Horcruxes), se compléter (voir Âme-Sœurs) ou encore se combiner (voir Iunctura) »_

_- _C'est quoi un Iunctura ?

- Je sais pas, regarde page... 483 d'après le sommaire.

Il s'exécuta.

_« Le Iunctura est un sortilège d'ancienne magie qui vise à combiner les âmes. Son emploi est extrêmement dangereux et sous-entend de graves conséquences pouvant s'avérer néfastes : magie renforcée, force décuplée, dépendance vitale... »_

_- _Qu'est-ce que c'est une dépendance vitale ? demanda Zabini.

- L'un ne peut vivre si l'autre venait à mourir.

- Continue...

_« Ce sortilège est irréversible. Liés dans la vie, enchainés dans la mort, les deux êtres font partie d'un tout que rien ne sera en mesure de séparer... »_

L'image se brouilla, les contours de la pièce devinrent flous, et ils furent projetés dans un autre souvenir.

* * *

><p>Drago n'osait lever les yeux sur Hermione, bien trop effrayé par ce qu'il trouverait en croisant son regard. Cette fois, ils venaient d'atterrir au Manoir Malefoy. Il en avait presqu'oublié à quel point cet endroit pouvait le troubler, le blesser. Il y avait passé toute sa vie mais ne prenait qu'à peine conscience des horreurs qui s'y étaient déroulées.<p>

Il se voyait là, le nez dans un autre grimoire, l'air concentré de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à découvrir quelque chose de vital. C'était en effet le cas.

- Mon père s'est bien gardé de montrer ce livre à Voldemort, murmura-t-il pour lui en baissant la tête, ne souhaitant toujours pas se confronter au regard d'Hermione.

Stoïque, il demeura là, alors qu'elle s'approchait pour observer de plus près ce que ledit livre racontait. Drago connaissait ce passage par cœur. Chaque mot était ancré au creux de son esprit torturé. Il aurait pu les réciter de jour comme de nuit, presque comme une poésie. Une redoutable poésie.

_Un tatouage magique n'est pas un acte de sorcellerie anodin. Réalisé par un sorcier, sur un sorcier, au moyen d'un rituel précis, le même tatouage, la même figure, le même symbole, apposé sur deux personnes différentes est en mesure de relier deux êtres. _

(...)

_Un tatouage magique peut être utilisé comme une carte, permettant de repérer dans le temps et l'espace, le sorcier marqué. Comme un repère au creux du rien. Il peut également servir de clef, afin que le sorcier tatoué puisse avoir accès à certaines données ou à certains lieux._

(...)

_Un tatouage magique est irréversible et peut avoir de dangereuses conséquences sur le porteur. L'être à l'origine du tatouage acquière un pouvoir de vie et de mort sur le tatoué dès l'instant où l'encre apparaît sous la peau. Pour le porteur du tatouage, une quelconque trahison se révélera irrémédiablement fatale._

(...)

Mais à l'instant où elle leva les yeux vers lui, ils furent à nouveau éjectés du souvenir et réintégrèrent la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

><p>Autour d'elle, le monde tournait inlassablement. Elle fermait les yeux, les rouvrait, encore et encore. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer les images qui s'étaient imposées à elle, les paroles prononcées, les concepts évoqués.<p>

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, croisa son regard d'acier. Il semblait nu sous ses yeux, dépourvu de tout masque, vrai, brut, fragile. Il lui avait montré ses secrets, il avait baissé les barrières qui le protégeaient, il s'était livré à elle de la façon la plus pure qu'il connaissait. Il lui avait ouvert son esprit. Et elle avait contemplé leur inéluctable perdition.

Tout se mélangeait, elle haletait, suffoquait dans cette pièce surchauffée qui l'étouffait. C'était la fin, la fin de tout, la fin de l'espoir, la fin de son monde. Elle tremblait, sentait les larmes sur le point de la terrasser. Elle frissonnait, si proche des sanglots.

Il amorçait un pas vers elle mais elle recula aussitôt, comme un animal effrayé qui semble prêt à s'écrouler. Il semblait sur le point de parler, pourtant se retint. Elle voulait lui crier, lui hurler de dire quelque chose, de se justifier, de lui mentir, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il allait arranger ça et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas tous perdus.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

- Hermione.

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient bel et bien.

- Hermione, je suis désolé.

Sa main s'écrasa avec violence sur sa joue. La brutalité de son geste marqua la peau de sa joue, de sillons de feu. Il garda les yeux baissés, comme incapable d'affronter une nouvelle fois le regard de cette femme, cette femme qui comptait tellement pour lui.

- Tu nous as tous condamné, murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Et elle s'enfuit, le laissant seul, seul avec ses démons.

* * *

><p>Time to review dear friend !<p>

1) Avis général du chapitre

2) Comment avez-vous perçu le côté fantastique de l'histoire qui commence à se mettre en place ?

3) Etes-vous Team Drago l'inconscient ou Team Hermione la flippée ?

4) Qui accepterais de m'acheter une paire de New Rocks en gage d'amour éternel ? Okay j'exagère... ( une scène coupée classée M pour la première à sortir le chequier =D )

5) Des suggestions ? ( bon very important vu que mon intrigue se casse joyeusement la gueule ces derniers temps:p )

Faute de temps, je vous ai quand même fait un petit topo des meilleurs répliques d'Amy, même si j'ai dû censurer la meilleure ( une vague histoire de pyjama : vas-y approche et frappe si tu l'oses:p )

**ALERTE A LA RIME ELLE VA CRÉER UNE CHANSON, fuyez quand vous en avez l'occasion !**

**C'est presque trop rapide alors que d'habitude t'es lente comme une mamie.**

**GO ON THE TATAMI !**

**Trop d'adjectif tue l'adjectif.**

**Bref, donc, pléonasme ET répétition, tu viens de battre mon record !**

**Je te trouve des coquilles dans ton propre texte ma chérie. Et en fait je crois que j'adore ça !**  
>( nda : Bien sur que non y'a pas de coquilles ! Bien sûr que si elle avait l'accréditation ! Elle peut se balader c'est rentrer qu'elle pouvait pas ! Mais une fois qu'elle est dedans allez hop zou ! Amuse toi ! Je comptais te faire une métaphore ignoble avant de me rappeler que cette fic était encore T ( c'est à dire que certaines personne ici pourraient avoir 13 ans, sisi et je ne parle que des lectrices légales ! Les mains en l'air ! okay je me calme )<p>

**DEUX MALEFOY? Mais PARTOUZE ma chère, allez gogogogo**

**On dirait un petit chiot abandonné en bas de l'escalier, pas un gars qui vient de se prendre une tarte.**

Et puis elle avait commencé à me faire un compliment :o « **t'as fait un super effort d'orthographe** » avant de se reprendre et de briser mes espoirs « **ou alors je suis salement dans les vapes »**

Mais je vous ai gardé la meilleure pour la fin parce que j'ai attrapé un fou rire

**Viens avec moi il est temps que je te montre quelque chose... MA BIIIIIIIIIIITE !**

Bon encore deux trois trucs et je me tais : so liiiiinks power

/!/ Attention aux espaces ! /!/

**Ma critique de 50 Shades of Grey**

www . / s/8635552/1/50-Nuances-de-Ridicule

**Deux OS Défis que j'ai récemment posté**

www . / s/8656811/1/The-Flowers-of-Evil  
>( défi coinjoint avec Amy voir son profil )<p>

www . / s/8656749/1/Monop-au-Lit

**Mon nouveau recueil de Drabbles**

www . / s/8678792/1/La-Pire-Amy-de-tous-les-Temps

**Le lien vers mon profil que j'ai remis à jour et où vous trouverez un interview exclusif de Amy W. Key ainsi que tous les endroits du web où vous pouvez me retrouver :)**  
><strong>D'ailleurs, allez voir aussi le sien vu que je lui ai rendu la pareille =D<strong>  
>www .  ~gisellelevy

**Voilà je vous aime !**  
><strong>Une review pour un sourire :)<strong>

Et encore merci à Amy !


	28. Breaking the Law : Emeli Sande

**Bonsoir !**

**Bon qu'on se le dise je suis en pleine période de révisions de la mort et je frise l'apoplexie MAIS je poste, applaudissez-moi : allez-y :)**

**Bref, je vous aime, RAR first et bonne lecture after !**  
><strong>(mon niveau d'anglais me perdra )<strong>

**RAR**

**Margot** : Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur mais sache qu'à ta reflexion sur mes "phrases extraordinairement bien tournées", ma beta te répond que -je cite- "ma grande, ça, c'est parce que t'as pas vu les premiers jets". Elle est cool quand même ma beta =D ( je déconne hein )

**La patate masquée** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Le caractère de Drago est quelque chose sur lequel j'aime travailler en effet :) Pour ce qui est de ma beta, je crois qu'elle est un peu surmenée ces derniers temps mais tu trouveras sûrement son profil dans mes favoris :) Elle ne mord pas en général ( sauf moi bien sûr )

**Arya** : C'est un honneur d'avoir pu te faire connaître ces chansons si sublimes ! Florence a vraiment une voix de malade on est d'accord ? :) La scène du combat est une des premières que j'ai imaginé pour cette histoire donc je suis très heureuse qu'elle t'ait plus ! Bonne lecture ;)

**Katie1612** : J'ai éclaté de rire comme une débile :p J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur alors ! Merci pour ta review !

**Alyson** : L'humour de ma beta est carrément mythique qu'on se le dise ! Heureuse de compter une nouvelle lectrice de mes rangs ( ça fait très secte dit comme ça non ? ), bref bonne lecture et merci !

**Bonne Lecture !**

( merci à ma Amy d'avoir sauvé ce chapitre : je t'aime même si tu es rousse )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

**Breaking the Law - Emeli Sandé**

_Je refuse._

_Ce ne sera plus mon combat._

La main de Drago tremblait en reposant la missive sur son bureau. Ses doigts se contractaient spasmodiquement, comme animés d'une volonté propre alors que ses tendons semblaient jouer sous sa peau diaphane.

_Je refuse._

_Ce ne sera plus mon combat._

Ces mots accaparaient son esprit, l'empêchant de se concentrer et d'appréhender l'idée de son départ dans sa globalité. Le besoin de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un se faisait pressant. Il savait cependant que détruire le QG ne lui en ramènerait pas les membres.

_Je n'en peux plus. Je me dois de combattre de la bonne façon, auprès de ceux que j'aime, auprès de ma famille et de mes amis. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Si vos motivations sont louables, vos armes ne le sont pas. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour subir tout cela, je préfère m'en écarter._

Un mois qu'elle l'évitait, un mois qu'elle ne donnait aucune nouvelle, qu'elle refusait de lui parler et de répondre à ses hiboux. Et puis, cette lettre qui lui était parvenue le matin même.

- Alors c'est tout. Elle est... elle est juste partie ? questionna Blaise, sentant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux forcer le jeune Malefoy à parler plutôt que de le laisser ruminer.

Dans le cas contraire, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il finisse sa soirée à réparer les meubles détruits par son ami.

- Non, seulement pour les vacances de Noël. Avec Potter et sa bande sûrement, répondit Pansy.

- Elle doit revenir, déclara Drago.

- Oh ce n'est qu'une crise passagère Dray, lança Zabini. En même temps, je comprends qu'elle ait du mal à encaisser le choc : savoir qu'une part de moi habite son corps, ses rêves, ses f...

- Non. Elle doit revenir.

Son ton était sans appel. Comme une affirmation. Sans elle, ce n'était plus la même chose.

- Ce n'est que Granger voyons ! On peut toujours trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer...

Mais Drago ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il secouait férocement la tête en entendant les ridicules propositions de Pansy. Ses poings se contractaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus violemment.

_Oui, nos pouvoirs sont décuplés par le sortilège de l'Iunctura. Oui, nos forces sont combinées, nous offrant la possibilité de nous hisser si rapidement au rang de guerrier, alors que cela se révèle physiquement impossible en quelques semaines à peine. Mais le jeu en vaut-il la chandelle ? Nous sommes devenus les sacrifiés de cette bataille, la ligne de front qui tombera la première au combat._

Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était que Granger, qu'Hermione ne les avait pas abandonné, eux ou Cobra. Non, elle l'avait abandonné, lui. Elle savait pertinemment à quel point sa présence était prépondérante, à quel point son absence se révélerait invivable.

Et puis... Il ne savait qualifier ce qu'il ressentait. Elle n'était ni son amie, ni son amante ni son ennemie. Elle était devenue son alter-ego dans cette folle guerre. Il savait des choses, tellement de choses qu'elle ignorait. À eux deux, ils se trouvaient être les clés de voûte de cette bataille.

_Alors oui, je vous abandonne. Oui, je déserte en quelque sorte. Mais comprends que je ne peux pas et ne veux pas vivre de cette façon. Tu as volé mon âme. Tu as fait de moi un fantôme au service de ta magie. Je ne peux être ton pantin, je ne peux me battre de cette façon._

Elle ne pouvait partir. Elle ne savait rien de son implication au cœur de son combat, ni des raisons qui aurait du la pousser à participer à sa Vendetta.

- Pansy arrête, la coupa-t-il. Premièrement, je veux Granger et personne d'autre. Deuxièmement, elle a tué Rockwood sous mes ordres : elle est donc tatouée. Et troisièmement, elle a rêvé de toi.

- Oh...

- En effet : le sortilège est scellé, la date butoir des cent jours a été dépassée. Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière maintenant.

Les visages de ses amis se fermèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Drago froissa la lettre afin de la jeter dans la cheminée qui lui faisait face. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à abattre sa dernière carte. Il n'avait plus le choix.

- La récupérer. Par tous les moyens possibles.

* * *

><p>Hermione promena son regard sur l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. McGonagall, Lupin, les Weasley au grand complet, Maugrey, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Harry et quelques autres sorciers et sorcières qu'elle ne connaissait pas, membre du premier cercle de l'Ordre.<p>

Un dialogue animé avait lieu, à propos d'une vague histoire de rébellion chez les Géants, où Hagrid œuvrait activement. Au fond, elle réalisa n'en avoir que faire. Physiquement elle était là. Mais son esprit était resté dans la Salle sur Demande. Et son âme... Merlin savait où elle se trouvait.

Elle poussa un soupir bruyant qui, malheureusement pour elle, ne passa pas inaperçu. L'Ordre du Phoenix lui faisait face. Ron émergeait à peine d'un profond sommeil et l'expression du Survivant indiquait clairement que la patience commençait également à lui faire défaut.

L'élite des plus grands sorciers du siècle, occupée à bavasser de soucis annexes dont tout le monde se fichait éperdument. Ils étaient là, avachis sur leurs sièges, enterrés sous un amoncellement sans limite de "précautions", de « attention », de « nous ne devrions pas... ».

Elle avait envie de hurler, de leur hurler de se bouger, d'agir, de prendre leurs baguettes et de partir au combat. Mais ils demeuraient là, imperturbables. Où était la vigueur des troupes ? La férocité ? La témérité qu'elle avait pu apercevoir au cœur du complexe de Cobra ?

Pas ici en tout cas.

Alors arborant un masque des plus neutres, elle demanda :

- Où en est véritablement la guerre ?

Un silence tendu suivit sa question.

- Et bien, commença le professeur de Métamorphose en réunissant distraitement les quelques parchemins qui trainaient ça et là.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Et bien, reprit-elle. Coté Mangemort, les Vampires, les Loup-garou, les Goules, les Trolls et une partie des Géants des steppes ont rejoint leur camp. Sans parler des Gobelins qui se mettent progressivement à se rallier à leur cause. Les centaures demeurent neutres mais d'après Hagrid...

- Voldemort rassemble le plus d'alliés possible, résuma Lupin. Il sait pertinemment qu'Harry ne sera pas le seul à se mettre en travers de son chemin. Quelques meurtres ciblés tout au plus nous sont rapportés. Mais sûrement dans l'unique but de nous montrer qu'ils sont toujours là.

- Et comme vous le voyez à Poudlard, beaucoup de parents exigent que leurs enfants soient rapatriés chez eux, reprit McGonagall. Le monde magique sent que la bataille finale approche.

- Et l'Ordre ?

- Quelques demandes d'intégration mais nous y allons progressivement : faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie nous serait des plus fatal.

- Il y a aussi l'affaire Rockwood, coupa Shacklebolt. Une division dans les rangs ennemis joue en notre faveur.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et s'empêcha de rire nerveusement.

- D'ailleurs d'après la Gazette, une effraction a eu lieu chez Yaxley avant-hier.

- Des morts ? bondit Harry.

- Non, mais savoir que l'autre camp n'est pas si soudé que ça commence à créer certaines divergences de positions chez les Mangemorts.

Cobra, sans aucun doute, pensa Hermione.

- Et en ce qui concerne les Horcruxes ?

Sa question tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- Il ne reste que Nagini le serpent. Et Lui bien sûr, déclara McGonagall.

Hermione retint un hoquet d'incompréhension.

- Que... Que Nagini ?! Mais que fait-on encore là alors !

- Miss Granger, vous vous doutez bien qu'il nous est impossible d'attaquer sans aucune...

- Nous ne sommes pas prêts voyons ! contra Maugrey.

- Nous nous préparons à cette guerre depuis plus de deux ans professeur !

- Ma chérie, nous ne pouvons décemment... commença Molly Weasley.

Hermione les regarda tous, les uns après les autres, alors que la colère s'accumulait en elle.

- Et qu'attendez-vous alors ?! Qu'Il découvre que ses Horcruxes ont été détruits pour qu'il puisse en créer d'autres ? Qu'Il tue assez d'innocents pour que les Moldus décident de se battre à votre place ? Ou que Voldemort lui-même vienne vous chercher pour se battre ?!

- Hermione, commença Arthur.

- Non ! Il n'y a pas d'« Hermione » qui tienne ! Vous préférez rester ici à discuter plutôt que de provoquer cette bataille et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Vous avez peur ! Peur ! Et vous nous conduisez à notre perte !

Elle quitta la salle de réunion en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Hermione monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la séparaient de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny pour les vacances. Le bruit de la porte fit écho à celui de la salle de réunion. Elle se jeta sur son lit en étouffant un gémissement. Inutile, elle se révélait d'une inutilité incroyable. Incapable de faire bouger les choses. Elle voulait agir, ne supportant plus cette apathie croissante qui s'emparait peu à peu de l'Ordre.<p>

Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée de devoir toujours argumenter, expliquer, se défendre, s'extirper tant bien que mal du statut d'enfant que tous s'évertuaient à lui attribuer. Elle était une adulte : la guerre l'avait fait grandir, la perte de ses parents l'avait ravagée de l'intérieur et le vœu de vengeance qu'elle s'était fait lui avait permis de se reconstruire.

Et à présent, elle se tenait là, seule dans cette grande maison branlante, tentant vainement de se plier à des règles qui ne lui convenaient plus. Drago lui avait montré autre chose, un autre mode de fonctionnement, un dynamisme, une prise de risques inconsidérés qui avait enflammé son corps et détruit tous les préceptes qu'elle avait admis comme étant siens.

Avec Cobra, il avait renversé toutes les conventions. Faire intervenir des armes moldues pour déstabiliser l'ennemi avait, jusque là, relevé du génie, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'aux prémices de cette bataille.

Voldemort avait constitué une armée, organisée pour tuer et torturer sans remords. S'il était primordial qu'Harry s'oppose seul à Lui, cela sous-entendait qu'il faudrait également anéantir ses sbires, rôle que l'Ordre se devait de jouer. Mais ils se contentaient d'attendre que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes. Passifs, ils préféraient laisser à Harry l'entière responsabilité de cette guerre et se draper dans l'honneur pour ne pas avoir à se salir les mains.

C'était donc là que Cobra comptait intervenir, opérant une révolution au sein des rangs de la nouvelle génération dans le but de miner les résistances de l'autre camp pour mettre les deux partis sur un même pied d'égalité. S'ajoutait également le Iunctura...

Tiraillée entre deux mondes que tout opposait, elle ne savait plus que faire. Écouter sa raison qui lui criait de s'éloigner du mysticisme qui entourait Cobra et tout faire pour aider l'Ordre ? Ou écouter son cœur qui lui hurlait de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande et ses alliés pour se plonger corps et âme dans le vif du combat ?

La porte s'ouvrit, la tirant de ses réflexions.

- C'est nous, chuchota Harry.

- On peut rentrer ou tu vas nous faire subir la même chose qu'aux portes du Square ?

Elle pouffa en leur faisant signe d'approcher. Sans un mot, ils s'installèrent tous dans son lit, entremêlant leurs doigts dans sa chevelure. Bien loin de l'époque où ils pouvaient tenter ce genre d'acrobaties, les jambes de Ron pendouillaient dans le vide alors qu'Harry peinait pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

Pourtant, allongés, ensemble, ils se sentaient plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs.

Hermione décida de rompre le silence la première.

- Je vous ai menti.

- On sait, rétorqua Harry.

- Comment ça vous...

- On a bien vu que tu trafiquais quelque chose avec Malefoy.

Elle les observa tour à tour, bouche bée.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que...

- On te fait confiance Hermione. On savait que tu nous en parlerais le moment venu. Et puis tes parents sont morts et ...

Ron se raidit, effrayé d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais elle le rassura en posant sa main sur la sienne. Alors elle leur raconta.

Les mystérieuses allées et venues de Malefoy dans la Salle sur Demande, les filatures pour en apprendre davantage, l'attaque de Nott et sa bande, la convalescence de Malefoy, sa découverte de Cobra, les entrainements éprouvants, la première sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle passa sous silence le sortilège de l'Iunctura, le projet fou des armes à feu et la mission Rockwood, bien consciente d'en avoir déjà beaucoup trop dit. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant leurs réactions.

- Ouais... c'est euh... inattendu, commença Ron.

- Et maintenant ?

La voix d'Harry était calme. Comme si tout cela ne l'étonnait guère. En même temps, il aurait été impensable que ces deux rejetés de la bataille qu'étaient Drago et Hermione ne trouvent pas le moyen de s'y ré-infiltrer.

- Je ... Je me suis en quelque sorte disputée avec eux.

- Est-ce nécessaire de préciser que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ? répliqua sarcastiquement Ron. Trainer avec des Serpentards... Pouah ! Tu devrais sérieusement revoir l'ordre de tes priorités !

- Pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Néanmoins... Je pense qu'ils sont davantage dans le vrai que l'Ordre, risqua-t-elle.

- Je le crois aussi. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry... Je ne sais pas.

* * *

><p>J'attends vos avis avec impatience !<br>**Conseils pour Review**

1) Avis général sur le chapitre  
>2) Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Drago ?<br>3) Vous attendiez-vous à ça de la part d'Harry et de Ron ?  
>4) <strong>IMPORTANT<strong> : y a t il des points dans cobra qui demeurent obscurs ? Parce que j'ai le nez dedans donc parfois des choses qui me paraissent évidentes ne le sont peut-être pas ?  
>5) Faites-moi rêver : Vous faites quoi pour les vacances ? =D<p>

**Partiels J-16. **  
><strong>Je vais mourir.<strong>  
><strong>Je vous aime.<strong>

**Giselle Cobra Levy**


	29. I'll Attack : 30 STM

Chères amies,

Partiels : H-23.

Je me meurs.

Je vous aime donc je poste.

**RAR**

**Nylhia** : Oh ma pauvre ! Les profs sont vraiment des monstres ! Le dos en compte ? Why ? Mon nouveau surnom ? Giselle Cobra Levy ? Ouaaaais c'est ma beta qui l'a trouvé ! Elle m'appelle Carry aussi et sûrement d'autres surnoms que j'ai oublié :p Ses cheveux c'est tout une histoire mais j'adore la couleur ! Bref, tu me diras quand tu auras lu ce que tu en as pensé ! Ciaaaaaao Baby =D

**Amber1994** : Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour ta question :) Mais si à la limite ils vivaient dans un monde dépourvu de guerre, ça collerait. Or là, même s'ils se retrouvent 4 fois plus fort sur le plan magique, ils se retrouvent également 4 fois plus faible face au danger ! C'est comme si, pendant une partie de paintball, tu te retrouvais à faire 200 kilos au lieu de 50 : 4 fois plus facilement atteignable :p Et puis, il y a aussi la dimension spirituelle qui joue : l'âme, ça se prête pas :p Mais je pense que je vais essayer de creuser ça davantage u right ! Euh babe : Partiel J-1 alors on s'incline et on compatit :p

**Alyson** : Une nouvelle membre de ma secte : chic =D La semaine prochaine on fait des cookies et on distribue des tracts ;) Blaise un peu plus présent je l'espère également, c'est un personnage que j'adore également !

**Syttaa** : Aaaaah Drago ! Manipulateur de mon coeur ! Et j'espère continuer à vous faire rêver ! D'ici deux trois jours je me remets plus sérieusement à l'écriture de cette histoire, j'ai hâaaaaate ! Bref merci pour ta review ! =D

**Aria** : Ah non mais Florence a une voix de folie ! Et sa version de Halo de Beyoncé je m'en remettrais probablement jamais !

**Cejay** : Mais non mais non ça me fait plaisir ! En tout cas je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes partiels et attend donc le 22 pour te retrouver bien vite !

**Amy est ma reine.**

**Bonne Lecture =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

**I'll Attack - 30 Seconds to Mars**

Noir.

Une totale absence de lumière, une lourde obscurité qui s'abattait sur elle. Ses mains moites, ses genoux tremblants. L'aveuglement se révélait des plus effrayants, anéantissant tout repères, tout acquis. Hermione se sentait flotter entre deux eaux, comme ballotée au creux de ce carcans de ténèbres incapable de réagir ou de se défendre.

Fragile, elle se sentait totalement vulnérable face à cette subite cécité qui rendait l'air difficilement respirable autour d'elle. Et alors que la panique semblait atteindre des sommets, une voix rauque retentit.

- Lumos.

Le murmure s'éleva dans l'obscurité. Un léger halo de jour se fit à quelques mètres d'elle. Et comme un papillon attiré par les flammes, elle s'approcha sans attendre. La lumière vacilla et une bougie s'enflamma. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Tant et si bien qu'un cercle de feu finit par entourer complètement l'instigateur de cette magie.

Drago Malefoy se tenait agenouillé au sol, affublé d'une longue robe noire dont le capuchon recouvrait une bonne partie de son visage, rappelant avec force les habits de cérémonie qu'elle avait déjà aperçu sur certains Mangemorts.

Elle avança davantage. Mais aucune réaction ne vint entraver ses gestes, aucune surprise ne dérangea ses traits empreints d'une intense concentration. Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle rêvait encore. Pourtant ce songe se révélait différent des précédents, dans le sens où Malefoy semblait tout droit sorti du présent.

Les bougies autour de lui, le grimoire sur ses genoux, elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se tramait. Il stoppa ses gestes et ferma les yeux.

Silence.

Le calme régnait. Pourtant, Hermione décela immédiatement la prépondérance de ces quelques secondes qui orienteraient le cours de sa vie. Et Drago commença à réciter.

_Une vie tu voleras_

_Une nuit tu pleureras_

_Ego signaveris animas nostras_

_Animas nostras signati sunt_

L'atmosphère, empreinte de magie, paraissait tangible autour d'eux. Un souffle surnaturel balaya ses longues boucles brunes, les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent, ses jambes tremblaient. Elle ressentait la redoutable puissance du sortilège de magie noire qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer, en considération des terribles conséquences qu'il allait engendrer.

Cobra était lancé.

_Une vie tu voleras_

_Une nuit tu pleureras_

_Ego signaveris animas nostras_

_Animas nostras signati sunt_

Un cri déchira l'illusoire quiétude des lieux. Primaire, viscéral. Malefoy hurla et se rattrapa in extremis au sol afin de ne pas s'effondrer au beau milieu des flammes qui l'entouraient. Hermione eut le reflexe de lui venir en aide avant de se reprendre : elle n'était que spectatrice de sa douleur, de son passé, de son avenir.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il se tenait férocement le bas ventre en tentant de contrôler sa douleur du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Alors elle comprit : le tatouage. Malefoy provoquait le maléfice de l'Iunctura qui ensorcelait son corps en premier. Il retint un gémissement en mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Il souffrait pour eux. C'était leur douleur qu'il subissait. Elle se sentait presque coupable de n'avoir presque rien éprouvé alors que lui... Il se redressa davantage, supportant la souffrance, prêt à poursuivre l'enchantement. Et c'est là que, pour elle, tout bascula. Ce sortilège, aussi dangereux soit-il, était d'une importance crucial au cœur de la guerre.

Malefoy devait le faire, car il leur permettait de changer la donne. Elle comprit à quel point elle avait été égoïste, à quel point elle s'était laissée influencer par ses puérils états d'âme. Elle devait être forte. Comme l'était Malefoy, Pansy et Blaise. Et comme l'était Harry.

Pour eux. Pour le monde. Pour le futur. Alors, elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et agrippa sa main au travers des flammes, reprenant avec lui et pour la troisième fois les incantations en chœur.

_Une vie tu voleras_

_Une nuit tu pleureras_

_Ego signaveris animas nostras_

_Animas nostras signati sunt_

* * *

><p>Le jour se levait sur l'Angleterre. Une pâle clarté prenait peu à peu possession des ombres de la nuit, avant d'échouer sur le visage calme d'Hermione. Elle papillonna des cils un instant avant d'ouvrir plus franchement les yeux. Son regard se posa d'abord sur les moisissures brunâtres qui maculaient les plafonds du Square ; puis sur Ginny encore endormie sur le lit d'à côté.<p>

A peine sept heures, elle soupira. Elle ne dormait que très peu ces derniers temps, hantée nuit après nuit par des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Tout ceci était lié à l'Iunctura, elle en était bien consciente. Dardant son regard vers le dehors, elle réalisa qu'il s'était mis à neiger.

Un Noël sous la neige, cela semblait presque féerique. Un Noël que ses parents ne partageraient pas avec elle. La peine enserra son cœur mais elle commençait à prendre l'habitude de constamment rejeter cette souffrance. Elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas y penser. Car en se laissant ainsi aller, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps avant de s'effondrer.

Laissant là ses tergiversions matinales, elle s'extirpa de ses draps tièdes et quitta la chambre à pas de loup. Elle fit au mieux pour ne pas faire résonner outre mesure les escaliers branlants avant de débarquer dans le hall où elle réalisa être la première réveillée.

Le silence ici était lourd, charriant une douceâtre odeur de déchéance, la fin d'une ère, les reliques rouillées d'une philosophie désuète aux principes cruels et infondés. Contrairement à son habitude, l'étrange demeure était privée des diverses disputes des membres de l'Ordre et de l'incessante cacophonie provenant constamment des cuisines.

Mais quelques instants de calme étaient les bienvenus. Un gigantesque sapin avait été installé au pied des escaliers. Haut de plusieurs mètres, sa cime semblait se perdre dans les étages, renforçant davantage l'impression de majesté qui s'en dégageait.

Elle s'en approcha, presque craintive, l'esprit embué de noëls passés dans le salon de ses parents. Elle s'installa sous ses branches, se sentant protégée par son imposante stature. Un petit tas de paquets n'attendait plus qu'elle. Des livres et du matériel de papeterie offert par Harry et Ron, comme à leur habitude : ils savaient comment lui faire plaisir sans se tuer à la tâche ; un pull en laine et des petits pâtés de la part des Weasley ainsi qu'un adorable bracelet de Ginny.

Mais, étrangement, un dernier trésor lui étant destiné trônait également là. Pas de cartes, ni d'informations sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Elle lança d'abord un sortilège afin de vérifier que le colis n'était pas piégé mais il paraissait des plus innocents. De la taille d'une boîte d'allumette, il se trouvait simplement emballé de papier kraft qu'une mince ficelle retenait.

Elle l'ouvrit sans plus attendre et découvrit une petite boite en fer ainsi qu'un mot.

_Reviens-moi. _

L'écriture qu'elle avait maintes fois eu l'occasion de contempler en disait davantage sur le message, dont Malefoy était bel et bien l'auteur. Reviens-moi. Pas reviens-nous, mais reviens-moi.

Ses mots sonnaient d'une étrange façon, provoquant un inhabituel sentiment de puissance, de pouvoir sur la situation, quelque chose de particulier qu'elle ne parvenait à déceler. Elle l'ouvrit. Certaines auraient espéré des bijoux, ou encore un parfum de la part d'un homme.

Ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre, pourtant un authentique sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres rosées d'Hermione Granger. Une boîte de balles de 9mm. Voilà ce que Drago Malefoy avait décidé de lui offrir en guise de réconciliation. Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge en apercevant un morceau de papier impeccablement plié au fond.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle parvint tant bien que mal à le dégager sans tout faire tomber pour autant. Un extrait de journal, de la Gazette pour être exacte. L'article datait d'à peu près un mois et occupait une petite colonne perdue au cœur de la rubrique des faits divers.

_Crime clairement revendiqué dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, alors que son souffle se faisait erratique. Seules quelques bribes de l'écrit semblait parvenir jusqu''au seul de sa compréhension.

_« Décès des parents d'Hermione Granger ». _

Elle étouffait.

_« Triste nuit du 5 novembre dernier ». _

Elle tremblait.

_« Avada Kedavra ». _

Elle suffoquait.

_« Lucius Malefoy »._

- Hermione ! Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama Ron en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Lucius Malefoy.

- Que...

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

- La Gazette du Sorcier elle...

- Tu sais très bien que plus personne ne lit autre chose que le Chicaneur depuis que Macnair tire les ficelles de tous les autres journaux, répliqua Harry qui arrivait en nettoyant nonchalamment ses lunettes rondes. Il n'y a plus que McGo qui la reçoit encore.

Sans un mot, elle jeta l'article à ses pieds.

- Il les a tué, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il les a tué et elle n'a rien dit du tout...

* * *

><p>La dernière fois qu'Hermione Granger s'était précipitée à cette vitesse dans la salle sur demande, Drago Malefoy en avait physiquement fait les frais. Et cette précipitation commençait à tourner à l'habitude<em>.<em>

Une semaine qu'elle passait son temps à se mordre les joues pour s'empêcher d'imploser. Une semaine qu'elle faisait profil bas au Square de peur de craquer et de s'en prendre férocement au premier venu. Une semaine qu'elle patientait dans l'expectative de faire part à Malefoy de son avis sur sa définition d'un foutu cadeau de Noël.

Harry et Ron s'étaient bien gardés de l'accompagner au vu du regard qu'elle leur avait lancé lorsqu'ils avaient émis l'hypothèse de leur présence durant les retrouvailles des deux ennemis. Alors, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils n'avaient pas cherché à polémiquer davantage.

Sa brusque entrée au QG fut des plus mémorables. Pansy et Blaise sursautèrent en se tournant si brutalement vers la source de ce raffut qu'elle s'attendait presque à entendre leurs cervicales protester. Un silence lourd de sous-entendus ponctua son arrivée.

- Où est Drago ? demanda-t-elle, souhaite paraître le plus calme possible.

Pansy s'apprêtait à répondre quand Malefoy sortit du bureau attenant.

- Blaise, tu saurais pas où...

Mais sa voix mourut lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione. Elle se précipita sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse amorcer le moindre geste défensif. Dos au mur, une baguette sous la gorge, il ne perdait pourtant rien de sa superbe. Comme si, même en position de soumission, il continuait d'asseoir sa domination sur le monde.

- Granger, susurra-t-il.

Elle raffermit sa prise sans se laisser distraire.

- Je ne reviens qu'à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

Ils s'affrontèrent en silence. Le feu contre la glace. L'incandescente fureur contre le calme souverain. Elle comprit alors qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait exiger de lui.

- Je veux qu'Harry et Ron nous rejoignent. Sans aucune connaissance de ce qui nous lie, je souhaite qu'ils apprennent à se battre, à se défendre à nos côtés.

L'atmosphère entre eux semblait chargée d'électricité, tant la tension sous-jacente de ses paroles incisives était palpable.

- J'accepte.

Sous son regard d'orage, elle se sentit soudainement faible. Elle recula vivement.

- Une dernière chose...

Malefoy arqua un sourcil interrogatif. Elle extirpa de sa poche la boîte de cartouches qu'il lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt, avant de la jeter à ses pieds.

- La prochaine fois que tu me caches une telle information, commença-t-elle d'une voix brûlante de rage, je te le ferai payer. Amèrement.

Et sur ses menaces voilées, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>Elle rejoignait Cobra car elle souhaitait se battre pour son avenir.<p>

Elle rejoignait Cobra pour participer activement à la guerre.

Elle rejoignait Cobra car elle y trouverait son unique chance de faire ses preuves.

Mais avant tout, elle rejoignait Cobra à nouveau pour venger personnellement la mort de ses parents maintenant qu'elle en connaissait le coupable direct.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !<strong>

**1) FACEBOOK : U CAN FIND ME THERE **

** www. facebook gisellecobralevy**

**2) La semaine prochaine, Cobra risque de passer en Rating M !**

**Donc si vous n'êtes pas abonné aux publications, faîtes gaffe en me cherchant sur feufeu !**

Et comme d'habitude, les meilleurs moments d'Amy !

Car, au fond, elle réalisa savoir depuis tout ce temps ce sortilège crucial.  
>Je... heiiin ? Mais whaaaat ? Mais c'est quoi ta phrase ? Je t'aurais bien cité un squelette d'auteur en train de danser la salsa dans sa tombe, mais ça ferait réchauffé hein ? Bref, je crise sur la deuxième phrase. On dirait une trad google translate xD<p>

(...) quitta la chambre à pas de loup. Dévalant les escaliers...  
>elle sort à pas de loup et elle dévale les escaliers ? non parce que c'est un peu paradoxal, tu vois. En général, si tu descends des escaliers à toute berzingue, tu réveilles la maisonnée !<p>

LE TATAMI VAINCRAAAA !  
>POUVOIR AUX TATAMIIIIS !<p>

Et Harry et Ron ? NOOON ? Dans Cobra ?  
>Mais attends, Ron est bien capable de tirer dans son propre pied accidentellement !<br>Mon dieu, je sens venir le cataclysme !

Mais je suis triste. Un jour tu n'auras plus besoin de moi et je me ferais jeter à la porte comme un petit chiot sur le bord d'une autoroute, l'air triste, désespérée, tremblante sous la pluie… *tu sens comme j'essaye de t'embobiner là ?*

se voulant paraître [se voulant paraître ? Non mais sérieux, t'avais autant de punch dans le sang que moi samedi soir en écrivant ça ? XD]

[non, ça c'est dégueulasse aussi :p Euuuh… on dirait que t'as mélangé les morceaux de la phrase avant de les tirer au pif pour les remettre dans l'ordre xD ce n'est pas très heureux.

PS : je persiste à penser que tes lectrices devraient m'élever au rang de déesse bêta-readesque pour ma rapidité de correction totalement exceptionnelle. Sans déconner. Si tu trouves une bêta qui corrige plus vite que moi, sérieux, je m'exile pour élever des lapins cracheurs de feu aux îles Kerguelen. Et si tu sais pas où c'est… REVISE TA GEO BITCH !

Voilà je m'en vais guerroyer dans la hangar de la mort

(=Passer mes partiels de P1 dans le trou du c*l de Paris !)

Je vous n'aaaaaaime !

Giselle Cobra Mortifiée Levy


	30. Love, Sex & Magic : Ciara

**Booooonjour chères amies !**

**Et oui c'est la nuit mais déjà le matin donc on dit bonjour !**

**Suite à de nombreux soucis : stress, crises de nerfs, beta en partiels, claviers farceurs et autres péripéties : j'ai mis des siècles à poster !**

**( Oui je cherche à me justifier comme je peux )**

**MAAAAAAAAIS ce chapitre est :**

**1) Hyper long ! Admirez et agenouillez vous à mes pieds !**

**2) So damn hot ! **

**3) Une ode à ma sacrosainte beta =D**

**WARNING : PASSAGE EN RATING M**

**Je tiens à remercier Sevy, Aria, Marine, Romy et Amber1994 pour leurs reviews anonymes et vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

**Love, Sex & Magic - Ciara**

Dans la tour Gryffondor, l'antique pendule sonnait minuit lorsque le Trio d'Or passa fébrilement le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Tout trois maladroitement serrés sous la célèbre cape d'invisibilité, il était bel et bien loin le temps où ils pouvaient se permettre ce genre d'acrobaties !

L'excitation semblait planer dans l'air, comme un subtil parfum de danger et d'appréhension sous-jacente. Se déplaçant aussi rapidement que la cape le leur permettait, ils arrivèrent à se faufiler sans encombre jusqu'au septième étage, devant la Salle sur Demande.

Harry tenta de s'exprimer mais fut violemment stoppé dans son élan par un coup de coude vicieux d'Hermione, lui intimant de se taire. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en bavardages, Rusard trainait souvent - lui et sa chatte décharnée - dans cette aile du château. Comme si le vieux concierge à l'air hagard était en mesure de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se tramer derrière les antiques pierres de l'école.

Après trois rapides passages, une porte apparut et ils entrèrent.

Le chemin jusqu'au complexe se fit dans un silence complet. Hermione se trouvait bien loin d'être encline à la discussion, trop angoissée de la réaction de ses compatriotes de toujours, face à la découverte du complexe. Cette scène, elle l'avait imaginée des dizaines, des centaines de fois, mettant en place tout un tas de scenarii différents.

Mais ce soir, impossible de mettre ses idées au clair et de penser intelligemment. Elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir laissé son cerveau entre les draps de son lit à baldaquin. Totalement détachée, elle poussa la porte de la salle de combat où elle savait se trouver le reste de l'équipe.

S'armant de courage, elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Ses bottines de cuir foulaient les tapis rugueux de la pièce à mesure qu'elle approchait de Malefoy qui, de dos, boxait dans un sac de sable que maintenait Zabini. Pansy s'étirait dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry se racla la gorge et Drago se retourna vivement, feignant la surprise. Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il les avait probablement entendu arriver, depuis le début de leur traversée du complexe. Cette réaction brusque était simplement dans le but de théâtraliser la scène.

Vivre avec Malefoy au quotidien lui avait au moins appris quelques aspects de son caractère mystérieux. Drago aimait jouer la comédie, dramatiser ses tirades, moduler la réalité à sa guise pour mettre en avant le personnage qu'il s'était créé, pièce par pièce.

Et elle lui offrait là une occasion en or pour exposer ainsi ses talents d'acteur né.

- Potter ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite !

Il salua Hermione d'un clin d'œil. Cependant Ron ne put s'empêcher de manquer cet instant anthologique et s'étouffa à moitié sous le choc.

- Malefoy, répondit calmement Harry en un hochement de tête.

Ce soudain élan de maturité n'était pas vraiment parti pour durer. Pourtant elle lui en fût reconnaissante. Au moins, pourrait-elle se dire que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient commencé. Puéril, certes elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Du moins autant que ce qui risquait de suivre.

- Bien, allons à l'essentiel, reprit-il d'une voix froide. Tiens Weasmoche !

- Drago, menaça Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire goguenard avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- Weasley, peux-tu me dire ce que tu vois ?

- Et bien... commença-t-il. Tu veux dire, à part trois gosses de Mangemorts à l'air grognon ?

Parkinson explosa d'un rire féroce alors que Blaise crispa dangereusement les poings. Et bien ! Quel début !

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Harry. Hermione qu'est-ce que...

Un grand carton d'armes qui trainait dans un coin, venait d'attirer l'attention du survivant. La Gryffondor jura : ils l'avaient fait exprès, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait voulu cette confrontation progressive, calme, leur permettant d'apprendre les détails de Cobra pas à pas. Et cet idiot de Malefoy était en train de briser tous ses espoirs.

- Beretta 9mm le balafré ! Les préférés de Pansy. Mais ta copine préfère les plus gros calibres...

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle de combat. Les Serpentards retenaient un fou rire compulsif alors qu'Harry semblait hésiter entre l'envie de pleurer ou de s'enfuir d'ici à toutes jambes. Ron, lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ces amusants petits objets sombres étaient en mesure de foutre tout le monde aussi mal à l'aise.

- Stop on se calme ! Tout le monde assis ! Exécution ! s'écria Hermione.

L'obéissance n'était pas une qualité innée des personnages hauts-en-couleur qui l'entouraient : ils mirent donc un certain temps avant d'écraser leurs postérieurs sur le sol inconfortable de la pièce.

- Parfait ! Nous sommes ici pour nous battre : non pas pour nous battre les uns contre les autres mais pour nous battre ensemble ! Alors cessez vos jeux idiots et soyez attentifs.

En un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaitre un tableau et quelques feutres dans le but d'expliciter davantage les principes qu'elle s'apprêtait à énoncer.

- Harry, Ron, vous êtes ici dans le QG de Cobra. C'est ici que nous nous entrainons et que nous mettons au point les différentes missions. Ensemble.

- En fait j'ordonne et Granger obéis, rectifia Malefoy.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un feutre au visage, qu'il évita de peu.

Un plan détaillé du complexe apparut sur la surface immaculée, plan qu'elle s'empressa de commenter en long, en large et en travers. Dix minutes plus tard, un bâillement sonore de Ron eut le mérite d'arracher un rictus à Blaise.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle, il ne faut surtout pas ent...

- Bon Granger on se fait c...

- Abrège tout le monde s'en b...

- Exact : allez Hermione, arrête de parler pour rien dire, conclut Malefoy en se relevant prestement. Une démonstration, ça vous plairait, les lionceaux ?

Bredouillant quelques protestations inintelligibles, Hermione fut entrainée au centre de la salle. Une impression de déjà-vu lui enserra la poitrine. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle allait le battre, foi de Granger.

- Approche mon cœur, susurra Drago en reculant à pas lents.

Elle imaginait d'ores et déjà l'expression d'horreur peinte sur les traits de Ron. Qu'importe, elle devinait les attentions de Malefoy avant même que ses gestes ne le trahissent. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre à force de combattre à ses côtés.

Sans crier gare elle plongea, le ceintura à la taille alors qu'ils s'effondrèrent en un amoncellement de membres puissants. Il se releva à demi, tentant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce mais elle se rattrapa en effectuant un saut périlleux qui aurait pu lui rompre les cervicales.

Un étouffement d'horreur suivi d'un hoquet d'admiration retentit dans les rangs de son public. Il ne lui en fallut pas moins pour lui redonner envie de continuer le spectacle. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa Malefoy venir le premier, se décalant à temps pour l'empêcher de fondre droit sur elle.

Ce fut elle qui lui laissa le premier bleu, juste sur le coin de la mâchoire, dû à un acrobatique uppercut qui lui valut les sifflements extatiques d'Harry. Au moins quelqu'un qui se réjouissait du spectacle. La réponse de Drago ne fut que plus violente lorsque son genou vint s'écraser contre son ventre.

Et forcément tout bascula : Ron eut dans l'idée de se jeter entre eux, sans doute dans le but de finir Malefoy à coup de pieds. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, mécontent qu'un troisième joueur s'interpose entre lui et sa combattante préférée. Tant et si bien qu'elle finit par se faire envoyer valdinguer dans un coin alors que Ron et Drago se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

- Jaloux Weasley ?

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Malefoy ! T'en prendre à une fille !

- Je fais bien plus que m'en prendre à elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Cette fois, ce fût Harry qui eut l'idée idiote d'intervenir. Blaise l'empoigna férocement par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer sa baguette. L'ambiance était électrique, tendue au possible.

- Vous allez arrêter vos conneries oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant ses bras dans tous les sens dans l'espoir vain d'attirer leur attention.

Mais, combat de mâles oblige : ils n'en avaient cure.

- Comment peux-tu le laisser te traiter comme ça ? lança Harry, horrifié. Tu disais qu'il avait changé !

- Il a changé ! C'est juste... son humour catastrophique de Serpentard qui refait surface à ton approche.

- Granger arrête de minauder : mon côté Serpentard te plaît...

Elle le fusilla du regard à mesure que son sourire narquois se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Les sous-entendus douteux dans ses mots semblaient être venus à bout du peu de patience de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Aussi, il était grand temps d'abréger cette séance qui prenait une tournure apocalyptique.

- Blaise, Pansy, vous voulez bien ramener Harry et Ron sans les abîmer ? On reprendra la séance demain lorsque tout le monde se sera calmé.

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant sarcastiquement.

- Malefoy, tu restes là : j'ai encore des comptes à régler avec toi.

- Oui, Maitresse Granger...

* * *

><p>Hermione claqua la porte de la salle de combat avec une brusquerie sans précédent. La force de l'impact résonna à travers le complexe, alors que les murs semblaient agoniser sous le choc. Dardant son regard de feu vers un Malefoy narquois, il ne paraissait cependant pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de la colère grandissante de son allié.<p>

- Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ? éructa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, un doigt accusateur dirigée vers sa petite personne.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles...

Le déni sarcastique. Très mauvaise idée si on considérait le masque de fureur qui prit place sur le visage délicat de la Gryffondor. Elle fondit sur lui, élevant sa main dans l'idée de lui en coller une. Mais il la retint d'une poigne d'acier. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Amusant comme cette latence, ce souffle, définissait à merveille la relation qui les liait. Hors de tout contrôle et de toute volonté, un instant fugace dénué de consistance, un murmure au cœur de l'ouragan. Ils demeurèrent là, face à face, deux ennemis éternels.

- Pas avec moi Malefoy, je refuse de supporter ce genre de réflexion idiote à longueur de temps. Ou en tout cas pas lorsque mes amis sont présents. Tu affabules si tu veux, mais tu le fais tout seul dans ton coin !

- J'affabule ? reprit-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle.

Elle recula instinctivement. En deux mots à peine, il venait d'inverser la tendance, de changer la donne, de renverser la balance car dans ses yeux, la lubricité venait de voler la place à l'ironie.

- J'affabule, dis-tu. Je mens donc, c'est bien cela "Miss Je-Sais-Tout" ? Est-ce que je mens lorsque je dis que penser à mes lèvres te rend folle ?

Son dos heurta le mur sans qu'il ne se décide pourtant à s'arrêter d'avancer vers elle. Elle se sentait traquée, comme un animal prit au piège face au plus redoutable des prédateurs. Comme un animal qui se savait indéniablement condamné.

- Est-ce que je mens lorsque je dis que lorsque nous sommes seuls dans une pièce, la tension est si forte que tu t'y sens oppressée ?

Il réduisit davantage la distance qui les séparait, ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. La peur, l'excitation et l'appréhension se mêlait en un divin cocktail, drapant de brouillard son pauvre esprit déjà ralenti en sa présence.

- Est-ce que je mens lorsque je dis que tu as désespérément envie de moi ?

Il ponctua son dernier mot en écrasant brutalement ses paumes contre le mur derrière elle, l'emprisonnant au creux d'un étau de fer, matérialisé par son corps puissant. Son odeur se révélait carrément toxique lorsqu'elle se devait de réfléchir de façon sensée.

- Avoue-le, juste une fois, susurra-t-il en caressant de son nez la courbe de sa mâchoire.

- Dégage Malefoy...

- Allez Granger, pour me faire plaisir.

Il étouffa un léger ricanement, son souffle chaud dans son cou la fit frissonner.

- Avouez quoi ? coassa-t-elle tant bien que mal.

- Que tu as envie de moi...

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, emprisonnant voracement ses lèvres en un sensuel baiser. Ses mains quittèrent le mur pour s'emmêler dans sa masse de boucles brunes, rapprochant férocement son visage du sien. Ils n'étaient que passion alors que leurs langues se vouaient un terrible combat.

Passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, elle griffa vicieusement son dos. Il se vengea en jouant de ses dents sur ses lèvres fragiles. Et bientôt le goût de son sang les rejoignirent dans les méandres de leur violente bataille. Le besoin de l'autre se fit frénétique, irascible, empressé à mesure que sa bouche s'attardait sur la sienne.

Dans ce baiser, s'exprimait l'intensité de leur colère, de leur haine, de leur intolérable besoin de l'autre, de leurs envies aussi contradictoires qu'inavouables, de cette infâme nécessité de sentir l'autre, plus près, plus loin, qu'importe ils n'en savaient rien.

Son débardeur vola à travers la pièce sans qu'elle ne parvienne à comprendre à quel moment il était parvenu à l'en débarrasser. Mais ses tergiversions ne durèrent qu'à court moment... jusqu'à que ses doigts, ses doigts brûlants ne passent la barrière de son soutien-gorge.

Son corps se cambra mécaniquement alors que son bassin butait contre le sien. Son souffle erratique lui rappela qu'elle en avait même oublié de respirer. Faisant fi des battements affolés de son cœur, seule la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau pâle résidait en son esprit.

Mais c'est lorsqu'il posa nonchalamment sa main libre entre ses cuisses que tout s'écroula.

Elle se dégagea d'un bond, le repoussant de toutes ses maigres forces amenuisées par leur torride étreinte.

- Non je... bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne veux... veux pas faire ça. Je ...

Il posa sur elle un regard brûlant d'envie.

- Le vouloir ? Oh si tu n'attends que ça, crois-moi, répliqua-t-il acerbe. Mais le pouvoir ? Non, je ne crois pas...

Tournant les talons, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

- Que tu es foutrement incapable de te laisser aller cinq minutes. Même pas cinq bordel de minutes. Incapable Granger.

Théâtralement, il quitta la pièce. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement de le laisser couper ainsi court à cette conversation, et le suivit. Les vestiaires se trouvaient juste en face, et c'est là qu'il entra, Hermione sur ses pas.

- Bien sûr que si j'en suis capable ! tonna-t-elle derrière lui. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire que...

- Tu en as autant envie que moi ! Et pourtant tu restes là, à te draper dans tes principes antédiluviens de haine à mon égard et je ne sais quelle autre connerie !

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Je te hais ! scanda-t-elle.

Il alluma une des douches communes avant de lui répondre.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu t'efforces de croire dans le but de préserver tes putains de repères. Maintenant si tu le permets, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Elle ne savait plus quelle conduite adopter. Devait-elle se trouver hors d'elle vis-à-vis de l'attitude bipolaire de Malefoy ou excitée de la passion qu'elle avait éprouvée à son contact ? Que ressentir, que penser, que dire, que faire : toutes ces élucubrations furent étouffées dans l'œuf lorsqu'il commença à se déshabiller.

Il savait jouer là sa dernière carte.

Il retira son t-shirt blanc, dévoilant les aspérités gonflées par l'effort de son torse diaphane. Une fine ligne de poils clairs sous son nombril disparaissait sous son pantalon. Sans la lâcher du regard, il défit le cordon de son bas de jogging avant de le laisser glisser sensuellement sur ses cuisses puissantes, sur ses jambes fermes.

Le regard d'Hermione dévala son corps parfait, sur ses muscles galbés, sur son teint opalin laissant apparaître un complexe réseau de veines bleuâtres. Des traces de pourpre due à leur récente altercation peignaient encore légèrement ses joues. Son regard ne flanchait pas.

D'un geste expert, il passa ses mains sous l'élastique de son boxer sombre, prêt à s'en débarrasser à l'instar de ses autres vêtements. Elle réalisa alors ne pas avoir été la seule à se retrouver subjuguée par leur dernier... emportement. Et le fin sous-vêtement qui en disait long sur l'impact de son corps sur le sien ne fut bientôt qu'un vague souvenir.

Le tatouage, son tatouage se trouvait effectivement là. La tête du cobra nichée dans le creux de son aine dardait sa langue vers la saillie marquée par sa hanche. Son corps souple flirtait avec son anatomie pour le moins avantageuse avant de s'enrouler - à l'image du sien - autour de sa cuisse ferme.

Splendide.

Elle fut bien entendu incapable de détourner le regard de son corps nu et de la turgescence de sa chair dont elle se savait la seule responsable. Sans la quitter des yeux, il recula, pour se retrouver sous le jet de la douche. Ses cheveux foncèrent alors qu'il basculait son visage vers l'arrière, offrant son nez aquilin et ses lèvres rosées à l'humidité ambiante.

Jalousant les gouttelettes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur sa peau, elle se prit à envier leur soudaine proximité, les caresses sensuelles prodiguées à l'ensemble des parcelles de son anatomie. Sur ses sordides pensées, elle s'enfuit aussi vite que possible.

Rejoignant la salle de combat, elle s'écroula sur un des tapis de sport, l'esprit en vrac. Rien n'avait de sens. Les réactions incompréhensibles de Malefoy. Cette incommensurable envie de lui qui lui tiraillait le ventre et lui abrutissait les sens. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, perdue au creux de ce brouillard de faux semblants et de mensonges.

Une lame se trouvait au fond de sa poche. Un petit couteau qu'elle trimballait partout avec elle. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts, de plus en plus vite, se répétant inlassablement la même chose. Elle ne devait pas, ne devait pas ressentir toutes ces choses à son égard. Elle n'était rien, elle ne devait pas...

Ses mains tremblaient. Il entra, vêtu d'une serviette.

- Je refuse de coucher avec toi, déclara-t-elle.

- Je sais. Pourtant tu le veux.

- Qu'as-tu fais de moi...

Il haussa les épaules, se détourna d'elle, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux. La lame fusa, se plantant sur le linteau de la porte, à quelques centimètres à peine de son crâne.

- Je ne suis qu'une arme. Rien d'autre qu'une arme. Qu'un objet à ton service. Je refuse de jouer le rôle d'un autre de tes instruments.

En un souffle, il la rejoignit, s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

- Tu n'es pas une arme.

Ses yeux d'un gris acier la transperçait, la détruisait, la maintenait à la surface, l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Submergée.

- Tu es une femme. Tu es une sorcière. Tu es une guerrière. Tu es la seule personne au monde capable de me mettre dans de tels états de nerfs. Tu es toi, Hermione Jane Granger. Et aucun enchantement, aucune magie, n'est en mesure de venir à l'encontre de cette certitude.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa la première. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes avec une profonde retenue, une envie contenue, une délicatesse apeurée qui eut le don d'enflammer son corps à nouveau. Le contraste entre la force qu'il savait en elle, et la fragilité de son être, lovée entre ses bras, n'en était que plus saisissant.

Sa bouche rougie de leurs baisers enfiévrés glissa le long de sa gorge offerte, se nichant dans le creux de son cou pour y murmurer de douces choses interdites, alors qu'il entreprenait de finir de la déshabiller d'une main experte. Jouant de sa langue sur son lobe d'oreille, lui arracher un gémissement se révéla être source d'un plaisir infini.

Ses mains sur ses hanches qui remontaient voracement, le poids de son torse sur le sien, et son odeur, son odeur partout autour d'elle, la rendait folle. Elle n'avait plus aucune illusion sur sa capacité de réflexion : Drago Malefoy semblait partout à la fois, annihilant d'une caresse ou d'un baiser ses derniers lambeaux de bon sens.

Cela était ridicule, révoltant, prodigieusement ignoble. Et pourtant, elle continuait de gémir de plus belle lorsque, d'une main experte, la pulpe de ses doigts vint titiller ses mamelons dressés. Sa langue vint rejoindre le mouvement, lui prouvant une fois de plus que ce n'était que le commencement des sensations qu'elle pouvait éprouver à ses côtés.

Son sein entre ses lèvres, elle se sentait brûler contre lui, pour lui. L'incandescence de sa peau, la frénésie de ses gestes, les halètements étouffés qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de refréner, Hermione Granger disparaissait au creux de ce monde de volupté pour ne représenter qu'une parcelle de feu au cœur de l'incendie.

Puis, tandis que ses mains aux longs doigts puissants continuaient leur divin travail sur sa poitrine, elle sentit son visage se diriger plus bas sur son corps engourdi. Ses cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient son ventre, son nez qui se frottait contre sa cuisse. Et avant d'avoir pu protester, sa langue fut en elle.

Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, affinant les mouvements de sa bouche sur elle en fonction des réactions qu'il observait, de son visage qui se crispait, du jeu involontaire de ses dents sur ses lèvres, de son regard trouble qui s'efforçait de conserver le contact visuel. Comme si elle craignait de se perdre dans cette vague de plaisir en s'éloignant de trop de lui.

Accélérant le mouvement, il la sentit se cambrer davantage, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré ses résistances, sa peau de plus en plus moite, ses cuisses qui se contractaient anarchiquement, son souffle carrément désordonné. Elle jouit bruyamment sous les assauts répétés de sa langue de feu.

Mais cette accalmie ne fut que de courte durée. La fièvre se réveilla à nouveau lorsque ses paupières se relevèrent. Drago était là, essoufflée, l'envie dans ses yeux comme un puissant aphrodisiaque, ses lèvres humides de son propre désir. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il avança son visage vers le sien, lentement, sensuellement à l'image du serpent qu'il incarnait.

Le besoin dans ses yeux réveillait en elle des envies brutales de combats féroces que viendraient apaiser d'éternels étreintes acharnées. Sur leurs deux visages, uniquement séparés par quelques pouces de désir sauvage, se lisaient l'attente désespérée de l'autre, comme une drogue, un poison, un venin.

Nul besoin de questionnements ou de murmures rassurants, il la pénétra avec toute la force et toute la vigueur dont il se savait capable. Elle retint un hurlement de plaisir - ou de douleur qu'importe - en mordant voracement dans le creux de son épaule.

Emprisonnant fermement son bassin enflammé entre ses cuisses, elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée, prête à se laisser porter par la houle avide de ses poussées. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, désespérément, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, en entamant de larges va-et-vient en elle.

Ses mains emprisonnant son visage en un baiser passionné, la friction exercée par le tatami contre son dos et les délicieux coup de reins de son large sexe entre ses cuisses. Elle sentait le plaisir monter progressivement, hoquetant tantôt sous la brutalité, tantôt sous la douceur de ses allées-et-venues.

Gémissant sous sa bouche, elle accompagnait le mouvement sensuel de ses hanches contre les siennes, arquant le dos pour se rapprocher de lui encore et encore. Sa sueur se mêlait à la sienne, ses cris rauques aux siens alors que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus incontrôlés, à la limite de la démence.

Elle s'écroula avant lui, hurlant désespérément son nom sous les vagues de jouissance qui déferlait en elle l'amenant au sommet du plaisir. Les parois de son antre se contractant spasmodiquement autour de son membre lui permirent de la rejoindre dans l'instant, murmurant son prénom comme une litanie sacrée tandis que l'orgasme s'emparait de lui.

Il s'écroula sur elle sans cesser de l'embrasser, avidement, férocement en la serrant davantage contre lui.

* * *

><p>Allez y vous pouvez hurler maintenant :p<p>

Je ne suis pas responsable des dommages collatéraux, de votre état psychologique suite à cette lecture ni de votre clavier pleins de bave.

Le tatami, vous en rêviez, je les fait : Now Revieeeeeeeeeeeew !

La minute inutile de Madame Cobra :

Je voulais vous faire part d'un truc : je suis sidérée par le nombre hallucinant de P1 qui me lise ! Je veux dire, vous devez représenter la moitié des lecteurs ! C'est fou comme la biochimie passe beaucoup mieux après avoir fantasmé un petit quart d'heure sur le postérieur d'un Malefoy :p

Alors les P1 j'ai un blog marrant et je suis a la pitié à la Paris si ça vous intéresse =D

Bref Bref je vous aime je me tais et revieeeeeeeew

( QUI EXPLOSERA LA 500eme REVIEW ? )


	31. Bad Reputation : Joan Jett

**Hello !**

**Oui je sais je suis très à la bourre comme d'habitude !**

**Veuillez m'excuser mais j'apporte avec moi de bonnes nouvelles : j'ai planté médecine :D **

**Doooooooonc je serai bien plus dispo ! Et ouais ! Et je vais essayer d'être régulière pour Cobra ! Promis !**

**En attendant je voudrais remercier pour leurs reviews**

**Kalyno, Lizandra, Aria, Blackichou, Guest(du 14 Janvier), Guest(du 16 Janvier ), Guest(du19 Janvier), Chilou, Amber1994, MlleSiah !**

* * *

><p><strong>ET BIEN SUR MA AMY D'AMOUR QUE J'AI OUBLIE *mode lapidation on*<br>QUI A CORRIGE LE CHAPITRE ALORS QU'ELLE ETAIT EN BETA VACANCES !**

**JE M'INCLINE A SES PIEDS, JE LECHE LE SOL ET JE LUI PROMETS LA VIDEO CONNERIE QU'ELLE VOUDRA !**

* * *

><p>J'ai également un petit message à transmettre, je m'excuse auprès des non-concernés :<p>

_Chères méchantes lectrices,_

_Je décide de m'appesantir quelques lignes sur vos reviews. Je ne peux le faire autre part car vos commentaires emplis de hardiesse ont été postés en anonyme ( forcément )._

_D'abord, j'écris mal. Soit, pourquoi ? Une review étant destinée à complimenter ou critiquer de façon construite une histoire, il me serait agréable de comprendre ce qui m'est reproché :)_

_Ensuite, Ron et Harry dans Cobra relève du pathétique. Soit, pourquoi ? Tant que vous n'avez pas vu ce que je compte faire d'eux, pourquoi quitte d'ores et déjà les lieux ? :)_  
><em>( Et je fais des rimes. Bam. )<em>

_Enfin, ce n'est parce-que j'ai décidé d'émettre un avis sur 50 Shades of Grey, que je dois me faire lyncher en contre partie. Une critique demeure une critique. Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec ce que moi je fais. Quand je critique le pain dégueulasse de la boulangère, je n'engage en rien mon propre pain, aussi dégueulasse soit-il :)_

_Je reste entièrement à votre disposition._  
><em>Sans trop d'espoir cependant.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

**Bad Reputation - Joan Jett**

Ron Weasley - à vrai dire Ronald Bilius Weasley - n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres. Beaucoup de reproches pouvaient lui être fait, beaucoup de défauts pouvaient lui être associés, néanmoins il était de notoriété publique que Ron Weasley était quelqu'un de bien.

Tout au long de sa courte existence, il s'était échiné à faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, sans se préoccuper véritablement de ce que lui voulait. Et lorsqu'il avait dû mettre sa vie entre les frêles mains d'Harry Potter, il l'avait toujours fait sans rechigner.

Quelles terrifiantes aventures avait-il vécues avec ses amis de toujours ! Quels épouvantables monstres s'était-il empressé de combattre au péril de leurs vies ! Jamais, jamais il n'avait flanché : s'armant de tout le courage dont il était capable pour faire triompher le bien.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé.

Alors bien sûr, le Trio d'or était toujours réuni dans le but de rétablir un peu de paix et d'espoir en ces temps troublés. Bien sûr quelques éclats de rire fusaient parfois dans cette ambiance tendue qui régnait en permanence dans la salle sur demande. Bien sûr leurs nombreux entrainements ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression de proximité et d'osmose qui régnait entre eux.

Pourtant, à y regarder plus attentivement, en grattant du bout de l'ongle ce spectacle figé, Ronald réalisait que tout ceci n'était que mascarade. Ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il ressentait, n'était qu'un voile coloré destiné à cacher les véritables motivations de ses alliés.

Il ne savait pas tout des agissements d'Hermione et de sa bande de Serpentard dociles. Ses sourires étaient factices, ses rires résonnaient à ses oreilles comme autant de cris qu'elle s'efforçait adroitement de leur cacher. Autre chose, il y avait autre chose.

Mais voulait-il réellement savoir ce qui se tramait ici ?

Ces derniers temps, Ron se posait beaucoup de questions, sur lui-même et sur la voie qu'il venait d'emprunter. Choisir un chemin sous-entendait-il forcément de vouloir en connaître toutes les aspérités ? En fin de compte, peut-être Hermione les protégeait-elle d'un lourd secret qu'ils ne pourraient accepter.

Mais tous ces silences, tous ces chuchotements empressés, tous ces regards appuyés qu'elle échangeait avec ce ... avec Malefoy ! Oh Ronald les avait observé**s**, ils les avaient carrément épié**s** ces derniers jours ! Derrière chaque frôlement, chaque parole, chaque geste, semblait se cacher toute une myriade de non-dits.

Il avait d'abord imaginé qu'Hermione et Malefoy étaient ... enfin qu'ils ... Ron n'avait jamais était vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de choses. Surtout que ce type de pensées dynamitait son cerveau à coup d'ignobles images dont il se serait agréablement passé.

- Ron ?

Imaginer un instant que ces deux ennemis de toujours puissent entretenir autre chose qu'une vague complicité due à leurs buts communs lui filait constamment la nausée. Non bien sûr que non : Hermione ne ferait jamais une telle chose, s'allier charnellement à ce Serpentard de malheur. Non, non il en était sûr et certain.

Mais alors ces regards de braise, ces sous-entendus douteux, ces rougissements incongrus, ces...

- Ron je te parle ! insista Hermione en tapant furieusement du pied.

Ses coups rythmiques ne retentirent qu'à peine dans l'espace feutré qu'était la salle de combat. Pour toute réponse, il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, s'extirpant de ses sombres pensées.

- Ils t'attendent tous dans le salon pour bosser sur l'attaque du manoir de Greyback !

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Malefoy qui les observait, appuyé contre le chambranle.

- Pas besoin d'être si agressif Ronald ! Drago et moi allons faire un tour à Londres.

Il lui coula un regard si suspicieux qu'elle en détourna les yeux.

- Vous ne devriez-vous pas vous entraîner cet après-midi ? lança-t-il.

L'entraînement, toujours l'entraînement : ils n'avaient que ça à la bouche. Près de deux mois que lui et Harry passaient leur temps dans cette salle lugubre à taper dans des sacs de sable et à utiliser ces amusants petits objets d'acier qui pouvaient lancer des morceaux de fer à une vitesse plus qu'ahurissante.

Néanmoins les « séances de tir » comme Hermione les appelait, étaient les préféré**e**s de Ron. Là, il n'était presque plus question de puissance et de férocité. Tout n'était que sérénité et précision. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, il découvrait une discipline dans laquelle il était naturellement doué.

- Finalement on part en mission, décréta Malefoy en se décollant finalement du mur. Allez Weasley tu leur fai**s** perdre leur temps et Pansy serait capable de venir te chercher par la peau du cou si tu décidais de tarder davantage.

Ron obtempéra sans rechigner, n'appréciant que très moyennement de se retrouver seul avec ce duo d'enfer. Une tension palpable régnait toujours autour d'eux, accentuant son malaise quant aux suppositions qu'ils faisaient sur les véritables raisons de leur entente.

Ah ! Il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'en était ridicule. Il disparut en trottinant après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance.

* * *

><p>"The Snake Enchained" était un vieux bar de l'Allée des Embrumes. Placardé sur le fronton de l'échoppe en guise de blason, un serpent desséché au corps luisant de moisissures les accueillait. Drago s'était toujours demandé par quel miracle l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégageait pouvait ainsi perdurer dans le temps, années après années.<p>

Il était passé devant ce bar sordide un nombre incalculable de fois. D'ailleurs souvent accompagné par son père qui - d'un sourire entendu - saluait le tavernier dégarni. Il était de notoriété publique que le bar abritait constamment toute une armada de Mangemorts.

Ce qui demeurait moins évident, était l'incroyable propension du Ministère à en ignorer les agissements sous-jacents. Les pots-de-vin continuaient à pleuvoir, même en temps de guerre, l'exemple en était des plus criants. Malefoy pénétra dans la taverne, en ramenant davantage son capuchon sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire reconnaître.

Granger, sur ses talons, l'imita.

Hermione...

Observant discrètement les lieux, il repéra l'endroit parfait : une table juste sur leur gauche. De là, il pouvait apercevoir l'ensemble du bar, jeter un coup d'œil au dehors par la fenêtre et - dernier argument mais non des moindres - s'enfuir à tout instant, de par la proximité de la porte d'entrée.

Il s'installa et commanda deux whisky-pur-feu d'un rapide signe de main. Hermione se tenait à ses côtés, discrète mais assurée, comme si pénétrer dans le bar le moins bien famé de Londres faisait partie de sa routine. Elle paraissait si sûre d'elle, assise là, le dos droit, le port de tête fixe, à siroter son whisky comme du petit lait. Lui savait que tout n'était qu'un jeu.

Elle tremblait de peur.

Sa jambe qui se balançait d'avant en arrière frénétiquement, ses doigts aux ongles courts qui jouaient un staccato étouffé sur le bois poisseux de leur table ainsi que la façon qu'elle avait de se masser la nuque discrètement : il lisait dans ses gestes sa nervosité. Machinalement, il la fit cesser en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Masquée par sa capuche, il ne voyait que ses yeux et une partie de ses lèvres rougies d'avoir été constamment lacérées par ses dents. La sauvage.

La cape qu'elle portait flottait sur son corps souple et fin. Aussi affuté que la meilleure des lames. Ce corps qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. La finesse de la peau de ses poignets, de ses chevilles, et de ses cuisses. La cambrure prononcée de ses reins, l'angle dur de sa mâchoire, la rondeur discrète de ses seins.

Ce corps qu'il meurtrissait de baisers. Ce corps qu'il vénérait de morsures. Il ne cherchait même pas à lutter contre le désir grandissant, contre la douleur lancinante de son aine. Chaque fois plus forte, plus puissante, plus dangereuse. Et surtout chaque fois plus imprévisible.

Mais, si lui avait décidé de se laisser totalement aller, Hermione elle, semblait passer son temps à se morigéner intérieurement de son inconscience, à s'empêcher de retourner au creux de ses bras. Et y échouait lamentablement bien entendu. Quel intérêt y avait-il à se poser des questions sur le bien-fondé de leur entente lorsque le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux ?

Lui préférait s'immerger complètement en elle et oublier l'horreur. Les raids mangemorts se multipliaient, la panique parmi le monde sorcier se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. Il se sentait étouffé. S'oublier en elle. Juste s'oublier. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Il ne voyait qu'elle et n'avait envie que d'elle. Et cette folle certitude lui permettait de laisser de côté principes et préjugés.

L'heure n'était plus à l'introspection. Se battre la journée. Lui faire l'amour une fois la nuit tombée. Cet équilibre lui convenait, inutile de chercher à compliquer les choses.

La porte claqua et, lâchant la main d'Hermione, il reporta son attention sur la sordide taverne. Trois hommes encapuchonnés venaient d'entrer. Au premier abord, rien n'aurait pu les distinguer des autres clients attablés, si ce n'était l'assurance qui se dégageait de leurs rires gras et arrogants. Des habitués. Des Mangemorts sans nul doute. C'était vraisemblablement leur jour de chance.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin reculé du bar. D'un fluide mouvement de baguette, Hermione leur permit d'entendre distinctement chaque traître mot de leur conversation. Comme quoi, posséder la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération avait parfois quelques avantages notables. S'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise bancale, il écouta.

* * *

><p>Il s'agrippait à la table. De toutes ses forces. Ses ongles parfaitement limés s'encastrèrent dans la crasse. Des éclats de bois s'immiscèrent insidieusement sous sa peau diaphane, sans qu'il ne semblât y accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once d'importance. Ses yeux, brûlants de rage, brillaient d'un éclat mortel.<p>

Elle devait réagir vite. Dans le cas contraire, ils étaient perdus.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle attrapa férocement son avant-bras et le tira vers l'extérieur du bar miteux dans lequel ils avaient installé leur campement provisoire. Son corps raidi par le choc ne montra aucune résistance à sa poigne de fer. L'air glacial du dehors leur lacéra le visage, ayant au moins le mérite de leur remettre les idées en place.

Mortifiée, elle le traîna tant bien que mal dans une ruelle adjacente. Drago se laissait faire, n'opposant guère plus de résistance qu'une poupée de chiffon. L'impression de malmener une coquille vide s'imposa à elle, lui enserrant le cœur. Leurs pas rapides résonnèrent dans l'allée silencieuse jusqu'à qu'elle juge l'endroit assez éloigné de la taverne.

Malefoy se retrouva plaqué contre le mur d'une antique bâtisse, le regard vide, hagard, le front moite de sueur. Dans son esprit se déroulait sans doute la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, tournaient en boucle les informations qui venaient de leur être livrées.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle tenta vainement d'attirer son attention.

- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle. Malefoy, regarde-moi, je t'en prie, écoute-moi.

Elle accentua davantage sa prise sur ses joues mal rasées. La panique s'emparait d'elle. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Dans le cas contraire, jamais il ne trouverait la quiétude nécessaire à un transplanage.

Ou pire, il retournerait dans ce bar pour apaiser sa peine : dans ce cas, ce serait l'hécatombe.

- Drago...

Il parut enfin réagir. Il observait ses lèvres, comme si dans ses mots, se cachaient la clé de ses tourments.

- Je...balbutia-t-il. Mère, il... C'est lui la... Père je dois...

Les barrières s'effondraient alors qu'un torrent de paroles incompréhensibles s'échappait de ses lèvres pâles. Un enfant perdu. Pour la première fois, il ressemblait véritablement à l'enfant perdu, au gamin terrorisé qu'il était réellement.

Il amorça un geste hasardeux pour reprendre le chemin de la taverne.

- Drago, vociféra-t-elle en rangeant sa pitié au placard. Écoute-moi !

Il fuyait son regard, son souffle s'accélérait, sa détresse se faisait criante.

- Je t'offrirai ta vengeance, promit-elle en se rapprochant de son visage.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. La tension palpable emplissait l'atmosphère d'un amer goût de danger.

- Il est la cause de nos tourments, lui, lui seul ! Mes parents, ta mère ! Nous l'aurons. Mais retourner là-bas ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Il n'est pas là, il n'y a qu'une poignée de recrues de seconde main. En les abattant tu ne feras que révéler nos positions à l'ennemi. Je t'en supplie Drago...

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle s'empressa d'embrasser.

- Nous le tuerons. Il ploiera sous les coups de nos balles. Il payera pour nos morts. Sa chair meurtrie par nos poings annihilera le poids de notre peine. Nous aurons notre vengeance, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Ce serait une folie...

Se blottissant contre lui, couvrant son visage de baisers, elle priait. Priait pour eux, elle suppliait Merlin de leur accorder vengeance. Murmurant son prénom comme un baume salvateur, elle espérait calmer son courroux, apaiser sa douleur.

Il se raidit soudainement contre elle.

- Lucius Malefoy mourra, conclut-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre as soon as possible !<strong>

**Au fait : On a dépassé les 500 reviews Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii**


	32. El Tango de Roxanne : Moulin Rouge

**Bonjour !**

**Un peu à bourre sur le post, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

**En attendant merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ainsi qu'à :**

**MortalFlower** : Oui les critiques, j'ai découvert ça avec Cobra ! Mais bon, passez le premier choc, au final je me dis que c'est normal, j'ai eu énormément de chance avec cette histoire, beaucoup plus de reviews et d'ajouts que je ne l'aurais imaginé, donc ce n'est pas quelques critiques qui vont entacher ma joie J Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Toujours plaisir de voir de nouveau lecteur/lectrice !

**Mama** : Pour le sexe, no idea ! On verra ! Pour moi, ce n'est pas qu'Hermione se fait marcher sur les pieds, c'est juste que parfois il vaut mieux reculer d'un pas pour mieux sauter par la suite J

**Amber1994** : Bein 500/2300. Donc foutu pour médecine, envisageable pour pharma. Mais je ne voulais pas pharma. Donc j'ai lâché mes études de médecine ! Oh tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur :o Merci infiniment !

**Guest du 18/02** : Merciiiiiiiiii !

**Katie1612** : Thaaaaanks ! Oui c'est exactement ça ! Une forme d'autodestruction qui annihile toutes les barrières, toutes les peurs, toutes les craintes. Une forme d'autodestruction qui écrase toute morale.

**Lucie34** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! On va bientôt voir le fight Malefoy's Family j'ai autant hâte que toi !

**Euphrosina/Emerentia/Amyrtia** : Toi je t'aime, ça vaut toutes les réponses aux reviews du monde. Je t'ai même invité dans mon lit, c'est dire… ( potins potins potinssssssss Giselle Levy couche avec sa beta … non je déconne :p )

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

**El Tango de Roxanne – Moulin Rouge**

Au travers d'une haute fenêtre bardée de croisillons de bronze, un rayon de soleil jouait avec les mèches sombres de sa longue chevelure brune. D'un geste las, elle repoussa les quelques cheveux qui s'attardaient sur son front moite de sueur. Les fins d'après-midi sur Cuba se révélaient aussi humides que les débuts de journée.

De larges créoles d'argent cliquetaient à ses oreilles : encore un élément prépondérant de son déguisement de riche héritière espagnole. Elle soupira en décroisant les jambes. La légère étole posée sur ses genoux échoua au sol. En la ramassant, elle sentit peser sur elle le lourd regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face, quelques tables plus loin.

Chacun de ses gestes étaient calculés, réfléchis. Sa mission était des plus simples : la séduction. Séduire Salvador Cortez, l'attirer dans ses filets et bien sûr l'éliminer. Ses machinations n'avaient que trop duré, le rôle qu'il tenait au cœur de l'engrenage fou du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui serait fatal.

Il était la clé de voute du système, l'homme par qui transitaient toutes les informations vitales, sur qui reposait tout le travail de propagande mis en place par le nouveau régime. Sa mort brutale - une de plus - déstabiliserait tout le réseau mangemort international.

Couper les ponts des sbires anglais pour les pousser à se retrancher sur leurs positions initiales, tel était leur plan. Mais pour cela, et comme à leur habitude, ils se devaient de demeurer discrets.

Un serveur la coupa dans ses élucubrations en déposant un verre de vin devant elle.

- De la part du señor, murmura-t-il en lui indiquant sa proie.

Cortez leva son propre verre et trinqua silencieusement en lui adressant une œillade. Discrètement, elle vérifia le harnais à sa cuisse. Oui, son arme était toujours là. Fuyant le regard scabreux du mangemort, elle fut happée par les prunelles sombres de son acolyte.

Ce n'était pas une malheureuse fiole de Polynectar qui risquait de mettre à mal l'attraction qui les liait. Aussi, le monde s'étiola autour d'eux. Drago Malefoy. Merlin... Qui était-elle devenue ? Qui était cette femme qui se jetait à corps perdu dans la passion la plus dévorante, la plus brutale jamais éprouvée ?

Chaque étreinte, chaque baiser, chaque coup de rein_, _se révélait plus addictif que le précédent. Lorsqu'il la regardait, lorsqu'il la touchait, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et elle se détestait pour ça. Elle se haïssait pour sa faiblesse, pour sa candeur et pour l'inaltérable aspiration qui la conduisait toutes les nuits à se blottir contre lui.

Elle but une gorgée du verre offert et parvint à s'extirper du regard de braise de son partenaire, pour se reconcentrer sur sa cible. Une musique langoureuse débuta. À la tombée du jour, Cuba la festive se parait de ses plus lascifs atouts : une mélodie entêtante de tango, les parfums suaves de jasmin qui montaient depuis les jardins, les courbes prononcées d'une femme à la chevelure sombre, et la chaleur, l'air brûlant des Caraïbes qui enjoignait chacun à se vautrer dans les délices de la chair.

Cortez ne lâchait plus son décolleté du regard. D'un léger mouvement d'épaule, elle fit glisser une bretelle de sa robe, dévoilant davantage sa peau, halée pour l'occasion. Considérant le rictus qu'il affichât alors, sa proie dut prendre cela pour un accord tacite entre adultes consentants.

Mais avant de pouvoir pousser le jeu plus loin, une main s'abattit sur sa nuque. En reconnaissant la poigne de l'homme dans son cou, elle s'empêcha de réagir brutalement. Ce n'était pas comme si ce contact lui était étranger. Son parfum obstruait ses sens, alors qu'il caressait légèrement le point le plus sensible de son cou délicat.

Elle ne se retourna pas. La contournant en relâchant sa prise, il se plaça face à elle, lui masquant délibérément leur cible.

- Señora, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rauque et sensuelle.

Haussant les sourcils, elle acquiesça en silence et finit par l'accompagner au centre de la salle, où quelques couples évoluaient sans grâce. Une main au creux de ses reins, l'autre entrelacée à la sienne, elle s'agrippa à son épaule musclée avant qu'il ne se mette à tournoyer lentement.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Vociféra-t-elle en s'efforçant de suivre le rythme.

Elle dut cependant avouer qu'il était plutôt bon danseur, si on mettait de côté ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire contractée et son incroyable propension à foutre en l'air ses tentatives de séduction à l'égard de leur homme.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contenta de la faire basculer en arrière, au son des mélodieux accords de violon. Son torse s'appuya sur ses seins, son souffle se fit laborieux. Néanmoins, elle voyait clair dans son petit jeu de mâle alpha. Enroulant une jambe autour des siennes, elle se hissa nonchalamment en se cambrant pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui.

- La jalousie ne te va pas, Malefoy, susurra-t-elle.

En entendant son vrai nom, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, gronda-t-il en continuant à la faire danser.

Ses mains sur elle, tantôt féroces, tantôt douces, en disant long sur le combat qui se déroulait en lui. Si la relation qui les liait tenait de l'absurde, elle n'en demeurait pas moins primale, obsédante. Presqu'animale en somme. En cet instant, Malefoy semblait davantage guidé par ses instincts que par sa raison.

C'était donc à elle de réagir rapidement.

- Lâche-moi, tu vas tout faire merder, jura-t-elle en s'arrêtant net, ancrant ses talons hauts sur le sol de marbre.

Il la fusilla du regard sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Malefoy... menaça-t-elle.

Mais un troisième joueur se décida à rejoindre la partie. Une main possessive se cala sur sa hanche, elle sursauta.

- Y aurait-il un souci ?

Cortez.

Salvador Cortez et son accoutrement de dandy mafieux tout contre elle. Elle inspira profondément avant de se retourner pour l'affronter. De petits yeux enfoncés rendus vitreux par l'alcool, quelques mèches éparses de cheveux sombres plaqués sur son crâne épais et un costume blanc cassé qui jurait avec la chemise saumon qu'il arborait alors.

Nulle trace de baguette magique dans les poches de ce sale rat qui se terrait dans de luxueux hôtels cubains. Elle obligea un léger sourire à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Aucun, il n'y a... aucun problème.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago comme si de rien n'était, l'ignorant ostensiblement. Elle imagina sans peine la colère prendre forme sur ses traits parfaits, la rage inonder son esprit.

- Parfait, susurra ridiculement Cortez. Seriez-vous intéressée par une bouteille d'un excellent rhum blanc que je garde à l'étage, dans ma chambre ?

Ses trois derniers mots résonnèrent comme la promesse d'une mission menée à bien pour Hermione. Et comme une certaine et imminente rupture d'anévrisme pour Drago.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir...

Et sur sourire entendu, elle prit son bras et se laissa conduire hors du salon, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Tremblant de rage, Drago aperçut deux hommes à l'allure de garde du corps quitter le hall, à la suite de leur chef. Ceux-là étaient pour lui, décida-t-il en leur emboîtant le pas. Et puis... il serait bien plus rassuré s'il pouvait garder un œil sur cet enfoiré de Cortez.<p>

Certes, ce n'était pas du tout le plan initial, il en avait pleinement conscience. Mais imaginer cet ignoble balourd, un bras autour des frêles épaules de sa... Enfin. Il suivait les deux types à bonne distance, sa main droite agrippée à sa baguette, la gauche sur son magnum. Autant multiplier ses chances de survie en cumulant les possibilités d'attaque.

Les deux idiots finirent par se séparer : il n'en demandait pas autant. Il jeta son dévolu sur « imbécile numéro un » qu'il stupéfixia cinq mètres plus loin. Fréquenter un établissement moldu ne signifiait pas se départir de toute vigilance : dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu vent de cette information plus tôt.

Revenant rapidement sur ses pas, il se retrouva au croisement précédent : « imbécile numéro deux » devait forcément avoir emprunté le couloir de gauche. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour lui retomber dessus et le mettre hors-jeu. Un fois sa tâche réglée, il se mit en quête de mettre la main sur le gros bonnet de l'affaire. Et accessoirement sur sa... partenaire.

Un gémissement étouffé retentit au loin. Il ne lui en fallu pas davantage pour se mettre à courir comme un dératé en direction du bruit.

* * *

><p>À moitié écrasée contre un mur par ce gros porc de Cortez, Hermione se décida à feindre un gémissement de plaisir alors que le traitre activait ses lèvres contre son cou. Encore un peu et elle rendait son déjeuner sur la moquette sombre du couloir. Elle retint de peu un soupir d'ennui mêlé de dégoût.<p>

Drago devait être en train de siroter un martini au bar pendant qu'elle se farcissait le sale boulot. Que d'injustice ! Elle ne tiendrait pas une seconde de plus. Remontant précautionneusement les pans de sa robe fendue sur ses cuisses nues, elle se saisit du poignard acéré qu'elle y avait coincé via une mince lanière de cuir.

Et avant que le Mangemort n'ait eu le temps de réagir, les rôles venaient de s'inverser. Son dos rencontra brutalement le lambris du couloir alors que le tranchant glacé de sa lame se plaquait contre sa gorge.

- Les documents ?

- Quels... éructa-t-il.

Un filet de sang glissant dans les replis de son cou gras lui permit de retrouver rapidement un semblant de mémoire.

- Une valise sous mon lit... ch... Chambre 512.

- Combien d'hommes de main ?

- D... Deux

- Combien ? Insista-t-elle une nouvelle fois en renforçant sa prise.

- Trois...

Sans un mot de plus, elle lui trancha la gorge. Il s'effondra à ses pieds. Un gargouillement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'étouffait dans son propre sang. Elle essuya sa lame sur son costume blanc avant de la ranger à sa place. Un applaudissement résonna.

Elle se retourna soudainement. Drago - ou du moins l'homme dont il avait pris l'apparence - patientait, ses bras nonchalamment croisés sur son torse imposant. Il feignait la décontraction, pourtant son regard demeurait alerte.

- Propre, commenta-t-il.

Du sang maculait ses mains, ses cuisses, son décolleté et imbibait le mur attenant et le sol. Elle devait ressembler à une sauvageonne. Hautaine, elle se redressa prestement.

- Mais moins bruyant qu'une rencontre fortuite entre un glock et son front. Il en reste trois, déclara-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas aussi indifférente face à la mort qu'elle l'aurait souhaité mais sa voix ne tremblait heureusement pas. En vérité, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se serait déjà précipitée dans les bras de Drago, à la recherche de tout le réconfort dont il était capable. C'est à dire, relativement peu.

- Non : un, contra-t-il sans se départir de son regard de guerrier. Je viens d'en liquider deux pendant que tu te faisais tripoter par le boss...

Hermione sentit la rage la gagner. Ce n'était pas parce que cet idiot décidait de tourner jaloux qu'il pouvait se permettre pareils sous-entendus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu oses insinuer par ...

Mais un rayon de lumière rouge la frôlant, la coupa dans ses accusations. Voilà qu'arrivait leur troisième homme. Malefoy contra avec un maléfice d'Entrave. Et une fois la mémoire du type effacée, ils le laissèrent comater quelques heures, tranquille, et prirent le chemin de la chambre indiquée par le Mangemort.

Aucun des deux ne prit la peine de laisser échapper le moindre malheureux petit mot. La tension entre eux était palpable, l'air électrique. La voir tout contre leur proie avait foutu Drago dans un état de nervosité intense auquel s'ajoutait l'adrénaline des combats et l'envie d'elle.

L'envie d'elle, comme toujours. Qu'importait le corps qu'elle empruntait ou le visage qu'elle arborait, elle était toujours elle. Juste elle. Sa façon de bouger, de parler, de se battre. Cette force, cette férocité, cette hargne qu'était la sienne.

Hermione.

D'un sort chuchoté, elle déverrouilla la chambre 512. Un joyeux foutoir y régnait, preuve notoire que Cortez avait établi ici son quartier général et ce, depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà. Costumes de moldus et robes de sorciers s'amoncelaient sur le lit nu, dont les draps recouvraient le sol.

Les meubles étaient déplacés, certains même renversés, des parchemins froissés traînaient çà et là et c'était sans parler des valises à moitié défaites qui limitaient considérablement tout passage dans la pièce. Se frayant un chemin au milieu du désordre ambiant, elle s'agenouilla pour dégager une malle de sous le lit.

Elle fit sauter le cadenas d'un sort, tandis qu'elle sentait Drago se pencher sur son épaule. Tout était là, comme le lui avait confié le Mangemort. Si peu de moyens pour planquer un tel magot. L'assurance dont faisait preuve le camp adverse les désavantageait grandement.

- Plans, noms, adresses, rendez-vous, énuméra Hermione en brassant les nombreux dossiers qui trônaient sous ses yeux. Tout est là.

Elle referma la valise sans se relever pour autant. Le souffle chaud de Drago dans son cou l'empêchait de bouger. Elle sentit sa main plonger dans ses cheveux pour capturer une de ses mèches folles qu'il entortilla autour de ses longs doigts fins.

- Le polynectar ne fait plus effet, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Tu n'avais pas à me parler comme ça, ragea-t-elle en lui faisait face.

- Il faudra donc transplaner directement.

- Et ton comportement était tout sauf professionnel.

- Puis nous chercherons à prendre un portoloin.

- Bordel, Drago !

Il se tut, se contentant de la regarder, de scruter chaque détails, chaque infime détail de son visage. Comme s'il la retrouvait après des mois de séparation.

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouer au con pendant nos missions !

Son visage se ferma, son regard se perdit dans le vague. Elle devina à la crispation de son visage qu'il s'empêchait de réagir à ses propos. Légèrement, elle caressa l'angle dur de sa mâchoire, frotta du bout des doigts les poils drus de sa barbe naissante, comme pour apaiser la tension qui l'habitait.

- Je... commença-t-il.

Il revient à elle, s'immergeant au cœur de ses prunelles chocolat.

- Je veux te faire l'amour.

Et dans ses gestes lents, dans ses caresses brûlantes, dans ses baisers langoureux, les frissons qu'il faisait naître sur sa peau nue, dans ses lascifs mouvements de bassin, dans ses murmures passionnés en jouissant en elle, il lui demandait pardon.

Pardon de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

Pardon de ne pas être celui qu'il fallait, de ne pas réagir comme il le fallait.

Pardon de ne pas savoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Pardon de ne pas toujours l'aimer de la bonne façon.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! J'ai beaucoup hésité à faire un lemon, et puis finalement je le trouvais bien comme ça !<br>Au dernier moment, et sur les conseils de ma Beta, j'ai changé la chanson. A la base ca devait être Cocaine de Bebe. A écouter d'urgence, même si c'est assez différent des chansons que je vous file d'habitude :)

Bref, il reste un ou deux chapitres à Cobra ( étonné ? ) ! Je ne sais pas si je vais écrire la prochaine et dernière scène en une ou deux parties, j'hésite, en fonction de la longueur sûrement ! Je peux difficilement vous donner un délai, à part que je promets de finir l'écriture de cette histoire avant le 30 mars ! En comptant les délais de correction et de post, je devrais tabler dans ces eaux-là !

Mais pas de paniques, les au revoir seront pour plus tard !

**Un review et Drago vous murmurera des promesses salaces en espagnol :D**

En attendant je remercie encore une fois ma Beta d'amouuuuuuur pour sa correction éclair ! ( Allez vient, on vole Drago... )

A bientôt (l) !


	33. Skin to Bone : Linkin Park

**Bonjouuuuuuuur !**

**C'est le matin, il fait beau, Game of Thrones a repris, les oiseaux chantent eeeeeeeeeet je suis en vacances ! :D**

**Bref, chapitre un peu à la bourre, l'épilogue/dernier chapitre devrait pas tarder !**

**Merci à Mafilma, Amber1994, Lucie34 et Coco pour leurs adorables reviews !**

**Je vous laisse lire, blabla plus tard !**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

**Skin to Bone – Linkin Park**

_Immobile. Elle demeure allongée là, absorbée dans la contemplation du plafond. Nue, les yeux dans le vague, une main plongée dans ses cheveux, rien ne semble en mesure de pouvoir troubler sa quiétude. Les draps sombres contrastent avec la blancheur de sa peau, la sensualité de sa pose avec la passivité de son regard._

Ils transplanèrent ensemble, débarquèrent au manoir en position serrée. Malefoy ouvrait le passage, le seul à pouvoir pénétrer en ces hauts lieux. Puis vinrent Granger et Zabini tandis que Potter, Weasley et Parkinson fermaient la marche. Ils se déplaçaient comme un seul homme au cœur des jardins du domaine. De par l'ascendance de leur leader, aucune porte ne leur était close ici, aucun système de sécurité n'entravait leurs pas, aucune réaction de la part des elfes qui croisaient leur chemin.

Un véritable boulevard s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

_Ses doigts pâles s'élèvent dans l'obscurité de la chambre, lentement redessinent les arabesques des cieux, les moulures anciennes, les dessins des tapisseries séculaires, les fluides mouvements du voile des baldaquins. Aérienne et rêveuse, elle caresse l'invisible d'un leste mouvement de poignet._

Tout de noir vêtus, cheveux attachés, mains gantées, les graviers de l'allée crissaient sous leurs rangers. Leurs jambes, leurs bras étaient bardés de ferraille : couteaux, lames, machettes. Leurs torses et leurs épaules ceints de holster, renfermaient plus d'armes à feu qu'il n'en était envisageable.

_Elle se perd dans les volutes nébuleuses de l'orgasme qui la quitte. Elle chantonne, une mélodie ancienne, une comptine de gosse comme on psalmodie des louanges à des dieux inconnus. Ses lèvres rougies murmurent quelques paroles oubliées, quelques mots perdus en son esprit embué par le plaisir._

Leurs ombres se dessinaient sur le gazon parfaitement tondu de la propriété, jalonnée de temps à autres par de ravissantsmassifs de fleurs. Une fontaine de pierre crachotait agréablement dans un coin tandis que divers buissons esthétiquement taillés agrémentaient le tout. Pas exactement le genre de préambule attendu au repaire de mangemorts qui se dressait devant eux.

_Lui, l'observe, un peu en retrait. Rien ne l'importe si ce n'est la regarder. La couver de ses yeux fatigués pour la protéger du reste du monde. S'il la surveille rien n'arrivera n'est-ce pas ? Elle demeurera là, détestable de perfection à le tenter de ses chuchotements sournois, indifférente à sa présence._

D'imposantes tourelles sombres surplombaient le petit groupe qui se faufilait discrètement sous le clair de lune. Le manoir – d'aspect on ne peut plus sinistre – symbolisait là leur dernier voyage, la consécration de tant de mois de lutte. S'ils passaient cette épreuve, l'illusoire impression que « justice avait été faite » perdurerait dans leurs mémoires.

Leur bataille finale.

_Il la scrute comme pour imprégner son esprit de chaque parcelle de sa personne. Un dernier au revoir, une dernière promesse, un dernier mensonge. La graver dans son corps, la faire sienne, la posséder intégralement. Complètement et catégoriquement. Elle fait partie de lui. Elle est Lui. _

Tout a déjà été organisé. Il n'y a plus aucune consigne à donner, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire. L'heure n'est plus à la répétition. Agir, il ne reste qu'à agir. Les règles du jeu sont si simples en fin de compte. La mort pour seul compagnon et l'espoir comme ultime rempart à la folie de leurs coups.

_Elle est belle. Fragile et abandonnée. Marquée de bleus, meurtrie d'horreur._

_Elle est perdue. Puissante et létale. Tatouée d'encre, pétrie de haine_

Un dernier regard, un dernier salut, un dernier murmure empressé et ils se séparent par petits groupes. Écartelés, dispersés, désunis dans la peur, les voilà prêts au combat. Drago prend sa main, la serre contre la sienne puis s'élance dans la nuit.

_Et une infâme certitude s'impose à lui. Explicite au plus haut point, d'une ahurissante clarté, d'une ignoble évidence. Il la perdra. Éphémère elle ne sera qu'éphémère entre ses bras. Elle mourra. Aujourd'hui, demain, ce soir, à l'aube, dans dix, vingt ou trente ans. Elle s'étiolera au gré du vent._

_Morte et froide et silencieuse._

* * *

><p>Si Harry paraissait aussi sûr de lui que possible, Ron se demandait toujours par quel prodigieux miracle il parvenait encore à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ses jambes, dangereusement flageolantes, ployaient sous les tremblements apeurés de tout son corps. Son équilibre semblait sur le point de lui faire faux bond.<p>

Pourtant, il se forçait tant bien que mal à suivre son acolyte de toujours. Malgré ses mains tremblantes, malgré la sueur qui maculait son front, malgré le poids des armes dans son dos qui le ralentissait. Il suivait la cadence, calant son pas sur celui d'Harry, s'efforçant de calmer son souffle erratique.

Nagini.

Leur rôle ce soir était de mettre hors d'état de nuire ce fichu serpent.

De préférence, sans se faire bouffer.

Autant dire qu'il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

* * *

><p>La peur. Cette peur qui étreint son cœur, qui éreinte son corps. Ses membres qui tremblent et ce frisson glacé, ce foutu frisson qui paralyse ses jambes et éradique toute pensée cohérente de son esprit. Rester concentrer, suivre le mouvement, n'être qu'un soldat, qu'un pion. Ne plus réfléchir, ne plus ressentir, ne plus fléchir sous la terreur.<p>

Comme à son habitude, il ouvre la marche. Insensible au bruit de _ses_ pas dans son dos, à _son_ souffle bruyant dans sa nuque. L'ignorant ostensiblement. Un couloir, puis un autre, il évolue avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude dans cette maison qu'il connait par cœur. Sa maison ? Non il ne parvenait à penser de la sorte.

La maison qui avait assisté au meurtre de sa mère n'était pas Sa maison.

Il savait où se trouvait Lucius. Il l'aurait parié. Son père n'était pas de ceux adeptes du changement. Immuables, les choses étaient éternelles en cet endroit, chaque geste, chaque détail, depuis l'orientation des meubles jusqu'à l'heure des repas. Ici, le passage du temps ne se mesurait qu'à la blancheur des cheveux des occupants des lieux. Les habitudes demeuraient et les morts s'entassaient, superbes dans leur désuétude fanée.

Lucius savait qu'il se trouvait ici.

Lucius savait qu'il viendrait le chercher ici.

Lucius savait toujours tout ici.

D'un regard, il intima à Hermione d'aller inspecter le couloir de gauche. Le mauvais couloir. Son combat, sa quête. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui offre sa vengeance en sacrifiant la sienne, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Abattre cet homme de ses mains était la seule et unique chose pour laquelle il s'obligeait encore à respirer.

La seule ?

D'un coup de pied, il défonça la porte. Le linteau trembla sous la force de l'impact. _Il_ se trouvait là, installé comme toujours à son imposant bureau. Le cuir du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis crissa désagréablement lorsqu'il se releva pour le toiser. Le dégoût se lisait dans ses yeux.

Il ne le salua pas, ne s'inclina ni ne détourna le regard. Ce soir, il n'était que courroux et vengeance. Il n'y avait ni de Drago, ni de fils. Juste ses mains qui tremblaient sous l'effroyable puissance de la rage qui l'habitait. Ainsi que cette violence qui tordait ses entrailles et abrutissait ses sens.

Il s'était laissé imaginer qu'il serait maître de lui face à son géniteur. Sûr de lui au possible, hautain, froid. Pourtant il peinait à conserver une apparence fortuit de calme et d'impassibilité. Il n'était au fond qu'un enfant, qu'un gamin terrorisé, qu'un gosse perdu.

- Que fais-tu là, vociféra-t-il en agrippant sa baguette.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il détaillait ses traits, ses vêtements parfaitement repassés, ses longs cheveux impeccablement coiffés, il l'observait, là, dans son bureau, fidèle à lui-même comme si… comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si les semaines, les mois n'avaient eu aucune importance, aucun impact sur sa personne, comme si le meurtre de sa femme n'avait en rien dérangé le cours de son existence…

Il demeurait là comme si tout était normal.

Si ce n'était le goût de la peur qui flottait dans l'air.

- Tu l'as tuée.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses prunelles d'acier. Ainsi, il savait. Le masque de froideur qu'il arborait s'effrita un instant. Un seul instant avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Il croisa machinalement les bras en une ostensible posture de dédain. Drago se trouva pris de nausées devant une telle attitude.

- J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. Tout ça à cause de tes… enfantillages, cracha-t-il.

Ce fut le mot de trop, celui qui bousille toutes les bonnes résolutions, celui qui éradique toute décision réfléchie. Sans tergiverser davantage, Drago brandit sa baguette, hurlant des maléfices inintelligibles, des malédictions brûlantes de larmes qui n'eurent d'effet que de changer à nouveau la donne.

- Penses-tu réellement être capable de me surpasser ? ricana froidement Lucius.

D'un sortilège informulé, Drago se retrouva plaqué contre la bibliothèque du fond. Une étagère s'écrasa, toute une collection de bibelots en porcelaine s'explosa au sol en un épouvantable fracas. Un étau implacable enserrait son cou puissant. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, s'entremêlaient, se dispersaient, disparaissaient en un assourdissant capharnaüm.

Refusant de se laisser mourir sous l'étreinte de fer de son géniteur, il luttait, luttait pour respirer. De faibles râles s'échappaient de sa gorge malmenée. Des larmes d'impuissance, creusaient des sillons incandescents sur ses joues rougies par l'horreur. Et alors que le néant se délectait de ses ultimes lambeaux de conscience, il ferma les yeux.

Il pensa à sa mère, sa mère qu'il avait le sentiment de trahir. Et à Hermione, elle qui l'avait compris, par-delà les gestes, les mots et les baisers. Elle qui avait cru en lui et en ses idéaux morbides. Elle qui, au final, était devenue tout pour lui.

* * *

><p>La mort l'entourait. Les corps s'enchevêtraient. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines. Et puis un ricanement, un pas qu'on reconnait, la stature d'un homme qui réveille des souvenirs enfouis qu'on ne saurait voir renaître, cette panique qui reprend ses droits, cette peur primaire qu'on pensait avoir éradiquée.<p>

- Oh, mais c'est la petite Pansy, grinça Dolohov en approchant à pas lents.

Autour d'eux la mort, la mort des fidèles des Ténèbres uniquement. Elle s'agrippa à son arme comme d'autres à un chapelet, en caressa la crosse, effleura la gâchette. C'est un Derringer. C'est ce que Drago a dit. Un pistolet très adapté pour elle, très bien pour elle, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Très bien.

- Alors Pansy, tu ne m'attaques pas ?

Bien sûr qu'elle allait l'attaquer. Elle en avait rêvé pendant des années. Anéantir le monstre de ses cauchemars d'enfant, le frapper encore et encore de ses petits poings, lui faire mal au plus profond de son corps. Elle chargea le Derriger, brandit l'arme, Dolohov en joue. Allez, tire.

- Tu n'en auras jamais le courage. Tu es bien trop faible pour ça.

Allez Pansy, tire ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ses mains tremblent, ses jambes flageolent, son cœur trésaille.

- Tu es incapable de m'abattre, comme tu n'as jamais été capable de me repousser !

Non, non, non, ses yeux se voilent de larmes. Non, allez, tire maintenant…

- Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Le coup partit. La balle traversa sa tempe. Il s'effondra en un magma de sang, de chairs fumantes, de débris d'os calcinés. Non ce n'était pas elle. Elle tourna la tête. Weasley, Weasley était là, son Colt encore en main.

- Non on veut pas savoir, pauvre type. Allez Parkinson, dépêche-toi on décolle.

Il s'approche, attrape sa main et la tire à sa suite. Sa paume est moite contre la sienne mais sa prise est ferme.

Alors, elle sait que tout ira bien. Oui, tout ira bien.

* * *

><p>Les déflagrations assourdissantes des balles qui disparaissaient dans le corps de Lucius Malefoy résonnèrent dans l'air comme une extraordinaire symphonie aux sonorités morbides. Un moment, la surdité engendrée par les rafales du Beretta M93R qu'Hermione tenait fermement contre elle plongea la scène dans un brouillard irréel.<p>

Plus rien ne semblait tangible, vrai.

Puis, il s'effondra sur son imposant bureau. Du sang, tellement de sang suintait de sa robe sombre, maculant les parchemins qui s'entassaient. La mare d'hémoglobine qui se formait autour de lui semblait ne jamais vouloir se tarir. Bientôt, même le tapis hors de prix en fut gorgé.

Les magnifiques cheveux opalescents du maître de maison prirent une teinte rougeâtre, il émit quelques sons rauques puis se tut.

Lucius Malefoy n'était plus.

Tout s'était passé si vite, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il s'était vu mourir, sa dernière heure venue. Il avait embrassé la pièce du regard une dernière fois, persuadé que tout était fini, enfin. Puis le bruit, les coups de feu, la mort. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Des mois à espérer, à organiser, à préméditer.

Pour qu'au final il échoue et qu'elle fasse le sale boulot à sa place.

Encore pantelante, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tâtant son cou, ses poignets, observant ses prunelles sans doute dilatées et la bosse qui devait s'épanouir sur sa nuque, redoutant les séquelles de la brutalité de son père. À sa respiration qui se calmait, il comprit que tout allait bien. Tout allait bien…

Enfin elle le regarda. Non plus comme un patient, comme un homme blessé et fragile, mais comme Drago. Elle l'avait fait. En un autre lieu, un autre temps, avec une autre personne, l'amertume aurait peut-être afflué en lui, sa vengeance ainsi subtilisée. Mais pas Hermione, non pas Hermione.

Dans son regard le respect, l'amour et la déférence.

- Non mais vous auriez vu la taille de ce serpent ! Même les Scroutts à Pétard d'Hagrid se seraient barrés en courant ! Alors Harry a…

Le silence se fit.

Ils étaient tous là, sains et saufs. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les doigts de Pansy fermement entrelacés à ceux de Ron.

Tous contemplèrent le spectacle du cadavre de Lucius, grotesquement affalé face à eux.

Et soudain, Harry s'effondra en hurlant, les mains plaquées sur son front. Les veines de ses tempes battaient sporadiquement au rythme des battements effrénés de son cœur. Les mots ne parvenaient à trouver un sens cohérent dans sa bouche, la douleur le paralysait. Il parvint à se calmer au bout de quelques minutes d'intense combat.

- Il est ici, éructa-t-il à bout de souffle.

* * *

><p>C'est presque la fin les ami(e)s ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<p>

Je voudrais remercier **Amy**, ma beta adorée qui a encore fait un super travail sur ce chapitre, toujours dans des délais incroyables et avec un humour décadent (sale chienne !) ! Ainsi que** Kanade Tashibana** qui a été d'une graaaaaaande aide pour tous les petits détails techniques sur les armes moldues et autres subtilités militaires !

Voilà voilà je vous aime ! J'attends vos commentaires et à très très bientôt !

Une review ! Une review ! Oh allez ! Même pas un petit PM ? Un mail ! Allez un mail ! *arrête de mendier Gis* ^^


	34. Ave Maria - Renée Flemming

**Friends, it's the end. **

**And i'm afraid. **

**Franchement je meurs de peur et d'émotion de poster ce chapitre (oui cette phrase est moche j'en suis consciente :p)**

**Je chiale à moitié en postant, alors soyez gentilles avec Mamie Gis'**

**Merci pour leurs reviews anonymes à Sevy, Kawu93, Pettit-Doc et Harapan !**

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

**Ave Maria – Renée Flemming**

_- Il est ici, éructa-t-il à bout de souffle._

Tout s'éclaira. Ceci n'était qu'un piège. Lucius n'avait joué que le rôle d'appât. Et maintenant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à crier victoire, le reste de la cavalerie débarquait et Lord Voldemort avec elle. Mais, les Horcruxes détruits, plus rien n'empêchait la bataille d'avoir lieu.

Un bruit sourd résonna depuis le rez-de-chaussée, suivi d'une explosion. La porte d'entrée venait sans doute d'être arrachée de ses gonds. Il fallait faire vite : boucler toutes les issues pour empêcher quiconque de quitter les lieux avant l'ultime verdict, se partager le peu de munitions qu'il restait, s'organiser pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible.

Tel un automate, Drago débitait à toute allure ce flot d'informations, décrivait les attaques les plus probables, conseillait sur les armes à utiliser suivant les situations, précisait les cachettes à envisager en cas de repli. Pourtant, si son état se faisait fiévreux et empressé, ses yeux de glace demeuraient froids, impassibles.

Il n'y croyait pas. Hermione en était certaine. Ce combat n'était pas envisageable pour eux. Trop dangereux, bien trop dangereux. À quatre, ils étaient bien trop exposés.

_Ego signaveris animas nostras._

Je scelle nos vies.

_Animas nostras signaveris sunt._

Nos vies sont scellées.

Quatre corps, une âme.

Une mort, quatre perditions.

Elle se plaça face à Malefoy, ne lui arrivant qu'au menton. Son regard s'ancra au sien. Tout était dit. Elle lut la peur, l'envie de fuir, de disparaître, d'abandonner lâchement à son sort ce pauvre monde. Elle y vit la colère, le désespoir et l'envie de vivre, de connaître, d'apprendre, de découvrir.

Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, alors qu'il venait de mener à bien la quête pour laquelle il s'était tant battu, pour laquelle ils avaient réalisé tant de sacrifices. Pourtant, la détermination dans ses prunelles sombres ne laissait aucune place à la lâcheté.

Elle plaça ses mains dans l'étau des siennes, les porta à ses lèvres sans le quitter du regard.

- Nous combattrons, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. C'était son combat et il la suivrait quoi qu'il leur en coûte. Il acquiesça, elle sourit. D'un sourire doux, tranquille, comme apaisé. Ils se savaient forts, puissants. Même si cela ne suffirait pas. Elle en était également consciente.

Il détacha son regard du sien, affronta l'assemblée qui les observait sans dire un mot. Un unique signe de tête en guise d'adieux, il agrippa plus fermement la main d'Hermione et s'élança en direction de l'aile ouest qu'il s'était attribuée.

La mort les prendrait ce soir.

* * *

><p>Ils s'élancèrent au travers des couloirs richement décorés du manoir. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine main dans la main, refusant de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ensemble. Là-bas, ce serait la fin, la mort de tout espoir. Alors ils souhaitaient profiter, profiter égoïstement de cette chaleur, même si ce n'était qu'un peu, de cette pression rassurante contre leurs doigts moites de peur.<p>

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre autour d'eux, des portes claquaient non loin de l'endroit où ils tenaient bravement. Les Mangemorts étaient tout proches à présent. Ils n'attendaient que le bon moment pour fondre sur leurs proies.

À regret, Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione qui recula dans l'ombre. Mieux valait ne pas brandir tous leurs atouts d'un coup.

Un premier sort mortel qu'il évita de peu signa le début des festivités.

Il dégagea le Beretta harnaché à sa cuisse et tira à bout portant sur le premier Mangemort qui entra dans son champ de vision. Son corps tressauta un instant avant de s'effondrer. Les autres demeurèrent un instant stupéfaits devant la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à une telle attaque. Cependant, ils étaient légion, le nombre était leur principal avantage.

Il vida son chargeur sur les sorciers qui lui faisaient face, tandis que de sa main libre, il se protégeait de sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione entra en piste sans que les fidèles du Lord ne s'en aperçoivent.

Jouant du couteau, elle préféra éviter au possible une attaque frontale. Et son habileté au tir était telle, que les Mangemorts qu'elle visait s'effondraient comme des mouches, les uns après les autres, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Cependant, ils ne jouaient que de l'effet de surprise, ils en étaient conscients. Bientôt, leurs adversaires mettraient le doigt sur leurs faiblesses, parviendraient à déceler les failles dans leurs attaques. Et ce moment ne tarderait plus.

Ainsi, après un certain temps de latence dû à leur incompréhension devant une telle riposte, l'offensive reprit de plus belle. Sanglante et destructrice. Magie défensive et armes à feu offensives. Les coups pleuvaient, les sorts fusaient, les corps s'effondraient en un amas indistinct de chairs écarlates criblées de plomb. Le bruit assourdissant des canons se perdait dans la cacophonie des hurlements des Mangemorts apeurés.

Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait d'importance dans cet enfer de douleur. L'homme de nouveau bête. La peur primale de la mort éradiquait toute considération, toute compassion à l'égard d'autrui. Rien n'entravait les coups portés à l'ennemi. Lutter, lutter pour vivre, lutter pour survivre, lutter pour ses convictions et ses rêves, pour ses espoirs et ses idéaux.

Dans l'enceinte de l'imposante bâtisse, les combats faisaient rage. Les ordres et les menaces devinrent peu à peu gémissements étouffés et gargouillis implorants. Il n'y avait plus de place ni pour la pitié ni pour la peine. Tous n'étaient que de vulgaires machines à tuer.

Le Survivant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les membres de Cobra contre les Mangemorts.

Et autour d'eux, l'apocalypse. Les rafales de balles encastrées dans le mur avaient également fait exploser plusieurs des coûteux meubles du manoir. Le marbre du sol fêlé en plusieurs endroits, les peintures décrochées des cadres, les sculptures tombées de leurs piédestaux détonnaient au milieu de la bataille.

De plus en plus virulents à leur égard, les Mangemorts les poussèrent au retranchement. À présent encerclés, ils finirent par se frôler dans chacun de leurs mouvements. Leurs coudes se cognaient sous les assauts répétés de leurs armes, leurs mains se trouvaient lorsqu'ils fouillaient leurs poches à la recherche de munitions.

Dos à dos, ils combattaient.

Unis dans l'hérésie.

Il sentait ses frêles épaules tout contre lui. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle n'avait pas peur, là, perdue au cœur de la bataille. Elle enchaînait maléfice sur maléfice, ne s'arrêtant que pour recharger son arme lorsque celle-ci se mettait à cliqueter dans le vide. La concentration et la rage de vaincre animaient ses gestes, la poussaient au-delà de ses limites.

_La mort pour seul compagnon et l'espoir comme ultime rempart à la folie de leurs coups._

Et puis, un coup qui se perd, un sort qui fuse, un corps qui s'écroule.

L'incompréhension totale, la peur, l'horreur.

Et c'est la fin.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

Unis dans l'éternité.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE D'AMY, la super-bêta trop de la mort invincible qui déchire sa mémé en string léopard, à l'intention de toutes les wonderfuls gentilles lectrices de ma Gis' d'amour (et pas à l'intention c'est vilaines pas belles qui critiquent sans même lire gnagnagna) :<strong>

Tout d'abord, remercions vivement notre auteur préférée de nous avoir livré cette histoire, de nous avoir fait voyager avec elle et tout et tout. Enfin moi, on m'a forcée. J'ai été odieusement embauchée comme bêta et contrainte de lire ce qui est probablement le premier Dramione de ma vie.

Mais bon, une rencontre reste une rencontre, et Gis est devenue, de chapitre en chapitre, une amie indispensable et précieuse, et c'est avec beaucoup de mélancolie que je vois ce Dramione s'achever, ce Dramione qui à défaut de nous avoir fait nous rencontrer, nous a fait partager d'incroyables fou rires, de longues discussions sur Skype, et nous a rapprochées au travers des mots.

Merci à vous, adorables lectrices, vos commentaires sur chacun de ses chapitres m'ont toujours fait sourire, car c'est souvent avec plaisir que je vous vois relever les points que nous avons longuement (ou pas) travaillé. Et puis j'aime voir vos réactions se recouper avec les miennes sur certains passages.

**MAIS LE PLUS IMPORTANT : Je ne suis pas responsable de cette fin abominable, je décline toute implication dans le choix de l'auteur et je vous interdis les tentatives d'assassinats à mon encontre **(à la sienne par contre, vous faites ce que vous voulez).** Moi, j'ai même essayé de l'en dissuader !**

Alors aimez-moi, jetez des tomates à Gis, je tiens trop à ma robe pour la tâcher, et si vous faites ça bien, je vous promets de la fouetter jusqu'à ce qu'elle poste une nouvelle histoire cool qui, elle, finira bien. OUI GIS, elle finira bien, même si je dois vendre ce qu'il me reste d'âme pour que tes lectrices ne te boycottent pas éternellement.

**Sinon, Amy vous aime, lectrices de Cobra ! A très bientôt**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE DE GISELLE, l'ignoble auteur sadique et cruelle et glauque et méchante avec des cheveux doudous, à l'intention de mes lectrices adorées (oui même celles armées à l'instant d'une kalachnikov) :<strong>

Avant de me mettre à remercier tout le monde, à hurler ma joie et à pleurer partout, je voudrais expliquer cette terrible fin à toi, lectrice furibonde. Lorsque cette histoire est venue à moi (oui parce que l'histoire vient à moi, cette sale bête, je ne vais presque jamais la chercher), cette fin s'est imposée avant même que je ne commence à construire l'histoire. Pour moi, Drago et Hermione devait mourir lors de cette bataille finale, dos à dos, armes en mains. Pour moi c'est l'unique et seule voie envisageable pour eux.

Puis par la suite, j'ai commencé à me dire que, si cette fin me convenait, ça ne serait peut-être pas votre cas. Et oui, dès fois, ça m'arrive je pense à vous :p Du coup, j'ai essayé de chercher comment finir cette fanfiction, sans vraiment la finir, en vous laissant un goût de trop peu, un espoir d'éternité, une fin floue qui laisserait présager que même par-delà la mort, ce couple vit encore. C'était un des buts du sortilège du Iunctura à vrai dire.

Je ne voulais pas finir sur un passage infâme sur les tombes de nos protagonistes ou encore pire la façon dont les autres auraient refait leur vie. C'est donc pour cette fin que j'ai optée. J'espère qu'au final elle vous aura séduite.

Dans le cas contraire, je recevrais toute lettre d'insultes avec le sourire :D Une manifestation en bas de chez moi est d'ailleurs déjà prévue ! Et je pense pouvoir dire avec certitude que ma Beta d'amour vous aidera à peindre les banderoles :p

Après les explications, place aux remerciements. Je n'avais même pas espéré avoir autant de succès avec cette histoire : c'est tout bonnement incroyable. Plus d'un an de rires, de larmes à vos côtés, de hurlements de joie en recevant vos reviews. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre soutien a pu être important pour moi. Merci à celles qui laissaient des reviews et à celles qui n'en laissaient pas. Merci à celles qui m'envoyaient des messages pour me motiver et prendre de mes nouvelles quand je me faisais discrète sur le site. Merci pour votre soutien et vos conseils. Merci à toutes un milliard de fois.

Sans parle de ma beta chérie Amy qui a sauvé cette histoire. Oui, sauvé :p J'ai tellement appris à ses côtés et j'ai rencontré une amie merveilleuse ! Ne sous-estimez pas les rencontres que vous pouvez faire sur ce site ! Elle m'a soutenue quand ça n'allait pas, grondée quand je n'écrivais plus, coach, psy, correctrice, conseillère : bref tout un tas de casquettes indispensables ! Merci à elle un autre milliard de fois.

Savoir que c'est mon dernier post sur cette histoire est vraiment des plus troublants !

MAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSSSS je ne m'arrête pas : pour ne pas finir sur une note triste, je vous annonce que j'ai déjà commencé l'écriture de ma prochaine histoire ! Abonnez-vous pour être tenue au courant de sa prochaine publication ! Si vous lisez ce message un peu en retard, vous y trouverez peut-être le lien dans mon profil ! Et Amy beta of courseeeeeeeeee ! J'espère sincèrement vous y retrouver toutes (l).

Au final, rien que pour le fun, je vais quand même finir sur une note un peu théâtrale, laissez-moi c'est mon moment de gloire !

* * *

><p><strong>Ci-gît Cobra<strong>

**23 mars 2012 – 7 avril 2013**

**À jamais dans nos cœurs**

* * *

><p>Je vous aime, éperdument.<p>

Gis.


End file.
